Destinies Intertwined
by SammiiTee
Summary: Worried that Yami was to recover his lost memories alone, Tea Gardner followed him into Ancient Egypt with the hope of helping him discover his true identity. But is her presence there more important than she initially thought? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Realms of Time

_**Destinies Intertwined.**_

**Hey guys! Long time no see... or write (on my part). I should apologize for the discontinuation of the other stories but I just lost interest and yeah :( Hopefully I will continue with this one. But that depends on you! This is my first fanfic in like 3 years so be nice. . Yesh, Yugioh... my childhood :3 Just finished watching all of the episodes and I cried at the end (not telling what happens if some of you dont know, but if you're here you should :L)  
>It will focus on Ancient Egypt because that was my favourite arc of the series :3 And it's YamiTea. I tried keeping the characters in character and I will do so throughout the whole story. This first chapter...I dunno, don't like it that much as it's short and dodgey but it introduces the scene. I promise it will get better in further chapters (I hope). Okay I think I've addressed everything. Happy reading... and reviews would be nice :)**

**_Summary:_**

Worried that Yami was to recover his lost memories alone, Tea Gardner followed him into Ancient Egypt with the hope of helping him discover his true identity. Her decision sends her on a journey where she finds out that her presence in the ancient world was more important than it seemed, and that the fate of the world rests, not only on Yami's shoulders, but Tea's too. With this in mind, can the two work together in ways they hadn't imagined, to bring down an evil force which threatens to destroy mankind yet again? And, will this journey lead to the formation of a bond between the two; a bond that could ultimately bring them together, or break them apart forever...

**Disclaimer:**  
><em><strong>Rated M for violence and suggested adult themes (In later chapters).<strong> **_**I do not own Yugioh. All characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I only take credit for the plot and my OC's. **_**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_This is it! _Yugi thought as the Realms of Time opened. _The Pharaoh will finally find out about his past and fulfill his destiny… our destiny._

It was hard to believe. After all this time, the answers would finally be revealed. It seemed like yesterday that Yugi solved the Millenium Puzzle, which in turn, unlocked the spirit of the ancient Pharaoh. This spirit lived within the boy, appearing when Yugi needed him to. The two endeavored through many duels (and saving the world), which ultimately led to them having the title 'The King of Games' but more importantly… it led to a friendship that could not be broken.

Now, standing in front of the stone tablet, Yugi felt a little saddened. Saddened that Yami had to go alone. He wanted to go with him, to help him uncover his memories but he knew that it wasn't possible. This task was for Yami and Yami alone. Although saddened, Yugi was determined, as were Joey, Tristan and Tea. They were determined for the Pharaoh and how he would finally know who he really was.

As the stone tablet shone brightly, Yugi could feel the spirit of the pharaoh being pulled towards it. _"Yugi, the time is now. I can feel it… it is somehow calling to me- is something wrong?"_

"_No, nothing is wrong… it's just… I don't understand why we can't go with you. I mean I know it's your time period but it just doesn't seem fair that you have to go alone."_Yugi replied with his mind.

"_Yugi, I am grateful for your concern but it is far too dangerous for you and the others. I will be fine, I assure you."_

A moment of silence passed. _"Okay then Pharaoh,"_Yugi's determination found its way back to him, "_Go and retrieve your memories!"_

He turned to face his friends who all bore the faces of worry. They, like Yugi, considered the Pharaoh a close friend and setting him off into the past without them by his side was just as hard for them.

"Tea, he will be fine. Come on, he's the King of Games! A little time travel is nothing for Yuug." Joey Wheeler stated as he noticed his friend shed a tear, although he wasn't sure he believed his words of advice.

"How can we be sure? We don't know if he'll be okay or not." She replied, shifting herself back and forth. "It would be so much better if we all just went together… like we have for the past 5 years."

"For once, I am going to have to agree with you Tea." Joey said, crossing his arms.

"Hey guys," Tristan cut in, pointing towards his short friend "look at Yugi's puzzle!"

A strong light was protruding from the Millenium Puzzle and, along with the shining light of the stone tablet, the intensity became too much for the gang, forcing them to close their eyes.

"_I guess I shall see you later Yugi."_The spirit said as he moved into the light.

_"Be…back…soon!"_Yugi sputtered as he fought against the ever too strong lights showering his face.

"WAIT!" Tea ran forward, moving towards the stone tablet and forcing her eyes open. She couldn't let him go there on his own. He helped her so many times… it wasn't fair. She didn't know why she did what she did but all she knew was that she needed to be with him… to make sure he was all right and safe. All she needed to do… was… move a little… closer.

She could hear the cries of protests coming from Yugi, Joey and Tristan. "Come back!" "Tea, NO!" "What are you doing?"

Tea knew her actions were that of stupidity but it didn't matter to her. If the others were just going to take 'no' as their answer to this, then so be it. She was always there for all of her friends. She always backed them up… encouraged them and she always believed in them. She never left them.

And Yami was no difference.

He was her friend.

And friends always have each other's backs.

The subsiding light was resisting her as if it knew she wasn't meant to be this close but she fought through. She could hear the footsteps of her friends coming closer… _Come… on… Tea! A little further-Yes!_

She had reached the tablet, placing her hand firmly on the surface.

The light consumed her.

And the tablet was no more.


	2. Unfamiliar Territory

**Destinies Intertwined**

**Well here's chapter 2. Twas quite quick after the first one but hey... I was already a quarter through . I hope this one is better and yeah. Reviews would be nice as well :) Oh and there are a couple of made up characters... they don't resemble anyone or thing. Just sayin'**

**P.s. Like I said earlier, I dont own Yugioh nor will I ever own Yugioh so let's face it... it's not mine!**

"Is she okay?"

"Maybe we should help her."

"She could be one from the outside."

"Well we can't just leav—"

"We'll let the superiors know. She could be a threat"

_A threat? Are they talking about me? _Tea tried opening her eyes but to no avail. She tried moving. That failed too… not a single limb on her body would budge.

"How could she be a threat? She's a fragile woman."

Slowly, Tea's recovering hearing helped her decipher the difference in voices that seemed to be surrounding her—_A fragile woman? What is that meant to mean?_

"She could possess powers of the unknown…"

"He has a point."

Powers? Unknown? Huh? Isn't it obvious that I don't possess 'powers of the unknown' because I'm lying here, unable to move? Why don't these numb nuts at least help me get somewhere comfortable? Tea thought to herself as she again tried to open her eyes. Nothing. She wondered… how could her mind work so well, yet her body seemed dead. Maybe she was dreaming? But a dream consisting of just voices? She'd never had that before, yet again she'd never walked into a blinding light after the spirit of a Pharaoh.

Tea didn't know exactly why she followed Yami into his memories. It happened so quickly. One moment she was standing there, watching Yugi as his counterpart left his body and entered the realms of Ancient Egypt and then the next thing she knew, she was fighting her way through that same force. The rings of her friend's protests still hung in her ears… how they were yelling out to her, trying to get some sense through. Although she didn't know exactly why, she knew that she had to. For, a voice in her head was telling her to follow her instincts.

Tea knew she wasn't in the tomb containing the stone tablet anymore. She knew that her friends weren't there. And she knew Yami wasn't near either because he would have noticed his friend from the 21st century lying there and would immediately help her. So where was she? She knew she was surrounded by people bearing unfamiliar voices, lying on the dirt-covered ground in which rocks were digging into her skin. She could feel the heat of the sun upon her back, burning her. However she was certain she knew one thing, even if she couldn't actually see her environment. Tea Gardner wasn't in Domino City.

Tea tried to open her eyes for what seemed to be the thousandth time and as she did so, a stab of excruciating pain pierced her head, Oh my… OUCH! She wanted to place her hand on her forehead however her arm refused to move, again. It only made the pain worse. Tea was screaming, in her mind of course. The pain didn't subside, however the more she tried to hold herself as one does when they are in pain, the more it hurt her. What is going on? Am I dying? AHHHH! It never ended… and the more it continued the more she tried to move within the invisible bind that held her. It was a pain like no other she felt before. It was as if someone was pinching her forehead whilst digging pins into it. Stop please. Make the pain go away! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME! She screamed, but it was all in her head and no one could hear her. This is it then. This is how I'm going to die… trapped by an invisible force and no one can hear me! As Tea gave up hope, she felt a tear slide down her cheek and as it did so, the pain disappeared.

It was as if the pain was never there. It was gone and as she cried, she felt lighter… she felt as if she could move.

"Fadil, go and get someone to inspect her for supernatural forces."

"Abasi, it is clear she is not dangerous… look at her!"

"Yes, look at her! She's moving!"

Tea opened her eyes only to face pairs of legs circled near her. The sun shone brightly between them, striking her face yet she didn't close her eyes… that would be risky. What if she couldn't open them again?

"Everyone, back away!"

"Abasi please, she's no monster." One of the pairs of legs started making their way towards her. She knew they belonged to a man as the voice accompanying was not that of a female one. The man crouched down and lifted Tea so that she was sitting up, leaning against his knee. It was at this position that she could see her surroundings, however her vision was a little blurry and her head limped towards the ground.

"Miss, hello?" The man asked gently, lifting her head so she could face him.

It was an extraordinary sight. This man she thought, had striking features…dark hair and eyes, and very tanned skin. But what caught her eye was what he was wearing. It seemed to be rags of some sort and around his neck, a thick gold necklace bearing different patterns. That's strange, she thought, what a weird sense of fashion… WAIT… no, it can't be… can it?

"Is everything okay?" The man bore his eyes into hers, bringing her out of her train of thoughts.

Tea tried to respond but only managed to get let out an exhausted groan. She tried again, this time a small whisper as she averted her eyes away from the man's face, and slowly stood up. "W…where am I?" She looked around, taking in every inch of her surroundings and suddenly didn't feel so tired as she gasped at the sight in front of her. "Oh wow!"

The man also stood up. "Where are you? Egypt of course."

Tea didn't respond for, about 200 meters in front of her stood the Great Pyramids of Egypt. They were as grand and beautiful as described. She also took in her immediate surroundings… a village with many houses, stands holding food… the lot. It was a community of people, living their lives. For many years, Tea was fascinated with Ancient Egypt and now... she was actually there. Her thoughts were confirmed; I'm in Ancient Egypt! She could see with her own eyes the architecture, the people and how they lived their lives under the reign of the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh! And then she remembered.  
>She abruptly turned toward the man who spoke to her earlier resulting in gasps from the crowd watching her. It was then, she noticed, that she was the center of attention. A crowd of people surrounded her with awestruck looks upon their faces taking in her every move. Why are they looking at me like that? This question however, didn't matter now. She remembered she was here for a purpose. "Excuse me, uhh…"<p>

"Fadil." He answered.

"Fadil. Uhhh… Could you…" How do I ask this? "…Possibly… um, take me to the Pharaoh?"

Her question stunned him as murmurs began spreading through the crowd. She could hear the words 'true' and 'her' being said a number of times. Tea looked around to find that the crowd grew in number with many people whispering to one another. This made her feel self-conscious. She knew she was being judged… but what for? She was certain that these people had a Pharaoh, why did her question spark such reactions? Maybe she wasn't meant to ask but a simple 'no' would have sufficed. Maybe it's what she's wearing? This crowd seemed to be staring at her even when she was 'unconscious'.  
>She looked down and was astonished at what she saw. She too was wearing a rag-like piece of clothing. What the… how did I end up wearing this? Wait, I know what this is called. What is it… come on History class, be useful… tunic! Yes, a tunic… why am I wearing a tunic—look at my skin! She lifted her arms to find that they were seemingly darker. Tea was a pale girl, how could she tan so quickly? I need a mirror, she thought to herself. She needed to see her appearance. Do I look that horrible? She added as the stares stayed upon her.<p>

Fadil finally answered. "Miss… you cannot simply be taken to the Pharaoh."

"Why not?" All thoughts on her appearance had vanished.

He was shocked at her confusion, "Well one, the only way you can enter his palace is if you have been invited or are under trial and two, we do not have a Pharaoh. Not yet."

Not yet? Hadn't Yami arrived? "You don't have a Pharaoh?" Tea gasped, What if I'm not in the right time… oh my—

"Fadil, enough! It is obvious she is from the outside, she doesn't even know. You are giving her too much information." A bigger man spoke up, making his way forward.

"But Abasi, can't you see? She is merely lost. If we help—"

"You have done enough and by enough I mean nothing." Abasi pushed aside Fadil, "Now, you." He turned to Tea who couldn't help but feel a shiver. This man was so big he towered over her, glaring. "Why are you here?"

Tea took a step back, "I… I…I'm here to help a friend of mine, if y- you could just take me to him?"

He ignored her response but something flashed in his eyes. He moved closer. "What is your name?"

"My name?" Tea replied. Why did he want to know my name?

"Yes. Miss… tell me your name!" He moved even closer.

"T-Tea, my name is Tea."

"What?"

"Tea…"

"What?" He was facing her now, boring his grizzly eyes directly into hers, searching for answers.

"TEA, MY NAME IS TEA!" She screamed out, breaking free from his stare as he backed off.

However, when she turned away from the man she realized that the people, who were watching her so intently moments before, had their left foots placed forward towards her and were bowing their heads in near silence before the last "It's true" was whispered.

* * *

><p>Yami felt surprisingly comfortable as he opened his eyes to find that he was seated. His eyes widened at the scene before him. Beside him, several people carrying the Millenium Items were standing, intently watching the long line of people in front of him bowing as they brought forth what seemed to be pieces of… What is that? A woman carrying an oddly shaped jar, slowly made her way up the gold stairs toward Yami, gave him a jar of fruit and quietly whispered, "For you, my Prince."<p>

Yami took the jar and, not knowing what to do with it placed it on the floor with other objects that were there. "Thank you." He replied with a smile.

She gasped at his response and slowly lifted her head as if it was the riskiest thing in the world. Her face bore the features of utter shock as she stared at him jaw-dropped and wide eyed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, leaning forward.

"Prince! What are you doing?" Yami turned to find… Kaiba?

"You! Escort this woman out of the palace" The Kaiba look-a-like ordered as a guard came forward and took the woman away. "And you six… the donation of gifts is over, make sure each peasant is led out of the palace safely." The guards followed suit.

"Kaiba?" Yami asked, confused. Wait, this isn't Kaiba. This must be Priest Seto. Makes sense.

"I beg your pardon sir?" Seto replied, returning his confusion.

"Nothing" Yami said as he looked around the room. "Seto?"

"Yes, Prince?"

"Where exactly are we?" Although he had an idea, he wanted to be sure.

Seto stared blankly at his Prince. "Shimon!" He yelled out. Huh? Yami thought… maybe he really didn't know where he was. At that thought, an old man emerged from the doors of one of the rooms. Yami gasped, Grandpa?

"Shimon," Seto continued, his voice a little lower in pitch, "I think the Prince is feeling a little off today. I think it's best we cancel the… festivities and let him rest."

"And why is that? The party was just getting started!"

"Shh. He asked me where he is."

"Well in his Palace of course!" Shimon replied enthusiastically, obviously not understanding the hints of whispering that Seto wanted. Yami couldn't help but smirk. Shimon was just like Grandpa. But then it hit him… he suddenly felt a pang of guilt. His friends… Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea. They had helped him enter the realm of time. Are they okay? Hopefully there weren't any problems—No Yami, you mustn't worry. They are fine. They always are… most of the time. Before he could worry any more, Yami snapped himself out of it and looked around at the people around him. There were quite a few familiar faces.

"Is everything alright my Prince?" Asked a woman who closely resembled Ishizu as she stepped forward from her position beside Yami to face him.

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?" He couldn't help but notice that she wore the Millenium Necklace.

She smiled at him, "You are lost in your thoughts. When you are worrying about something you leave this world and enter one of your own." Her necklace flashed for a second.

The woman turned to look at the others and then turned back. "My Prince, it is time." As she said this, she moved back and formed a circle with the other carriers of the Millenium Items. Shimon took his place beside Yami.

"You may be thinking that this is a little early but because of the circumstances… we felt it necessary that the ceremony be performed now." Shimon whispered.

"Circumstances? Ceremony? Shimon, forgive me but I am lost." Yami replied in a whisper.

Shimon chuckled, "Prince, you do make me laugh sometimes. I may be your advisor… the one who knows everything but you as a leader should know the events that occur in your life." He chuckled a little more, "You kids and your games. Are you trying to confuse me? I'm already old! I'm not even sure what the sun looks like anymore!" He continued smiling and laughing,

Yami forced a smile, "I guess you got me, Shimon." I just have to wait and see what destiny has in store for me.

His attention went back to the circle before him as Seto stepped into the center of it. "Prince, we apologize that the ceremony is being performed now before you are crowned Pharaoh of Egypt but to ensure your safety, it must be done. And so I come forth first. I, Guardian Seto, protector of the Millenium Rod swear my eternal loyalty to you, my Prince."

Yami moved his mouth as to speak however Shimon nudged him, prompting him to stay quiet.

As Seto stepped back, the next person stepped forward. "I, Guardian Akhenaden, protector of the Millenium Eye also will serve my eternal loyalty to you, my Prince, as I have since you were a child." He seemed to have his concentration elsewhere as he spoke the words.

The next person stepped forward. Something about him seemed strangely familiar to Yami. "I, Guardian Mahad, protector of the Millenium Ring and Spirit Sorcerer, swear my eternal loyalty and protection to you, my Prince." He smiled at Yami as he stepped back from the center.

A guardian named Karim who protected the Millenium Scale stepped forward as he too swore eternal loyalty to Yami; as well as the Guardian Shada, who protected the Millenium Key, also swore his eternal loyalty.

Lastly the woman stepped forward into the center of the circle. "I, Guardian Isis, protector of the Millenium Necklace, swear my eternal loyalty to you, my Prince." She paused, glanced at the others, turned back to Yami and continued speaking, "It will be us, the Sacred Guardians, who will protect you from any force of nature or evil. With the help of the powers acquired from all Millenium Items, including your puzzle, you will be Egypt's ultimate leader, protector and savior." As she concluded, all seven items flashed for a moment before subsiding to their usual gold.

Yami did not know what to do. These people… his Guardians, just swore eternal loyalty to him. What was he meant to do or say to that? Slowly, he stood up and as he did so, all eyes were cast onto him. "Thank you." He said, looking upon every single one of them, forever grateful for their servitude.

As he made his way down the stairs from his throne, he realized something that reassured him, although I have no knowledge of these people yet, they care for me. I'm happy to know I had friends. I wasn't alone.

"My Prince, where are you going?"

Yami stopped and turned to face the faces of his Guardians. "I am going for a small walk around the Palace. You have all offered me a great deed and for that I need time to think it through." As silence followed, Yami noticed they looked worried, "If… that's okay with you?"

"Of course it is my Prince," Isis said, "but perhaps one of us could go with you."

"It would be an honor to so do." Mahad stated bowing his head.

Yami smiled. "I am grateful for your concern," That sounds familiar he thought to himself, "but I merely wish to explore this palace. I need not an escort. You may all go and rest."

A second of confusion crossed their faces yet they obeyed Yami with a nod and headed off toward their respectable rooms.

He made his way through a set of doors on his right, which in turn led to another room adorned with decoration. He had never seen so much gold before… well he had never remembered seeing so much gold. The walls and pillars where made from it. It was truly spectacular. The floors consisted of stone and marble… it really was the palace for a Pharaoh. It was hard to believe that this belonged—belongs to him.

Whilst taking in his surroundings, Yami noticed the walls had paintings of scenes as well as hieroglyphics inscribed upon them:

'This Palace is the home of the Great Pharaoh of Egypt and his family. May he lead the nation with their love, his honor and the nation's bravery.'

Yami stared at the wall for a few minutes, lost deep in thought. As he made a move to continue his exploration, he couldn't help but think of the word inscribed on that wall. Family. Did he have a family? A mother? Father? Siblings? Wife? Did he have children?

The sun was setting upon the skies as Yami made it to a balcony, which overlooked the land of Egypt. Using his arms to lean against the stone half-wall, he stared out to the distance where he could see the solid structure of the pyramids and beneath them, the homes of the villages who worshiped him. It was a strange feeling… knowing he was viewed as a god to these people. They looked up to him and relied on him to ensure their safety.

A million thoughts ran through his head. It is the first step in recovering your memories, he thought to himself. The thought that kept coming back to him however was that of those 'circumstances'… if he had just known what they were, he would have a clearer understanding of his life. It must be because of the circumstances, which arose that I am not Pharaoh yet. What could it be? If I had any clue…there are so many aspects, I don't know where to begin. Yugi, if you're out there, I could use your help.

There was also the knowledge that an evil was approaching. Yami knew that was inevitable. It was going to happen… but when?

His thoughts were interrupted with the sounds of galloping horses along with the cries gasps of their riders. He looked down at the courtyard from the balcony as Seto, Karim and Isis approached the opening gates of the Palace. A shot of dread hit Yami, What if the evil is approaching?

The riders halted at the appearance of the Guardians and jumped off their horses, gasping for breath. Oh no, Yami thought, they've been hurt. Or maybe their loved ones were captured. I must go down there and find out. He turned, only to find Mahad standing there, also watching the scene in the courtyard.

"My Prince, I am sorry if I startled you."

"Mahad! Do you know what is happening?" Yami asked, looking back at the scene.

"Not quite, however Seto sent me to find you and make sure you're inside the Palace doors."

"I'm sure I'll be safe—" Yami started…

"PRINCE!" Came the voices from the people in the courtyard.

Yami sped through the palace doors and rooms, praying he wouldn't get lost as the winged gold braclet on his left arm started glowing. He never really took notice of it until now. Pushing open the front doors he made his way toward the scene however upon arriving, he saw that the men had already left. His bracelet dimmed back to normal.

"Are you alright?" He demanded as the three turned around.

"My Prince, they've found her."

**Well yeah, hope you liked it :) I would just like to point out that for some reason, when the characters are thinking to themselves (When it becomes first person)... yeah, that's meant to be in italics, dont know why they were removed...  
><strong>**Chapter 3 will be up soon!**


	3. The Lady of Egypt

**Destinies Intertwined**

**So here's chapter 3 :) Hope you like it!**

**And again, I do not own Yugioh... as much as I would love to, I dont :(**

**Happy reading and reviewing! *winkwink* .**

They've found her.

These words did not leave Yami's mind since the moment they were spoken. _What could it mean? _He thought as he made his way towards his bed. The events over the past few hours completely took their toll on him. Once word spread of the mysterious girl's discovery, the Palace fired up. Guards from all directions were moving around, rushing in and out of the gates, and gathering information. Everywhere he turned, people were running, setting up for what he was told, The Crowning Ceremony.

"_My Prince" Seto had said, "should we set up now in order to make sure we are ready for her arrival?"_

_Yami, unsure of what to say, had replied with a 'Yes', accompanied with a nod, "Do what you must."_

_And with that, all of his Guardians parted and headed off in different directions to do their assigned tasks. Yami had stared after them in amazement. They were so determined to please him… to protect him. He had never seen someone act the way they did. Of course there was Yugi and his friends. Their determination to help him was inevitable and he was forever grateful, yet they didn't ask for permission… they didn't need to. They just did what they set out to do._

As the commotion within the palace grew, Yami decided that he should stay out of the way and let his people prepare for whatever was in store for the next day, and so he headed off to his room.

And now, as he sat down on the edge of the massive bed situated in the center of his immensely decorated room, he couldn't help but wonder… _This girl… her discovery sparked such reactions. She must be of great importance but… who exactly is she?_ His uncertainty of the whole situation was slowly frustrating him.

Yami knew one thing however… upon the arrival of this girl… he will become Pharaoh. _Yugi, _he thought, _I again, need your help! _He buried his face in his hands, _why can't I just click all of the pieces together? Please Yugi, or Joey… Tristan, Tea… any of you, please help me solve this mystery as you have helped me over the past five years._

Yami removed his hands from his face and couldn't help but notice the cartouche hanging around his neck. He grabbed hold of it and just stared at it for several minutes. Tea had given him the piece of jewellery before he stepped into the realms of time.

"_Um, Pharaoh?" She had said with hints of uncertainty in her voice._

"Hmm?" Yami replied as he turned around to see the girl bear a face of such worry.

"_I got you something." She moved her hand toward him and opened her palm. _

"_What is it?" Yami responded as he took was seemed to be a necklace from her outstretched hand._

"_It's a cartouche! The guy who operates the shop said that the Pharaohs used to carve their names onto it."_

"Oh… but Tea… there is nothing carved into this cartouche."

"_I know," she smiled, the determination once again evident in her voice, "but when you find out your name, you can inscribe it on so that you can never forget who you are." Her eyes were shining. _

_Yami didn't know what to say. "I… thank you." He replied after a moment of silence, as he hung the cartouche around his neck. "I will always wear it." He smiled, looking at her._

She smiled back, "Yami, you're my friend… there is no need for you to thank me."

_Although she smiled, he knew that she was forcing it. He could sense the worry lurking in her but he could also sense her spirit fighting it, trying to break through. He admired her for that… she was such a strong individual. _

Looking at the cartouche now, Yami couldn't help but feel saddened. He felt as if he were disappointing not only Tea, but Yugi, Joey and Tristan. His friends had risked so much for him to help him get to this point and now that he was back in Egypt 5000 years earlier, he still couldn't remember anything. He was just sitting around, letting the others do everything for him. _But remember, _he thought to himself, _it will take small steps to unlock all of your memories._

Yami lifted his head as he let the cartouche drop back to its original position around his neck, and noticed a mirror facing him. He stared at his reflection as he saw the change in his appearance. His skin was darker… much darker and he was a little more muscular than he was when he shared Yugi's body. His neck was strapped with what seemed to be a thick gold neck brace with the carvings of horizontal lines. His wrists and shins seemed to be strapped with similar pieces of gold jewellery. But what really caught his eye was the gold eye on top of his forehead. _Maybe it's armor. _He thought to himself.

Shimon had told him not to remove these pieces of jewellery, as they were symbols of respect to the Gods and former Pharaohs. _It's strange, _Yami thought, _to go to bed with jewellery and this waist high, pointed tunic. _He felt as if he were wearing a skirt.

It was the first time Yami really took notice on what he looked like and it was then that he had his epiphany. _This is who I am. _He said to himself, _it will be hard… but I will unlock my memories and fulfill my destiny. _

Yami broke his gaze from the mirror and nestled himself into bed, pulling up the sheets. _I guess it all starts tomorrow… _And with that, he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>The candlelit room engulfed Tea as she sat at a table in one of the villager's homes.<p>

People were bringing out food from all directions, putting them on the table and insisting that she eat… that she must fill up before the events of the next day. _What is happening tomorrow? _She wondered as what seemed to be the tenth plate was placed in front of her. _What is that? _She thought as she examined the dish. It seemed to be some sort of meat and bread.

"My Lady, we offer you our finest meals." A woman said as she set down a cup containing wine. "Please, eat our food and drink our wine. It is an honor to serve you."

_Huh? _Tea was puzzled. Why did they care so much about what she ate or drank? Ever since she yelled out her name, this was the treatment she got. The man Abasi and his wife had escorted her to their home, whilst the crowd that circled her earlier began giving her gifts of the sort, like food and clothing… even their furniture. Some of them were also crying, thanking the gods for her presence and that she had been brought back to them. It was that, that confused Tea the most. She was part of the 21st century… why would they want her 'back'? She wasn't a part of this world.

Not wanting to seem rude and feeling a little hungry, Tea decided that it would be best if she did eat. She picked up the wooden fork and knife from the table and attempted cutting through the meat but to no avail. _How do I do this? _She thought as she kept trying to cut through.

The woman noticed her struggle and moved forward, "My Lady, would you like some assistance?"

Tea lifted her head to see the woman standing beside her with wonder in her eyes. She looked so happy. "Yes please," She responded, "Thank you."

"No no, do not thank me. You don't need to do such a thing for me."

_Why? _Tea thought, as she stayed silent whilst the woman cut the meat into pieces. As soon as she was finished, she immediately stepped back and watched Tea from a distance.

The food was delicious. She had eaten the meat in a space of about five minutes, moving onto the other plates filled with food. They included more bread, rice, fish and fruit. It was so fresh. Who knew that ancient food tasted so good? The wine however, made Tea choke, but she made sure no one noticed this. Because she was technically a high school student, she had never tried wine before. Assuming it was sweet, she swallowed a whole heap of it, only to find out that it was burning her throat. Luckily, cups of water were also placed on the table so before she coughed it out; she quickly went for the water, which dimmed the burning effects.

As soon as Tea finished eating, the table was cleared almost instantly. She was then taken to another room, which was a bedroom, based on the fact that a bed was situated to one side of it.

"My Lady, please wait here, for I need to find you suitable clothing."

"Oh, no—" But before Tea could respond, the woman left the room.

Tea took this free time to examine her surroundings. The room was small as it consisted of only a bed and a small table. Upon the table stood a mirror. Tea slowly made her way toward the table, suddenly worried about her appearance. She knew she was tanned but what if her face was different? She could be a completely different person. _Maybe that's why they're treating me like this… They could be mistaking me for someone else. _She thought to herself as she made her way to the mirror.

Tea closed her eyes. _Okay, I will open them on three. One… Two…Three. _She opened her eyes. "Oh, woah!" She said aloud accidentally, hoping that no one heard her… she needed this time alone.

She indeed, looked different. Although her facial structure was the same, her features were a little different to normal. For one… her skin. She was definitely no longer pale, as she noticed before. Two, her eyes… they seemed to be bluer than usual… and they were shining. It looked as if they were photo shopped. And three… her hair. It was a caramel colour and reached her mid- shoulder, making it longer than her usual style. Her forehead still bore a fringe, yet it was thicker than normal.

Tea felt weird. _This isn't me, _She thought. _Well it is, but I don't look like that. I mean, if someone I knew saw me, they would recognize it's me but… I look so different! Maybe I'm hallucinating… yeah—_Her thoughts were cut short as the woman entered the room, holding some fabric.

"My Lady, we think it's best you return to the palace now to ensure your safety." She examined Tea as she spread the fabric across the bed. _Wow, _Tea thought as she looked at it. This fabric was dark red in colour and made from silk. If she was meant to wear that, how could she? It was merely fabric…

"And so," The woman continued, bringing Tea out of her daze, "we must dress you appropriately."

"But why?" Tea asked, confused.

The woman stared at her for a moment before answering, "Why you cannot enter the palace wearing rags. Now, my Lady, please… allow me to dress you."

"Um…o-okay?"

And before she knew it, Tea was made to stand in the center of the room as the woman dressed her in the silk fabric.

* * *

><p>As the moon shone over Egypt, Tea couldn't help but feel a shiver. It was cold… extremely cold and she could hardly see a thing as she was escorted through the streets of the village. It was nearly pitch black with the only source of lighting being emitted from the candles held by Abasi, his wife and Fadil (who insisted the he come).<p>

It was especially hard for her to walk however because of the gown she was wearing. Abasi's wife weaved the fabric around Tea a half hour earlier and, although it looked like a beautiful, elegant, strapless dress that just reached the ground… it was highly uncomfortable for, she could hardly walk properly. Her legs felt confined and the thick gold belt strapped around her waist did added to her discomfort. Along with the belt, Tea was also forced to wear thick gold bracelets on both of her wrists as well as what seemed to be a gold headband around her forehead, seated on top of her fringe whilst her hair was styled in a somewhat bun at the back of her head with bits of her hair falling from the sides.

"Is everything alright, my Lady?" Fadil asked as he noticed her stumble.

"Yes… it's just… hard… to… walk." Tea replied, trying to lift up the gown to allow legroom.

"Try not to worry, my Lady… we have nearly reached the Palace—perhaps I could help you?"

"No… it's fine… it's just… why do… I… have to… wear this—woah!" She tripped over the dress and was heading straight to the ground but Fadil grabbed her before she did so.

"My Lady! Are you alright?" He said, helping her get steady.

"Yeah… thank you—"

"Fadil!" Abasi had turned around, "What are you doing? Get your hands off her!"

"She tripped over—"

"You must never touch the Lady of Egypt… let alone hold her!" He moved toward them and shoved Fadil away. He then turned to Tea, "My Lady, I apologize for his behaviour, please… forgive us." He gave Fadil a menacing look.

But Tea didn't answer. _The Lady of Egypt? _Was she the Lady of Egypt? _Impossible. _She thought to herself, _but it makes sense… why else have they been acting this way towards me? And they're taking me to the palace. But… how can I be the Lady of Egypt. No. I can't…how can I be? I'm not even from this time period._

Tea knew the role of the Lady of Egypt. She had learnt about her during one of her history classes and she remembered being so fascinated about her. The Lady of Egypt was a term given to a woman who would ultimately become the wife of the Prince, which ultimately allowed him to take the throne as Pharaoh. Without her by his side, he could not be Pharaoh.

But Tea… Tea Gardner as the Lady of Egypt? _No, it is impossible. They're mistaken. _

"My Lady?" Tea snapped out of her reverie and noticed Abasi's, along with his wife's and Fadil's eyes watching her, waiting for a reply.

"Oh! Um…" Tea stumbled as she tried to find an answer, "Yes…" Although she answered, she wasn't paying attention… _If I'm the Lady of Egypt that means… no! It can't… but Yami… if he's here… me? Lady? _

"Yes?"

Tea scrunched her face as she was brought out of her thoughts, _what did he ask me? _"Um…"

Abasi's face turned white as he whispered, "She has not forgiven us." The colours of his companion's faces followed suit as they too, turned to white. He turned to Fadil, pointing an accusing finger towards him, "It's your fault Fadil! You may have gotten away with it the first time, but to try it again? It is because of you we are doomed!"

His wife tried to calm him, "Abasi please—"

"Be quiet!" He waved her off, storming up to Fadil, "You—"

"NO WAIT!" Tea yelled out. Each of them stiffened as they looked at her, "I- I forgive you! All of you! Please! Don't hurt each other." Her voice was filled with panic. The man only stopped her from falling… what was the problem with that?

"What is this?" A new voice emerged from a house nearby.

Tea was suddenly blocked with the bodies of her three escorts, "Who goes there?" They called out at once. Tea tried getting a peak at whom the voice belonged to and as she did, it started laughing menacingly.

A man emerged from the shadows with a deep scar slashed across his eye with a lock of his white hair hanging in front of it.

Tea recognized him immediately.

Bakura?

"It's Thief Bakura!" Abasi yelled out, "Fadil, keep her safe! Shield her—"

Again, Abasi was interrupted. And this time it was from the rustling of the opening of the Palace gates. Tea had been so preoccupied with her thoughts and the commotion around her, which she, and the others, didn't realize they were standing right in front of it.

Bakura vanished just as quickly as he arrived. He was nowhere to be seen.

Tea turned and stared, wide eyed as the gates slowly opened. She could faintly see what was inside those gates but she knew the Palace must have been massive, for the gates seemed to stretch on forever.

"Who dares make such a noise at this time? Especially at the home of the Prince?"

There was something familiar about that voice but Tea couldn't quite decipher it.

A man appeared from inside the gates.

Tea gasped, "Kaiba?"

He had heard her. "Who speaks?"

"Priest Seto," Abasi said, moving forward, "She is here."

Seto raised his eyebrows, "Who is here?"

"Sir, Teana is here."

_Teana? Who's Teana? _

Tea's human shields moved apart to reveal her as she was looking around for this 'Teana'.

Seto gasped as his eyes widened, before he quickly bow down before her.

"Teana, my Lady. Welcome home."

**Well yeah, there it is. I hope it was good!**

**Again, some of the italics didn't show up. Sorry about that. Hopefully you will know where they're meant to be (When the characters talk to themselves). **


	4. A Man with White Hair

**Destinies Intertwined**

**Hey guys! I would just like to say thank you to all of you who have read and/or reviewed this story. Without you, I wouldn't be continuing it :)**

**Well, here's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed this one as much as I enjoyed writing it... it took me ages to get it done with school starting and all so yeah! I would also like to point out that there are made up characters and they do not represent anyone or thing. (I think I've said this before but just to be safe)**

**Oh, and if there are any italics issues again... I hope you know by now where they're meant to be :L**

**I don't own Yugioh, nor will I ever own Yugioh. :(**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!** **:D**

The moon emerged from within the clouds to light up the Egyptian skies, hiding the shadows that filled the night. A cool breeze picked up as the gates of the Palace were lowered to close off its entrance.

With each step taken, various candle flames lit up, revealing the magnificence of what was the home of the Egyptian Prince. The enclosed courtyard was like a field made of stone and gold, featuring two rows of columns that reached a height far beyond that of a usual pillar. These columns made a somewhat hallway which led to the ornamented entrance of the Palace itself. It was a grand scene… built for supreme royalty.

Tea slowly made her way across this 'hallway', staring wide-eyed at the scene before her. Her mouth was dry and she had even forgotten to breath a few times throughout the everlasting walk to the front doors. She didn't mind though, as her surroundings fascinated her to a point where she could just stare all day.

Turning her head in all directions, she tried to take in everything she saw. The first being these columns. She had never seen anything like them. Made from immaculate stone with carvings of what looked like pictures depicting various scenes, these columns were nothing short of beautiful. The walls that enclosed the area, as well as the floors, also bore the same one-word description as they were polished to a point where Tea could nearly see her reflection.

The sound of water droplets caught her attention as she neared the end of the 'hallway'. A round fountain, situated to her right was also that of a large scale with three tiers ranging from the largest at the bottom to the smallest on top. The lit up candles reflected rays of luminescence as it was made from gold. A seat of stone was situated next to the fountain, waiting for somebody to occupy it. Tea was tempted to do so because, like everything else surrounding her… it was beautiful and she thought she could just sit there forever.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"My Prince…" A voice whispered.

Yami slowly turned around from his position on the balcony overlooking Egypt. "Who goes there?" Surprised that no one was actually there, he moved towards the room. _They __might __be __inside__…_

He didn't know why, but somehow that voice… that whisper… it began tugging at him. He felt as if he were being pulled toward the source of it. There was something about it that made his insides feel… strange. He couldn't quite decipher the exact feeling but he knew he had to find that voice's speaker.

He immediately began scanning his room as soon as he entered it. There was no one there. _Hmm__… _He started to ponder as to where the owner of the voice could be.

A cold breeze found its way into the room, lightly pushing against Yami's half- tunic and causing a few bits of his hair to fall to his face. It was when he moved his hair away that he realized someone was standing a few feet away from him.

"My Prince… I've missed you."

Yami opened his eyes, launching himself up into a sitting position.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The doors of the Palace had opened before Tea took notice.

"My, Lady… this way." Seto said, moving aside to let Tea walk through.

As she made her way inside, each guard on duty had bowed their heads. This made Tea realize and remember what she had gotten into. With being preoccupied at her surroundings, she forgot why she was taken to the Palace in the first place.

She stopped walking.

Seto was immediately at her side. "Is everything alright, my Lady?" His face bore the features of worry, like he had done something wrong.

Although Tea thought this palace was beautiful, she couldn't just stand around and be treated like a princess. She was here for a reason. And that reason was to help Yami retrieve his memories.

"Actually," She began, "no."

"No?"

Seto clicked his fingers and soon enough Tea was surrounded. Servants, as it seemed, were emerging from all directions carrying food, water, sheets… everything. Even doctors were called upon.

"What is it, my Lady?" They were all asking her, their panic rising.

The attention overwhelmed Tea. People were holding her arms as they rushed to remove her jewellery; others were dabbing her face with a damp cloth; wrapping her in sheets; shoving food into her mouth; the list could go on.

She tried to protest; yet as the minutes went on, more people seemed to be approaching. It was chaos. She had never felt so out of control of herself that it angered her.

After many attempts, the words finally came.

"STOP!" She screamed. Everyone froze, dropping anything they held in their hands.

Tea was livid. Even though they tried to 'help' her, they didn't know the term 'personal space'. It seemed as if every occupant of the palace was there, panicking for no reason whatsoever. These people were so on edge. Any movement or sound Tea made sparked reactions. And to be honest, Tea hated it. And to think, it's all because they thought she was some stupid 'Lady of Egypt', which of course wasn't true because if it were true, Tea would know. She wasn't even from this time period. They were mistaken, and were fussing over the wrong girl.

Now that she finally had their civil attention… she didn't know what to say. If she ordered them go away, they would get the wrong impression. If she let them stay she would probably explode. So instead, she addressed Kaiba… well the look a like, which still freaked her out a little. He looked exactly like the modern day one… yet he had Egyptian features and seemed to be nicer than the normal Kaiba.

"Sir—"

"Please, do not call me that. Just call me Seto, it's you who has the authority."

She sighed, "No, it's not."

Seto was taken aback. He stared at her wide-eyed, "What are you talking about?"

His eyes bore into hers. _Wow, __he__'__s __worried._"Well," She began, "I'm… I'm not who you think I am." She swallowed, averting her eyes to the floor.

"My Lady—"

Before she could stop herself, the words came out as a yell, "DON'T call me that."

Seto gasped… as did everyone else. After a few moments, he turned to the crowd, clearing his throat. "Thank you for your attempts at helping tonight. You are no longer needed, so could you please head off to rest." They hesitated but upon noticing the glare Seto gave them, they slowly left the room, finally giving Tea some sort of peace… if she could call it that.

Before she knew it, Seto was staring at her again, unsure of what to do. An awkward silence followed.

"Thank you," She said after some minutes, "For dismissing everyone."

He nodded, opening his mouth to say something but stopped. He opened it again but chose to stay silent.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you." She said and, after receiving a look of confusion, she corrected herself, "…yelling. I'm sorry for yelling at you… before."

"Oh," He shifted, "My La—Teana—"

"No," Tea interrupted, shaking her head. "I'm not Teana. You have me mistaken for someone else. I'm Tea." She emphasized her real name.

"Oh no" Seto whispered, stepping closer to her. "They've altered your memory—Isis, I must get Isis! Come with me!" He grabbed her arm and started leading her further into the palace.

Tea pushed off his hold on her, "No!" She said, her frustration climbing once again, "You're not listening to me!"

He stiffened, staring blankly at her. "What am I going to do?" He whispered to himself. "She's obviously had her mind tampered with. She doesn't remember… and the Prince is expecting her tomorrow." He began pacing, looking at Tea multiple times whilst thinking of a way to resolve the issue.

"My mind is fine!" She said, her voice rising.

Seto stopped his pacing and turned to face her, his eyes narrowing and then softening. "Teana—"

"But I'm not—"

"Listen to me." He walked up to her, held her shoulders and leaned down to look straight into her eyes, "Forgive me for this contact," He quickly averted his to her shoulder before returning his eyes back to hers, "but I must tell you this." He paused for a moment before continuing; "It must have been very hard for you when… it happened. You disappeared, Teana. Vanished… like thin air—"

"But—"

"No! Listen! The Prince… the Prince was traumatized. He became distant and was unable to focus on his duties. We tried to assure him that we would find you but he did not believe a single word. He ordered search parties to scan all of Egypt… and its neighbors. He also came along, leaving the Palace to find you. Even when he was forced to return, he would not rest." He sighed and straightened up. "It was when he was about to give up hope when a witness stepped forward. He claimed that he saw a thief lurking around the castle the night you disappeared. That same day… the witness was seen being dragged away by, as we've been told, a man with white hair."

_A man with white hair…_

"The witness was never found and that was when the Prince clicked the pieces together. He ordered that every man… and woman… who had white hair, come to the Palace for the Trial of Darkness. He thought he got it… that he would soon have his Teana back, however, he was wrong. Every person was an innocent and he was forced to go back to his duties as Prince. He didn't want to but his family's legacy had made him do so—you see… you are Teana. Even if you have been persuaded that you are not, you must believe me. Think back to the reactions when the people of Egypt saw you. Their Teana had returned. And now, after many years, the Prince will once again have his princess."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yami found it difficult to go back to sleep. No matter how many times he tossed and turned, he could not find his comfort. Not only that, but his mind was racing. That dream… there was something about it that made him uneasy… confused.

He lay on his back, thinking… _Could __it __be __a __clue __to __the __mysteries __of __my __past? __Dreams __are __linked __to __memories; __it __is __a __possibility._He stared at the ceiling, _what __could __it __mean?_

_And the girl…_

_Her eyes…_

It was the silhouette of the girl in his dream that kept Yami awake. He remembered seeing the figure and, right before he woke up… her eyes materialized and bore into his. They were like sapphires; shining as she spoke those last words: _I__'__ve __missed __you._

_Her eyes…_

He got out of bed, giving up on his failed attempts to sleep. Looking out the window, he noticed it was still dark. The sun wasn't due for hours. _I __need __to __go __for __a __walk,_He thought, secretly glad that the chance of bumping into someone at this time of the night was a slim one. Well he hoped so.

Yami left his room without bothering to change. He figured he'd be out for a short while so there was no need. As he entered the hallway, he felt a surprise shiver come across him. _Maybe __I __should __go __and __change__—__no __I__'__ll __only __be __out __for __ten __minutes __or __so._And so, he began his stroll around the palace, making sure he was out of site if need be. At the end of the hall stood two immaculate pathways. After some thought, Yami decided on the left one and made his way through.

The path was covered with shadows and the only source of light came from the moon's reflection through the glass of the windows. This, and his limited knowledge of the palace floor plan, made it difficult for Yami to know where he was going. Seeing as his exploration was cut short earlier, he didn't get a chance to see all of the rooms and to find out the many secrets that this palace held. He felt like a lost child.

The sound of voices caught his attention and he immediately moved out of any view he could have been in. After waiting a few moments, no one seemed to pass by. _That__'__s __strange,_he thought.

Emerging from his 'hide-out', Yami slowly continued his walk down the path. Those voices grew louder the further along he walked. Soon enough, he saw some light protruding from one of the doors to his right. _Someone__'__s __awake__… _

He was about to open that door, forgetting his wish to stay out of sight, when movement to his left made him swing around to face the window. He thought he saw a glimpse of something, walked towards the glass and looked outside to see the empty courtyard.

Except for a dark figure situated in the center.

Yami stared, wide-eyed at that figure. It was barely noticeable yet he could clearly decipher that it was a man.

He could also spot the feature that gave the man away and ultimately put Yami on high alert.

His white hair.

And Yami knew of only one person with hair that white; and he was sure that it was the individual standing there.

A shot of resentment found its way to him, however, as soon as he blinked… the man was gone. Vanished.

"Bakura." Yami growled to himself as he looked through every window in the hall, scanning the courtyard to the best of his ability from his high position. It was empty, as if no one had even occupied it.

_Maybe __it __was __a __hallucination?_He thought as he gave up scanning and leaned against the wall. _But __Bakura? __No, __that __is __no __hallucination __or __coincidence. __I __must __tell __the __guardians __to __be __on __high __alert. _He began his search for them.

Assuming that he start with the lit up room, Yami again made his way to the door and this time, opened it without any further interruptions.

He had been right as, when he entered the room… he noticed that he had stepped into the front hall, which was the location of the throne; and Seto was there, accompanied with someone else.

Upon hearing the noise behind him, Seto turned around and tensed as he realized his Prince was standing there. "My Prince!" He exclaimed, shifting aside to block Yami's view of the other person. "Wha-what are you doing here—I mean, is everything alright? …Prince… you're not dressed. Must I call for assistance? Do you require food? Water?"

The questions came flying at Yami and he tried to process every one of them but to no avail. His focus was on the way his comrade was acting. Why was Seto so jittery? What was going on and whom was he trying to shield?

"Guardian Seto, who is that behind you?"

"What? My Prince, no—no one is behind me."

"I can see—you know what? Never mind right now. I went searching for you to warn you that I spotted a figure in the courtyard a few moments ago, but he disappeared instantly. I suggest you make sure all entrances to the Palace are sealed? In the meantime, I will warn the others… just in case."

Seto rushed forward towards Yami, his eyes the epitome of alarm. "My Prince… who? When? … Right away. I will also help you warn the others!"

He seemed however, to have forgotten that he was trying to hide someone from Yami and, as he moved, the identity of the individual had been revealed.

Yami stiffened.

At that exact moment, Seto realized that he was no longer blocking the person.

And it was too late.

His Prince had seen her.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The walk home was that of a long one as the Egyptian streets were engulfed in shadows. Abasi and his wife were exhausted and, as soon as they had reached their home... sleep was the only thing on their agenda. It had been a long day for them… with the return of Teana and taking her to the Palace.

Abasi was about to fall into a deep sleep when a frantic knock sounded at his front door.

"Go and see who it is." His wife mumbled as she turned to her side and continued with her rest.

Abasi sighed as he reluctantly got up and headed for the front door. "What must a man do to get some rest around here?" He grumbled to himself.

The knock came again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He said, and opened the door to see Fadil standing there with bruises all over his face.

"Abasi… help me." He pleaded as he fell to his knees.

"Fadil!"

He ran forward to help his companion to his feet. As he lifted him, Fadil bore a wicked smile upon his face.

"I do not see anything funny—" Abasi began but was cut off upon hearing the piercing scream made by his wife.

"SAFIYA!" He yelled as he dropped Fadil and sprinted back into his house to get to his wife and protect her. It was only when he reached his bedroom, he saw why she had screamed the way she did.

She was shaking, clutching onto her sheets as a man backed away from her, laughing menacingly.

"No…" He whispered to himself, tears swelling up in his eyes as he lunged for the intruder… only to be stopped in his tracks by the grip of many hands on his arms, refusing to let go. He struggled but there was no use. He was caught. And there was no way out.

"Ahh, Abasi." The man started, "At least now I have your undivided attention."

Abasi knew exactly who this intruder was as soon as he saw him. He had heard various stories about this man… this criminal with the white hair and scar across his face. He had even seen him earlier that night. This man was the epitome of evil. "I have come here," He continued, "to tell you that your efforts of returning the Lady to safety was a waste of time. She, like your sweet wife here…" He stroked Safiya's cheek as she flinched at his touch, "Well, let's just say the beloved Prince of Egypt will suffer just as you are right now."

Abasi tried to get free… he wanted to be by his wife's side desperately… to protect her from this monster. "Get. Away. From. Her!" He yelled, but was utterly ignored.

"But you see Abasi… if I let you and your wife go free, you will tell the authorities, and I cannot let that happen. I have plans and if I'm captured… see that is not part of the plan—AHH! Fadil. Welcome. You have done well, my friend. "

Fadil had walked into the room and bowed before the man, "My lord, anything for you."

"You treacherous—" Abasi began but was cut off by a surge of pain beginning to take over his body.

Darkness was approaching him… he could feel it and the only thing he wanted was to hold his wife. _My __Safiya, _he stuttered, _I__'__m__… __sorry. _He fell to his knees, too weak to stay on his feet.

Abasi was slipping away quickly and before he was completely taken over by the darkness, he managed to faintly hear Fadil and the Intruder's conversation.

"Lord Bakura…?" Fadil began but Bakura interrupted him.

"Not to worry, everything is going according to plan." He said as he launched into a fit of evil laughter.

And with that, the darkness took over, capturing Abasi with it.


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

**Destinies Intertwined**

**_Hello people! Well here it is, the Reunion! And I hope you like it. To be honest... this one was really hard to write. I had so many writer's blocks and it was so hard to keep them in character... which hopefully I managed to achieve. Haha, I really hope it's met your expectations . And like, this chapter was the one I was waiting for! But, even though it was hard, omg it was so fun to write :3_**

_**As usual, I don't own Yugioh :(**_

_**Happy reading and reviewing! :D**_

She felt his stare upon her as soon as Seto had moved away.

Tea slowly lifted her head to look directly at the Prince…aka Yami. Although he didn't say anything… nor move a muscle, she knew he was alarmed and probably confused.

"Um… my—my Prince," Seto began, "Must you need introductions?" It was clear that he was extremely uncomfortable and anxious about the whole situation.

Yami made no movement what so ever.

Seto coughed as he spoke the words with a gulp, "Oh-okay then... my Prince, I present to you... the Lady of Egypt, Teana."

Tea made a move to object to the introduction but the look she received from Seto told her that she stay silent. _But I'm not Teana! Why doesn't he understand? Okay so he told me the story of the 'Lost Princess' and I do believe it... but it's. Not. Me!"_

As the introduction was followed with a thick silence, Seto spoke up again, "Prince?"

Tea noticed that Yami's breathing had become heavier as he finally shifted to scratch his head and then averted his wide-open eyes to the ground. At this, Seto turned to her and motioned for her to come forward. She followed suit and walked up to the two of them, stumbling over the dress a few times before stopping in front of Yami. She turned to Seto, who was leaning in toward her.

"My Lady, perhaps you should say something?" He whispered, making sure Yami didn't hear.

Nodding, she slowly turned back to a frozen Yami, "Um... hello?"

It was a strange situation that she was in. It had never been this... awkward... between her and Yami. Okay, maybe a little when they spent that day together a few years ago but a lot has happened since then. They had become rather close over the time they've spent together and every time he has had something to say... to do. He was always... alive. Even when they were lost in the middle of nowhere, looking for Yugi, he had been so determined and full of spirit. He was never this motionless.

However, Yami seemed to wake up from his daze at that moment, and lifted his head to look at Seto who perked up, immediately putting on his business facade. "Guardian Seto," he began as he once again, bore the appearance of seriousness, "May you please head off and make sure the entrances are sealed."

"Right away but… my Prince?" He averted his eyes to Tea.

Yami turned to face her. "I will deal with everything here."

"Very well then…" He hesitated for a second before turning and making his way out of the room, glancing back a few times on his way out.

It was now only Yami and Tea.

And another moment of silence followed.

As he kept his eyes on her, Tea shifted, not knowing what to do or say. Of course he would be shocked… she followed him into the realms of time when he thought she was safe with the others. He had expected to do this alone… and now that she was here… _But wouldn't he be a little pleased to see me? I mean, I am his friend…_

"…So," She began, trying to start conversation, "it's good to see you—"

"Tea," He interrupted, as he stepped away from her, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find you."

He ignored her response, "Do you not realize how dangerous this is?"

"I know." She answered, "And I know it's stupid. But it wasn't fair."

"This isn't a matter of 'fair or 'unfair', Tea…"

"Yes it is! For years, we've gone through everything together and now—"

"But this is different. Don't you see—"

"How is this different? What about Duelist Kingdom, Battle City… what about when Dartz captured Yugi's soul? I'm pretty sure fighting Pegasus, Marik and Dartz was dangerous yet we managed to pull through. And you weren't alone." Tea felt her determination swell within her. She was here for a reason and she stood by that reason no matter how much Yami objected to it.

Yami sighed "Tea, those battles weren't 5000 years into the past..."

"Look Yami, I know this seems-"

"Foolish? Reckless? Didn't you understand Shadi when he said that I was to go alone?"

"I heard him, yes. But I didn't understand... Yami, it doesn't have to be that way."

"But it is, Tea." He brought his face to his hands in frustration, "And now you're stuck here."

Tea shook her head as she stepped forward and removed his hands from his face, "I don't care. Yami, you're my friend and I never give up on my friends. You should know that."

Yami sighed as he moved out of her grip and shook his head, "Tea, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. You should have never followed me here."

Why was he so objected to her being there? Okay, it may have come as a shock, but there have been stranger things that they've faced. And after all, she was there when he found out that he was an ancient Egyptian Prince. It's not like she was completely oblivious to the whole situation… she was one of the first to find out about all of this. She was basically on the same page as he was.

"Look Yami," She began, "I know you must be shocked and confused about this. I would have been too. But please, try to understand. What if you were in my position? Or Yugi's for that matter? How would you feel if you had to just let him go into the unknown with no help at all? Would you let that happen?"

He stayed silent, pondering. _He knows I have a point there. He and Yugi are practically inseparable... well, were, but still... he wouldn't just let Yugi go on his own._Tea thought as she waited for a reaction.

"This is a bad idea." He whispered after a few minutes, as he turned around and walked back towards the door in which he entered.

"Wait what? Where are you going?" She called after him, confused at his sudden exit and attempted to follow but stumbled on the dress yet again.

"To go and get someone to take you to a room."

"But—"

"Tea, we'll talk later."

"So, what? Do I just stand and wait here? No way, I'm coming with you."

He stopped and, after some hesitation, he responded with a half-nod/half shake of his head.

At that, she walked up to him (again stumbling on her way) so that they were side by side and headed off towards the door.

"Do you need any help?" He briskly asked upon seeing her struggle with her dress.

She shook her head, "No…I'm…Fine."

"Very well." He replied and continued walking, taking the step ahead so that he was slightly in front of her.

Tea had a definite feeling that Yami would be anywhere but in her presence.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bakura could safely say that he was content at this moment of time. Everything was going ahead as he thought it would. Ever since he placed that small bit of himself in the Millenium Puzzle, he knew that he would get to this point.

He sat himself down against the wall of a cave on the village outskirts. _In a few days time,_he sneered to himself as he lit a campfire and devoured some stolen bread; _the 'Prince' will suffer, and be under my control._He had waited so long for this moment, about 5000 years; and now, finally, he didn't have to share a body with his counterpart, which allowed him to continue with his diabolical plan. Ah yes, life was pretty satisfying.

The entrance of Fadil snapped Bakura out of his thoughts. "What do you want?"

"My Lord, Abasi's body has been… disposed of."

"Good."

Fadil nodded and turned, making his way out before he stopped again, "And what of his wife?"

"Lock her up." Bakura answered with a wicked smile, "She may be of use… later."

"As you wish, my Lord."

"Fadil," He snarled, "Do not fail me."

Fadil nodded unevenly and exited.

Bakura smirked once he was alone again.

"Soon." He sneered quietly.

"Very soon."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yami and Tea roamed the Palace in near silence; the only words being spoken were 'What about this way?' It had been nearly ten minutes since they started their small search and still there was no sign of anyone.

The place was colossal. It was very hard to navigate through it because there were so many doors and halls; and they all looked very similar to one another. Not only that, but the shadows of the night were also cast upon every room and only a few candles were the source of lighting.

To be honest, Yami didn't know what to do, or think, or say. The arrival of Tea had completely come as a surprise. He thought back to when he first saw her, only a few thirty minutes ago… how he had take in what his eyes were showing him. He had never expected that it would be Tea, Seto was blocking, and when he laid his eyes on her the first time, he didn't know if he was dreaming or not.

He didn't understand why she allowed herself to do what she did. Usually she was a very clever girl who would think things through before going ahead. Now, it seemed like she was anything but that.

"Yami?"

He didn't realise that she had stopped walking and so when she called his name, he was nearly ten metres in front of her. Turning back, he noticed that she didn't look contented and so moved back towards her, suddenly worried. "What's the matter Tea? Is everything all right?"

She stayed silent for a couple of moments before responding, "I think... I think that maybe...maybe we should talk more... like, about this." She refused to meet his eyes.

Again, the frustration had returned to Yami. The whole situation had now become ten times more dangerous, for Tea's life was now at stake. If she had just stayed in the present, at least he wouldn't have to worry for yet another problem. She didn't belong here. She was Tea Gardner of the 21st century. Why she was in Egypt 5000 years before her time, was beyond him. Okay, so she didn't want him to be alone on this 'adventure' but it was meant to be that way. That is what _destiny _had planned for him. It was his fight.

And now she had put herself in the middle of something far beyond her power.

And she wanted to _talk _about it… something that Yami definitely didn't want to do.

"What more is there to talk about?" He responded briskly.

She had noticed the hasty tone in his voice and immediately fixed her eyes on his. "About everything? We can't disregard each other forever..."

Something was tugging at Yami the moment she looked at him. He couldn't quite decipher what it was, but it was definitely there.

Ignoring the strange sensation, he answered. "Tea, there is nothing more I can say or do."

She looked taken aback, "That's not true—"

"Not true?" His aggravation was rising, "How is it _not true? _You are now stuck here and there is no way out without putting yourself in more danger!" He lifted his arms in exasperation.

He had never spoken to her like that or any of his friends for that matter. But the words were flying out of his mouth and he couldn't help it. Yet again, no one else had jumped into the past dimwittedly.

He stared directly at her, his irritation at the highest point it's been in a while.

"Of course there's a way out!" Her voice was also rising and he saw her eyes portray many images of hurt, disappointment and determination. "DON'T say there isn't, because there is and you know it! Just win, Yami. Like you always have! Unlock your memories, defeat the evil! You're the King of Games!"

"This isn't a game Tea!" He was practically yelling, but he didn't care. He had to get his point across. Sometimes her stubbornness was just a little too much and this wasn't the time for it. "You have put yourself in a situation that has NOTHING to do with you! There is a danger lurking out there and now it is my responsibility to make sure you're safe, which I don't even know how to do!"

"I'm not a little girl Yami—"

"Well you might as well be!"

"Don't interrupt me!" Tears were forming at Tea's eyes as her voice also reached to a level of yelling, "I don't need you to be my bodyguard! I put myself in this situation because I care about you!"

"I don't care Tea!" He started pacing vigorously in front of her, "How could you be so stupid?" His voice refused to lower its pitch. He was just so angry and worried and confused, and, even though she was there… he still felt alone. When he asked for his friend's help, he meant in spirit… not literally. _I guess it's true; you really have to be careful what you wish for. _

"Stupid?" She screeched back, "You think my worry for you is _stupid_? So what? Do you think our whole friendship is stupid?"

"I never said that our friendship was stupid Tea. But if this is what it leads to, then maybe it is!"

Tea gasped, her tears falling down her cheek, "How could you!"

"How could I what? Tell you the truth? You wanted to talk Tea, so come on… TALK!"

"This isn't talking—"

"THEN WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?" He slammed his fist into the wall and sighed. _I must calm down… _

Tea stepped away from him shell-shocked and, as she did so, the Guardians had appeared, rushing towards the both of them.

"My Prince!" They yelled, "Is everything all right?"

Yami definitely didn't need this right now, so he slowly looked up and turned to face the worried looks he was receiving from his Guardians. Taking a deep breath, he fought that consuming anger within him as he responded, "Nearly."

"Nearly?" Isis began, "My Prince—"

"Our… guest is in need of a room. I am in need of rest, so you could please lead her to an appropriate chamber." He responded monotonously, refusing to look back at Tea, worried he would start yelling again.

It was at his request that Isis and the other Guardians (except Seto), realised who was standing behind him. At this realisation, they gasped, as Karim spoke up, "But… Prince, she's the Lady…"

"I am well aware of that." Why would they tell him that she's a woman?

It was now Mahad's turn to speak, "She-she's not going to be with you?"

"No." A voice from behind him answered unsteadily, "I have decided I would like to be alone."

Yami slowly turned around and as he did, he noticed her trembling self trying to pull off that of a confident manner all whilst keeping her eyes on the ground. It was then, he realised, that he had completely shattered her.

Guilt was rapidly growing inside him.

_What have I done? _He thought as his anger completely subsided and was replaced by shame and worry.

"Very well then," Seto replied, catching on with the situation between Yami and Tea, "Isis, perhaps you should lead her to the chamber across from the Prince's?" Although it was a question, the tone in his voice was that of a demand. Yami was grateful for that.

A confused Isis hesitantly agreed and walked over to Tea with an outstretched hand, waiting for her to take it. "This way, my Lady."

As Tea was escorted past Yami, she quickly wiped her eyes, refusing to look at him. He watched after the two until they rounded a corner and were out of sight. He then made his way in that same direction.

His Guardians called after him, "Prince?"

He stopped and turned around, "Your assistance is greatly appreciated. Now I must go and get my sleep."

They responded with a nod and with that, he turned back around and made his way to his room. The last time he had felt this blameworthy was since that duel with Raphael a year ago… and that was a feeling he never hoped to experience again. He thought he wouldn't… but again, he had hurt his friend. And until he truly apologised, he could never forgive himself.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was sunrise when Tea awoke from an uncomfortable sleep.

She couldn't believe what happened the night before. Yami was so... different. She had expected him to be shocked, yes... but to take it to a level where he was yelling nasty things at her? No, she didn't see that coming. And whenever she thought back to it, which was about 500 times, a sinking feeling would occur in her stomach.

But what exactly did she expect? That he would get over his confusion in a few minutes and run up and hug her? No, he wasn't like that. Then what? That he would nod with a smile and accept the fact that she was there to help him? _Well yeah, I thought he would react like that... that seemed to be what he was like. Obviously I was wrong..._

_And he called our friendship stupid..._

She sat up, a tear falling down her cheek... again. It seemed that her face had just dried up from the amount of crying last night, and here she was, crying once more. _Was it all a lie? _She thought as she wiped away the tear,_ Did he just use us to get here? _

But he wasn't like that... was he?

No, Tea didn't know what to think.

She remembered how he yelled at her. How he was _so _angry. How he refused to reason with her.

The more she remembered, the angrier she got. _I came here to help him and he treats me like that! Who does he think he is... well, okay he's a Prince but that doesn't give him any right to yell at me like he did. _

She hated admitting it, but... Yami was a jerk.

And quite a big one.

_And when those people came... how he acted as if everything was normal—Gah! _She groaned in frustration at the thought.

_I thought we were friends!_

But maybe she was wrong. Maybe they all were just a ploy to him so that he could get what he wanted... And so, maybe following him really was a bad idea.

Looking out the nearby window from her bed, Tea didn't feel so determined anymore. No, she felt hurt, alone and as Yami told her... stupid. And now she really was stuck here with no way back to the future unless he fulfilled his destiny.

And he didn't want her help.

So what was she to do?

Sit here and wait?

But that seemed so pointless... she could have done that in the present... and she would have had the comfort of her friends. _My real friends... _

_Why the hell did I come here?_

_It was a waste of time._

_I should just leave and put him out of his misery... _

_But where would I go?_

More tears found their way down Tea's cheeks. And this time she couldn't wipe them away because the more she did, the more she cried.

A knock at the door caught her attention. She stopped crying... sort of, but before she could respond, it opened.

"Oh... um..." She said as a hooded man entered, carrying a tray of food.

"My Lady, your breakfast." He said as he placed the tray on Tea's lap. "Guardian Seto advised that you eat in your chamber as it would be more... comfortable for you."

_Kaiba's ancestor cares more than Yami does..._

"Oh, well... tell him I said thank you." She replied as she studied the man. Something about him seemed so familiar.

"As you wish, my Lady." He said as he headed for the door.

"Wait!" She called after him resulting in him stopping in his tracks. "Do I know you? I'm sorry, you just seem so familiar."

The man gave a soft chuckle as he turned around and removed his hood.

"Fadil!" Tea exclaimed as she put the tray aside and ran towards him, basically leaping into his arms.

"My Lady—"

"No no, please don't call me that." She said, releasing him from her hug but still holding his arms.

He responded with a look of confusion, "Then how must I address you?"

"Tea. Just call me Tea." She answered with a smile. It was so good to see a friendly face.

"Tea..." He repeated. "Your nickname is just a beautiful as your real name."

"It's not—"She stopped herself, _He thinks my name is Teana... _"Thank you." She wasn't in the mood to argue about her name. He was there, and she needed a friend. Yes, although she'd known him for a few days, but he was acting more like a friend than Yami was. _No, don't think about Yami, _She scolded herself. _You'll just get mad again. _

"I would love to stay but I best be off, my La—Tea. There is much work to do for today's festivities." He said as he made his way for the door again.

"No! Please, stay with me for a bit?" She asked, still clutching onto his arms.

"Why?" He stopped, his features bearing a puzzled look.

"Fadil... we're friends right?" She asked him, hoping that he would respond with a yes.

"Um... I guess so? Why do you ask?"

Before she realised, she was crying again. "I really need a friend right now."

His look of confusion became one of worry, "Tea... "

"Please." She held onto him a little tighter.

After some hesitation, he agreed.

And so, Fadil stayed with Tea, comforting her for as long as she needed him.

**_And... yeah :) I hope you's enjoyed it. I will try to post the next chapter soon but with school and all... I'll try!  
><em>_Oh, and if there are any italics problems... hopefully by now you's would know where they're meant to be!  
><em>**

**_Until the next chapter._**

**_Take care!  
><em>xx**


	6. The Surprise

**Destinies Intertwined**

**_Hello People! Here is chapter 6. Not much to say this time, haha. Just that I hope you enjoy this one. I would also like to thank all of you who have read this story and I thank all of you who have reviewed it. Without your feedback/comments, I probably wouldn't continue with this. So happy reading and reviewing!_**

**_I dont own Yugioh and I never will._**

**_P.s. You's should know by now that if there are any italics issues... well yeah :) This will be the last time I mention this :) Hopefully there won't be any troubles concerning that!_**

**_Okay, Imma shutup nows!_**

* * *

><p>A knock at the door didn't grasp Yami's attention.<p>

It had been a long night for him. Because of the events that occurred the night before, he hadn't had much sleep... none to be exact, for, whenever he closed his eyes, the image of a shattered Tea would devour him right to the very core. She was so fragile yet, he hadn't cared. How did he allow himself to go that far? To yell at her... to call her stupid... and even get to a point where he had to smack the wall (which resulted in a bruised hand). She had risked her life and put herself in unfamiliar territory; to come and help him. To support him like a true friend would.

And he responded with shouting; as if they weren't even friends at all.

The knock sounded again.

What was he to say to her now? A mere 'sorry' wouldn't suffice; his actions were far too offensive for just a sorry. Would she forgive him if he apologized, anyway? For some reason, it seemed like she wouldn't. To leave the safety of the present for a friend and only to be ridiculed by that supposed 'friend'... forgiveness appeared to be at a long shot. She was even crying, right before him and he ignored her... it had even made him feel angrier.

Yet, as Yami sat on his bed, he couldn't help but think; _she is right across the hall_. She was so close to him. If he could only just knock on her door, and apologise with every bit of his heart... maybe, just maybe, she might forgive him. But what if she didn't? What if she slammed the door in his face and refused to talk to him?

Again, there was a tapping at the door.

Had he just sabotaged his friendship with Tea? A friendship that held a bond so strong... was it really gone? They had been through so much together. She was even with him when he found out about his ancient past. She was there when he was at his lowest, namely when darkness had consumed him, and resulted in the loss of Yugi's soul. She was there for every duel. And now she was here... in Ancient Egypt. He should have been grateful for her presence. Grateful that she went to such an extreme to make sure he wasn't alone... that he had a friend with him. Why he acted the way he did was beyond him. _How could YOU be so stupid? _It was true. He was the stupid one. He should have thanked her for her unyielding support instead of having insulted her.

Maybe the darkness found its way back to him... _But you fought it last year. You overcame it, didn't you? _But what if he didn't? What if it's lurking inside him at this moment, waiting to reveal itself again, like it did last night? How else could his behaviour be justified?

Yet, amongst the anger he felt, he was also worried. Extremely worried. She risked so much to get here, and he was uncertain whether or not he could protect her because he too, was unsure of practically everything surrounding him. He was even unsure of himself. That is what added to his frustration. It couldn't have been the darkness then because if it was, he would only feel anger and resentment.

And now, all he felt was remorse.

"I must talk to her. I must apologise," He whispered.

And if she disregarded his request for forgiveness, he would try again. Retrieving his memories was important but his friends meant more to him and until he had Tea's friendship back, his destiny would have to wait.

The fourth knock at the door finally caught his attention. Honestly, he wasn't in the mood for company and so he muttered "Come in", hoping that whoever it was had gotten the message by the tone of his voice; and would make their visit quick.

A group of servants carrying robes and various amounts of jewellery slowly walked into the room and bowed before Yami. "My Prince," One of them began, "the banquet is ready. We must dress you."

Deciding that he did not want to receive any more gasps and looks of confusion, he agreed to let them dress him rather than ask why. He felt rather odd, having someone else wrap a robe around him and then adorning him with numerous amounts of jewellery. He took this time however, to get back to his thoughts. _Okay, _He thought, _once I am dressed, I will walk over and apologise to her. Then I will go to this banquet. _

Yami stayed utterly silent as his servants dressed him in royal attire. He kept his focus outside, to the sun- whose rays were shining on him. It didn't faze him though; it felt pleasant... like a new day had begun. What would the day have in stall for him? He knew he had to face Tea sooner or later but what else? Well, for one, he was being dressed for a banquet. _Probably for that mysterious girl..._

And then something had struck him- a memory from the previous night.

When Yami first laid his eyes on Tea, he was in utter shock, blocking out everything around him to a point where if anyone spoke, they would be speaking in an undertone. He remembered Seto talking... stuttering in fact. He remembered seeing from his peripheral vision, Seto bearing a look of unease as he spoke the words, _"... my Prince, I present to you... the Lady of Egypt, Teana." _He had ignored it then, but now... when he had time to think things through, he found it odd.

Was this 'Lady of Egypt', Tea? There was no one else in the room when Seto spoke the words so it must have been. But what could that mean? And he hadn't called her Tea, but something else_. _

"Teana?" He whispered, accidently speaking his thoughts. The servants had heard him and were exchanging meaningful glances to one another.

As he thought about it, a strange tugging sensation occurred within him. It made him feel as if he knew what the answer was, yet somehow he couldn't fit the pieces together.

The completion of his apparel snapped Yami out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality- where he was facing the servants who bore expressions of anticipation. They were smiling whilst they reminded him that he was to be at the dining room in ten minutes. They then left the room, closing the door behind them.

He studied that door. If he opened it, he would ultimately be facing Tea's room. But then what would he do? If he ignored it, he would feel guilty but if he knocked and she answered, looking completely disappointed... he would also feel guilty.

_It must be done. She's strong... she wouldn't be crying. Yes, she may be irritated and no one can blame her for that, but crying? No. _

And with that, Yami exited his room and came face to face with Tea's. All he had to do was knock, she would open the door and he would apologise. All he had to do was hope that she could forgive him. Forgive him for insulting her... yelling at her... forgive him for breaking her spirit...

He took a step forward and stood there, completely still.

_Why is this so hard? _

Deciding that taking a step every five minutes was ridiculous, Yami had marched right up to the door and was about to knock when he stopped himself half-way. At that moment, the door opened and Yami's breathing faltered as he closed his eyes, unable to meet Tea's. He waited a few moments for a response... for a 'what are you doing here?'... Something of the sort, but it never came. He opened his eyes, only to find himself facing a man.

"Oh..."

The man had immediately bowed his head to him before he stepped to the side and made his way down the hall. _Strange... _Yami thought as he watched the man glance back a few times prior to rounding a corner.

A noise of movement inside the room shifted Yami's attention to its occupant.

"Tea..." He breathed upon seeing her.

She stiffened at his voice and slowly turned around so that her back was now facing the mirror she was in front of. He noticed that she too, was wearing that of elegant clothing- a red gown accompanied by various amounts of gold. He also realised that she looked different... her skin was darker, her hair was a little longer and her eyes seemed to be bluer...

Again, a strange feeling found its way to his stomach, yet it quickly disappeared when she made her way towards him and stopped right in front of him. It was there, that he could clearly see what she was feeling, for, her eyes were blood shot and seemed to be swollen. The guilt had consumed him whole. She had been crying.

However, before he could say anything she averted her eyes to the ground and quietly closed the entrance to her room.

Yami sighed as he rested his forehead against the door.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, knowing that it wasn't enough; before he reluctantly made his way down the hall and to the refectory.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

She had heard his silent apology.

Tea was leaning against the door of her room, her mind running a million thoughts through. Although she had closed the door on Yami, she felt so blissful that he was there. He had come to her... to apologise. He had been sorry... she had seen it written all over his face. She had seen his guilt. He had been repentant and that was all she wanted.

The only reason she had closed the door was so that she didn't have to talk things through with him whilst bearing the face of a puffball. He couldn't see her like that. She always tried her best to stay strong for him... for all of her friends. To have been crying, well that defeated the purpose of her being there.

It was like his appearance had sparked her determination once again. _He said sorry._ He was accepting the fact that she was there to help him. Everything would be alright... like it usually was between them. All they had to do was talk things through. Like Fadil had said, when he was ready, Yami would come to her.

And he was right.

_Fadil..._

Fadil had stayed with Tea, listening to her pour her heart out. Although she had told him about what happened, she hadn't told him that it involved the Pharaoh/Prince. So Fadil thought that she had a fight with a friend from the village, named Yami. And he had been so helpful. Whilst she cried into his shoulder, he offered her words of advice and told her that everything would be okay. She was so grateful for having him there. That he abandoned his duties to comfort her. He truly was her friend, no matter how much of a short time she had known him.

Tea made her way back to the mirror. _Damn, _she thought as she studied her reflection, _I still look like a balloon. _She couldn't go out there looking like she did, so she decided to wait a bit more, hoping that her face would return to its usual non cry-like self. She noticed however, that behind her stood the tray of food that she hadn't touched and realised that her stomach was empty.

The food was cold and far from appetizing. Tea didn't know what it was and the put her off from it even more. The only things she found satisfying were the pieces of fruit and after having consumed each one, her stomach still grumbled.

"Tea?"

Tea perked up and immediately made her way to the door. She recognised the voice and was pleased to hear it. Opening the door, she saw Fadil standing there with a facade of business across his face. "Hey Fadil... did you forget something?"

"Actually, yes" He began as he looked behind her, "Your tray of food... you didn't eat. Would you like me to bring you something else? I know from experience that cold food is not very pleasing." He shuddered at the words.

Tea couldn't help but smile. His reaction reminded her so much of Joey and his love of food. "No you don't have to bring anything."

"Are you sure? You must be hungry."

"I am hungry."

"But you just said- "

"Sooo, I was wondering if you could possibly take me to like a kitchen or something and I can eat there. I'm sick of being in this room."

Fadil stood in silence for a moment, thinking. "I suppose..." He started, "In fact, I will take you to the banquet! You're meant to be there anyway and I'm sure the food will be splendid."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" She made her way out of her room.

"Tea, wait!"

"Hmm?" She murmured.

"You don't look... appropriate for the feast."

_Oh yeah! _Tea thought as she walked back into her room. The thought of food had made her forget about her appearance. She had gone straight to bed with tears in her eyes, her hair and face weren't neat, for, her hair was messy and what seemed to be eyeliner was smudged around her eyes. So Tea spent nearly ten minutes fixing herself up and, upon deciding that she looked okay, she again made her way out of the room.

Fadil had simply given her appearance a nod of approval before he escorted her to the banquet.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bakura stood at the edge of a cliff, looking over the Egyptian village surrounding the Palace.

Staying out of sight was the smart thing to do at the moment, for he couldn't be seen a third time. The authorities were already on high alert so sending Fadil in was the right decision. He shouldn't have to worry about making that choice; Fadil was his loyal right hand man. He would do anything for him. _Just as he should. _

A hooded man took his place beside Bakura. "My Lord," He began, "Fadil has entered the castle and was seen lurking around Teana's chamber."

Bakura smirked. "Excellent. Now be off, before they take notice."

And with that, the man returned to the village.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Hey Fadil, how did you manage to get into the castle?"

At her question, Fadil haltered for a split second before he continued walking. "What do you mean?"

"Like... last night after you brought me here- thank you, by the way; you left. Didn't you?"

He chuckled softly, "I didn't know you would take notice."

Tea blushed but didn't exactly know why. Fadil had noticed and decided to answer her question. He couldn't help but feel a little pleased at her reaction...The Lady of Egypt had just reddened because of him. "I actually work here."

Her face returned to normal, "Really?" She asked, "Then how come you were in the village and being bossed around by that other guy? Abasi? I think that was his name." Upon asking her question, she saw that Fadil's face had darkened and he became quiet for a few moments. This was quickly covered by a smile playing across his lips.

"Tea, you ask many questions. Working in the Palace doesn't mean you are restricted to its grounds all the time."

A strange feeling came across Tea. He was hiding something from her, she could tell. But it was his business, so she decided to let the topic go. "I didn't know that." She had ended up saying, trying to lighten the sober mood.

Surprisingly, he responded with a smile, "We learn something new every day... here we are."

Tea turned to face a giant archway where inside, she could see a table in the centre of the room. At this sight, her nerves started to creep in for, Yami was seated at that table and he had noticed her. She looked back but saw that Fadil had disappeared. This was where she was to go alone. She took a few steps into the room and as she did, Yami stood up; everyone followed suit and turned around to see where his attention was. As soon as they saw her, their eyes widened and were about to move when Yami stopped them. It was then he, who made his way towards Tea.

When he reached her, he was about to say something when she stopped him. "We need to talk." She had forgotten about her hunger. She needed to sort things out with him first.

"I know." He replied and turned around to the crowd, "My Guardians," He called out "I am heading out for a walk. Please, continue without me."

And with that, he and Tea left the dinner hall.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yami walked beside Tea in silence, unable to find the courage to strike up any conversation. Before he arrived at the banquet, he had seen her bear the face of utter sadness... she was crying. And it was his fault. Why she wanted to talk to him, he had no idea. His anger had pushed him to a point where he shattered one of his best friends who was always strong; always determined and full of spirit. His earlier apology hadn't been enough, of course it wouldn't be.

It turned out that, whilst Yami was in his thoughts, Tea had taken the lead and was heading out to the courtyard. He decided to simply follow her; it was her right to lead him wherever she wanted so, as he walked behind her, he quietly studied her. She was wearing a gown that reached the ground and, unlike the previous night, she was able to keep herself steady and walk with elegance. It was strange. He had never seen her conduct herself that way. Perhaps she always did, yet he never noticed? It was different. He was so used to seeing her wear her casual attire of shorts and top... nothing too fancy. He wondered how he managed to recognise that it was Tea and not someone else who closely resembled her. As he had noticed before, she didn't look like her usual self. She looked... Egyptian. But how? She was from Domino City. She wasn't from this era...

Then again, she was referred to as Teana and not Tea.

_What could that imply? _

However, his thoughts were interrupted due to the fact that Tea had stopped walking and turned around; lowering herself down to sit at what was the edge of a fountain. She looked at him, as if expecting that he would take his spot next to her. He hadn't noticed this fountain before but it was quite large and was able to create a feeling of calmness, and so he followed suit, taking his place beside her.

He realised that she had put her hand in the water and was moving it around in a circular motion. She seemed to be thinking... and thinking hard. It was then he saw that she too didn't know what to say.

But he knew that they both knew they had to talk to each other.

Moments passed and still no words from either of them. He kept his focus ahead of him... to the palace walls across the courtyard and noticed, through his peripheral vision, that she had glanced at him many times as if to say something but would stop herself and thus, turn her focus back to the water.

Yami took a breath and sighed. "Tea..."

"I know." She interrupted instantly, as if she were holding in for a while.

At those words, he turned to face her. "What?"

She simply smiled and looked at him with that determination he was so used to seeing. "I know you're sorry. I heard you earlier today."

"Oh." He shifted in his spot, "Look, Tea. I had no right to treat you the way I did. I shouldn't have yelled at you or called you... stupid. You are not that. You are far from that. Please believe me. I acted in haste and didn't think about what I was saying. And I'm sorry. I am truly sorry Tea. Please, forgive me."

"I forgive you."

"And I know—what?"

Tea just laughed softly and looked back to the water behind her. "I accept your apology Yami. It's alright. I understand that you would have been confused. I would have been as well and you had every right to react the way you did—well not that much but... you get my point. I just want to help you... like you've helped me and Yugi and everyone else. And I only closed the door earlier because I didn't want you to see me looking like a puffball."She laughed softly at those last words.

Yami stared at her. It was then that he began to have a gut feeling in his stomach. He missed Yugi... he missed Joey and Tristan. He had even missed Tea. But now she was here. She was here on behalf of all of his friends and, unlike the previous night, he was so grateful that she was. He needed her. He needed his friend more than anything. They could solve this mystery together and just like it had been over the last five years, they would have each other's backs. Their friendship hadn't been broken… she had forgiven him and that was all he could ask for.

Yami gave a nod as he smiled gently, "Thank you." Why didn't he realise this from the beginning? It would save the lingering, discomfited feeling between them.

"Soo... does that mean you're okay with me being here?" She asked him as her mood lifted to one that was bright and cheerful with only tiny hints of doubt.

He nodded, "I'm glad you're here."

She sighed of relief and, all of a sudden, she put her hand on his and it was at that moment that the strange feeling in his stomach returned to him, tugging at his insides. _What is that? _He thought as he tried to fight it. It was like he felt sick and nervous, but comfortable at the same time. He also felt a sensation of familiarity.

"So am I. I could have ended up anywhere BUT… let's not get into that."

Yami was trying his very best to appear normal but the more he tried, the feeling rose. After a few more moments, he lost his inner battle and averted his gaze to where she was holding him. She noticed. And upon noticing she removed her hand away from his, not rapidly but gently. He could feel that she was still comfortable and so that comforted him by which the awkwardness had finally receded. Things were going back to normal.

"So, did you find anything out yesterday?"

"You can see can't you?" He responded calmly, lifting his arms to emphasise their surroundings.

She looked around the grand environment in which she was seated, "Well of course! But we already knew that. Remember at the museum a few years ago?" She paused as he nodded with a small smirk, before she continued, "What's it like?"

"What's what like?" He answered, confused at her sudden question.

"Being Pharaoh—"She stopped herself and her eyes widened, like she'd remembered something.

"Tea?" He asked as he watched her. She seemed to be still for a few seconds before she snapped out of her reverie. "Is everything all right?"

"No… no everything's fine. So what's it like?" She asked a bit too hurriedly.

Although Yami didn't believe her, he answered as he knew that Tea didn't want to talk about whatever it was that was bugging her. "Actually, I'm not Pharaoh. I'm Prince and after some 'circumstances' are solved, I will be able to take the throne. Perhaps we should look into that?"

"Is that so…" She answered monotonously; her mind somewhere else.

Before long, that tugging feeling was prominent within Yami once again. Not only that, but he could also sense that Tea had tensed up and was shifting her body away from his. Worried, he looked directly at her, "Tea…" He began, "Are you sure—"

"My Prince! My Lady!" New voices had emerged from the doors of the castle.

Yami turned and saw Karim and Isis approaching. There it was again. That address of 'Lady'. He turned back to Tea who was now blatantly focusing on the ground in front of her. She looked nervous and was fidgeting with her hands. What happened to make her so on-edge?

"Good, we've found you!" Karim said as he and Isis reached the two.

"My Lady, how are you?" Isis asked, looking at Tea. "Oh, you look beautiful! Just as you always have."

Tea merely responded with an intake of breath and a small nod. Yami on the other hand, was as confused as ever._ What's going on? _He thought as he looked between Tea, Isis and Karim. The Guardian's attention then turned to him.

_Just as you always have? _

"Prince, the arrangements have been set up."

"Arrangements for what?" Yami asked as he noticed Tea also look up.

"The Wedding."

"Oh-kay… who is getting married?" Yami inquired, still utterly confused.

Isis and Karim exchanged looks to one another. Then Isis spoke up, "My Prince… you are."

At this Yami stood up, panic-stricken. "I beg your pardon?"

"Prince, how can you become Pharaoh if you have not wed?"

Yami didn't know what to say. _Huh? _It was only yesterday that he arrived into this world and now he was to be married? Married? Was that the circumstance? It must have been… Isis had just said that he couldn't become Pharaoh if he didn't get married. He started pacing and brought his arms to his head. _Married? I'm not ready to be married. How come I was never told of this? Why didn't Ishizu tell me? Wait! The inscription… __'This Palace is the home of the Great Pharaoh of Egypt and his family. May he lead the nation with their love, his honor and the nation's bravery.'_

Yami stopped pacing and accidently spoke his thoughts. "Ah…" He muttered.

"Prince?" Karim asked as he stepped forward.

Yami ignored him; the pieces to this puzzle slowly coming together. He turned to Tea as he tensed up like she did. _Impossible. _Yet… she had stiffened when she said the word 'Pharaoh'. She must have known something… she knew exactly what was going on. And now, he was pretty sure he did too.

He kept his eyes on Tea as they too, became wide with shock. That awkwardness that had just left them moments ago had returned for, her presence was much more important in this world than he initially thought. Upon his stare, she looked up and met his eyes. He could see the panic blazing from them. His mouth became dry and his breathing heavy.

_No… impossible. It cannot be. _

"My Prince… are you okay?"

Yami slowly turned to face his Guardians. He couldn't think or find any words to say. He basically forgot to speak. He had not expected this. At all. When he stepped into the realms of time, he expected to fight evil and save Egypt… to fulfil his destiny. Marriage did not cross his mind… not once. And _who _he was to marry… No. He didn't believe that. That made no sense whatsoever. It was he who was from this time period… not her. She belonged in the 21st century… how on earth could it have been her?

"Uh-um" He took a break and tried again, "I-uh, um." It was no use, he couldn't respond and the more he tried, the bigger his emerging headache became.

"Must we get you help?" Karim asked, worry shown all across his face.

Yami shook his head and turned back to Tea who had stood up.

"My Lady! Are you okay?" Isis asked, turning her attention to Tea.

Tea shook her head and whispered, "You are mistaken."

"Sorry?"

"I am not the Lady of Egypt."

_There it is again… that term…_

Her words sparked gasps from Isis and Karim. "It's true," He said, "Seto had warned us that her memory was tampered with."

Isis walked up to Tea and bow her head, "My Lady I can help you."

"But I—"

Before Tea could respond, Isis had grabbed her by the arm and was leading her into the castle, leaving Yami and Karim to watch as the two were exiting the courtyard.

"WAIT!" He called out and Isis stopped suddenly as he rushed to Tea's side, "Isis, please… let go of her."

"Oh, my Prince… I am sorry." She let go of Tea.

"Yami, I'm-I'm trying to tell them…" Tea whispered to him but Yami gently shook his head and focused back to Isis and Karim (who had taken his spot beside her).

"My Guardians… may you please answer the following questions without hesitation."

Both had immediately nodded.

"I am to be married am I not?"

"Yes, my Prince. To become Pharaoh, you must wed."

"And who am I to marry?"

Their eyes averted to Tea, "The Lady of Egypt… Teana. My Prince… you are to marry the woman standing beside you."

His trepidation was confirmed. His friend Tea, whom they thought was called Teana, was to be his… wife. Not knowing what else to say or do, he took a step away from Tea who too, seemed glad that their proximity had lessened. Even though Yami had managed to put together some of the pieces of the puzzle about his unexplained past, he wished that this aspect of the mystery had not been solved.

* * *

><p><strong><em>And yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can tell you from here on... the 'revolutionshipping' will become more prominent! (Yay :3) I will try to upload the next chapter ASAP!<em>**

_**xx**_


	7. Strange Circumstances

**Destinies Intertwined**

_**Hello there!**_

_**Well here is the next chapter to DI. I'll have to apologise for this one, I don't like it very much BECAUSE I sorta had to rush it as I'm not going to have much time to write next week and yeah... I wanted this chapter out before then. So please be nice for this one... it's not my best. Hopefully you'll like it. :)**_

_**Happy reading and reviewing!**_

_**And I don't own Yugioh.**_

_**Sammii.**_

* * *

><p>It was sunset by the time Fadil had managed to leave the grounds of the Palace. The day was long, extremely long for; the royal wedding of Prince and Teana had been announced. The village celebrations had been going since late morning and up until now, everyone was still cramming up inside the palace courtyard trying to get a glimpse of the couple.<p>

It was because of this reason that Fadil decided to make his way out of the village now, where he wouldn't be spotted by anyone. He couldn't afford to be caught... he had risked so much to get to the point where he was at. Convincing the Guardians to let him work at the Palace was hard however, befriending Teana... that was much simpler than he thought it would be. Yes, he was nice to her when they found her, but he thought that she would have been somewhat reluctant. She should have. _How gullible._

The orange skies didn't do much to reveal his hooded face as he made his way out of the village through many streets. Although it was late in the day, it was still quite warm and the elongated, black robes didn't do much to help him. Now that he thought about it... the village was big and all he wanted to do was to get to the outskirts as quick as possible so he could take them off.

The outskirts were _his_hideout.

Ever since Bakura had recruited him, Fadil had never felt more at home. For his whole life, he had been ridiculed... by everyone... his parents (who were too busy with their precious eldest son); and his so called 'friends' who teased him every day since he was a child. Fadil knew he didn't belong. And he knew that he would never belong... well not in the village anyway.

But it changed. It changed 15 years ago.

It was his seventh birthday when he met Bakura... a boy who was a year younger than him and lived on the streets. Of course his parents did not acknowledge the day of their son's birth, instead they made him work on the house... _to prepare him for the occupation of a tomb builder._ Fadil, on the other hand, didn't want to spend his life building tombs for precious pharaohs who didn't care for anyone but themselves. No, he wanted to do something else... he wanted to be a scribe. He loved the idea of reading and writing. He even asked his parents to allow him to do so... to allow him to follow in his father's, and brother's footsteps.

But apparently he wasn't worthy of such a title. And so, they 'trained' him to be a tomb builder.

However, on that day 15 years earlier, his life changed forever. He had made his first real friend. It happened whilst he was digging at the side of his home, when the six year old Bakura struggled to him and begged him for food for; he hadn't eaten in a week. Immediately, Fadil had run inside and grabbed a basket of bread and fruit; and gave it to the boy. Bakura devoured the whole lot in less than five minutes. The boy had fascinated him. Even though he was so poor, there was something about him that seemed different. And Fadil recognised that straight away. He knew he finally found an outcast... just like himself.

From that day forward, Bakura became the family Fadil never had. And when the two were old enough, they ran away from the village with plans to change the world. To make sure justice was given to those who deserved it... not those who were greedy.

And then... three years ago, they thought of the perfect plan. The perfect idea to get back at those who didn't deserve the life they had. A plan only to be ruined shortly after it was put into action. A plan which had put a strain in a bond that was so strong.

The village outskirts were finally upon Fadil as he swiftly walked towards the hideout. It had taken about ten minutes before he finally reached the caves which obscured his group who were known as the Exiled. At his movement, the red eyed guards perked up and were on high alert.

"Be calm, it's me." He said as he reached the two, who were huddled close together; their weapons out.

At his voice, the guards relaxed and let Fadil through to the darkness which was the caves but was stopped when Bakura had emerged to the entrance.

"You've taken your time."

"My Lord, the announcement has deferred my arrival. If I left earlier, I would be spotted."

"Well?"

Fadil shifted as he recited the day's events. "The Prince and Lady will wed in three days time. It was announced late this morning and celebrations are under way right now."

"And what of your mission?" He asked as he made his way forward, into the sunlight a little more and looked over upon the village.

"She trusts me."

"How much?"

"Enough to let me stay in her chamber… alone."

With that, Bakura turned to face Fadil with an evil smirk playing across his lips. "Excellent."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tea had never experienced such chaos … well none of the sort that was happening now. Hundreds of villagers crowded into the Palace courtyard, chanting her name… the title they thought referred to her. Teana. It truly was spectacular because she felt like a celebrity and although confused about the whole situation, she felt a little flattered.

However, that was put aside as she looked to her right and saw Yami standing there, shell shocked and speechless. She was too, for, what was to happen in three days time did not seem believable. She was going to marry him. _Marry him._When Tea jumped into the realms of time she didn't expect this outcome. No, she expected that she would help Yami save Egypt and ultimately the world from demise. This certainly didn't cross her mind. And now, seeing the looking upon his face, he couldn't believe it either.

It seemed that they had just got out of their stage of awkward silences and one word answers. They were finally going back to normal… like the friends they were. Finding out that they had to marry each other brought that discomfit right back and slapped them in the face. Throughout the whole duration of these celebrations, neither of them had said a word to each other. They just stood at the Palace balcony overlooking the kingdom, whilst the Guardians explained the plans of their supposed wedding.

In three days. In three days Tea was to have a husband. And her husband would be Yami. _Woah, okay, don't think about that._But she couldn't help it. The thought kept coming back to her and the more it did, the more she freaked out. She had tried to say so many times that they were all mistaken… that she wasn't the Lady of Egypt but no matter how many times, they didn't believe her. Apparently she was the true Lady and she had 'finally come back to them'. But how could she come back if this was the first time she was here? Even Yami tried to tell them otherwise but to no avail. It just wouldn't work.

Tea snapped out of her thoughts when Yami flashed a glance to her before he unevenly shifted a little further to distance himself just that much more. She didn't blame him… actually, she was grateful as she too wanted the space. This whole situation was just way too awkward to be standing close to each other.

At this, Tea looked back out to the crowd. If only they knew what was going through her head. As she looked out to them, she noticed that their faces bore the looks of utter joy and hope. They were full of spirit and as they cheered for both her and Yami, Tea couldn't help but also feel guilty. They were mistaken, and had their hopes up for nothing. The earlier flattering feeling she had completely disappeared and was replaced with anxiety and panic. What if they wouldn't be able to get out of this? What if they actually got married? What would happen afterwards? Would she become Queen? Would they have to stay there forever? Would they have to have children—?

"OH MY GOD!" Tea accidently gasped out loud and her eyes widened even further. _Ew okay, change train of thought… CHANGE THE TRAIN OF THOUGHT!_

She didn't notice that Yami had moved closer to her. "Are you alright?"

At his words (and the fact that he was now close to her), she froze and awkwardly faced him, putting on a forced smile, "Um, yeah… yeah I'm fine. Sort of… not really." Saying the words, she slightly shifted away from him as her wondering question still scarred her. _No, THAT will definitely not happen because we're not gonna get married. No. Nononono._There had to be some way to get out of this.

Seto's voice had caught her attention, as well as Yami's. "My fellow Egyptians," He began, "Our beloved Teana has finally come back to us and after all these years, she and our Prince are once again reunited!" The crowd cheered. Yami and Tea focused to anything but each other. "And so, let them speak to you!" Seto continued, "Let them announce to you, themselves that they will, at last, be married and take the throne like a proper King and Queen!" At these words, the crowd cheered even louder. "Let their love lead us with dignity!" And as he stepped back, the crowd was in frenzy. Tea couldn't believe how much they were cheering, chanting, screaming… it was all so loud.

_Let their love lead us with dignity. Love?_The false thing was (along with many other things) that she didn't _love_him. Well not like _that. _No, she loved Yami as a friend. Didn't she? Was it possible that there could be something more?

Silence now filled the courtyard and Tea realised that the crowd was waiting for them to speak up. She looked at Yami who, at her glance, nodded and stepped forward. _Thank you_she thought. He knew she was completely uncomfortable and was in no means able to talk to such an audience. So he had decided to say something even though he too, was far from ease.

"Um… hello!" He yelled out and, at his words, every person standing in the courtyard had bow down in silence immediately. At first Tea thought it was weird but then again, she had experienced the same sort of reaction whenever she said anything. Yami looked back to the Guardians and then at Tea with a confused look upon his face. It was then, that a man, who resembled Yugi's grandfather, had taken his spot beside Yami and whispered something in his ear. He then backed off and Yami looked back out to the audience awaiting his speech. "Uh…" He took a breath and continued, "My people! I am contented to say that, at the arrival of my… beloved… Teana, we will finally wed. In three days time, Egypt will have its Pharaoh and Queen." Yami then stepped back and headed back inside the Palace. Tea, not knowing what else to do, made her way inside too when the grandpa look alike stopped her.

"My Lady, you must speak to your people."

"Oh, okay? Um…" She turned around and reluctantly made her way back to the edge of the balcony.

"Shimon! She need not speak. I have already done so." Tea turned back around and saw Yami back on the balcony.

"But Prince, she should address her people"

Yami turned to her with a face bearing the look of that of an apologetic one. Tea gave him a small smile which symbolised her gratitude about him trying to help her and turned back to face the crowd. _Okay… be calm. Don't be nervous Tea, just speak._"Um…" _Come on! Yami could say something, you can too._"Well, it's-it's safe to say that I have-have come back to you… my people?" She coughed, _Don't sound uncertain!_"My people. These… these years of… separation, have been hard. But no need to worry for, in three days- in three days time, our kingdom will prosper once again!" She looked back and saw Yami nodding proudly before she stepped away from the edge and quickly put herself out of view.

Shortly after, the two were escorted back inside the Palace whilst the cheers sounded loudly from the courtyard.

It was well into the night when the two were finally left alone. Tea stood in front of the door to her room whilst Yami stood in front of the door to his. The crowd had long dispersed and the Guardians were dismissed of their duties and had headed off to their chambers. After what seemed like days, it was peaceful. And now they were standing opposite to each other; an awkward silence once again filling the air.

Thinking there was nothing more to say, Tea opened the door to her room, "Well… goodnight."

"Tea, wait."Yami said as he stepped forward, "We need to talk."

"Um, okay?" He was right, they really needed to talk. "Where? Here or…"

"Anywhere."

"Okay" Tea whispered and made her way into her room, leaving the door open behind her. She took a seat on a stool in front of her mirror and waited for Yami who slowly made his way inside and quickly examined his surroundings before taking a seat on her bed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked as he rested his elbows on his thighs and rubbed his temples in a contemplative manner.

"I don't know." He replied.

"It's so awkward." She sighed.

"Extremely."

"Well it doesn't have to be does it? If… if we don't, you know, think about it."

"How can we not? It's happening in three days." He said, straightening up.

"There has to be something we can do to stop it. They're mistaken Yami. I'm not the Lady of Egypt or Teana or anyone royal. I'm just Tea."

At her words, he looked at her. "What made them believe that you were?"

"Well… well, I don't know. It started when a guy asked for my name and when I answered, everyone started acting all weird."

"And then they assumed you were Teana." Yami said, understanding what had happened.

"Yeah. And I tried telling them so many times that they're wrong but no one will listen and I don't know what to do because I came here to help you fight an evil not get married to you." Tea continued hastily, getting everything off her chest and didn't realise what she had just said.

He tensed at those last words but tried his best not to stay silent because they really did need to talk things through, no matter how awkward it was. "I know. I didn't expect this either."

"So what? Do we just let it happen because I don't know about you, but I'm not ready to be, you know... married." Tea said, trying to lighten the mood.

Yami caught on to her intentions and made a small smile, "No, neither am I. I had no idea that to be Pharaoh, this has to happen."

And without knowing what she was doing, Tea started to laugh. She couldn't stop herself for, the more she thought about the whole situation, instead of freaking out like she had earlier; the more it became funny. Who knew that she had to marry Yami in order for him to be Pharaoh. Imagine how the guys would react… Joey wouldn't let her live it down… neither would Tristan or even Yugi. Of course, they would be freaked out but they would ultimately tease both her and Yami forever.

Tea's laughing resulted in a look of confusion from Yami, "What's so funny?"

"Everything," She replied through her giggles, "It's just funny. Who knew eh? And just think… what would the guys say when they found out?"

Yami couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, this is quite a strange predicament isn't it?"

"SO weird." She managed to say through her giggles before returning to business, "But seriously... there must be something we can do."

"Hmm..." Yami replied as he stood up and started walking back and forth. "Maybe-" And then it hit him. He stopped pacing, "Maybe we don't have to get married if there is no reason to?"

"What do you mean?"

"A couple get married when they're in love right?"

At this, Tea blushed and quickly looked down to shield her face from his view. Why she blushed, she had no idea but it wouldn't go away. "...well, yeah..." A strange feeling found its way to her insides.

"And we're _not _in love. Everyone thinks otherwise but... if we convince them that we're not, there is a chance there won't be a wedding." Yami said, sounding pleased at his words.

Tea looked up, "How are we meant to though? No one listens." Even though her blushing had ceased, the feeling in her stomach wouldn't.

"They'll have to. We'll pretend to have an argument whenever the opportunity arises."

There was something about that plan that Tea didn't like. Fighting with him whenever she could? No, she didn't come here to do that. One fight was enough but to have many? "But... I don't want to fight with you. Once was enough..."

Yami walked up to her and looked her straight in the eyes, "It's not going to be real. We'll act it out. They'll call off the wedding and everything will go back to normal."

Tea couldn't agree with him. That's when she realised... if they didn't get married, he wouldn't become Pharaoh and so, his destiny wouldn't be fulfilled, he wouldn't save the world; and they would be stuck there forever. Dread began to creep over her... there really was nothing they could do.

"Yami," She began as she stood up, "it's not going to work."

"Tea, it can... we can make it work."

But she merely shook her head and closed her eyes as she whispered, "We have to... you need to become Pharaoh, Yami. It's the only way. Just... just think of me as someone else."

Yami stood in shock for a few moments as he processed her words. He had understood and, not knowing what else to say, nodded before he made his way out of her room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A knock sounded at the door. "My Lady?"

Tea shifted underneath her covers before she tentatively got up and made her way to the door. Who would want to talk to her at this hour? She opened the door to find Seto standing there. "Oh, hello." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Teana, my apologies for interrupting you but I must show you something."

At his words, she had instantly woken up and made her way outside without hesitation, only to find Yami standing there also. Her eyes immediately moved to his exposed stomach for, he was wearing the same half tunic as when she first saw him and now, after everything that has happened, she couldn't help but study him. And boy, did he look different. She was used to seeing him look like Yugi, except being taller and having more defined features. Now, he had those of Egyptian features, with tanned skin, darker eyes- _and he's more built... where did those abs come from? Wait... what? Did I just... check him out? _Apparently she did because the strange feeling returned to her and she quickly looked away from him. _Snap out of it Tea, he's your friend. _But it was at that moment that she noticed Yami was attractive. And that realisation would not leave her. _Crap..._

Seto's words brought her out of her thoughts. "My Prince... my Lady... if you could please follow me." And with that, he made his way down the hall with Yami and Tea close behind.

"Tea, I've been thinking..."

"Mmm?"

"I cannot go through with it." He whispered and stopped Tea's rebuttal by shaking his head before continuing, "I know that it must happen for me to become Pharaoh but it's not right. Nor fair on you."

"But Yami, what about-"

"There has to be some other way. If not, then I will defeat whatever evil there is out there without the title of Pharaoh."

"I'm afraid that's not possible." A different voice answered.

Yami and Tea moved their attention to Seto, who was standing in front of a wall with giant inscriptions and hieroglyphics on it. "My Prince, I trust that you've seen this wall before?"

Yami nodded, "Yes I have, a couple of days ago. Why?"

"I am sorry for interfering but I have noticed both yours and Teana's confusion. I am not sure as to why you two are lost but as your Guardian I will show you. My Prince, the hieroglyphics... do you know what they say?"

Tea saw Yami's eyes widen when he read the ancient script; the pieces clicking together. "Yes." _Why hadn't he noticed this before?_

"Then... do you understand my Prince? Do you understand that the only way our Egypt will be safe is if you are Pharaoh, and Teana, your Queen?"

Yami slowly nodded.

Tea, however, was still as confused as ever and her confusion doubled when Seto had begun walking off. Queen? Egypt only safe if he is Pharaoh? Wasn't he going to explain everything to them?

"Um..." But she was stopped as Yami's hand held her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him."

"Yami, what's going on? What does it say?" She asked, as she focused on the fact that he was touching her. _Don't think about that..._

"I think you are able to read it." He replied, dropping his hand.

Tea turned to face the wall and to her surprise, she could read what it said. And she understood what it meant.

"Oh..." She whispered and turned back to face Yami. As she did however, she noticed something flicker in his eyes before he looked away to shake it off. "I'm guessing you're going to take back what you said?"

"I'll have to."

"If it means you saving the world then it's okay."

Shortly after, the two made their way back to their rooms and for the first time in a while, they weren't silent. They were actually talking to one another, like friends (even though whenever he looked at her, some butterflies found their way to her stomach). However, even though Tea had to marry Yami in three days time, she knew it would be alright because it would mean he fulfils his destiny. And she came here to help him. If getting married to him was the way, then there was nothing more she could do.

Upon reaching their respective rooms, Yami smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?" She replied as she stopped at her door.

"For being a friend."

For some reason, his answer caused a weird feeling, different to the one she experienced throughout the day. It was as if she had expected him to say something else, something other than 'friend.' "That's what I'm here for!" She ended up saying, with a smiled which was a little forced.

"Goodnight Tea." He said before he opened the door to his room.

"Goodnight Yami."

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And... yeah. Not my favourite chapter but yeah. I wanted to get it out before tomorrow otherwise I wouldn't have any other chance to. I hope the small revolutionshipping moments were okay even though it was rushed...<strong>_

_**Okays, Imma shut up nows. Next chapter will be up a little later than usual so my apologies for that :(**_

_**xx**_


	8. The Prince and the Slave

**Destinies Intertwined**

_**Why hello there! Here is chapter 8 and to be honest, I LOVED writing this chapter. It's my favourite chapter and it allowed me to be able to write some 'moments'. Tehe :3 So yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it and I also hope it makes up for the previous one!**_

_**Happy reading and reviewing!**_

_**P.s. I don't own Yugioh.**_

* * *

><p>The wind found its way to the elegant, white gown and made it sway gently. The sight was calming; like the whole world was at peace. It seemed that there was nothing else in the world but that dress, and the woman wearing it. Although her face was obscured, there was something about her that seemed familiar. Her aura was so inviting and so comforting that anyone could have been drawn to her… may it be a stranger or a friend. Like last time, her presence caused the strange feeling within him.<p>

When Yami had seen this figure before, her eyes shone into his. Now, her gown was in view and he couldn't help but admire her elegance… her beauty. Even though he couldn't clearly see her face, he knew she was beautiful, for the way she conducted herself was that of a princess. Not only her dress but also her figure had been alluring to him. It was that of an hourglass and it was as if she was destined to wear clothing only of the quality of that dress. The strange feeling in his stomach was consuming him, just as it did last time, and he wanted nothing more than to hold her. To call her, his.

Yet, there was something stopping him from making his way to her. It wasn't visible or tangible. It was something he couldn't control- his conscience. And it was that which was producing the words of 'Don't go'; 'It's dangerous'; It's _wrong.'_But how could something that felt so right be wrong? In fact, Yami felt that he belonged with her; that it was meant to be that way. His heart was telling him to move to her… to be with her. But his head was telling him otherwise, like it had so many times in the past.

Surely she wasn't dangerous. He was so drawn to her that he could feel her spirit. And her spirit was pure… full of kindness. There seemed to be nothing wrong with her… she was perfect. And he felt like he had known her for eternity.

If only he could see her face. If only the shadows disappeared so that he could see the beauty, which they enclosed. _Who __are __you?_He thought, as he stood in his spot, frozen and unable to make any movement what so ever.

It was as if his thoughts had been read for; the shadows partially dispersed and again, revealed her eyes. Those eyes that remained in his mind since the first time he saw them. The sapphires that gazed right into him and consumed him whole. He was weak; and they were the cause of his Achilles' heel. His control had vanished and he slowly made his way towards her; it was what he _needed_ to do.

Her welcoming eyes still kept their view on him. Now that he was standing directly in front of her, there was something _so_familiar about her. Like he had seen those eyes a few times before.

"Hello, my Prince." She whispered as she brought her hand up and tenderly caressed his cheek.

Her voice and her touch made his breathing falter a few too many times. "He-hello" He stuttered, letting her take control of him completely. She was the princess and he was her prince.

And then suddenly, and all too painfully, she faded and everything became black. The sunlight had forced his eyes open and, to Yami's dismay, the ceiling of the palace came into view.

* * *

><p>The dream was stuck inside Yami's head as he prepared for a long day. He had never felt anything like he did in that dream and even though it was a dream it seemed so real. Who the girl was, he didn't exactly know. But there was something about her he couldn't grasp, and that was why he felt such familiarity with her. He couldn't see her face… only her figure and eyes. <em>And <em>_those __eyes…_Like the first time, when he first laid his eyes on hers, he was completely struck with awe… with desire. This time the dream was more intimate for she had touched him. And when she did, he felt like he's experienced that touch before. But he just didn't know where. Nonetheless, when her hand connected with his face, all of his thoughts blurred and he lost control completely. It was strange. He had never had a dream like that. Because of the fact that he had shared a body with Yugi for years, his dreams were limited, as he had to share them with the boy. The only time when he was left alone in his mind was when Yugi's soul was captured (something Yami didn't want to think about); and these last few days. _What __and __who __could __that __girl __symbolize?_ _If __only __I __could __see __her __face…_

A knock sounded at his door. "Yami?"

Being pulled out of his thoughts, Yami perked up and made his way to the door, knowing whom the voice belonged to. "Hello Tea," He said after opening the door, which revealed his friend standing there uncomfortably. She was wearing something different than the day before- an elongated white gown accompanied with the same pieces of gold jewellery as the previous day. Her attire sparked a realization that she was wearing something very similar to the girl in his dream. He fought with his mind with that comparison. He couldn't compare Tea to the girl. But the more he studied Tea, the more he noticed that she _was_wearing the dress that the figure of his dream did. And it also suited Tea well… how it fit on her body proportionately and accentuated her figure. He had to admit, she fit the description of a princess well for, she truly looked beautiful.

"How did you sleep?" She asked, shifting in her spot.

"Very well—Tea what's the matter?"

Her eyes slightly widened at his question. "Oh—well I'm just a little nervous of the whole situation. You know there's a rehearsal today."

"Yes, I was told this morning whilst being dressed." Yami replied, understanding Tea's unease. It wasn't everyday that one would rehearse their wedding with their friend being the bride. He remembered when he first realized that he had to marry Tea. He couldn't even put the feeling in words. It was a mixture of shock, anxiety and discomfit. The thought of marriage never crossed his mind and marrying Tea definitely didn't either. Why it was her he had to wed, he didn't know. But it seemed to be the only way for him to fulfill his destiny… whatever it was. And the inscriptions upon the wall that he saw the night before confirmed that it was her he had to marry for, a scene also accompanied them.

_The __binding __of __two __families __will __save __Egypt __from __eternal __darkness._

It was those words (and the accompanying picture) that provided many answers to Yami's endless questions. The scene was that of a family tree for two families. And where Yami saw himself, he saw that he was connected with a woman. A woman from the other family, and that woman was Tea. He didn't know why it was she who was painted on a wall 5000 years before her time but that's what it was. And she knew it too; she could even read the ancient text.

And Tea accepted. She accepted that marrying Yami was the way to help him save the world and fulfill his destiny. She truly was his friend; he expected her to completely freak out and make a run for it but, on the contrary, she stayed and offered her support. Her determination would not leave her and for that, he was forever grateful.

However, it was the concept of marriage that made her help hard for him to accept. When two were married, they loved each other and wanted to spend their years together. Yami did not love Tea. Yes, he loved her as his friend but not in a way in which they had to marry… right? And the thought of marrying her made his insides squirm for, it was _wrong._He felt as if he were betraying Yugi as he knew of the lingering feelings the boy held for her. Now, it was like Yami was imposing on that and taking advantage of not only Yugi but Tea as well. And it wasn't fair on her either. She risked her life and followed Yami into the realms of time; to help him and be there for him because she knew that he was in need of a friend. She mustn't have expected this situation; she must have felt so worried and awkward.

And he definitely felt awkward.

"Let's explore!" She pronounced all too suddenly and made him snap out of his thoughts with a small jump. Her discomfort seemed to have disappeared, leaving Tea in her usual, bright self. He could sense that she forced a little of that enthusiasm but admired her for her spirit anyway. She was always one who made a negative situation a bit more positive.

"Alright. We could find some answers to the mystery of my life as Prince." He agreed as he made his way out of the room.

"So where do we start? This place is _huge_!" She exclaimed and walked beside Yami in no particular direction, holding up her dress as she strode in an excited manner. "We could roam the corridors? Maybe look for more inscriptions… yeah that could help! Or what about outside? Yeah! Let's explore the village! I don't know about you but being crammed here for a couple of days is really tiresome. Don't you think? And there could be clues in the village about your past, too!"

Yami couldn't help but stare. She was so full of energy and excitement that it seemed like there was nothing wrong in the world. And she had some pretty good points; inscriptions could unlock more answers but then there was the issue of staying in a palace full of workers, setting up for the wedding and Yami wanted nothing more than to be away from that as much as he could. The only problem was that the likelihood of a Prince to roam around the village streets was unlikely. It would result in many protests and ultimately hundreds of escorts. And Yami wanted to spend time with Tea and unlock his past with her, not worrying workers.

"That sounds great Tea," He began, "but I don't think we're allowed outside the palace."

His response resulted in a heated discussion between the two on whether or not they should roam the streets of the village. Unconsciously, they had ended up in the Palace courtyard and were still debating about their possible village exploration. Tea was telling him that he was a Prince and that he had the authority. Yami was telling her that because of their status, it would be unusual for them to be merely roaming around. Plus, their escort number would probably exceed one hundred and he was sure they didn't want them to know the fact that they're searching for clues about his memory. They thought he was aware of everything.

"We can disguise ourselves then! Make sure we're not recognized!" She pleaded and stopped walking, realizing that they were now at the palace gates, "Please Yami! We can't stay here forever. All we have to do is order the guards and walk through these gates."

"I know Tea. But we cannot. Surely our disappearance will be noticed. And if they realize this, they'll send search parties and send panic throughout Egypt. Walking out of these gates is a bad idea. " Yami concluded and turned to make his way back inside the doors of the palace. "We'll search the castle instead."

"Then I'll go on my own!"

At those words, Yami turned around hastily and walked straight back to her. "No you wont. It's much too dangerous."

She crossed her arms and responded stubbornly, "I can take care of myself."

Yami sighed, "Tea…"

"Well if you're so against me going alone, then come with me. You know you want to and it could be beneficial."

"Okay, so if we walk out of these gates right now, what will happen with the guards? The Guardians?"

"We'll tell them then! Come on, it would be so cool. And it would help get our mind off… the situation. Don't you want to see your kingdom?" Her eyes were sparkling and determination filled them.

"Of course I do! But Tea, I am the Prince. My place is here… in this palace." And that was true. Although Yami didn't know much about his ancient life, he knew the rules of his status. It was as if they were built in within him. He was the Prince of Egypt… soon to be Pharaoh and he belonged in his own quarters- here. He would be breaking morals if he left.

Tea dropped her arms to her side and straightened up. "And I am the Princess but you don't see me hiding behind a throne." She sounded a little offended.

That, Yami realized, was also true. She was the princess; destined to rule Egypt alongside him. Maybe Tea really was a part of his world. She conducted herself with that of elegance; she seemed to know what she was doing; and she certainly fit the part of royalty for, she looked like a Queen. She seemed so different yet so similar to the Tea he knew. And yet, she was right. He was hiding behind a throne whilst she was willing to let herself go and try to act normal. She didn't succumb to her expectations. She was herself. And that was the strongest and most beautiful aspect of her personality.

"Yes," He whispered, "You are a Princess."

Her eyes widened at his words and he saw a blush creep to her face as she quickly looked down to hide it. "What are you doing?" She asked softly as he swiftly moved past her.

"I will not hide behind a throne." He replied, before calling out to the guards to open the palace gates. After a few moments, the greatness that was looming over the two began parting and the sunlight hit their faces. The village was now in view.

Tea was immediately at Yami's side. "Thank you!" She exclaimed and smiled.

"No, thank you. Let's go and look for some clues." He replied and, although knowing that what they were doing was wrong, he didn't care. He was there to unlock his past and find out who he really was. Somehow, the village could help. And he had Tea with him. Everything would be fine.

They had taken a few steps when a new voice emerged from behind them. "Tea!"

Yami and Tea turned around instantly and saw a man approaching. He was wearing the clothing of that of a slave and bore a large smile across his face.

_He called her Tea… not Teana._

"Fadil!" Tea called out as she walked to the man and hugged him tightly.

When he was close enough, Yami realized that he was the man who was in Tea's room the morning before. For some reason, there was something about him that made Yami suspicious. He didn't know exactly what, but his presence had just made him uncomfortable. He remembered the look this man gave him when he left Tea's room… and it wasn't that of a friendly one, nor one of respect. No, his eyes were beady and he looked as if he were hiding something. Yami's instincts told him he wasn't trustworthy. And he never ignored his instincts.

Tea had now walked back to Yami with Fadil next to her and his arm was around her shoulder. Yami couldn't help but notice that the man hadn't let go of her and a strange feeling surfaced within him. It was different to the usual feeling he would get; this sensation felt darker… protective. It made him tense and slightly angry. Who was this man? This _slave…_

"Ya—Prince," Tea began, quickly correcting herself at the way she addressed him. It was a good save. "This is Fadil! He helped and brought me here."

He merely nodded as Fadil bowed his head. "My Prince, it is an honour." He was still in contact with Tea and Yami's focus would not leave her shoulder. There should be some law where slaves were not to touch their masters. Especially if they were of royalty. "Tea's told me that you two would like to explore the village. I request, my Prince, that I come with you as an escort since I know the streets."

"Your offer of kindness is appreciated but myself and my Lady will make our way alone."

Again, Tea merely stared at him; another blush forming at her cheeks.

_My _Lady?

"As you wish, my Prince." He then turned to Tea, "May I have a word with you?"

The gold bracelet on Yami's left arm began flickering. As if out of instinct, he took a few steps forward and stood in between Tea and Fadil and as he did, he grabbed Fadil's arm and placed it back to his side.

"Yami!" Tea yelled in shock.

"Yami?" Fadil asked, confused but averted his gaze to the flickering bracelet on Yami's arm and smirked for a second before returning to his expression of confusion. The small reaction didn't go unnoticed to Yami. This man was up to something. And he was after Tea.

"Go back to your duties." Yami snarled.

Fadil backed off, "Very well, my Prince." He started making his way back into the castle but stopped when Tea's voice emerged from behind Yami.

"Fadil, wait!" She walked past Yami and gave him a look that showed she wasn't pleased with him at all. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Tea…" Yami began but was cut off by the glare she gave him.

The flickering of his bracelet would not end in fact, it seemed to be getting stronger the more Fadil was present. Yami knew he had to warn Tea for, this man was dangerous and his target was the girl whom he was talking to. He had to protect her. He had to protect his friend.

A few moments had passed and Tea was still in deep conversation with Fadil. _What __is __he __telling __her? _Yami pondered as he stood there, waiting for the man to leave. He didn't quite understand why he had such strong, dark feelings towards this situation but his intuition was telling him to be careful of this man. But, maybe he was just overreacting. Tea seemed to trust him and she wasn't gullible. Then again, this environment was so unfamiliar to her that she could be an easy target.

Tea had walked back to Yami by the time he got out of his thoughts. Fadil was on his way back inside the castle and right before he entered the doors, he glanced back and smirked at Yami again before he disappeared behind the walls. Any thoughts of overreaction left Yami as he couldn't have imagined an evil smirk twice. That man was planning something. And Yami had to stop him before anyone got hurt, especially Tea.

"What did he tell you?" He asked immediately before Tea could utter any word.

She crossed her arms at his question. "I don't know what you're problem is, but he told me he wants to spend some time with me later today."

Her answer was something Yami didn't want to hear. "And what did you say?"

"Obviously yes."

He merely grunted at her response. "Mmm…" He realized however, that he couldn't control what she did. It was her life and it was up to her on what she chose to do. She had every right to spend time with Fadil if she wanted to and even though Yami didn't trust him, Tea did. That didn't mean he wouldn't keep an eye on her however. "Do you want to head out to the village now?" He asked after a moment of silence with the intention of changing the topic.

"Of course! I was waiting for you to say that!" She replied, forgetting the fact that she was a little irritated with his behaviour. "Oh, what now?" She added; the excitement had left her face.

"Huh?" He responded as he turned around and saw Mahad approaching swiftly.

"My Prince! My Lady!" He said and bowed his head when he reached the two. "The preparations for the rehearsal are ready. We ask of your presence."

* * *

><p>The palace hall was adorned with decoration, ranging from gold to silver to bronze; and also featured a grand statue in the center of the room. It was a spectacular scene, built for supreme royalty. In two days time, not only will this hall be ornamented with all sorts of decorations, but also people will fill every spot to watch their Prince and Princess get married. It seemed that that day was fast approaching and even though Yami knew it had to be done, he was dreading it.<p>

He and Tea were standing awkwardly at the spot that was to be the aisle whilst the Guardians explained what was to happen on the day. "You and Teana will make your way down this holy path and bow before the gods when you reach the statue." Seto explained as he directed what they were to do with his hands. "You will say your prayers and after the gods bless you—well you should know."

Yami and Tea merely looked at each other with expressions of confusion written across their faces. "What will happen after we're blessed?"

"You will seal your bond to each other with a kiss." Came a new voice from the opposite side, which was revealed to be Isis.

If anything was to top the uncomfortable situation and make it even more awkward, it would be that piece of information. Yami hadn't thought about what was to happen at the wedding when he was told of it. He was only aware that he had to get married… not the details of it. And to be honest, he had forgotten that factor. It was a factor that he certainly did not want to go ahead with. He couldn't _kiss _Tea. What would everyone think? What would Yugi think? He couldn't do that to him. And he couldn't do that to Tea. What would she be thinking now? Yami felt guilty. This wasn't fair on her… at all.

"Oh…" Was all he managed to say and glanced at Tea unevenly. She too bore the expression of utter shock. He also noticed that she was blushing.

"Once the bond has been created," Seto continued, which forced both Yami and Tea to focus on what he was saying once again, "You will walk, hand in hand, to the throne and take your seat. My Princess, you will be crowned first, as Queen of Egypt. And then afterward, my Prince, you will be crowned as Pharaoh of Egypt. The Guardians will then address the people and forever bind your strength with that of Egypt's and swear to eternal light for our nation. The lower class citizens will be conducted out of the palace whilst the foreman and scribes as well as members of the elite will remain here and join us for the banquet. At the end of the celebrations, you and Teana will be escorted to your chamber."

Yami could only nod at what Seto had stated. This wedding was very different to those of the 21st century and held a great meaning to these people. Their hopes were set high and he couldn't help but feel at fault because of the fact that he and Tea's relationship was not one of this level. No one was aware of the fact that they were only friends, nothing more. Something began tugging at Yami at the thought of those last words. Like a lot of things at the moment, he didn't know what it was.

It was now Karim's turn to speak. "My Prince and my Lady, it is now time for the walkthrough of the ceremony."

And with that, Yami and Tea were made to walk side by side, towards the statue at the center of the room whilst the Guardians were advising them to go slower and move closer to one another. It was extremely awkward for the both of them and especially when they had knelt and bowed their heads before the statue. Surely they wouldn't have to practice their kiss after the run-through of the prayers today. That was for 2 days time and hopefully 48 hours was a long time on the ancient Egyptian clock.

Luckily for them, they were not made to kiss for; it was for the actual ceremony. After explanation of the prayers, they were told to make their way around the statue; the each of them at opposite ends and meet up on the other side of it where Yami would hold Tea's hand.

Now this was the awkward part. As if being watched by the entire world, Yami slowly and unevenly placed his hand in Tea's, who also held onto his in an awkward manner. At this, the Guardians had told him to make sure his hand was on top of hers, to symbolize his dominance. It seemed degrading to her and he was about to object when Tea nudged him and shook her head, telling him with her eyes, to follow their advice without complaint. And so he shifted the position of his hand to dominate hers. They were then instructed to slowly make their way to the throne. Upon reaching it, Shimon had appeared and instructed them to let their hands go (much to their relief) and take their seat. He then explained how the crowns would be placed onto their heads, which would symbolize their new status of royalty.

Shortly after, the rehearsals had ended and both Yami and Tea were offered to either stay and watch the preparations or head off to do their own thing. Yami was about to offer the trip to the village since the first time he and Tea tried they had been interrupted however, he was interrupted again when Fadil had entered and asked Tea to go with him. Since it was late afternoon (the rehearsals took up quite a few hours of the day), she thought the village exploration was out of the picture and so, agreed to go with him. Yami merely watched after the two as they headed off into the depths of the palace and whilst he did so, the dark feeling crept its way back into his insides and began tugging at his stomach once again. "Mahad!" He called out.

Mahad was at his side in an instant. "Yes, my Prince?"

"May I ask a favour of you?"

"Well, of course my Prince. I would be honoured to do anything at your service."

"Teana just headed off in the company of a slave. Could you watch over her and make sure everything is fine? And make sure you're not seen."

Mahad nodded and headed off in the same direction in which Tea and Fadil had. Yami was going to go himself, but thought the best of it. He shouldn't be following her around and she seemed upset with him about his behaviour towards Fadil earlier. And he had put his trust in Mahad, who had grown to be one of Yami's most trusted Guardians. There was something about the man that seemed so loyal as well as familiar… like he had helped Yami before.

And with that, Yami had decided to stay and watch the preparations; much to the content of his workers for, they were asking him what he thought of everything and if he had any suggestions. He had said that everything was fine and that they should continue with whatever plans they had, before examining the details whilst he waited for Mahad to return with his report.

* * *

><p>Tea was glad to be out of that hall. Even though it had been decorated beautifully, it was all too much for her to handle. And the ceremony was what had made her really nervous. When she accepted that she was to marry Yami, she forgot about the traditions of a wedding… the kiss, and when she thought about that aspect, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed.<p>

But the thing was, when she was told she had to _kiss _Yami, she had slightly lit up… as if she was excited about it. And that was what had worried her the most. Yes, it had made her blush like crazy, but it had also made her… happy. Did she want to kiss him? _Absolutely __not…__not __really…__maybe…__yes?_

She gasped at the thought. Which had led to another thought… a memory in fact. Twice during that day, he had said a couple of things, which weren't usually like him. In fact, she was pretty sure he had complimented her.

_Yes, you are a princess._

Maybe she was over thinking it, but instead of calling her a princess as a title, he had said it as a description. What could it mean? _You're __over __thinking __it. __Let __it __go. _But instead of letting that thought go, she transitioned to another thought.

…_myself __and __my __Lady __will __make __our __way __alone. _It was the fact that Yami had called Tea his Lady, that had made her wonder. Did he mean it or was it said without thought. She didn't know but she couldn't get it out of her head and the more the thoughts lingered, the more confused she became.

"Thank you."

Fadil's voice had snapped Tea out of her thoughts. "For what?" She asked.

"For spending this time with me. I won't be able to see you like this once you're Queen." He replied as he stopped walking and looked out the window. Tea followed suit and admired the Egyptian skies. It really was a beautiful scene.

"I will make time, don't worry." She said; still looking out to the landscape.

At her words, he turned to her and shook his head. "I am a slave, Tea. And you are a princess, soon to be Queen. Our company is forbidden."

"Then I will make it accepted. Fadil, you're my friend and I don't give up on my friends."

He smiled at her and turned back to the view outside. "It doesn't seem like you're of supreme royalty. You treat everyone as equals and I find that admiring. You really are beautiful."

_A __princess._ Could Yami have said that because he also thought she was beautiful?

"Do you want to marry him?" He asked suddenly.

Tea faced him with such haste at that question. "Excuse me?"

He spoke the words again, slowly this time. "Do you want to marry the Prince?"

No, of course she didn't. She didn't want to _marry _Yami but there was nothing else she could do. She had come here to help him, and this was the only way to do that. Like she had told Fadil… she never gave up on her friends. And Yami was one of her closest friends. She would do anything for him. Yes, it wasn't the best or most comfortable situation, but that's what it was. Life was hard sometimes but that was normal. "…Yes, I want to marry him." She replied slowly as she chose her words carefully.

"Why?" He asked and moved a little closer to her.

_Damnit. _She thought as she took in his question; oblivious to his proximity. She didn't know how to answer that one because her reason was one that was to be spoken to no one. "Because…" What was she supposed to say? And then it hit her. He was waiting for a particular answer. One that she couldn't give because it wasn't true… was it? Again, she blushed at was the hundredth time that day.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked that question." He said and again, moved closer to her. He lifted his hand and moved some of her hair from her face. She tensed at his touch. _What __is __he doing? _But instead of moving away from Fadil, Tea began imagining that it was Yami who was so close to her. She thought what it would be like… to be held by him; what it would be like for him to call her beautiful… if he would lean in to kiss her at that moment…

"I can make you happy…" Fadil whispered but Tea heard the words spoken in Yami's voice.

She took a breath in and closed her eyes. "Yes…" She whispered back, almost instantly and didn't think about what she had just said.

A strange feeling slowly found its way to her lips. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. Her conscious was telling her to open her eyes; screaming in fact. But she didn't listen… she just let the feeling take over. At first it was gentle but then it got a little rougher and she felt something hit her back.

_It's not Yami!_

Her eyes snapped open. She gasped. Fadil had been kissing her. And he still was, in fact, his hands were also moving along her body.

She immediately tried pushing him off her, yet he wouldn't budge. He was much too strong. And the more she tried, the more he pushed against her. She groaned as she tried to tell him to get off but he didn't hear her… or he didn't listen. He just kept going and, much to her concern, he had found her bare skin.

"Get—" But she was cut off. Panic had started to rise within her. What was Fadil trying to do? His hold against her was so strong that she couldn't move and the more she tried, the more he pressed his body against hers.

Her heartbeat sped up and tears had formed at her eyes. She was scared. Extremely scared.

"MY LADY!" Screamed a new voice.

_Oh __thank __god! __Help __me! _She responded in her mind, unable to speak.

Fadil had tensed and released some of the strength he held upon her. She felt it and took the opportunity to push him off her. "GET OFF!" She yelled as tears fell down her face.

In a split second, Fadil had run off and disappeared into the depths of the castle before he could be seen.

"TEANA!"

She turned around shakily and fell into Mahad's arms. At her touch, he had begun praying for forgiveness for; he was not meant to touch the Lady of Egypt but she stopped him. "There's no need!" She managed to say through her tears. "Please, get me out of here."

"Of course!" He replied, a little too loudly and escorted her down the hallway. He too, was full of panic. "Where would you like me to take you, my Lady?" He asked hurriedly.

"My room."

And so Mahad took Tea to her room and once they got there, he asked if she needed anything else and, when he answer was no, he made his way out. "I shall get some guards for your door." He said as he went to close the door.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She said unevenly as she huddled herself onto the bed.

"There is no need to thank me, Teana."

And with that, he closed the door and Tea was alone.

* * *

><p>It was evening and Yami still heard nothing from Mahad. He had already examined nearly every decoration in detail and was now anxiously waiting. What was taking him so long? However, it was as if his thoughts were listened to because at that moment, Mahad ran in, panting as he stopped in front of his prince. Yami was immediately on high alert.<p>

"My Prince!" He said between breaths, "She…she…and he…"

"What happened?" Yami demanded as he grabbed a nearby cup that held water and gave it to the man.

After having drunk the whole thing in less than a second, Mahad was able to find his voice. "My Prince," He yelled, "I found Teana… and… and he, the slave… was on her!"

Panic rose within Yami and had begun to consume him. His suspicions were confirmed. "What exactly did he do?" He asked; voice rising.

"He had her against the wall… and…he was kissing her! My Prince, he had his hands all over her! I should have been there earlier!"

Anger had found its way to Yami. "Where is she now?" He demanded.

"Her chamber, my Prince!"

"Find the slave!" Yami snarled as he turned and sprinted towards Tea's room.

The palace hallways and corridors did not help someone who was in a rush. Yami felt as if he were running in circles, whilst he tried to get to Tea's room. Yet he just couldn't find it and the more he got lost, the angrier and worried he became. "YOU!" He yelled upon seeing a slave walking with a tray of food. She stopped instantly and began kneeling down before him but he stopped her. "There is no time for that. Please, take me to Teana's chamber!"

And so, the servant was made to run through the corridors until she had finally managed to take him to a familiar looking hallway. He knew Tea's room was just down at the end of it. "Thank you!" He said as he sprinted down. When he reached her room, there were two guards standing in front of the door.

"Prince!" They gasped, surprised at his presence.

"MOVE!" He yelled and they separated to let him through. He pushed open the door with all of his strength and ran right into her room. "TEA!"

"YAMI!" She cried, jumping up from her bed and threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

He returned her hug tightly and felt as if he should never let her go. This was the sign that there was an evil approaching and it was closer than he initially thought. And it was his job to protect her. To protect his friend.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yeah, I really hope you enjoyed this one! Next chapter will be up asap.<strong>_

_**Sammii. :)**_


	9. Realisations

**Destinies Intertwined**

**_SORRY I'M LATE! :O Anyway, here's chapter 9. I hope you like the Yami/Tea moments here :3_**

_**Happy reading and reviewing! **_

_**P.s. I don't own Yugioh (you should know that by now xD)**_

* * *

><p>"So it seems that I am to do <em>everything<em>myself!" Bakura sneered as he paced back and forth vigorously; knife in hand.

"My Lord—"

"DON'T interrupt me!" He growled, bringing the knife to Fadil's throat. "You have jeopardized the entire plan because of your inability to _think. _And do you know what happens to those who disobey me Fadil? Well," He snickered as he pressed the knife in slightly which made the man flinch, "let's just say it isn't pleasant."

Ever since Fadil had returned to the outskirts, he had gone through complete affliction by the hands of his comrade. His actions earlier on had not gone well with Bakura; the complete opposite in fact… he had gone into a fit of rage. Fadil however, didn't regret his actions for; he was about to take a large portion of the Prince's power… if only he had a few more minutes. If only he had those extra minutes, then he would have taken her. He would have defied not only the Prince but also the Gods themselves. Oh, and how she panicked at his strength; his touch. Fadil could clearly remember the way her lips felt on his and how she tried to tell him to stop… how she struggled underneath him. He smirked at the thought. If only the Prince saw what he was doing to his Princess.

"I merely did what you told me to do, Bakura." Fadil responded, monotonously. He would not apologize for his actions because he wasn't sorry.

"I told you to gain her trust, you fool!"

"And I did."

Fadil's response seemed to have angered Bakura even further. "Do _not _test me." He snarled as he pushed the knife deeper into Fadil's neck. The man couldn't help but keep his focus on the blade. This amused Bakura. "Believe me, I am tempted." He growled and continued, "You will go back to that palace, and escort her into the village. This time however, do not let your hormones take over."

There was something about that plan that didn't seem to make sense. It was the fact that if Fadil were anywhere near the palace, he would immediately be spotted. He agreed anyway because he didn't want his neck sliced. "Very well, my Lord."

"If you fail again, I will not be as generous." Bakura responded as he lowered the knife and shoved Fadil out of the cave.

"This time," He whispered viciously once he was alone, "I will be watching."

* * *

><p>Yami sprinted through an endless corridor; her screams pierced his ears.<p>

"AHHHH"

Her shrieks had crushed his insides. There was nothing else to do but flinch at the sound. If only he could find her and hold her. To make sure she was safe from any harm. Only a mere five minutes ago she was next to him, smiling and laughing. She had been helping him find the mysteries of his past all whilst keeping him company in this unfamiliar world. She had been a true friend. And now, because of the sheer mistake of what was him turning around for a split second, she had been taken; grabbed and dragged out of his security. And what was once her smile became a look of utter fear. She needed him. And he needed her.

"TEA!" Yami yelled into what seemed to only be darkness. "IM COMING!" He added, although he wasn't sure. He was lost and the more he was, the more she was in danger. There had to be a way to get to her; to navigate through the never ending darkness and protect her. Why anyone would want to hurt Tea, Yami didn't know. She was the epitome of benevolence for; she accepted anyone and everyone for who they were. She was innocent and anyone who targeted her was sordid.

Her screams echoed again. "NO," She cried, "PLEASE NO! AHHH"

Yami turned around in such haste that he became dizzy. He however, didn't care for; he realised that her voice was coming from the direction that he was facing. "This way. She's this way." He whispered to himself as, without hesitation, he sprinted with all of his power toward the source of her screams. Well, where he hoped she would be because this was his last chance to get to her.

"TEA!" He yelled as he sprinted down; her screams becoming louder. _When I find you Tea, your captor will pay. I promise, _He thought whilst moving down the dark corridor. The appearance of a door however, stopped Yami right in his tracks. The aura of the door was pulling him towards it. There was something about it... like her presence was on the other side of it. All he had to do was push it open.

He moved towards the door and, as he did, another piercing scream hit Yami's ears. "GET OFF!" Tea yelled with such panic that his panic also rose. And there was every reason to be. A hit of dread found its way to the Prince. What was happening to her? _I need to get to her! _

Yami pushed the door open with as much force as he could. The entrance had revealed itself; him speeding the process as he shoved his way in... only to find himself in an empty room. "TEA!" He yelled, "WHERE ARE YOU?" He searched the space but she wasn't there. _Oh no, _he thought as he began to lose his stance. He went the wrong way. It was too late.

However, upon her next scream, an archway appeared to Yami's right. Inside he saw the figure of his friend... with that of another figure. He charged towards them and as he entered the room, he saw an all too familiar man. The man whom Tea had thought was a friend. He was the man who had betrayed her. The slave. And now, he was the slave who was looming inappropriately over Tea with a smirk across his face. And he hadn't noticed Yami's arrival.

"Your precious Prince won't like this." He taunted as he moved closer to her delicate body that was trying to move away from him. And the more she did, the more aggressive he became. "No, definitely not." He sneered, pulling her closer to him.

Anger filled Yami to the very core. "YOU!" He growled and ran forward.

Fadil tensed and turned towards Yami. He tried to dodge the incoming blow however, because he was still holding on to Tea he couldn't move away from Yami's fist. It had gotten him right in the face and had resulted in his loss of balance. Fadil fell to the ground, only to be kicked out of the way. Yami bent down and held the collar of his rags so tight that it was choking him. "You dare touch her, you filthy _slave. _Your actions will not go unpunished!" Yami growled, "Tell me, who sent you!"

Fadil had merely responded with laughter. The irritation within Yami rose. "WHO SENT YOU!" He yelled, holding the man's collar tighter so that he was coughing for air. His last breath was fast approaching.

An evil smile spread across Fadil's face.

"Wrong answer." Yami snarled, and pulled the man's clothing with such force that it had wrapped around his neck, blocking all air intake. The millennium eye lit up on Yami's forehead. Fadil's smile vanished. As did his breathing. _Good. _

"Yami, stop."

At her voice, he immediately let go of Fadil and turned towards his fragile friend. "Tea." He whispered as he swiftly moved to her. That was why he came... to protect her... to hold her so that no other man ever could.

Upon reaching her, he saw that she was hugging herself and crying. She had been completely shattered. "Tea, it's alright." Yami said as he took his place next to her and brought her to him; his protective arms encircling her small body. He felt her relax in his hold. "You're safe now." His instincts told him this was how it was meant to be and, as he noticed that Fadil was not where Yami had left him, he didn't care for, he was with Tea. He could now protect her from that pathetic man and any other who tried to hurt her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He turned his head to face her and saw that her eyes were closed. "There is no need. I will always protect you, Tea." Yami held her tighter.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him. And that was when it happened. The familiar feeling found its way to his stomach as his own eyes widened for, he was staring directly into the sapphires that have consumed him every time he'd seen them.

Yami snapped his eyes open. He then realised that Tea had fallen asleep in his arms when he was comforting her. The situation seemed a lot like the one in his dream however, a feeling tugged at him and told him that it wasn't that bad; he decided to fight it in the morning for, he was too tired to think any further.

Yami closed his eyes and went back to sleep and as he did, his grip tightened on his friend.

* * *

><p>Fadil manoeuvred his way through the kingdom's village with haste. According to Bakura's orders, he had to get back to the palace... somehow. After having kissed the Lady of Egypt, he became one the kingdom's most wanted men. However, it was only that Guardian who had seen him and he was probably obstructed from view so his image possibly wasn't out yet... he hoped. No, it was only Teana who really knew what had happened. <em>Oh, Teana... <em>Yes, Teana was a very beautiful woman who could have done so much better without her pathetic excuse of a Prince. See, instead of the Prince, Fadil deserved to have her. And although the plan involves taking her away from the Prince, it never mentioned how. It could have meant him taking the princess as his own. Oh, if he could only call her, his. If only he could take the Prince's most precious treasure.

However, there was something that kept tugging at him as he remembered the day's events. She had returned his kiss. He could clearly remember that bit. When he leaned in towards her, she hadn't backed away. She actually said _yes. _It was only when he had pushed her against the wall, that she began pushing him off of her. "Hmm" He mumbled as he thought about it. The Lady of Egypt might have a little secret of her own...

* * *

><p>Tea woke up to the sound, and feel, of heavy breathing. As soon as she realised who it was, she couldn't help but blush. He had stayed with her and not only that, but held her in his arms- he still was.<p>

The events of the previous night seemed like a blur. One moment Tea was talking to Fadil and the next, he was all over her. She didn't even know how it happened, or why it did. He seemed like such a nice person; like he was her friend. She had put her trust in him, and he abused it. More than that… he had violated it. What would have happened if Mahad hadn't arrived? Would Fadil have done it? Surely not but… it felt like he was going to.

She sat up and gasped. _It would have happened. _She brought her knees to her chest. _Oh my god, I was nearly—_

His shifting stopped her train of thought. Tea looked at Yami who was lying beside her, and who still bore the expression of utter seriousness- like always. But the thing was, he had been right… like always as well. Even though he didn't say anything, upon seeing Fadil, he had tensed and become suspicious. She felt it and even though she did, she ignored him. She didn't know why, but she did.

And when he charged into her room, she couldn't have been happier for, when he entered, Tea knew she was safe. And that was the moment when she realised that she had really begun to fall for him. But the thing was, she was probably already on that path. When he went into the realms of time alone, she wanted to be with him. Before, she didn't know why she did, but now it had made sense to her. It was because she had feelings for him; they were always there even though she didn't know it. That was why she was so upset when he yelled at her. That was why she agreed to help him no matter what. And that was why, when Fadil had kissed her, she pictured him as Yami. Because she had wished that it was him.

The thing was, he didn't return her feelings and no matter how much she wanted him to, he didn't… and he shouldn't. He was a Prince and he was too busy for any relationship. He had even said that they weren't in love- which was true but the way he said it was as if it were to never happen. _Oh come on Tea, get over it. And him. You're here to help him. Be his friend, not his girlfriend. _"Or fiancé…" She replied to herself out loud, which had resulted in Yami waking up. She tensed as butterflies emerged within her stomach.

"Huh?" He groaned and sat up in that of a confused manner.

_Okay Tea, be normal! _Tea turned to face him."Good morning!" She said a bit too cheerily.

Her voice sparked a silent reaction within him. "Hello." He replied groggily, refusing to meet her eyes. "How are you feeling?" He asked immediately as soon as he was awake.

"Oh." She had momentarily forgotten about what happened. "Yeah, I'm fine. Actually, I'm really lucky, thanks to Mahad. If he wasn't there…" She couldn't finish the sentence and instead, became frightened. There were so many stories about this type of thing and the thought that it was about to be her, well she shivered at that thought.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"What?" She asked as soon as he spoke the words. What did he mean by _I_?

That was when he tensed, shifted and slowly turned to face her however; he still kept his eyes away from hers. "Well…"

"Yami?"

He sighed as if waiting for the worst, "I told him to keep an eye on you."

"So you told him to follow me?"

"Yes. Tea, I should apologise but—"

"No!"

"What?" Now he did look into her eyes; those _sapphires. _

"Don't apologise! Thank you. Oh, thank you so much! It's because of you that I'm safe. Yami, thank you! Nothing happened to me and I am very grateful for that." And before Tea knew it, she threw her arms around him. He stiffened at her gesture and hesitantly returned her hug. She felt his reaction and let go slowly; the thought that she had gone too far began to grow. However, it was when she was backing away that he held her arm and just stared into her eyes. His look of seriousness faltered as his own eyes began to soften. Tea flushed, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She whispered when he didn't avert his gaze anywhere else. But somehow, she too couldn't look away from him.

"Such bea—"

"My Lady?" A new voice emerged from the opening door.

The two immediately broke their gaze and separated as they turned to see a slave carrying what seemed to be robes. "Oh," She began as she saw Tea and Yami next to one another, "Please forgive me, my Prince and Lady." She turned around.

"Wait!" Yami called out to her suddenly. "I was just about to leave, please continue with your duties." He turned back to Tea, "Meet me at the courtyard when you can."

Tea nodded quickly; still recovering from what just happened. _What was he about to say? _"See you soon." She said with a smile as she tried to cover her shock.

* * *

><p>"My Prince, it's not a good idea."<p>

"No, it probably isn't. But a Prince should have his freedom."

The last half hour had consisted of Yami trying to convince Seto to let him, and Tea, explore the village. It should have happened the previous day but, because of certain circumstances, it was delayed. To be honest, Yami really wanted to get out of the gates of the palace. The whole morning was full of chaos as everyone was setting up for the wedding the next day and he wanted nothing more than to be away from it. And be with her...

"Then at least let one of us go with you." Seto begged.

"Seto, Teana and I would like our own time before the wedding. Please understand." Yami felt strange saying the words. He couldn't tell Seto that he wanted to find out the mysteries about himself, so he figured that 'alone time' could work. Unfortunately, it wasn't, and Seto refused to allow it. However, Yami also felt an all too familiar sensation within him when he thought about the fact that he and Tea would be alone if they were to explore. Ever since he found out that it was Tea who was the figure of his dreams, he felt nervous and couldn't get her out of his mind. And the more time went on, the stronger these feelings became. His mind also wouldn't let go of the memory that she had hugged him only a mere 30 minutes ago.

_And her eyes. _

In his dreams, her eyes shone into his and consumed him. But in reality, their pull on him was much stronger. When he looked at his friend that morning, he was weak. She could have made him done anything for, all the power he had, had begun disintegrating. And all he wanted to do now was let her take his power again.

_Enough!_

Except, Yami wasn't meant to be thinking of Tea like that. She was his friend and a close one at that. If she knew what was going through his mind, well, he didn't know what would happen. She trusted him and if she knew that he had suddenly begun craving more than just friendship with her, then there was the possibility that there would be no more friendship between them. And he couldn't let that happen. There was also the fact that she was off limits. Yugi had had feelings for Tea for a while now. _Yugi... _Yes, Tea was off limits. Yami could never do that to Yugi. _It was just a dream anyway, _he thought, _feelings can't come just like that. And you have your memories to unfold. There is no time for a relationship. _

But she wouldn't slow him down. She followed him to help him. Having her by his side would help in many more ways than one. How did he never see it before? She was always by his side- when he found out that he was a Pharaoh... or Prince; Battle City; in the middle of a desert; and now... in ancient Egypt.

"Good morning, my Lady." Came Seto's voice which caused Yami to snap out of his thoughts. He turned around and, upon seeing her, his eyes widened and was at a loss for words. _She's so beautiful. _And it was true for, Tea walked into the courtyard in an elegant royal blue gown that accentuated her figure as well as her eyes. Like Yami had wanted, he began losing that control. Why he didn't realise her beauty earlier, he didn't know. But now that he did, he couldn't stop staring at her.

She took her place beside Yami. "So what's up?"

"Excuse me?" He asked, confused and was still taking in her beauty. What a dream could do to someone..._It's wrong. Enough! _

"You said you wanted to meet me here... right?" She responded, also with a look of confusion.

Yami snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yes. Well, how about we explore the village." He glanced at Seto, who didn't look too pleased.

"Prince..."

"I would love to!" She exclaimed.

"And what about yesterday? There are dangers even inside the palace gates, who knows what's out there!."

"I will be there, Seto. I would think that I need not your _permission_."

Seto immediately bowed his head, "No of course not my Prince. I am just advising you."

"And it is greatly appreciated. However, it is our decision. We are going."

Yami's response resulted in a defeated sigh from Seto. "Very well, my Prince, however, I think you won't get your privacy... the villagers would want a glimpse of their Prince and Princess."

"I would love to meet them."

Seto nodded, turned around and headed back into the palace. "My Prince, it is a day before the wedding. Let's hope the Gods are in our favour and thus ensure your safety." And with that, Seto entered the palace doors, leaving Yami and Tea alone.

"I can't believe you convinced him to let us go." Tea spoke up excitedly.

"I didn't," Yami responded, "he just had to. Now, before we leave, are you sure you're alright to go? I understand if you want to stay inside."

"Yami, I'm not going to sit around and mope. It's in the past and nothing happened so it's alright. I would like to forget that it ever did."

"Yes, but there is a risk—"

"Yes I know but you're with me. I'm safe."

She began walking toward the gate and Yami couldn't help but stare after her. Those last words made him feel... good. He could protect her, and she believed that he had that ability. He smiled for a split second before he returned to business. It was now time for him to solve the mysteries of his life as Prince.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for staying with me before." Tea said as she and Yami walked into the streets of the village. It was such a lively place, filled with people. Surprisingly, no one had noticed their arrival.<p>

"There is no need for you to thank me, Tea." Yami responded and examined a fresco that was situated next to a baker's shop.

"Of course there is. Anyway, let's not go into that. What are you looking at?"

"Look at this." He said as he moved closer to the work, "This man, he seems so familiar to me. It's like I've met him before."

"Let me see." Tea said and moved forward to examine the painting. "You know what's weird? I feel like I know him too."

Yami turned to face Tea, "Really?"

"Yeah." It was true for, the more she looked at the man depicted in the painting the more familiarised he became

"Ah yes, that was the Great Pharaoh; father of our Prince."

Yami and Tea turned suddenly and saw a man standing there, carrying a loaf of bread. He must have been the baker. He gasped when they faced him. "Oh my-"

"No no no!" They whispered together, prompting the man to be quiet. "Believe me; I would love to meet everyone. We would just like some quiet time." Yami said and walked over to the man.

And so, the man stayed quiet and told them about the village and the people within it. He also told Yami and Tea about what he thought of Yami's father and how much of a great man he was. Because Yami didn't know much and wanted to find out more, he said 'thank you' multiple times and somehow managed to make the man continue talking. This had resulted in him finding out that his father helped create the millennium items to help Egypt become a better place and rid the world of evil; and that the millennium puzzle was his and had been passed down to Yami. He also said how his mother helped run the kingdom and brought peace with everyone. The story of Teana was also explained by which Yami's parents and Teana's parents came together from two different kingdoms and betrothed their children to ensure that Egypt stayed in prosperity and would be safe from all evil as they were blessed by the gods. And the man finally told how the Great Pharaoh and Queen met their tragic deaths... at the hands of a man with white hair. When Yami and Tea heard that, they both mouthed the word of 'Bakura'.

"Wow." Tea said when the man went inside to get them some food and drink. Yami however, only kept his focus on the ground. There was no doubt that he was thinking about his parents. "Hey," She began and put her arm on his shoulder, "don't dwell on that. They were good people and you will be just as great as them."

"It feels strange, Tea. It's like I remember, but then I don't. It would have been nice to see them."

"I know, Yami. I know." He turned to her and as he did, she smiled. Even though her feelings for him were growing rapidly, she had to put her nerves aside and comfort him. He needed her at that moment, and she would be there for him.

"Thank you." He said and averted his eyes away from hers. Tea swore she saw him flush a tiny bit but it was probably her imagination. "Your story is also strange. Like I know of it but then I don't." He continued.

"It's not _my _story. It's Teana's. Everyone just thinks she's me."

"But Tea, you resemble her. You also said you felt like you knew my father. I'm starting to believe that when you came here, you became Teana. It's like your destiny is a part of this world, too."

"Not you too!" She responded playfully but something inside of her actually agreed with him. Maybe she really was meant to be here.

A movement to her right caught her attention but it was quickly lost. This was meant to be her time with Yami. Nothing could ruin it.

The baker had come back out with some food and by the time Yami and Tea consumed it, the villagers had noticed them and they were practically ambushed by everyone- they offered them food, drink, clothing... anything they had. However, even though there was such chaos, the two enjoyed themselves as they met everyone. They all seemed friendly and excited for the next day. It was this aspect that made it a little awkward for the two; Tea felt it a little more because she actually did have feelings for Yami.

But above that, she felt safe because he was there, with her.

* * *

><p>The sun began to set over the kingdom and, after a long day of exploration, Yami and Tea found a quiet, comfortable spot to sit. Although he didn't find out specific details about his duty in this world, Yami did find out about what the people were like, their stories; and most significantly, his family- his mother and father.<p>

"It was a good day today wasn't it?" Tea asked as she bit into some food that the villagers had given them. It was nice to finally have some privacy. And, it was actually quiet for, everyone needed an early night for the big day tomorrow.

"I agree." He said although there was something bugging him. He had enjoyed the day with Tea and throughout it; his mind wasn't solely on her. However, since he was completely alone with her now, and it was silent, the nerves came back.

And he realised something.

She deserved to know. She deserved to know the truth. He was going to tell her that he had feelings for her. She was so amazing and helpful throughout the whole day. He couldn't afford to keep this secret from her.

"Tea, I must tell you something." Yami began. He had to do it, he had to tell her for, it wasn't fair that she not know how he was feeling. The next day, she was about to help in one of the most extreme ways. He had to tell her.

"What is it?" She asked; her wondering eyes searching him for answers. The sky's light really highlighted her features. She truly was beautiful.

"Well," He looked away and scratched his head. How was he meant to tell her? How was he meant to tell her that, after a few dreams, he started to develop feelings for her? That he couldn't stop thinking about her? How was he meant to tell her something that could potentially destroy their friendship? He really needed help. Usually he was the one to help out Yugi and Joey. Now, he needed their help, even Yugi's. But how could he ask Yugi's help for this? _Yugi! _No, why was he going to tell Tea about his feelings for her? He shouldn't. He should just stay quiet. It wouldn't be fair. But then it wouldn't be fair if she didn't know. _Why must I be so conflicted about this? _He thought, as he fought his inner battle.

"Yami?" At her words, he felt something upon his hand. He looked down and saw that she had placed her hand on his. He felt his cheeks burn. He then averted his eyes to hers, "You can tell me anything you know. It's alright."

This time he couldn't look away. "I..." Why was it so hard? As his brain was searching for the right words for him to say, his heart began racing. He closed his eyes. _Don't be a coward. Say it. Let her know. It's only fair. Say it. _"I..."

"You?"

His stomach felt so heavy that it was as if he was going to topple over. "I've done a bad thing..." He kept his eyes closed; he couldn't face her.

"A bad thing? Yami, I'm getting worried. What have you done?" She held his hand tighter in which he returned the action without realising.

"I... you. You must know. You need to before tomorrow. I'm sorry."

"Me? Okay, you need to calm down. Remember, you can tell me anything. I'm sure what you've done isn't horrible. I trust you. Just..." She let go of his hand and placed hers on his cheek and turned his head gently towards her. "I trust you." She whispered.

He breathed heavily at her touch and opened his eyes; only to face her's, which were boring right into him. He noticed their proximity. They were so, so close and her hand was still holding his face. _Don't tell her, _he thought, _let her know by... by kissing her. _No! He couldn't do that. She only just went through something like that the night before and she just said she trusted him. He couldn't _kiss _her. But... if he did and she said no, he would pull away immediately. He would _never _take advantage of her. _A simple kiss will let her know how you feel. _

And before he knew it, Yami was leaning in and he couldn't stop himself.

Except he did stop himself.

He stopped at the sight of red eyes behind Tea. He stiffened. _Oh no. _"Tea," He began; all thoughts of kissing her had disappeared. It was now time for him to protect her for, they were in danger. He could feel it. "Get up." His bracelet began glowing as the millennium eye reappeared on his forehead.

"What? Yami, what's going on?"

He ignored her question and held her face in between his palms, "You trust me right?"

"Of course! Yami—"

"Then get up."

She followed suit, "Okay, I'm up. Yami what's going on? I'm scared."

Yami looked around, the eyes were surrounding them. _You will not hurt her. _He turned back to Tea. "Do not panic but... look around you."

And, as she did what he said, Tea gasped and backed in towards Yami. She saw the eyes, and the emerging figures that were the owners of them. "Yami..."

"Hold my hand."

She immediately did so.

And as soon as she did, he took off, with her hand in his. The Palace was in sight. All they had to do was outrun the figures that began chasing them...

"YAMI THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER!" Tea screamed as she ran, clutching onto the gown that was limiting her movement. But it was true, the figures were moving in on them. They weren't going to make it.

"JUST RUN AND DON'T LOOK BEHIND YOU!" He yelled back; the bracelet had opened and a bright light began protruding from it. He glanced down and gasped as he noticed that he was carrying what seemed to be a duel disk on his wrist. _That's what it is! _However, he couldn't use it now. He needed to get Tea into the palace and then he would experiment it on these snakes.

"I CAN'T RUN! THE DRESS, I CAN'T RUN!" She screamed as tears fell down her face. Yami felt her stumbling and before uttering another word he swooped next to her and lifted her in his arms. "Hold on to me and don't let go!" He began sprinting again... well what was similar to a sprint for, he was now carrying Tea. It didn't matter though, he would still make it. He would protect her.

"Okay!" She stuttered.

Yami ran as fast as he could. His legs were burning but he didn't care. The palace was getting closer. _Nearly...there... _"GUARDS!" He called out, "ARE THERE ANY GUARDS!" No response... the village seemed to be deserted.

"YAMI LOOK OUT!" Tea screamed and before Yami knew it, he was knocked out from the side and tumbled to the ground. Tea, who had still been holding on to him had also fallen and had fallen on top of him. "Are you alright?" She asked him, panicking.

"I'm fine! Go, run back to the castle!" He yelled and although having noticed that she was on top of him, he ignored his nerves, This definitely wasn't the time for it.

"NO! I'm not leaving you!"

"TEA! LISTEN—"

But he was cut off by laughter and before Yami knew it, Tea was grabbed by the shoulders and hauled off of him. "TEA!" He screamed and jumped up, ignoring the blazing pain in his body. As he stood up, he saw that she was being carried away by none other than Fadil. It was like his dream was repeating itself. "YOU!" He snarled and ran forward. However, before he could reach the man, the red eyed figures closed in on him. "TEA!" He screamed out again!

"YAMI!"

"Shut up!" Fadil had said. "My Prince," He called out, "What does it feel like to have your most precious THING being taken from you?" He began laughing.

"LET HER GO, YOU FILTHY—"

But the figures had got him, right in the stomach and he fell to his knees. It was at that moment when something began protruding from the duel disk on his wrist. "TEA! IM COMING FOR YOU!" He stood back up and, as his duel disk shone, he fought off the figures.

"Leave him!" A new voice emerged.

Yami turned around and saw Bakura standing there with a look of utter evil upon his face. "Hello, Yami." He said before he disappeared into the shadows.

"BAKURA!" Yami yelled but silence followed. The figures had also disappeared. At that moment, he began sprinting in the direction where Tea had been carried off. "TEA!" He yelled but it was no use. She was gone.

The duel disk once again, became a bracelet. Yami fell to his knees.

"Prince? Is that you?" A woman carrying her son asked, as she looked out of the window from her home.

"They've taken her." He said monotonously as he kept his focus on the ground. He failed. He failed to protect her.

The woman rushed outside, "Prince? Who's been taken?"

He closed his eyes and whispered, "My Princess... she's gone."

* * *

><p><strong><em>And yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) The action stuff will start appearing and omg, I have a whole plan and I'm so excited to write and have you read it :D Again, sorry about the lateness... had writer's block and I was busy SO I stayed up until 1am on a school night to finish it for you's :3 <em>**

_**Until next chapter, **_

**_Sammii :)_**


	10. An Old Friend

_**Destinies Intertwined. **_

**Hello! Well here's chapter 10! Again, another pleasure to write so I really hope you enjoy it! However, there is violence in this one, so you have been warned :) I won't bore you's much longer with my rambling, SO... happy reading and reviewing! **

**P.s. As you should know by now, I do not own Yugioh. **

* * *

><p>"My Prince please, let me help you!"<p>

The woman's voice had no effect on him as Yami closed his eyes and forced back his tears. Just like in his dream, she had been taken except this time; he couldn't save her. He hadn't even laid a scratch on her captor. Instead, he had been knocked down; helpless as she was taken away… away from him. "I've failed." He whispered and balled his fists.

He recalled the few moments before the intruders had ambushed them; how Tea looked deep into his eyes and waited for what he was about to say... how he was about to tell her that she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on; that he couldn't take his mind off of her; that he had feelings for her and, even though they were wrong, that she deserved to know; and, that no matter if she rejected him or if she didn't, that he would always care for her.

He remembered how he was to inform her with a kiss. A single kiss. He had been so, so close to her; so close to feeling her lips on his. So close to letting her know the truth. And so close to find out if she reciprocated his growing feelings. The moment seemed so perfect; too good to be true for, it was peaceful and there was nothing else in the world except for Yami and Tea.

But, of course, it was too good to be true. And the moment ended when the figures appeared... the figures that would eventually lead them to _him, _and thus lead to her kidnapping.

_What does it feel like to have your most precious THING being taken from you? _

Thing…

She was _not _a thing. She would not be owned.

Yami had to find her. He couldn't let Fadil, or Bakura, have Tea prisoner and, after the stunt that slave tried to pull the previous night, there was a high risk he would do it again. But what did Bakura have to do with it? Over the years, it had been clear that he wanted power- power from the millennium items to rule the world. What did he want with Tea? He hadn't expressed any interest towards her and now, all of a sudden, he seemed to have leaded the ambush.

Panic rose within Yami. Not only had Tea been taken by Fadil, now she had Bakura to worry about. "Argh" He groaned as he hit his balled fist to the ground. "How could I let this happen?"

The woman's pleas caught his attention. He looked up and saw that she had kneeled down beside him, not knowing what to do. Her Prince had been shattered and she was left trying to bring him back up. Yami met her eyes and, as soon as he did, she bow down immediately. "Prince..."

He studied her and, as he did, he realised that she too, was panic stricken and full of worry. She was shaking; confused at his state of mentality for, her whole life, he had been a god- like figure to her, and everyone in the village. Yami was her leader and protector; her King. And that was when he had his epiphany. He had to keep strong. He couldn't let anything break down his barriers because if he became weak, then all of Egypt would too. He needed to be strong... for them, and for Tea. He wouldn't let _them _take his dignity. He wouldn't let _them _ruin the lives of innocents. And he would not let _them _take his Princess.

Yami rose to his feet.

_I will find you. I promise. _

_And I never break my promises. _

"Miss, do you by any chance, have a horse?" He asked assertively; running would take too much time.

The woman nodded and rushed to the back of her home and, after what seemed to be a minute, she returned, pulling a horse behind her. She stopped in front of her prince and handed him the rope. Yami nodded in gratitude. "Thank you. I shall return it to you as soon as I can." He said as he mounted the animal.

She was about to object however, his sudden command for the animal to move had stopped her. There was no time for 'thank yous'. He needed to reach the palace, and fast. He had to inform the Guardians and then set off... set off to find Tea and keep to his vow of protecting her. And he would not fail again.

"Go!" He demanded as he urged the horse to run faster. And it did; it galloped as fast as it could. "OPEN THE GATE!" Yami yelled as he neared the colossal entrance of his home... _their_ home. However, upon reaching the gate, he realised it hadn't opened and so, the horse reeled upwards, protesting against Yami's demands to go forward. This had frustrated him. "GUARDS!" He yelled. What had happened to everyone?

"Prince?" Came a voice from behind him, making him swerve around.

"THE GATES... OPEN THEM!"

"My Pr—"

"THERE IS NO TIME. OPEN THE GATES!"

And so, the guard immediately followed Yami's orders, ordering that the gates open quickly. Yami's brisk attitude had made him panic. Why was his Prince so angry and on high alert?

As soon as the Palace courtyard was in view, Yami rushed inside and jumped off the horse as he sprinted towards the doors. "GUARDIANS!" He yelled and navigated his way through the palace hallways. Again, the size of the castle wasn't helping him and he decided that once Tea was home and safe, he would do a thorough examination of every inch of the place to make sure he wouldn't get lost again.

"SETO!" He rounded a corner; no one there.

"ISIS!"He entered a room; again, deserted.

"MAHAD!" And silence followed. _Oh no. Have they been taken too? _

Yami sped through every hallway and room, and called upon every Guardian yet he still hadn't gotten any replies. This made his panic rise for, there was now the possibility that they had also been captured and the longer Yami lingered in the Palace, the longer Tea was in danger.

He had to go alone. There was no time.

"Very well." He whispered, turning as he sprinted back towards the courtyard. His legs were protesting that he stops torturing them from his running, yet he ignored them. Resting was out of the question for, the lives of those he cared about depended on him... again.

"PRINCE!"

Yami stopped and turned swiftly. Behind him came rushing the very people he had been calling moments before.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He demanded and rushed towards them. "Never mind that," He started, as he saw that they were about to answer his rhetorical question, "You must help me! They've taken her!"

"What?" The Guardians replied in unison.

"Teana! They've taken her!"

Not only was Yami in a state of panic, but upon hearing the words, the Guardians too had become filled with anxiety and worry.

* * *

><p>Tea could definitely say that being thrown into a cell was not comfortable... at all.<p>

The walk was a long one and, being dragged with hands across her mouth didn't help that much either. It had all happened so quickly. One moment Yami was about to tell her something and the next, they were running down the streets of the village, trying to get back to the palace. He had even carried her whilst he ran for; her stupid dress limited her movement. He had been so brave, and his bravery had knocked him out... literally. Tea remembered seeing the figure leap out from the side and strike Yami to his face... and how he fell, with herself landing on top of him. She remembered the panic and how, even though he too was also worried, he still told her to run; to get herself to safety. But that didn't sit well with her and she refused. And even though she had been captured, she didn't regret her decision because she would never leave him, no matter what.

And now, she was somewhere in the outskirts of the village, afraid and unable escape for, it was pitch black and the only noise she could hear was the shifting of the cell guards.

"Save yourself..."

The grumbled whisper had caught Tea off guard and she turned rapidly, trying to decipher the whereabouts of it. "Who's there?" She asked in an undertone, alarmed at her sudden companion.

"There is danger lurking at every corner. Run... run before it's too late."

The croakiness to the voice had freaked Tea out. Who was there and why did they sound so familiar... like she heard that voice before. "Show yourself." She demanded, again in an undertone but with shaken confidence. Tea couldn't show that she was afraid... that mistake had gotten her in this mess. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for herself... and for Yami. She would get back to him; there was a way may it be that she escapes or that he finds her. She thought she knew Yami quite well and so she knew that he wouldn't let her stay trapped here... he would find her.

She would have him back.

A flickering light caught Tea's attention and it was slowly making its way to her. She back away as far as she could for, she thought that a floating light was creepy. However, the cell bars stopped her in her tracks. "St-stay back!" She stuttered; forcing her back straight against the bars as the light had reached her and stopped in front of her. The luminosity, however, had revealed the person who was holding it, and who had been speaking.

Tea gasped. "It's... it's you!"

A woman nodded shakily and fell to her knees as she was too weak to stay on her feet. "My Lady..." She whispered weakly and was unable to continue what she was about to say.

Tea also knelt down and helped the woman regain some balance. The sight of her had made Tea flinch for; she looked as if she had been tortured in many horrendous ways- she was bruised all over, her clothing was that of ripped rags and her hair looked as if it had been ripped out from her scalp. Dry tears were evident on her face and were shining over the dirt that encased the poor woman. Tea couldn't help but tear up. The lady had been so kind and cheerful when she had last seen her. Now, that life within her was gone, and she was about to give up on everything in any second. How could anyone do such a thing to her?

"Please," Tea whispered, "Don't strain yourself. Here, lean against me." She continued and positioned herself so that the woman rested her head against Tea's shoulder."

"But...my Lady..." She gasped.

"No." Tea interrupted sternly. "You have helped me in the past. It's my turn now." She couldn't help but shake as she said the words. What if she ended up like that? Fear began to consume her to the very core.

"Thank you..." The woman struggled and closed her eyes- she could finally be in peace that way. She would once again be with him... her heart and soul.

"No, don't close your eyes!" Tea insisted, upon noticing what the woman was doing. She was giving up for, if she closed her eyes in the state she was currently in, she wouldn't open them again. "You mustn't give up! Please, stay awake! Talk to me... about anything! Just don't close your eyes!"

"It just seems so easy that way." She breathed, "If I close my eyes then I might be able to escape this horrid place and find him..."

"Him?" She must keep the woman talking.

The lady nodded crookedly and began sobbing; the memory was too painful. "Abasi..." She whispered and cried harder. He had been taken from her, just like that and in front of her very eyes. He was gone forever... whilst she was stuck here, in a place full of torture and hate. She would never again feel the warmth of his hold; see his smile; return his soft kisses.

And she would never again be herself. She was alone.

Even though it was hard for Tea to ask her next question, she had to do it. Because that was the only way that the woman would stay awake. "What... what happened to him?" She also found herself crying harder.

"My darling Abasi..." She breathed in, "He tried to save me... he tried to fight them...for me... and I lost him. He was taken from me... I lost him Teana and I feel nothing. I'm so numb and not even the scars that _they _cause upon me can change it. There is no reason to live anymore."

Tea couldn't help but stare. The woman had gone through so much and yet, she was still breathing. Although she was about to give up, up until this point she hadn't. And how her Abasi had been taken from her... that was the part which pained Tea the most. The man also helped Tea when she was (and still is) unfamiliar with the land. They were such kind people... who could do something like that. And why them? They hadn't done anything wrong. She could understand why they would be after herself and Yami- they were the Princess and Prince. But to target an innocent family... that was just low, even for them.

Along with the fear, anger had found its way to Tea. She would not allow any more harm to this woman nor herself. No one would hurt her. She wouldn't allow it and Yami wouldn't allow it either. She and Yami shared a bond so strong that no evil could surpass it. He would come for her. He would save her and thus, Abasi's wife would also escape this hell. "Do not think like that." She began, "You will be free, and I promise you that. Don't give up. You have fought so hard and you still are. Just keep fighting. You are an inspiration not only to me, but to everyone."

The woman replied with a gasp and more sobs as she held on to Tea tighter. "But you must escape... you are in more danger than you think. I know what they're planning."

"And when I do, you will come with me."

"My Lady—"

"Call me Tea. We are equals."

"But—"

"What is your name?"

The woman coughed as she sighed in defeat, "Safyia."

"Thank you Safyia, for everything."

* * *

><p>"Prince, it is much too dangerous!"<p>

"I do not care."

"What about the people? What will they think when they find out their Prince has left?"

"You will deal with that."

"But Prince..."

"I will not argue with you any further, Seto. As Prince of Egypt, my word is final."

"And as your Guardian, I cannot let you go out there."

"My Prince, I must agree with Seto."

Frustration was filling Yami rapidly. He knew their intentions were in the right place yet he couldn't understand why they didn't understand the reasons that he needed to go. "Look, I recognize that you have vowed to protect myself and you have. But I must go. She is out there and until I find her, I cannot and will not rest."

"Akhenaden and I think otherwise... My Prince, there are search parties already out there. Mahad and the soldiers are preparing to set off. They will find her."

"Seto, I am going. Your words won't change my mind."

"Prince! Please listen—"

"ENOUGH!" Yami snapped and the whole palace silenced. Seto immediately knelt down before his Prince however, Akhenaden only back away a few inches. "I will accompany Mahad on his quest. There will be NO more discussions of the matter." He finalised and turned away from the two to make his way to the courtyard. "The more we dwell on the matter, the longer she is in danger."

"Very well, my Prince." Ahkenaden mumbled and made his way to his duties.

Seto however, had followed Yami out. "I apologise my Prince."

"There is no need, nor time."

The two had reached the courtyard in less than two minutes. The place was filled with soldiers, all set up and ready for their search. Mahad was saddled upon his horse at the front of the group. Yami made his way toward him; signalling a nearby guard to get a horse for him.

"My Prince, what would you have me do during your absence?" Seto asked as Yami walked towards the front of the group.

"Alert the villagers of the situation and ensure their safety. There is an evil lurking out there and I sense that it is getting closer as we speak. If you must shelter every one of them here, in the palace gates, then so be it. I will not let anyone else get hurt."

"SOLDIERS!" Came Mahad's voice, "IN THE NAME OF THE PRINCE... FUTURE PHARAOH OF OUR EGYPT, WE WILL FIND TEANA AND PUNISH ALL OF THOSE INVOLVED WITH HER CAPTURE!"

Cheers of agreement followed but were soon silenced when the soldiers noticed Yami's arrival. They had all bowed their heads.

"Prince!" Mahad called out, "What are you doing here?"

The guard had arrived, pulling a horse behind him. Yami took the rope and mounted the animal. "I am coming with you." He stated as he made his way to the gates before Mahad could object.

And Yami was off. Off to find and rescue Tea; to fulfil his promise. He was off to save his Princess and punish those who had taken her away from him.

* * *

><p>Laughter had caught Tea's attention and put her on high alert.<p>

Safiya flinched and backed off. "Oh no!" She gasped, "He's here..."

"Who's here?"

The response she got was a mere, shaking point. Tea turned and found that she faced the lit up face of Bakura. She also gasped at the sight of him and back away from the bars; shielding Safiya as she did so. The woman would not be hurt anymore.

"I see you've made a friend." He snarled and took a step closer to the bars so that his face was leaning against them. "Tell me, Tea... or should I call you Teana... are you comfortable?" He began sniggering at his question.

Tea didn't answer nor did she meet his eyes. To be honest, he scared her. A lot. And now that he was here without her having Yami's security, she wasn't sure if she could shield Safiya from the man let alone herself. She was in danger... and the danger would only grow in Bakura's presence.

"Aww, you're ignoring me are you? You see, that's not very nice. Maybe the Lady of Egypt should be taught some manners..." He began to remove the hinge of the cell door.

"NO!" Tea gasped and backed away even further. She and Safiya were now on the furthest side of the cell and couldn't move back any more. If Bakura came in, there would be nowhere else to move away from him. Tea was frightened, extremely frightened and she could feel herself begin to shiver. _Please Yami... save us. _

Tea missed him so, so much. She missed having him close by. She missed talking to him. And she missed having his protective arms around her. All she wanted was to curl up to Yami; to have him comfort her and tell her everything would be okay... that she was safe. She wanted to be with him so much. Not only was he a Prince, but he was _her _Prince.

"Oh, look... it's a dear friend of mine. Would you like to meet him Tea?" Bakura asked, making her avert her thoughts from Yami. "Although, I'm quite certain that you already know him." And he stepped away, leaving Safiya and Tea alone for a short moment before a new figure took his spot.

And as soon as she saw the man, Tea filled with fear and rage. "YOU!" She screamed and shielded Safiya from his view. He had scared her more than Bakura had done so.

"Hello." Was all the man said.

"Get away from us!" Tea yelled; the fear and desperation was clear in her voice.

"Now, that is no way to treat a _friend _is it Tea?" He began unlocking the hinges.

"YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND FADIL! YOU BETRAYED ME! STAY AWAY FROM US!"

He seemed to ignore her screams and opened the door to the cell. "Safiya, my sister... how are you?" He moved closer to the two.

Safiya tensed behind Tea, whose eyes had widened. _Sister? _

"Oh, she's not told you? Well then, let me explain." Fadil said as he reached Tea and held her hand. She jerked out of his grip but he held grabbed onto both of her arms. She tried squirming out of his grasp, yet it tightened the more she moved. All she could do was keep her face as far back from his as she could.

"Shhh... shhh." He mumbled when she tried to get out of his grip. "Now, do you remember the man who helped escort you to the palace?"

Tea felt Safiya tense behind her at the question. All Tea did was look away from Fadil as he continued talking. "Well," He said, trying to make Tea face him by moving his own closer to hers, "he was my brother."

Tea couldn't help my turn to face him as she again, widened her eyes. However, she quickly turned away when she saw their proximity... a closeness that seemed all too familiar.

"Ahhh, so you do remember him. Well yes, my brother. And a horrible brother he was—"

"NO HE WASN'T! HE LOVED YOU! AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Safiya yelled suddenly.

"So she speaks." Fadil said briskly before continuing with his story as if no one had yelled at him at all, "You see, my parents _loved _him. They thought he was the greatest son anyone could have. And he loved that attention. He thought he was the best at everything... that no one could surpass him. Then my mother gave birth to me. I was the child they never wanted for, they wanted a daughter. You would think why they would want a girl in a world that was male dominated but that's what it was. So here I came, unwanted in their perfect little family. _I _was the slave. Whilst they trained my brother to be the perfect son, they forgot about their other son who wanted to prove his worth to them. And then he got married... to _her! _And so, he again got his perfect story. And me? I had nothing. _Nothing._ Do you know how it feels? Do you know how it feels to not be loved by your own family? No, of course not. You're the precious Princess." He moved closer to Tea, "Although you do have such beauty. Your pathetic excuse of a Prince is not worthy of you. What has he done? Sit around and wait for everything to magically appear for him—"

"DON'T talk about him like that!" Tea spat.

"Ahh, the Princess is defending her Prince. Tell me, when I kissed you, why did you _kiss me back?_" He was now so close to her face that one more move and he would once again brush his lips over hers.

"I did not!" Tea scoffed although, she did in fact, kiss Fadil back. However, it was because, for some reason, she pictured Yami as the one kissing her.

"You're lying. And you know it." He brushed his lips over hers.

Tea tensed and moved away from his mouth. "Don't..." She growled.

"Aw, not so enthusiastic now are you?" He teased and again moved so that his lips were a millimetre from hers. "I can make you happy."

_Nice try. _

Tea knew the truth. She kissed Fadil back because her mind showed her that Yami was the one kissing her. She knew it was wrong but that's how it was. And she didn't need to justify herself to Fadil. She had pushed him off when she realised that it wasn't in fact Yami was who kissing her, but Fadil instead. And now the creep was using his difficult past as an excuse for his actions. He had no excuses.

Tea had found her strength, and pushed Fadil off of her so that she was free from his grip. She stood up. "How dare you," She snarled, "How dare you use your difficult past to treat people like this! You say your family didn't love you... well look at you! You _killed _them. You killed them because they didn't take a second look at you! And you know what... I don't blame them! Do you even see yourself? You've tortured the only family you have left... someone you claim to be your sister! How dare you treat her like that... and for your selfish reasons! Your brother was a good man and you know what? I thought you were too, once! I trusted you! But you know what... I should have listened to him! He was suspicious of you from the start! So how dare you accuse my Prince of such things! You have no idea what he has been through! He is a great leader and a great man... something you will never be!" Tea felt so out of character, yet she kept going, "YOU are the pathetic one you _slave! _You're a slave Fadil and you always will be!" She didn't know where the words were coming from. It was as if power was consuming her; she felt in control. "You were a slave as a child, you were a slave in the palace and you're even Bakura's slave! And you're a _slave _who has meddled and betrayed the Pharaoh!" She took a step closer to him and looked him straight in the eyes, "And if you ever try to kiss me again, I promise you, that's that last thing you'll do." She sneered, and slapped him across the face.

Fadil was shocked. Where did all of that come from? One moment she was quivering in his hold and the next she had him backing away. The tables had turned... but only for a short moment.

Tea realised what she had just done and as she did, she lost all of the confidence that had filled her body moments before. "Oops..." She whispered when Fadil's movement towards her made her back away. He did not look pleased... at all. In fact, he looked as if darkness controlled him. Tea was in grave danger and she knew she was about to get hurt. Tears had welled in her eyes. _This is it... _She thought.

"Oh," Fadil growled and marched towards Tea like that of a predator, "I will do more than just kiss you."

Tea held her breath and felt the bars behind her. Knowing there was nowhere else to move; she slid down into a seated position and curled up herself. However, as soon as she huddled herself in the tightest way possible, she felt weak arms encircle her. They were Safiya's. Tea looked up and into the woman's soft eyes.

"He's coming for you." Safiya whispered, "He will save you." And she held her tighter, hoping that it would somewhat protect Tea from the man approaching her.

* * *

><p>It had been a bit over a week, and Yami, Mahad and every soldier had searched the village in such detail that they could remember every street off by heart. They were now in the outskirts, still searching for the missing Princess and the longer it took to find her; the more Yami began to lose faith.<p>

_No! You will find her. _

He surely hoped so. As he strode on his horse, back and forth, whilst his soldiers took a few moments of rest; Yami closed his eyes and whispered. "You will come back to me, Tea. Please, stay strong... where ever you are."

"Prince, may I have a word with you?" Mahad asked as he approached Yami on foot.

Yami nodded and jumped off his horse; a nearby soldier holding the ropes whilst he spoke to Mahad. "Will it be quick? We must hurry and continue searching."

Mahad lead Yami further from the group. "Prince, I am sorry to ask you about this, but it might help." He took a deep breath and continued, "Last time, where did you go?"

Yami had no idea what Mahad was talking about. "Last time? What are you talking about?"

"When she disappeared..."

Yami's eyes widened. _Bakura had taken her before... _"Mahad, what exactly happened before?"

And so, Mahad explained to Yami the story of how Teana had been taken from him the first time. How she vanished in what seemed to be a minute and how he had gone into a fit of rage... ordering endless search parties and even going himself. Mahad told him how he began to neglect his duties as Prince and that he would not rest until he found her.

It was as if déjà vu had occurred because Yami felt those exact feelings now. And the more Mahad explained the past's events, the more memories came flooding back to him. A flashback transpired in his mind; letting him relive the moments. Another piece of the puzzle had been put together for; Yami remembered everything that happened a few years before. It was all so clear to him. And he could remember the exact places he went to search for her.

He turned to his left. "This way." He said, to no one in particular.

"Prince..."

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>His strikes got harder the more he hit her.<p>

It was as if Fadil couldn't control himself for, the week consisted of him beating the Lady of Egypt. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS NOW, _PHARAOH?" _He bellowed as he caused another belt upon her. How dare she insult him after all he had been through. How dare she call him a slave!

And throughout the whole thing, Tea kept her eyes closed. She kept them closed when he had grabbed her from Safyia's hold; kicking the poor woman out of the way as he did so, which caused her to become unconscious. She kept her eyes closed when he kissed her, multiple times. She kept her eyes closed when he hit her.

And she kept her eyes closed when he made inappropriate advances upon her.

The whole time, she just stayed quiet, hoping that if she did, he would stop. But he never did... he continued with his assault. And he seemed to be getting angrier the more she stayed silent.

Tea was in such excruciating pain that she felt numb. Her tears continued to well down her face, "Please..." She begged after what seemed as forever, "stop..."

"What's this?" Fadil yelled and grabbed Tea by her hair, "The Lady of Egypt is _begging? _You're begging a _slave?" _He shoved her against the wall with all of his power and growled into her ear, "I'm sure the Gods aren't too happy about that. Yet again, I'm quite sure they're waiting to strike me down as soon as I step outside, from what I'm doing to you. And trust me when I say... I'm not finished." He spun Tea around and studied her; hunger burned within his eyes.

"Please..." She cried, trying to move away from him but it was no use... she was too weak from the excessive torture. He had won.

He laughed and licked his lips as he stepped closer to her.

_It's too late. _All she could do now was picture herself with her friends; laughing and having a good time. She pictured Yugi's innocent smile; Joey stuffing his face with food; Tristan also stuffing his face with food; and lastly, Yami holding her as she fell asleep in his arms.

"FADIL!"

Tea forced her eyes open as soon as Fadil's grip was no longer on her. She never thought she would be so relieved to hear Bakura's voice. "What is it, my Lord?" He was beside his master in an instant.

"What are you doing?" He snarled.

"My Lord... I..." Fadil was at a loss for words. He actually looked scared; very different to how he was a few moments ago.

"Eh, I don't care. Now," He turned to Tea. "Would you like to know why you're here? I've been doing some thinking and I believe that you should know." He smirked; Fadil following suit.

Tea merely slid down the bar and hugged herself as she shivered in shock. She had never been this hurt before... ever. She was so afraid for, she wanted to keep fighting... to stay strong but she didn't know how. She cried, and cried.

"In the name of Ra, what have you done to her?" Bakura pondered, "Never mind that. Now, let's start from the beginning shall we? When I occupied the body of your pathetic friend—"

"BAKURA, MY LORD!" A red eyed guard ran in yelling from the top of his lungs.

Bakura growled in frustration, "What do you want?"

"HE'S COMING! THE PRINCE AND HIS ARMY ARE COMING!"

Tea's head shot up. "Yami..." She whispered and managed a small smile whilst still being enveloped by her tears.

Bakura smirked. "I was wondering when he would arrive. Looks like it's your lucky day Tea." He moved away from the bars.

"Bakura..." Fadil began.

"See, you'll get to suffer _with _your precious Prince now." And with that Bakura made his way out; Fadil following close behind.

"Fadil!" He sneered.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Kill him."

* * *

><p>"PRINCE, THEY'RE COMING!"<p>

Yami turned abruptly and saw a hoard of the red eyed figures fast approaching them. He growled at the sight of them. However, he was a little relieved because finally, after many days, there was a sign of the whereabouts of Tea.

"SOLDIERS," Mahad yelled out, "READY YOUR WEAPONS!"

The army was ready within a split second, with Yami in the lead and Mahad close behind. "Prince, will you call the attack?"

Yami nodded. "Now." He growled and stuck out his left arm. The duel disk emerged from what was once a gold bracelet.

"GO!" Mahad yelled and the soldiers charged into battle.

"Prince, stay here—" Mahad began but Yami noticed a large black arrow coming toward them. Yami's eyes widened, which resulted in a confused look from Mahad. "Prince?"

"MOVE!" Yami began and tried pushing his comrade out of the way but it was too late. The arrow struck him right in the chest. Mahad fell.

"NO! MAHAD!" Yami yelled and leaped from his horse to his fallen friend.

"My Prince..." He whispered, "it's been an honour serving you."

"NO! STAY WITH ME! I ORDER YOU TO!" The Prince yelled. "You will not be defeated." His insides were squirming. It felt as if a brother had been struck down. Panic rose within him as he saw Mahad's eyes closing, "MAHAD, KEEP FIGHTING, STAY STRONG—"

However, Yami was cut short when a light began protruding from both Mahad's millennium item and his own duel disk. It was blinding, and Yami couldn't help but close his eyes.

"I will always serve you, my Prince." Came Mahad's voice.

The disk was burning against Yami's wrist. _What's... happening? _

After what seemed to be five minutes of such luminosity, the light subsided. Yami fluttered his eyes open and gasped at the sight in front of him.

He was looking up to a familiar face.

"Dark... Magician?" He gaped

Mahad nodded with a small smile, "Hello, old friend." And he turned; summoning his Dark Magic Attack, upon the intruders.

Yami lost his movement for a few seconds, but a familiar noise made him turn around. As he did, he noticed that something had appeared on his duel disk. Again, another familiar face, and, when he looked up, his eyes widened for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the last two minutes for, he was staring at one of his most powerful monsters.

Slifer the Sky Dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>And... yeah. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I loved writing it! As you can tell, I used some bits that actually happened in the anime but hey, when Mahad became the Dark Magician... that was seriously one of my favourite bits so I had to have it here :3 Oh, and sorry I made Fadil so evil xD Anyways, next chapter will hopefully be up soon!<strong>

**Until then, **

**Sammii :)**


	11. Retribution

_**Destinies Intertwined. **_

**Well here's chapter 11! I must apologise for being late... again :( I had severe writers block and A LOT of h/w. Also, I do have tests approaching so the updates will take a little longer. My apologies for that. Anywhooo! I hope you enjoy this chapter... it's a little shorter than usual but I had to end it there :)**

**As usual, happy reading and reviewing!**

**(I don't own Yugioh, nor will I ever)**

**Warning: this chapter contains some violence**

* * *

><p>Tea whimpered in a corner of her cell, cradling an unconscious Safiya in her arms. She had gone through such torture at the hands of Fadil, which resulted in excruciating pain… and that pain failed to subside. It lingered within her, refusing to leave, and the more time went by, the more she hurt. She wouldn't dare look at herself, for she was most probably bruised all over from the hits of the man. And not only that, but she also felt violated… violated by what he did to her. If Bakura hadn't entered when he did, Fadil would have done worse… much worse and because of that, Tea was grateful for the slightest bit at her enemy's arrival.<p>

_He's coming. He's coming for me._

She repeated the words to herself, trying to think positive. Yami was coming for her, and although she was hurting, that thought kept her going. She would only have to suffer a little while longer, and then he would find her… and make _them _pay for what they did to her… and Safyia- she would have her justice; pay back for what happened to her Abasi.

Tea let the tears drip down her face further. The story of Safyia and Abasi was so tragic and the fact that the woman was still suffering; even unconscious, broke Tea's heart. Safyia was one of the unlucky ones. She was an innocent, merely in the way of the evil plan devised by Bakura and Fadil. And because of this, as well as the selfish reasoning of Fadil, she paid the ultimate price. Her loved one was taken from her.

Would that same scenario happen to Tea? Would she lose Yami?

_No. _

"How does it feel?"

Tea gasped as she wiped her face and stared blankly to the man on the other side of the bars. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered shakily.

Bakura looked her straight in the eyes, "Because _I _am the one who deserves the ultimate power."

She didn't respond with words. No, she only shook her head in disbelief, as she held Safiya tighter in her arms. She didn't know why he would go to such lengths to get 'power' but she thought it was pathetic for, the lives of innocents were destroyed because of him; and he would not hurt Safyia any further for his selfish deeds. And soon enough, he wouldn't be able to hurt any other human being because Yami will defeat him, just like the first time.

"Soon enough, I will have the power to release the Prince's ultimate demise." He growled after a moment of dangerous silence, "And you will help me."

Tea stiffened. What was he going to do? And why did it involve her? No, it didn't matter because she wouldn't help him, under any circumstances. "No." She growled back, keeping her eyes firmly on his. He wouldn't defeat her. He wouldn't defeat Yami. He would lose. And his loss will make him suffer for eternity… like he deserved to.

Bakura opened the cell door and made his way to the cowering girl. "I'm afraid you have no choice."

"I. Will. Not. Help. You." She stated, trying to ignore the fact that he was towering over her and looking down upon her, ready to attack. Tea lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she positioned herself as a somewhat defense over Safyia.

"Your efforts are feeble." Bakura snarled and lowered himself so his face was in line with Tea's. He smirked viciously as he grabbed Safiya by her neck and tossed her away from Tea, as if the girl had not even shielded her at all.

"No!" Tea gasped and moved towards her fallen friend but was stopped at the closure of Bakura's palms around her arms. "Let go of me!" She yelled, trying to get out of his hold but it was no use. He was much too strong.

"Yami may be coming for you," He sneered, "But the chances of him actually reaching you are, how would you say it…. Zero." He smirked at the further discoloration of his victim's face.

"But you said—"

"That he would suffer with you? I lied. You see, I sent my minions to, how do I say this kindly… kill him."

_No..._

"Bakura please!" Tea gasped, as more tears welled within her eyes, "Don't do this!"

Bakura responded with a fit of laughter. "It's too late!" He cheered, "They have probably killed him already!"

"Yami..." Tea whispered and felt the small amount of hope draining from her. He was all she had to keep fighting. She limped in Bakura's hold. Yami was gone.

_What __are __you __doing? _A voice demanded within her. _Do __you __not __believe __that __Yami __is __strong __enough __to __defeat __them? __Do __you __not __believe __that __he __will __find __you? __Do __you __know __him __at __all?_

"Yes, give up Tea. He won't save you."

Tea squeezed her eyes shut as she breathed heavily, trying to ignore Bakura's words. Her mind was yelling at her; telling her how gullible she was being to believe the man's vile words just like that. _Don__'__t __give __up._

"Don't waste your energy."

Tea fought with so much power to not let the words affect her. She remembered when she was grabbed and pulled away from Yami. She remembered the fear on his face… the worry. And the anger. He had tried to fight off all of the cloaked figures on his own by which, instead of running to his sanctuary that was his palace; he stayed. He risked his own safety for her. And her heart was telling her that he hadn't given up from that moment. Her heart was telling her that he wouldn't be defeated. Her heart was telling her that he was alive. And that he would find her.

"Yami's _dead._"

Her eyes snapped open.

"You're wrong." She whispered; determination rising within her.

"What did you say?"

Tea lifted her head and bore her eyes right into Bakura's. "You're wrong!" She screamed and tore herself out of his grip as she stood up. "He's coming for me. And when the Prince sees what you have done to his Princess, you will be sorry Bakura!"

Bakura also stood up and smirked inhumanly. "That is exactly what this woman said," He stated, motioning briskly at Safyia before keeping his full focus on Tea, "although, her husband wasn't a Prince… he was a fool who was merely in my way. Just like Yami is."

"Stop it!" Tea growled.

But Bakura simply laughed. "Guards!" He called out and no longer than a few seconds later; two cloaked figures were at the cell. "Get her." He growled and made his way out.

Tea's eyes widened with fear as she gasped, backing away from the figures. As they neared her, she could hear what seemed to be hisses coming from the shadows that obscured their faces. "Stay back!" She yelled, but it was no use for, when she could not move back any further, the two grabbed her tightly by each arm and began dragging her out of the cell. "NO!" She screamed, squirming in their hold. "LET GO OF ME!"

She looked behind her, "I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" Tea continued as she tried to get free to make her way back to Safyia. The poor woman was unconscious and now she would be alone. "PLEASE! AT LEAST SET HER FREE!"

"Be quiet!" One of the figures hissed.

"SAFIYA—"

However, Tea was cut short when she was thrown to the ground and found herself at Bakura's feet. She looked up to see that he was standing at the edge of a cliff and was looking out to the distance with another one of his evil smirks across his face. "Look out at the horizon, Tea. Isn't it such a marvelous scene?"

She averted her eyes past the man in front of her and gasped as she saw what was unfolding before her. "No…" Tea whispered as the tears found their way back to her, for, she was looking out to a mass of cloaked figures, making their way to the village. There were much too many and even though Yami was strong, he wouldn't be strong enough to fight them all off. Bakura was one step ahead, and Yami was too late.

"I am quite sure that Fadil will dispose of him swiftly."

"What?" She choked, looking up at Bakura.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Apologies, _my __Lady.__" _ He sneered as he continued, "Fadil is leading the attack, and their target is the Prince." Laughter followed suit, not only by Bakura, but also by the men surrounding Tea. She looked around her, unable to believe the evil that encircled her. How did she end up here? She went into the realms of time to help Yami fulfill his destiny. Now it seemed that she had delayed that. She was the one in danger and he was to pay for it.

"Why are you doing this Bakura?" She pleaded quietly.

"I told you—"

"BUT WHY US? WHY TORTURE US FOR YOUR SELFISH DEEDS? WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!" Tea screamed, keeping her focus to the ground. A mix of emotions, were welling inside of her; she felt fear, she felt worry, she felt angry; and she felt remorse. If only she had been stronger, then she wouldn't have been captured and Yami wouldn't have had to risk everything to come and find her. _If __only __I __was __stronger__… _

"You don't understand do you, foolish girl. You have _everything _to do with this. It's just a matter of time before you finally have use to me, Teana. I will give you a hint." Bakura paused, clicking his fingers as a signal to usher the guards forward and grab Tea to lift her up. He took at step closer to her. "It is because of you, that Zorc the Dark One will arise and destroy Egypt." He broke into a fit of laughter.

Tea stood frozen and unable to move. _Zorc__… __the __Dark __One? __Because __of __me? _But before her mind could press onto the matter any further, she was shackled to what seemed to be a nearby palm tree and, as she was, she couldn't help but notice a dent in the ground that was producing misty black smoke.

* * *

><p>Yami dispatched the last of the cloaked figures and turned to face his army. The battle of the past couple of hours was like a blur. So much had happened- Mahad had become the Dark Magician, which although surprising, explained so much to Yami. That was why, he realized, that Yami felt such familiarity and trust with Mahad. He turned out to be his most loyal monster in duel monsters. Not only that, but Slifer the Sky Dragon had emerged from his duel disk… an Egyptian God. And both, as well as the soldiers, had helped Yami fight the enemies until there were none left. Slowly, the mysteries of his past were revealing themselves and as soon as Yami rescued Tea, he would unlock every mystery and defeat this evil.<p>

Now, Yami's Egyptian God was roaming the skies; on the look out for any enemies that could approach.

"My Prince, you must rest." Mahad stated as he took his spot beside Yami; slighty hovering in the air.

"No." he answered. "But they do." He averted his focus to his soldiers. Unfortunately, many of the soldiers had been lost in the battle and the ones that had survived had been badly injured. "I'm going to send them back to the palace. They need healing. They wouldn't be able to last if we were attacked again." And it was true. If Bakura decided to send another army of cloaked figures, these men would surely be lost and Yami wouldn't let that happen. As Prince, he needed to ensure their safety.

"I will do it for you." Mahad replied, which surprised Yami. Usually, he would object to such decisions. Why he was being so compliant now, Yami didn't know but he didn't mind either. It was nice to have someone agree with him once in a while.

After a few minutes, the rest of the soldiers hesitantly got on their horses and made their way back to the castle. Mahad made his way back to the Prince. "Now what, my Prince?"

"We find Teana." He said as he motioned that his monsters return to the duel disk. He needed to let them rest if there were to be any more interruptions. Yami was about to mount his horse when shifting to his right caught his attention.

"Hello, my Prince."

Yami turned and as he did, a shot of complete resentment found its way toward him for, Fadil was standing there, sword in hand, with the look of utter evil upon his face.

* * *

><p>Fadil had begun circling Yami; his sword ready for the attack. Yami, after having abandoned his horse and took out his own weapon, followed the man's moves, also ready to pounce. He would pay for hurting Tea. He would pay for taking her away from him.<p>

"So here we are, _Prince.__" _Fadil snarled as he positioned his sword at the ready. Finally he would be able to do what he always wanted: to kill the Prince of Egypt. After the many years of failed attempts, he couldn't believe that he was in this spot. "We are about to fight to the death. Are you ready?"

Yami's grip on his own sword tightened and he noticed that his closed duel disk was flickering. Fadil had no idea what he was about to go up against for, at the right moment, Yami would call upon his monsters to aid him. However, it was he, who was going to deliver the final blow to the vile man standing before him. "I have always been ready." He growled back. This was it.

"Tell me, how are you coping without your Princess?" Fadil teased.

This angered Yami further. How dare this slave taunt him. He had no right to say those words because it was Fadil, who had kidnapped Tea and put her in danger; out of Yami's security. And the fact that he had no idea where or how she was doing, worried and frustrated him so much. He had to find her… and quick. She had to be safe. He _needed_ to find her.

"Where is she?" Yami snarled; ignoring the cruel question.

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

"ENOUGH!" Yami roared and it was at that moment, that his duel disk opened, ultimately revealing his Dark Magician and Egyptian God, once again. _No, __not __yet. _He thought as he studied his opponent's reaction.

Fadil stiffened for a few moments before he regained his strength. This was going to be a tougher fight than he thought. "That's quite impressive but you see," He motioned behind him, "I too, have some… assistance."

Yami looked behind Fadil and as he did, his eyes widened for, a hoard of cloaked figures were stationed, ready for the signal to attack. Although having his most trusted monsters at his side, a part of Yami's spirit had dropped as, there seemed to be a couple hundred of them. He must have been too preoccupied with getting ready to attack Fadil to notice his army but now that he did, his worry rose. What if he couldn't fight them off? He had lost quite a lot of his men in the previous battle with these strange figures, and the rest were sent back to the palace to be healed because they had been injured.

Thus, it was only Yami, Mahad and Slifer against hundreds of enemies.

"You look a little frightened." Fadil laughed, losing his concentration for a few seconds.

It was these seconds however, which Yami used to his advantage. "Go" He whispered firmly, and his monsters launched their attack upon the army. They had not expected it resulting in the loss of nearly a quarter of them in an instant however, after a few moments; the rest began initiating their attacks to defend themselves.

It was then Yami's turn, and he made his move whilst Fadil was recovering from his laughter. The sword moved forward; its aim was the heart however, another sword had blocked its path.

"So you like to play unfairly. Very well then." And Fadil striked Yami, who dodged the hit by a mere millimeter.

The two battled it out with all of their strength. When Fadil would get the upper hand, Yami managed to maneuver his way, away from the blow and make his own move, by which his opponent blocked. Their swords clashed; the sound of metal ringing in the air. It was a tough fight, evenly matched and both looking for the winning hit. The strike that would ultimately kill whoever it was, on the other end of it. And Yami would not let that person be himself for, he needed to come out victorious. This, he realized, was the great evil that his destiny lead him to; the evil, which he fought the first time. And he would win again.

"Prince!" Fadil sneered as his sword clashed with Yami's. "You're putting up a strong fight. I wouldn't expect it since you hide behind your throne all day!"

"There is a lot you don't know about me, you slave!" Yami retorted, gaining the upper hand and locking Fadil's sword with his own. One more move and he would strike the man's chest.

However, his comment didn't sit too well with his opponent. In fact, it angered him to a point where he could regain his strength and push Yami's sword away so that it was once again an even match. "Do _not _dare call me that!" He growled and aimed an uneven hit towards the Prince but it was a pathetic attempt because Yami swiftly moved aside and took the advantage. He could feel the strength growing within him for, his sword moved smoothly within his grasp, blocking his opponent's hits and making some impressive ones of his own. It was at that moment, that his weapon grazed Fadil's shoulder, forcing the man to wince in pain and, in the process, nearly lose grip of his sword. But it was only a moment's worth of victory because Fadil shot back up and had become more aggressive with his swipes, ignoring the fact that blood was seeping from his shoulder. He couldn't let the Prince win. Not after all this time. He had to do this. If he could just get the upper hand long enough to weaken his opponent…

It was as if Fadil's wishes had been granted because in that instant, Yami suddenly froze and clutched at his chest, shaking in pain as he did so. Instead of thinking where this abrupt weakness came from, Fadil immediately took the advantage and lashed his sword straight for the Prince's aching chest. He smirked as the blade was nearing the immobile man. He was going to do it. He would win. Fadil began laughing.

But something had stopped the blade contacting with Yami. His weapon. Fadil growled in frustration. How the Prince managed to lift his sword when he was so weak, Fadil didn't know, and he didn't care either. It was clear that he was dominating this battle. "You might as well give up!" He roared and circled his opponent who had, by this time, dropped to his knees, groaning in pain. Yami looked around and finally noticed where the stabbing feeling in his chest was coming from.

His Dark Magician had been hit. And Yami could feel every bit of pain that he did. "Oh no!" He yelled, "Mahad!" Since his monster was injured, he realized that he too, would feel the pain. But Yami couldn't let that weaken him. He had to keep fighting. Fadil _would __not _be the victor. "I will never give up." He snarled as he stood up unevenly; just managing to clutch onto his weapon.

"Please, you can barely stand." Fadil mocked. "Tell me, what would Teana think when she finds out I killed you…" He continued to circle around the Prince.

Yami's head shot up. He narrowed his eyes to slits and bore them straight into Fadil's. "Don't you dare." He snarled whilst trying to ignore the never-ending pain in his chest. The more Mahad had tried to fight when he was weak, the more he would get hit and ultimately affect Yami. He needed to call him off; to get him back into the duel disk so that he could recover. However, he was too far away from Yami and so, calling him off seemed impossible.

Fadil merely laughed and stopped circling, positioning himself for the attack. He knew that this would be the final blow. In a moment's time, Egypt would no longer have its precious Prince and soon, Fadil would take that power. "What's it like to breathe your final breath, my _Prince?_" He lifted his sword.

Yami didn't answer. He truly was weak, and had begun to believe that he would not be able to defend himself from another strike. He could barely stand, let alone lift his sword to shield himself.

"That's it, bow down to me!" Fadil yelled as he noticed his opponent's legs wobbling. "HA!" He screeched and lunged for Yami's chest.

Yami tried to lift his weapon and move out of the way but to no avail. He was too weak to move a muscle. Once again, his legs gave up and he fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Tea..." He managed to whisper as he closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"PLEASE!" Tea screamed, "CALL THEM OFF! CALL THEM OFF BAKURA!" The tears streamed down her face. She tried to move however the shackles held her against the tree. She felt something strange within her chest; it was as if she could feel Yami's presence yet, it didn't seem peaceful. It was as if he had gotten hurt. <em>Please <em>_be __all __right._She pleaded to herself.

"Be quiet!" Bakura snapped.

"Why him? You have me! You have what you want! Let him go! Please!"

"Shh—"

"Please, have a heart—"

Her captor whirled around and marched straight up to her, slapping her across the face when he reached her. "I have no heart." He snarled as he grabbed her hair. "Now shut that mouth of yours before I do it for you."

Tea squeezed her eyes shut and Bakura let go forcefully before he returned to his spot at the edge of the cliff.

_Just keep fighting. Stay strong, Tea. You must not give up. _

_Huh? _Tea thought as, the voice that spoke those words in her mind, was not hers. _Who__'__s __that?_

A moment of silence passed. Tea swore she heard a different voice speak to her_._It was a calming one; friendly and nurturing. _I __must __be __going __crazy __then. _She sighed after more silence; defeated. Of course there would be no one else there. She was alone and surrounded by evil.

_You are not crazy. _

There it was again. Tea perked up. _Who __are __you? __Or __am __I __really __talking __to __myself?_

_Sort of…_

_Sort of? What do you mean 'sort of'? _

_Well, I am you._

_Huh? __Me? _Tea's hopes deflated once again. She had been talking to herself within her mind all along. Instead of fighting alongside Yami and helping him unlock his memories, she was locked up and having a conversation with herself. _Great__… _

_No, you misunderstood. Maybe I should introduce myself, even though I have been with you all along. _

_That would help…_

_I am Princess Teana._

* * *

><p>Yami waited for the blade to strike his chest. Even though he had tried his very best to keep fighting, he was much to weak to defend himself and so, he again, had failed to protect Tea.<p>

The rings of Fadil's laughter pierced Yami's ears as the anticipation if his death, rose. Yet, they soon became distant. Fadil had stopped his laughing and instead, had gone silent. _Why __hasn__'__t __he __attacked? _Yami thought as he slowly opened his eyes.

The scene that unfolded before him was unbelievable. Yami's eyes widened at the sight for, his Egyptian God was situated in front of him and had in fact, blocked the blade from contacting the Prince. It turned out that Fadil had lunged his sword into the beast instead of Yami because, at the last moment, it had taken its spot to defend its Prince. This attack did not phase the beast at all; it had just made it angrier. And so, it began moving toward Fadil, ready to pounce upon him and devour him whole. The confidence Fadil had only moments ago had vanished and instead, his face bore the features of utter fear. It was hard to believe that he was actually backing off from the fight.

Yami also realized that the pain in his chest had subsided. He looked down at his duel disk and saw that Mahad had returned to it. This brought back his strength. He stood up and had his moment of panic because of the fact that both of his monsters were with him and weren't fighting off the army, but he relaxed when he saw about fifty of them retreating. _Amazing, _he thought, _they __managed __to __defeat __an __army __of __hundreds._

But there was one man left.

And Yami would finish him off.

"Thank you, my friend," He spoke up, "but please, let him be."

Immediately, Slifer moved away from Fadil and was absorbed into the duel disk. As soon as he was gone, Fadil regained his confidence and began smirking again. "You know—"

"I would lose that smile if I was you." Yami snarled as he took a few steps closer to the man.

Fadil continued smiling and had dived to the ground for his sword.

Except, Yami had kicked it away as soon as Fadil was on the ground. He grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him tightly; cutting off his circulation. It was much like the dream he had; the only difference is that nothing would stop Yami from finishing the man off. His grip on the sword in his right hand, tensed. This was it. The vile man would finally pay.

Yami raised his weapon.

The smirk vanished from Fadil's face. It was replaced with one of utter fear.

_Good. _

"This is for Tea." Yami growled.

And he sunk the blade into Fadil's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) The next one will be up later, as I said but the holidays are nearly here and when I finally have my freedom, I will try to update ASAP :D<strong>

**Until the next chapter, **

**Sammii. **


	12. The Story of Teana

**Destinies Intertwined**

**Hello! So here it is, Chapter 12! Again, another pleasure to write. I would like to apologise for the lateness BUT school has ended and I'm free so further updates should be much sooner. Anywhooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter! There is violence so you have been warned. **

**As always, I don't own Yugioh. **

**Happy reading and reviewing! **

* * *

><p><em>Wait, so you're telling me that you are the real Teana?<em>

_Yes. _

Tea sat frozen against the tree that she was shackled to; her eyes wide with shock. After the repeated times of being labelled the Princess, she had very slowly started to believe that she could have been. However, upon hearing the different voice within her mind, this belief was completely overthrown. She had been right the whole time. She was mistaken for someone else. And that other person was a part of her... she thought.

So, the real Teana was really a part of Tea and Tea wasn't in fact, Teana? _Urgh... _Tea groaned in frustration. It was all so confusing.

_So I'm not Teana? Everyone is just mistaken? _

_No, you are the Princess. _

_But—_

_You are the Princess because my spirit lives within you. It is why you look like me. It is why you can read the ancient texts and it is why you feel familiarity with aspects of the past. My presence makes you, me. _

Tea nodded in mild understanding as a response to the answer. Somehow, it had made sense. However, something was bugging her- the fact that there was a spirit living inside of her. _Yugi... it's just like Yugi and Yami... _

_I beg your pardon? _

_Oh, you heard that. No, it's nothing—except, if you're the real Teana, then why are you a spirit? Shouldn't you be like... human? _

_I should... _Teana sighed. _But fate decided otherwise. _

Butterflies began welling in Tea's stomach as she asked her next question. If Teana was a spirit, then what really happened to her? And what would it mean for Tea? _What- what happened to you? _She asked with her mind, dreading the answer.

_I di—I shall explain later. _

_Why—_

At that moment, a hooded man rushed towards Bakura, panting when he stopped in front of him. He had been sprinting for what seemed to be miles yet his fatigue didn't stop him from speaking. "BAKURA, MY LORD!" He began, between breaths as panic rose upon his face. "THE ARMY... RETREATED AND... AND..." He paused as he tried to find the words, "HE…."

"In the name of Ra, spit it out!" Bakura snapped in frustration. He didn't have time for this fool.

"THE PRINCE DEFEATED THEM! ONLY FIFTY REMAIN! HE...HAD THESE BEASTS AND... THAT'S NOT ALL MY LORD! FADIL, HE'S… HE'S DEAD!"

Tea stopped breathing. _Yami... you did it. _

Bakura tensed as the man's words sunk in. Tea saw that he had balled his fists and began grinding his teeth together in anger. If the man had any care for his fallen comrade, he showed little sympathy. "Dead?" He whispered dangerously.

The man nodded in response. "He was seen with a stab wound to the chest. The blade was lodged into his heart."

Bakura rolled his shoulders and turned his head slightly, eyeing Tea from the corners of his eyes.

Tea winced in fear upon his look. She had seen a number of death stares in her time, but Bakura's at that moment topped them all. It was as if it were the stare of death. "Is that all?" He asked, still keeping his eye on the girl.

A look of confusion crossed the man's face, like he expected more of a reaction from his leader. "N-no..." He shook his head.

Bakura suddenly grabbed the man's collar, breaking his gaze with Tea and bore his eyes straight into his slave's as he pulled him toward himself. "What else is there?" He asked menacingly.

The man shakily reached into his pocket and handed a piece of papyrus to his leader with an unsteady hand. As soon as Bakura saw the note, he grabbed it, threw the man to the ground and opened it. As he read it, his eyes narrowed to slits when he read the words:

_I am coming for you. Watch out. _

_Prince. _

A smirk formed on Bakura's lips. "Are you now?" He said to no one in particular as he again, moved his eyes to Tea and started walking towards her. In response, Tea closed her eyes and waited for another hit upon her. Being surrounded by men of evil, she expected no less and so, when the sound of Bakura's feet were near, she braced herself. The pain and numbness was to come again.

Except it never did. Only the pain from her previous torture by Fadil had surged through her as she was lifted to her feet by Bakura's rough hands. Tea opened her eyes and stared directly into Bakura's, trying not to show any fear. However, she was scared, extremely scared and being this close to Bakura was not comfortable at all. He had seen and sensed her fear straight away thus; her feeble efforts were of no concern to him. He merely laughed and unhooked her chains. "I have something that would most likely be of interest to you, _Princess._" He sneered and handed her the papyrus.

Tea did not respond in any way. She would not accept anything from this vile man and instead looked away from him.

"Then I guess this threat from the Prince is of no worth, especially if his Princess dismisses it also. We have a lot in common, you and me." Bakura teased and began dragging Tea towards the edge of the cliff. She however, resisted his pull and snatched the letter from his hand. When she read it, the words sank in and without knowing it, tears of joy welled at her eyes as Tea smiled slightly. Yami hadn't given up on her.

Even though the letter was snatched back from her, her smile didn't falter. She had actually begun to laugh through her tears. She knew that soon she would be free from this evil and Bakura would pay for his wicked deeds. Soon, she would be safe. And soon, Yami would be with her once again.

Tea's good mood angered Bakura further. It wasn't meant to be this way. Fadil was meant to have killed the Prince, not the other way around. And the Princess was meant to give up so that it would be easier for him to put her to use in his plan. The anger drove him to his next decision. He grabbed the smiling girl and squeezed her arms so tight that she flinched. Some of the fear had returned to her but that wasn't enough. She had to be utterly frightened of him. He would not stand there and watch her laugh. "You may be smiling now, _Princess" _He snarled, "But know this. Because of your precious Prince, you will meet your doom sooner than you think."

Her smiled faded instantly at the words as she again, was full of fear. Now it was Bakura's turn to smirk. _Oh no, _she thought as he continued his threat.

"Whether the pathetic Prince is here or not, Zorc the dark one will rise tomorrow night and cause destruction upon this land so that I will rule forever. And do you know how this is going to happen? _You _will be his sacrifice." He now smiled with an evil glint in his eyes, "Tomorrow night you will meet your death, _Teana, _and although I had hoped to see Prince witness your fate, I have prolonged it long enough. He will not make it on time. You have nothing. And I will have everything." He let go of Tea and began laughing uncontrollably.

Tea however, fell to her knees. _That's why I'm here. _She contemplated as fear completely consumed her. All of the happiness that she felt moments before had disappeared. Yami wouldn't make it on time. It had been nearly two weeks and only now was there evidence that he was near. Who knows how long he would take to actually find her and save her.

Hope was draining from her. _You tried Yami. At least you tried. _She thought, tears streaming down her face. She followed Yami into the realms of time so that she could help him uncover his mysterious past. Now, not only did she not succeed in helping him, but she wasn't even going to make it out alive.

_Do not give up! _

Teana's attempt of encouragement didn't help Tea. _What's the point in trying anymore? You heard what he said. Tomorrow night—_

_Yes, I did hear what he said. And it might be too late for Prince to arrive on time._

_Exactly. So I might as well just give in and—_

_There is another way, Tea. _

Tea perked up at the spirit's words. _What do you mean? _

_You can escape on your own. _

Any bit of hope that found its way back to the girl was again crushed. _You're joking. One move and I'll get beaten again._

_Tea, if you listen to what I have to say, you might think otherwise. _

_Go ahead then…_

_Very well. As you have noticed before Tea, my presence within you has given you extra abilities. _

_Yeah, I can read hieroglyphics. How is that going to help?_

_The capability of you being able to read our text is not the only power I have given you. When I was Princess, I had been trained in combat. I am as good as any man in battle. You now have that skill. _

_Wait, so you're telling me that I can beat up people?_

_Well, yes. As long as I'm here, you do. Unless, you were taught before we were bonded?_

_Uh, no. I'm a dancer, not a boxer. _

_What is this boxer? _

Tea smiled for a second at the spirit's confusion. She forgot that she was in the ancient period and some of the English language had not been adapted yet. _Never mind… but Teana, I- I don't know. I can't hit people…_

_But you will let them hit you? _

_I don't have much choice. _

_You are much too nice. A good quality for a Queen but fateful for a warrior. _

_But I'm not a warrior. _

_Tea, there is not much time. You must save yourself- look, try it on Thief King Bakura. He is too preoccupied with making a mockery of you that he forgets his surroundings. _

_So what, I just stand up and hit him? _

_Yes. Then you look for any means of escaping this place. I promise you, you have the ability to do so. _

_O-okay. _

_Remember, I will be here to guide you. _

And so, Tea slowly stood up, shaking as she did so. If what Teana told her was true, she would have the skill to knock out Bakura and make a run for it. To her luck, he was still laughing and not paying attention to her. Tea balled her fist and raised her arm unevenly.

_Balance, Tea. You must have balance. _

Tea tried to balance her shaking arm and, after what seemed like minutes, she had managed to do so. This was all so unfamiliar to her that she had no confidence what so ever. She didn't believe that she had the strength and ability to do it.

_Now you must get his attention. _

_What? Why? I won't be able to do it then! _

_His attention will be on your raised arm. You however, will kick him. Then, you will make a swift motion of your arm and strike him in the face with your fist. _

_I-I don't know…_

_Trust me, Tea. You can do it. _

Tea put all of her trust in the spirit that was with her. She coughed silently, in hopes of getting Bakura's attention but it was too quiet and he didn't hear her. So she coughed again and this time, louder so that he stopped his sniggering and stared at her with such evil and hate. His eyes averted to her raised arm and the smile found its way to his face again. For someone so vile, he surely had a sense of humour, even if no one else found anything funny. "What's this?" He began but he didn't finish because at that moment Tea had kicked him right between his legs. In response, he wailed in pain and grabbed the pained area out of instinct. As soon as his attention was on the pain, Tea was ready for the blow. With Teana's guidance, her fist went flying and struck Bakura's head. The force was so strong that he toppled over, seemingly unconscious. It was true; she did have the strength that Teana told her. However, upon seeing Bakura's body motionless on the ground, guilt found its way to the girl. "Oh no…"

_He will live. You must go. _

"What if I killed him?" Tea asked aloud in horror. Even though Bakura was evil and did cause pain upon her, she never had intended to _kill _him.

_He is not dead, just partially unconscious. You must escape before he wakes up. Go!_

And so, Tea turned; ready for her escape. As she did, she noticed that she was alone. The guards must have left whilst Bakura announced her coming 'death'. Glad that she was by herself, Tea moved to run however she suddenly halted. "Safyia! I must go and get her!"

_Okay, but hurry! _

The caves containing the cells were not far from where Tea had been dragged. In fact, they were only behind the cliffs overlooking the land. Using the newfound strength by which Teana provided, Tea managed to knock out the guard standing in front of the entrance that led to the cells. Teana had told her to get the man's weapon as a precaution and as soon as Tea did so, she dashed into the cave and towards the cell that held Safyia.

_Watch out, there are guards at the cell. _

Teana was right for, when Tea reached the cell, there were two guards standing there and upon her arrival, both became high on alert. They withdrew their weapons and made their way towards the girl. "Look!" One of them teased, "She thinks she can wield a sword!" And they both started laughing as they neared Tea.

_Hold the sword tightly, Tea. Follow my instructions and you should be able to defeat these amateurs. _

Tea was frightened. Even though she managed to hold the sword tightly in her hand, she was shaking. There was a high risk that she could be hit or that she could kill someone. _Teana, I don't want to kill them… _

_You must defend yourself. If that is the outcome then so be it. So many lives are at risk. If you allow yourself to be sacrificed to Zorc, terror will reign upon Egypt. Do not let that happen. It's up to you, Tea. You and the Prince will ensure safety upon our land. _

_But how? Why me?_

_There is no time for that. Quick! Position your sword! _

Tea followed the spirit's instructions. She held the sword in front of her so that it defended her body. Teana reinforced that she must hold it tightly and to wait until the men made the first move so that she could analyse their technique. No sooner had Teana had said those words, one of the men advanced upon Tea and aimed for her ribs but Tea's sword blocked the hit as Teana told her what to do. Then, the second guard made his move and aimed for her heart however, it was a mistake because Tea managed to block the attack, hold the man's sword and jerk her hand so that his weapon went flying. Now unarmed, the man was vulnerable. One hit and he was gone.

_Strike him quickly, Tea! _

_I can't! _

_You must! _

And reluctantly, Tea moved forward. "I'm sorry." She said, and pierced the blade through the man's chest. After a moment of silence and shock, he fell, motionless to the ground. Tears found their way to Tea as she removed the sword swiftly from his body. She had just killed a man.

_There was nothing more you could do. If you didn't do it, then he would have killed you. Now focus of dispatching the other one. _

The other guard proved to be more of a challenge than the first one. After some time, Tea managed to wield the sword without Teana's guidance. It came naturally because of the effect the spirit's powers had upon her for; it was as if she had been doing it her whole life. The guard's sword clashed with Tea's as the two fought to the death. He would aim for her stomach but she blocked it and tried to counter it with her own attack to his ribs but then he would block her attempt. Surprisingly, Tea found herself moving with such grace as she duelled with the man and, soon enough, she began incorporating her skills as a dancer with her wielding of the sword. This allowed her to dodge the man's attempts of striking her as well as giving her more of an advantage. Then, after what seemed to be ages, the man stopped moving. This confused Tea and just as she was about to start pondering about what was happening, she realised that her sword was lodged into the man's chest.

"Oh…" She stated, again shocked at her actions. Guilt found its way towards her, however she forgot about it when she noticed that he was moving towards her with the blade still in his chest. Tea's eyes widened at his actions and she screamed for, he was wedging the blade deeper into himself and was still alive. She screamed, about to let go of the sword when Teana came in once again to guide her.

_Twist the blade. _

Tea did so, but the man was still moving toward her. Death was fast approaching him, but he was strong and fought it.

_Do it again. _

_He's still moving!_

_You must pierce the heart. You most likely missed the organ so he still lives. Move the blade; twist it again. _

_O-okay. _

And Tea twisted the sword with all of her strength until finally, the man stopped moving and fell to his knees as life was bring sucked out of him. Because her sword was wedged into his body, Tea too, fell to the ground and saw that blood was dripping from the hood that masked his face, onto her sword. She tried to remove it but the limp body was too heavy and it wouldn't budge.

_Leave it. Grab his weapon and get to Safyia. You have done well Tea._

At Teana's words, Tea abandoned her sword and ran to the cell that held Safyia. Luckily, the door of the cell was unlocked and she was able to push her way through and run to her still unconscious friend.

"Safiya!" Tea yelled, shaking the woman to wake her. "Wake up!"

After minutes of no response, Tea decided that she would carry the woman out. She tried to lift her however, her petite frame and no biceps proved unworthy, and they didn't allow her to carry the woman. Instead she somewhat tried to drag Safyia but that too was difficult. However, Tea moved on, ignoring the difficulty of the task. She had to get Safyia and herself to safety.

But at that moment, the woman stirred. Her eyes fluttered open and she groaned groggily.

"SAFYIA!" Tea screamed, which had completely woken the woman.

"My… lady? What's going on?" She breathed weakly.

"We're getting out of here!" Tea stated and grabbed one of the fallen guard's swords. "But you must push on. I know it will be hard for you, but please, try your best to run okay? I will support you."

And with that, Tea put her arm around Safyia, held the sword in her other hand, and ran out of the caves. Even though the woman was still dazed, she managed to keep up with few stumbles along the way, until the two reached the edge of a cliff and halted. "There must be a way to get down." Tea breathed as she looked around for a way down the cliff.

However, when she turned around she came face to face with a man she did not want to see. "Oh no…" She whispered and moved in front of Safyia to block her from his wrath. If he was mad before, then he was furious now. And Tea was the cause of his fury.

"Hello, Princess." He snarled.

"Bakura." Tea stated.

"Do you think that your little stunt of heroics will work?" He asked with mad amusement however, his face bore no smile. Instead, it was a look of pure evil. If Tea didn't find a way to escape, she would feel his rage in an instant. There must be a way to get out of there.

"It will work." She answered. He however, ignored it and with a click of his fingers, cloaked figures had surrounded them. There was no way out. Tea's confidence was dropping but she tried to fight through her fear. She held up the sword in front of her.

_No, there are too many. Do not challenge them. _

However, Tea kept her sword firmly in place. It resulted in laughs from the figures but she didn't let it faze her. They could laugh all they want. She would not go down without a fight.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Bakura growled. "Take the woman away! But leave the Princess to me." He ordered and with that, about four of the figures advanced upon the two and grabbed Safyia. Tea tried to fight them off but her efforts were feeble. The sword fell from her grip and she was knocked off her feet, falling to the ground.

"No!" She yelled, "Let her go! Please!"

But she was utterly ignored. As soon as Safyia was taken away, Bakura moved towards Tea and hurled her up from the ground. He bore his eyes into hers and she was so intimidated that she had to look away. He saw this and pounced upon it. "Not so tough now, are you?" He snarled and slapped her hard across the face. He then grabbed her by her hair, "If you ever dare step out of line again, I will not be as kind. Do you understand?"

Shaking, Tea closed her eyes as the tears slid down her face.

Bakura's grip on her hair tightened and Tea flinched in pain. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND? ANSWER ME!" He screamed.

Tea immediately nodded. "Y-yes! I understand!" She gasped. She was so scared that the thought of what she attempted a half hour ago was so stupid of her. Of course she couldn't escape. And now, she would pay for her actions.

"Good." He snapped. "Now I will throw you in your cell to make sure you don't try anything stupid."

And with that, he lifted the Princess and flung her over his shoulder.

Tea screamed and struggled, trying to get free from his grip, but it was no use because he was much too strong and her efforts proved to be useless.

* * *

><p>Her scream rung across the distance and lingered in the air.<p>

And he had heard it.

Yami perked up at the sound. For nearly two weeks he had been out in the desert, searching for his Princess. It seemed to go on forever and frustration began rising within him for, the longer he took to find her, the longer she was surrounded by evil and in the midst of danger. If only he had had a good enough lead to get to her. The attacks from Bakura's and Fadil's army had been a signal as to where she might be, but not long after the events did nothing happen and thus, Yami found himself lost and in doubt once again.

But then he heard the familiar sound. It sounded like her. And as soon as he realised who it could be, he knew he was close. He signalled his horse to a full speed gallop toward the source of her screams. However, his steed had begun to tire quite quickly for; Yami had mounted Fadil's lifeless body upon its back. Even though he was facing such evil, he believed that he should return the body back to Bakura so that he could bury his dead but also, for more personal reasons, to see the pain upon his enemy's face at the sight of his fallen comrade. The smell had worsened but he endured through it. He was a warrior; a Prince and the smell of death should not faze him.

He had even managed to send a letter of warning to his enemy. At least now, Bakura knew that Yami was coming for him and that he would not show any remorse towards him.

"Come on!" He screamed to his horse. He did feel bad for the creature because it truly was becoming fatigued with every gallop it took but Yami knew it could push on. There was a reason why it was given to him; it must have been the strongest and fastest steed in his army.

Another scream sounded and this time it really pierced Yami's ears. _Oh no, Tea! _"GO!" He yelled and the horse ran as it never did before. The Prince could feel the wind gushing across his face and due to the fact that he was moving so fast, his face started to hurt. However, he didn't care. He had to move, and move quickly for; if that was Tea who was screaming, then harm was being bestowed upon her. "MAHAD!" Yami yelled as he stretched out his arm and allowed his duel disk to open. At his command, his Dark Magician was instantly by his side, racing toward the source of the screaming just as fast as the Prince.

"Yes, my Prince?" He asked whilst in quick speeds of motion.

"Hover up above and tell me what you see!"

"Of course!"

And so, Mahad raised himself higher into the air to see the distance. Yami kept pushing on whilst he did so. Soon enough, Mahad returned with the report that there was a cliff up ahead and situated on top, were some caves. Yami had nodded at the report and continued on his way towards the caves, hoping that that was where Tea was held captive. He couldn't waste any more time and, as he raced into the direction that he hoped was right, he couldn't help but reflect on his feelings toward the girl. The time that they had been separated had really caused his feelings toward her to become stronger and not only that, but the time apart from her began an aching in his chest. He needed to see her; to make sure that she was safe. He needed to see her beauty- her eyes… her personality. He missed the brightened spirit that she always brought with her. He missed her friendship that he knew couldn't be broken. He missed her. And even though he realised his feelings for her only recently, it felt as if he had always had them. It seemed that even destiny believed that they should be together. And as soon as he found her, he would embrace her and never let go. She would be in his arms again.

That was where she was meant to be.

And Yugi would never know. As much as Yami tried to fight the feelings, he couldn't. He had given in.

"I'm coming, Tea." He whispered to himself, and rushed on.

* * *

><p>Tea huddled in the corner of her cell. It was nightfall, and the thought of the next day really scared her. She had tried to escape but that failed. And it may be too late for Yami to save her for, it was probably pitch black outside and it was impossible, not to mention dangerous, to navigate through the desert in the dark. Then, the concluding thought emerged within her mind- that tomorrow she would die.<p>

Tea lifted her hand to cover her mouth as she again, began crying with fear. She had not cried this much in her life. She was always considered to be the strong one who hardly cried, now; it seemed that all day, every day, she was tearing up. "Urgh!" Tea groaned, "Stop it!" She scolded herself but the tears would not leave.

"It's okay to cry." Safyia spoke up.

"Not if it's every day!" Tea replied a little too harshly.

Fortunately, Safyia didn't take the response to heart. "Crying is a sign of life." She said as she grasped onto a chain around her neck.

Tea stared at the woman wide-eyed. Her words were of truth and Tea immediately felt guilty for her behaviour. Safyia had endured through the same amount of pain that she did, if not, more. "Where did you get that?" She asked, trying to move away from the topic.

"Abasi gave it to me as a gift on the date of my birth, not too many months ago. I will treasure it always."

"He must have been such a great man." Tea suggested as she tried not to think about the predicament that she was in.

"He was." Safyia began and smiled as she remembered her days with her husband. "He was caring and although, not as gentle as a woman would like, he ensured my safety. I remember a day many months ago, when I was out getting our rations and a drunken man approached me and began harassing me, trying to get me to go with him. I refused but he wouldn't let me be and then," She chuckled as she continued, "it was as if the Gods were on my side because at that moment my Abasi had seen it all and that man… let's just say he cannot see anymore." She laughed softly and although Tea didn't find the story funny but worrisome, she laughed with Safyia. It was nice to have the mood lightened a little.

The two spent some time talking about various aspects of their lives, and had begun to actually enjoy themselves without thoughts of the events of tomorrow. And because there were no guards standing in front of their cell but most probably outside, the mood was definitely better. After some time, they had quietened and Tea found herself in conversation with Teana. She did anything she could, not to think about what was to happen to her the next night.

_Um… Teana? _Tea asked suddenly, with her mind.

_Hmm? _

_You know how before you were going to tell me how… um…_

_My passing? _

_Well, yeah…_

Teana chuckled sadly and sighed. _I was in a situation similar to what you are in now- no, don't be frightened! _

_O-okay… _

_Bakura had kidnapped me and taken me as prisoner. At the time, his plans were not complete so he didn't know what to do with me. All he knew was that, as long as I was gone, the Prince would not care for his people. Bakura knew that Prince would want me rescued. He knew that he would abandon his duties… and he did. Egypt was falling apart. I tried to escape. I thought that my skills in combat would lead me through and that I could return safely to my home. But that was my first and last mistake. I was caught and Bakura was so furious that he… he killed me. _

Tea gasped as once again, the tears found their way to her. This time however, Safyia's words lingered in the air and she wasn't annoyed at her emotions. _I'm so sorry! _

_Thank you, but there is no need to be sorry. Anyway, my spirit remained in Egypt for; I was not laid to rest the proper way. I could not journey to the afterlife and so, I watched as the search parties, after months and months, stopped their searching, and how the Prince was forced to return to his throne. It pained me but there was nothing I could do. Years passed and the wrath of Bakura was thrown upon him and all of Egypt. He had released Zorc. However, it was only after he did so, that he realized he needed a being of royal blood for his beast to be unbeatable but it was too late. Zorc was already on the loose. But it didn't have the strength it needed. So the Prince was able to defeat him, by sacrificing himself and he did so by locking his spirit in his puzzle. However, it was only temporary because by doing so, the scriptures were written that history was going to repeat itself and when it did, Zorc would have a new power; and that the chosen one would arrive and help save the land._

Tea was speechless. Teana had sensed it and continued with her story. _It was recent; that the Prince returned to our Egypt and I knew that time had been re-winded. However, I saw you arrive here, too. As soon as I saw you, I knew that you were the chosen one. My spirit was pulled towards you and that's how I inhabited your body. _

_But why am I the chosen one?_

_You are the chosen one because of the bond that you and the Prince have created together, in the time ahead. _

A blush found its way to Tea as the words sunk in. _Oh… _Even though the mysteries were being revealed, she still had so many questions. Like how the 'chosen one' would save Egypt and why exactly Teana inhabited her body…

Teana had heard her questions. _Yours and Atem's presence will allow for the occurrence of a ritual- one that you will soon find out about. I cannot tell you; it is the Prince that must do so. And it is because of this ritual that Egypt can be permanently saved from the evil that Bakura will unleash. _

_Oh… _Tea thought as the explanation sunk in but there was a name, which Teana mentioned that struck Tea. _Who is Atem? _She asked, confused at this new individual.

_Oh! That's right, he sealed his name and so you don't know. Tea, the Prince's name is Atem. _

Tea gasped as she brought her hand to her mouth. "That's his name…" She breathed aloud and smiled. "Atem."

* * *

><p>"There must be a way to get up there!" Yami stated loudly as he paced along the base of the cliff that held the caves, which could ultimately hold Tea. He was so, so close yet so far away.<p>

"I will circle the vicinity for you, my Prince." Mahad stated and made his way around the area. In that time, Yami looked around for a way up but there seemed to be nothing. How anyone could get up there, he didn't know, but he needed to find a way, and fast. Tea had been captured for more than a week now and Yami only hoped that she was okay. He hoped that she had fought against the evil and managed to prevail. He could not be too late. Her earlier screams pained him as they did worry him.

"Urgh!" He growled and balled his fist to the cliff wall. "I must get up there!" He said with frustration. The longer it took him to figure out the route, the longer she was in danger.

"Prince!"

Yami turned instantly. "Well?" He asked upon seeing Mahad return.

"I could not find a way up from this level so instead I went to inspect what exactly is at the top of this cliff and there seems to be a campfire."

Hope found its way to Yami. Had he finally reached the right place? "Did you see anything else?"

"No, but there is a settlement there. You can inspect it yourself and hopefully, you will find Teana."

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"Prince, what if I carry you up there?"

Yami didn't know why the idea hadn't struck him earlier but he agreed to let Mahad take him up the cliff immediately. Leaving his horse and Fadil, stationed on the ground, Yami grabbed his weapons. He would attend to them later. And so, Mahad had taken him to the top of the cliff where he hoped with all of his heart that he would find Tea unharmed and okay.

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I must mention that initially, this chapter was to be longer... like double than what there is now but I though it would be waaaayyyy too long so yeah, I split it and also, if I was to write the whole thing, then it wouldn't be updated now and I really wanted to get a new chapter up so yeah! But ALAS, the second half of thischapter 13 should be up sooner. If not, then Merry Christmas to everyone! (And have a Happy New Year) :D**

**Oh, and if there is any confusion with the plot, feel free to ask. I hope I managed to get my point across clearly but if I didn't, I would be happy to explain it to you :)**

**Sammii.**


	13. True Intentions

**Destinies Intertwined**

**Hello! Well here is chapter 13, or the 'other half' of chapter 12. As promised, I updated sooner than usual . Anywhoos, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**I don't own Yugioh. **

**Happy reading and reviewing! :D**

* * *

><p>Tea and Safyia had been locked in their cell for about three hours when a hooded man appeared in front of the gate. Immediately the mood changed from one of slight ease, to one of alarm. Before his appearance, the two had talked to one another; enjoying each other's company and, soon enough, Safyia stopped treating Tea as a woman of superiority and began warming up to her like a friend would. They were equals and that is how Tea liked it.<p>

Not only that, but the more Tea conversed with the spirit inhabiting her body, the more she grew to like Teana. She was like the sister Tea never had, and realising that she was in fact, not alive, really upset the girl. If only fate had been kinder to the real Princess.

"Bakura requires your presence." He stated monotonously and stepped inside the cell.

Both women responded with silence however, flinched back as the man moved towards them. _Not again! _Tea thought when he had reached them and lifted Safyia to her feet.

"HEY!" Tea yelled, "Let go of her!" And she stood up.

_Be careful Tea. _Teana warned.

"Your presence is required too, Princess." He said, turning around and, as he did, his hood fell by which it revealed his face. Tea had recognised him straight away for; he was there when she was at the palace.

In fact, he was one of the Prince's Guardians. "It's you!" She exclaimed but then realised that he was in with the bad guys. _Oh no... _She thought.

_Akhenaden. _The spirit growled. _How could you? _

Tea didn't know what to do or say. This man had just betrayed Yami and all of Egypt and, even though she didn't really know who he was, she still felt angry. "You betrayed us!" She yelled and ran forward. "How dare you turn your back on the Prince and side with Bakura! You're his Guardian!" She bellowed, with a bit of Teana's opinion coming through. Akhenaden however, only responded with shoving Tea away from him and dragged Safyia out of the cell.

_Can we trust anyone here? _Tea thought when, soon enough, two guards also entered the cave and dragged her out as well.

_Tea, just let them take you. Do not make a scene. Both you and Safyia are at risk of great danger. _

_Okay. _The girl agreed and let the men take her without trouble.

She had been taken to the area known as the Sacrificial Crevice. The place was surrounded by guards in all possible angles with Bakura standing right in the centre, in front of the cleft. When he saw Tea, he smiled his cruel smile and stepped forward. "This is the sight of your demise, my _Princess._" He sneered. "And I feel you need a run through of tomorrow's events."

Even though Tea was frightened, she couldn't help but examine the crack in the earth. It was shaped as a somewhat circle, but too thin to be called a hole. However, it was still big enough to be thrown into and that is what scared the girl the most.

_It's alright Tea. Do not be too frightened. You still have time to get away. _Teana comforted, but it didn't really work because Tea began shaking with fear.

_What if he does it now? _

_He won't. He wouldn't rush into something like this because he made that mistake the first time. _

"This is the Sacrificial Crevice and, as the name suggests, it will be where you are sacrificed to the great Zorc." Bakura's voice rang, which had silenced Teana. "Now why would I want to give _you _to him? Well, he needs the spirit of royalty to become unstoppable because he will have half of the power of Egypt in him, and, seeing as you are the easier target than the Prince, I went after you. That obviously worked." He stated plainly, resulting in laughter among the guards. "And when you are out of the picture, Teana, the Prince won't be able to do anything to stop me because your bond wouldn't have been sealed!" Bakura then joined his men in laughter.

_What does he mean? _Tea asked, while the focus was temporarily off her.

_Marriage. _The spirit answered simply.

_Oh... _

"Now!" Bakura continued after he regained his control, "Why have I brought you here? Well, we feel that you should see a demonstration." And he ushered Akhenaden to bring Safyia forward. The woman's eyes had widened at the news of her coming death and fear began to consume her.

When Tea realised what this meant, her stomach dropped. "NO!" She gasped but was kicked to stay silent. This however, didn't work; for the girl continued to yell. "PLEASE! HAVE MERCY BAKURA!" The tears found their way to her yet again as she struggled under the guard's grip on her. "DON'T DO IT! PLEASE!"

"Make her shut up." Bakura stated as he grabbed Safiya and held her at the edge of the crevice.

In the next minute, cloth had been wrapped around Tea's mouth, which had cut off her ability to speak. Instead, she had to moan in protest but it didn't come across loud or forceful enough. _No! _She thought. _IT'S NOT FAIR! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP HER! _

_There is nothing we can do Tea. _Teana whispered sadly.

_IT CAN'T BE! _Tea screamed with her mind. _There... must be... something! _And the tears poured down her face.

_I'm sorry. _The spirit sighed, and left Tea's mind. Teana was also distraught... Tea had felt it.

"This demonstration will only strengthen Zorc, so don't be so scared, Princess!" Bakura teased, knowing that the true reason of Tea's dismay was because her friend was about to be lost forever; and then turned to Safyia. "Any last words before you join your pathetic husband?" He snarled, pushing Safyia closer to the edge of the Sacrificial Crevice. One shove and she was gone.

Tea never averted her gaze from the woman, whilst she struggled under the guards grip upon her. Even though she couldn't speak, she still groaned at the sight which unfolded before her. She cried and struggled and then cried some more. _Please have mercy! _She begged, but her silent plead would be of no use. This would ultimately be the end for Safyia. But it couldn't be... they were meant to have escaped. She was meant to be in safety once again. She was meant to be free.

However, in the midst of this approaching tragedy, Safyia's expression changed from one of fear and weakness, to one of strength. "I will finally be free." She stated calmly and smiled to Tea as one tear slid down her face. It was as if she had read the girl's thoughts at that moment and as soon as Tea heard the words, she understood. Safiya would escape, because she would no longer be Bakura's prisoner.

And she would be reunited with her Abasi. They would be together again and Tea knew that that was what Safyia wanted more than anything in the world. It still pained Tea though, for she was about to lose a friend and that would never be okay. She tried to beg for Bakura to let the woman go, but she couldn't... there was no way she was able to utter a single word.

"What's that?" Bakura asked mockingly, as if he didn't hear her response. It was then, at that fatal moment, that he let Safyia go with a swift push; not even turning to look at his falling victim. Instead, he eyed Tea with humour; he had thought this was all a somewhat joke, ignoring the fact that Safyia was screaming and, slowly, her screams became faint. She was no more.

Tea thought she had heard Yami yell out for her, but dismissed it as a figment of her imagination.

So she attempted to run forward, screeching as she tried. But the guard's grip on her was too strong and they hauled her back, knocking her to the ground to make sure she didn't try to run again. Her throat burned from her cries; forcing her to stay quiet for fear that she'd choke herself. Instead, she sobbed quietly and let herself fall so that she was limp in the men's hold of her. Safyia's last screams still lingered in Tea's mind as she closed her eyes in attempt to make them go away. But they didn't. They stayed and continued to haunt her. _SHE'S GONE! _She wept with her mind, as she mourned for her friend.

_Safyia will be with her lost husband now. You must let her go and fight on so that you don't meet the same fate. Remember, she is free. _Teana said in attempt to comfort Tea.

_But... it's so... unfair! _

_I know Tea, I know. _The spirit whispered and silenced, leaving the girl alone to her thoughts. However, before she could continue with her silent grieving, Tea couldn't help but notice that the crack in the ground began producing thick, red smoke, before returning to its usual black.

* * *

><p>Yami had entered the first cave he laid eyes on when he reached the top of the cliff and began searching immediately for his lost friend. Even though it was pitch black within the walls of the earth, he was able to see because his Dark Magician provided light with his staff. However, there was nothing to see in that particular cave for; there was no sign of Tea or Bakura. It was deserted and useless thus; the Prince exited it without further haste and made his way to the second cave.<p>

The second cave, unlike the first, provided evidence of settlement because Yami found a sheet lying on the ground next to an abandoned bowl of fruit. What caught his attention was that the fruit was not off, but indeed ripe and tempting to devour. "Hmm..." He mumbled thoughtfully, ignoring his craving for food, and continued scanning the cave in more depth... only to find nothing more. "Mahad." He called out silently.

"Yes, my Prince?" He replied, moving back towards Yami, which cut off all possible light of the depths of the cave.

"I feel we are getting close. I will search the next cave but you will stay outside and guard it of any possible intruders."

Mahad had agreed immediately but pointed out that Yami would have no source of lighting if he were to enter the cave alone. To resolve this problem, the Prince had gathered some wood in haste, whereby his Dark Magician was able to cast a flame upon their tips. The two had then made their way to the third cave, where Mahad stayed at the entrance and guarded it.

This cave was larger than the others and Yami couldn't help but notice footprints leading in and out of it. His heart skipped a beat for, there it was obvious that someone had travelled here various amount of times. _I must be close. _He thought as he made his way deeper into the cave, moving his torch in all directions to find any source of life. And that was when he stopped in his tracks for; he was facing three cells. Yami moved towards the one closest to him and gasped when he saw a skeleton lying there. At this sight, dread filled him to the very core. "Tea?" He whispered as he tested the door to the cell which, to his luck, was unlocked. So, he pushed it slightly by which it creaked as it opened. The silence of the area did not help Yami's nerves as he moved forward. "Tea?" He whispered again, a little louder this time but like before, silence followed. The flickering flame from his torch cast a light upon the confined area of the cell and when he looked down, his eyes widened for; there were about five more skeletons all scattered around the compartment. Realising that Tea was not there and knowing that she couldn't have been one of those poor souls because it was much too soon; he moved to the next one where again, it was unlocked. However, it hadn't contained anything.

So Yami moved to the third one. And when he managed to walk in, terror had consumed him whole. He had seen a piece of Tea's clothing lying on the ground with blood smeared upon it. "Oh no..." He gasped and fell to his knees, where he examined the piece closer. He realised that the blood was dry and had been for a while. "What have they done to you?" He growled silently, holding the piece of clothing tighter in his hand, and continued searching the cell. To add to his alarm, he had also discovered some hair. And it was the same colour as Tea's.

Yami shut his eyes in fear that he would tear up. He could not be weak at a time like this. He needed to be strong. He needed to be strong for her. He was so, so close to finding her. He was so close to holding her once again; so close to protecting her from these vile snakes who aim to cause harm upon her. And although this evidence points to what Yami had been dreading- that Tea had been hurt; he couldn't let it weaken him in his quest to find his Princess. She was okay and alive. She had to be. He couldn't be too late.

Yami opened his eyes. And that was when he heard them.

The shrieks of utter terror that soon faded into nothing.

Yami dropped the torch and his heart stopped beating as, after a moment of being frozen in his spot, he turned and bolted out of the cave, calling out for Tea as he did so. The cries sounded different to what he had heard before but that didn't stop him. If it was Tea, then he could not hesitate any longer. Upon reaching the entrance, he saw that Mahad was also on high alert. Panic had consumed Yami. The screams had been loud, meaning that the source of them was close, and he wasn't there to prevent them. "MAHAD!" He yelled out when he was out of the cave.

"Prince!" He yelled back and moved next to his leader.

"Where did they come from?" Yami demanded as he darted around the area in panic. He needed to regain his control but the fear that was present in the shriek was so evident that he too, became scared. _I hope with all my heart that you are alright Tea. _He begged silently.

"In that direction." Mahad stated as he pointed to the right.

Upon seeing the way, Yami immediately sprinted in its direction and ordered Mahad to raise himself higher into the air to see where the supposed campfire was and hopefully, where the screams came from. Whilst he was running, Mahad's voice rang down on him like rain.

"STOP RUNNING!" He had yelled from the sky.

The Prince halted and waited for his comrade to join him. When Mahad was once again at ground level, he recited everything that he saw. That the campfire was just up ahead, behind the large boulder in the centre of the cliff and that there were guards surrounding the area because Bakura was there; and that it wasn't in fact a campfire, but a crevice in the earth.

As he was being told the situation, Yami's eyes narrowed to slits. "Does he have Teana?"

Mahad lowered his voice. "I do not know, my Prince. There was however, someone on the ground being held captive. I could not see their face."

And with that, Yami began sprinting again and stopped when he reached the boulder. Mahad was close behind him. "Be careful, Prince." However, Yami had disregarded him as he peaked around the side and saw the scene unfold before him. Bakura was standing in the centre, smiling in a particular direction. His guards were laughing cruelly, where they too, were focused on something in the same direction. Behind Bakura, Yami saw thick black smoke protruding from a crack in the ground. Resentment had found its way to the Prince for; he was in the presence of men of utter evil. And if Tea was the fixation of their attention then...

"Tea..." He breathed, which had caused the guard closest to him, to turn around. Yami moved back as fast as he could and leaned against the boulder, hoping that he hadn't been seen. He turned to Mahad. "I must know if Teana is there." He whispered.

Mahad cast his head down sadly. "Prince," He muttered, "I sneaked around the area and managed to identify the one being held captive."

"And..."

"It's her." He stated grimly. "And she is badly injured. It's like nothing I have seen before."

Yami stared at the ground. He could hear no more of the story for; his dread had been confirmed. They had hurt Tea. "I must get to her." He growled, "There must be something we can do. If not, I will go there myself. I will not stand for this any longer."

"My Prince, I have a plan." Mahad whispered, with a small smile playing across his lips.

* * *

><p>"Don't you see, Teana?" Bakura yelled, "There is nothing you, or the Prince, or the Gods can do! Zorc is getting stronger by the minute and as soon as he has risen, I will have total power!" He laughed like he's never laughed before.<p>

Tea kept her eyes closed and tried to ignore his threats. However, it seemed that there really was nothing she could do. Now she was completely alone, except for the fact that Teana was with her, but she was a spirit. Atem hadn't reached her yet and it was highly unlikely that he would at this time of the night. And tomorrow, she would meet the same fate as Safyia thus Zorc would rise to create havoc upon the world. _Maybe it really is the end... _She thought as her never-ending tears slid down her face.

_I sense a presence of an individual with a spirit like no other. _Teana stated suddenly and Tea, in response immediately looked around, hoping that it was the Prince that Teana was talking about. But there was no one there and her hopes had been lifted for nothing.

_No one's here Teana. We're doomed. _

_Tea, I can feel it. We are not alone, there is someone here._

"GUARDS!" Bakura shouted abruptly, forcing Teana to silence. "Take the Princess away! She needs to... rest for tomorrow's glorious—"

But he had been cut off for; every lit up candle and torch had dimmed. It was pitch black.

_What's going on? _Tea thought as panic rose within her captors.

Bakura was furious. "Who dares turn off our source of lighting?" He bellowed but had showed signs of doubt in his voice. "Quick! Take her away before she tries to escape!" He yelled in the darkness and immediately, the hands around Tea's arms tightened as she was pulled up to her feet. However, she fell back down because one of the guards had fallen on top of her. Blood was oozing from his neck and it was sliding down onto her face.

_Ewwww! _She thought as she tried to get free but it was no use. He was much too heavy for her to move a single limb on her body and the cloth covering her mouth made it hard for her to breathe. She was in the midst of trying to wiggle her way out from under the dead guard's body when she heard shrieks of panic and then thumps of the men around her. The ground had started vibrating at the mass of men falling.

"GET THE LIGHTS BACK ON!" Bakura screeched as more and more of his men fell.

"We are being attacked!" Came the voices of frightened guards in the darkness. They could not see so they could not fight back.

Then, all of a sudden, the guard was lifted off of Tea and air had found its way back to her, much to her relief. But her moment of happiness was short-lived for; she again was hauled to her feet. Out of instinct, she closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

But it never came.

In fact, this grip on her felt different. It felt gentle... as if the person holding her was being careful with her. However, she still didn't open her eyes because she was still scared. Any hand that's been laid upon her for the last two weeks had resulted in bruises. She was not out of danger and so, she began struggling, trying to get out of this person's grip. She moaned in protest as the cloth allowed no more than that to come out of her mouth.

But the hands around her arms never closed in on them. Instead, one of them let go of her arm and the next thing she knew, it was wrapped around her waist. Tea tried to struggle more, but something about this contact made her feel... safe. It was as if her body was telling her to stop moving; to let the grip on her take control. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to find herself staring into the darkness.

The screams of anger around her became distant as Tea put all of her focus into trying to decipher who exactly was holding her.

Now, the other hand let go of her other arm and soon enough, she felt it near her face; her mouth to be exact. In less than a minute, the cloth had loosened and fell smoothly so that it was around her neck. Her mouth was free. "Who are you?" She whispered in doubt. Surely, she was only imagining things and that the hand would smack her across the face. Except, when it did contact her, it wasn't a hit; it was a caress- a slow stroke that gently pushed her hair from her face and moved softly against her cheek.

And suddenly, the torches were lit up once again, revealing the identity of the individual.

Bakura's screams and threats towards his new company completely faded from Tea's hearing for; at that moment, no one existed but herself and the man holding her.

She stood frozen and didn't know what to do. For so long, Tea had longed to see this person; to be held by him. And now that she was, she couldn't believe that it was real. Tears of joy welled in her eyes as he held her face in his palm. In fact, he brought her in closer to him. "Hello..." He breathed and smiled at her.

_My darling Atem, it has been a while. _Teana whispered, and left Tea's mind, giving the two their privacy.

"Yami..." She spoke in a voice so soft, that he could only hear her. "You came for me."

"Of course." He whispered.

Before she knew it, Tea jumped up and embraced her Prince, crying as she did so. Yami had found her after he promised that he would protect her. He had risked his own life for her and now, he was there, holding her. He hadn't given up. In fact, he defeated an army of thousands and was out in the desert for two weeks. She wanted so badly to tell him that she loved him at that moment. And it was true... she loved him with all of her heart and nothing could change that.

And he had returned her embrace. He had actually held her tighter in his arms, shielding her away from the crowd. "I am here now, Tea." Yami whispered in her ear and refused to let go of her, even when Bakura's remaining men pushed them both to the ground. Nothing could make him let her go.

Not again. Not ever.

Because now, they were where they belonged.

In each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! And yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and, to those who wanted Atem to find Tea, there you go! I waited so long to write that and omg, now I could :D More cute moments are to come in future chapters . The next update should be soon, but after Christmas. <strong>

**So again, Merry Christmas everyone! :)**

**Sammii. **


	14. The Prince and Princess

_**Destinies Intertwined.**_

**Hello people! Here's chapter 14 and I really hope you enjoy this one! :) **

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

**Me no own Yugioh :( **

* * *

><p>"What are you idiots doing? SEIZE THEM!"<p>

Bakura's screams rung through the air and, although piercing the ears of every guard, Tea had managed to keep them in the distance. All she cared about was the fact that she was in Yami's arms and, at that moment, nothing else mattered. He'd done it… he'd actually managed to find her, risking his own life in the process and even now, in the midst of danger, he refused to let her go; hugging her protectively, defending her from the prying hands of the guards. And somehow, it worked for; they couldn't find a way to separate the two- a force was somewhat protecting them from capture.

Yami noticed Tea's confusion and smirked. "Look above us, Tea." He lifted his head.

Tea followed suit and, to her surprise, she found herself staring at a familiar figure: Yugi's favourite monster. "Dark… Magician?" She gaped, bewildered at the sight above her. It seemed that the monster was creating a shield around the two, which had driven away the guards and kept them out of their proximity. "But how? Don't you need your cards and a duel disk?" She breathed, still not believing what she was seeing.

The Prince lifted his arm in response. "This _is _a duel disk. At first I thought it was some piece of jewellery but I was mistaken."

"And… him?"

"That is Guardian Mahad." Yami replied grimly. "He was defeat in battle and used his powers as a Spirit Sorcerer to become the Dark Magician."

Tea merely stared at the spell caster. "Oh…" She murmured as the pieces clicked together. It had all made sense- Yami's Dark Magician was his signature monster and had always helped him out of a tight spot in his duels. No wonder why… he was actually his Guardian.

The smirk left Yami's face and once again he bore that of a serious one, as he looked her straight in the eyes. "Alright, we are going to get out of here." He said, moving his hand to her chin and gently lifting her head, "You will be safe once again."

"I know. I trust you." Tea replied, holding her breath. She was never this close to him before and now that she was, she couldn't stop herself from blushing. He had averted his eyes away from hers. "Yami…" She whispered, nervously lifting her hand to his face and held it there. He moved his focus back to her, where their eyes locked and they gazed at each other in a steady silence. Even though it was dark around them, she could see the glint in his eyes; giving her more butterflies in her stomach.

_Why is he staring at me like that? _She thought to herself. _Urgh, why does he have to be like this… it's making he nervous! I should focus on getting out of here; instead his eyes hypnotize me! It's not fair!_

Yami's sudden movement broke Tea out of her thoughts... much to her relief for; she was glad he had broken his gaze because it allowed her to get her focus back. He had shifted his arm so that he was holding her hand, and looked up to Mahad. "Which way?" He called up, ignoring the chaos of the angry guards around him.

"My Prince, follow me!" He yelled back and began making his way to the right. The two immediately followed suit, navigating their way through the hoards of men trying to get to them. However, because of the invisible barrier that encased them, they could not get close, angering Bakura further.

"Must I do _everything _myself?" He sneered and made his way to one of the struggling guards. Upon reaching him, he drew the man's sword and, with a look of sheer boredom, threw it up in a spinning motion right towards Mahad.

"NO!" Yami called out, "MAHAD!" A sense of déjà vu had hit him; it was like his defeat all over again, and again, he felt as if his brother was in danger.

And his call of warning was no use for; as soon as the he called out for him, his Dark Magician was struck in the chest and had vanished back into the duel disk. Not only that, but Yami also felt the pain and clutched onto his chest with one of his hands, gasping as he did so. It was as if he had been hit himself.

Worry had found its way to Tea. "Yami!" She called out, grasping onto him. "Are you alright?"

However, it was this moment of weakness that the guards finally managed captured the two because as soon as Mahad disappeared, the invisible barrier vanished, granting access to the Prince and Princess.

"Now my minions… grab the girl!" Bakura bellowed. "But bring _him _forward." He sneered and pointed in Yami's direction. "I need to have a little… word, with the Prince of Egypt."

With trouble, four of Bakura's men managed to bring Yami forward, dropping him to his knees when they did so. Even though he was in pain, the Prince had put up a fight, not allowing to be taken prisoner so easily, however, because he was weak, he didn't manage to keep up long enough and was in fact, held down. "Let us go." He growled when he was on his knees; he would not submit to this man… not now, not ever, and even though he was on his knees, he would always surpass Bakura in every way.

Tea had pleaded for Yami not to get hurt but she was utterly ignored, and Bakura merely paced in front of the Prince, smirking as he did so. "So here we are, _Yami. _Tell me, how does it feel to be back in your time? Hmm? Is everything clear to you now?"

Yami growled at his captor. "What do you want, Bakura."

"Oh, I want many things. But for now, I'm focusing on one thing- resurrecting Zorc the Dark One from the depths of the shadows." He stopped pacing and faced Yami directly, boring his eyes into the face of the Prince, waiting for a reaction. And he got one.

"What?" Yami asked, bewildered. Even though he didn't know exactly what Bakura was talking about, he felt a sense of familiarity when he spoke that name.

"You might not remember, _Prince_, but very soon it will all be clear to you. How about I help you out a little then? You see, for Zorc to rise, he needs a sacrifice- the spirit of royalty," He clicked into the direction where the guards were holding Tea. "And there is our prize."

Feeling his stomach drop, Yami turned to where Bakura averted his focus and gasped as the pieces fell in place. _Oh no… _"Tea…" He whispered; worry and anger filling him to the very core. "Bakura!" He snarled, "Don't you dare! Leave her alone!" However, he knew his threats would be of no use. That was why… that was why she was taken; Bakura needed her in order to bring forward his beast. _I must do something. _He thought, _I must save her! _"You will not get away with this you snake!"

"Actually, I think I will. You see, everything has gone according to plan. And tomorrow evening, well…" Bakura paused and looked out into the distance to see the slight rays of the sun, rising, signaling that day was near, "_this _evening, she will be gone forever."

"NO!" Yami growled. "You lay a hand on her, Bakura and I will—"

"You will what? Kill me?" Bakura laughed, "You can't even stand up!"

The Prince's anger drove him to say the next, uncharacteristic words, "Believe me, I will find a way. I will make you pay Bakura, just like your friend Fadil, who by the way, is rotting at the bottom of this cliff."

The thief tensed for a short moment. "You!" He pointed to one of his men. "Go and retrieve his body."

"Yes, my lord." And he left without hesitation.

Bakura turned back to Yami. "You dare threaten me? If you can't tell, I have the upper hand here and _believe me_ when I say that you will not win this time, _Prince._"

"Believe what you want Bakura. You will not hurt her."

Bakura inclined his head. "Really?" He asked, as if surprised and then ushered the guards to bring Tea forward. The girl was thrown at him; fear all over her face.

"Yami…" She whispered.

"Tea!" He yelled and attempted to move forward but the four guards held him back.

"I won't hurt her? What about this?" Bakura taunted and turned Tea to face him. "Hello pretty…" He teased cruelly as he brought his hands to her hair, gripped it and pulled down. She whelped in pain and Yami struggled under the hands upon him.

"NO! TEA!" He screamed. "LET HER GO!"

"Or what about this?" He continued, ignoring Yami's protests and lifted her head back up by which he slapped her across the face. She held onto her cheek in response, breathing heavily as she tried to stay standing.

"BAKURA!" Yami shouted; his duel disk shining bright. He could feel the power of it surging through his body. In a few moments, his beasts would appear and Bakura would pay for what he has done.

"Take his bracelet off him!" Bakura ordered, noticing the light as he threw Tea back to the guards. As soon as Yami was free of his weapon, the thief moved towards him. "You see? You have no power here. I am in control and soon, you shall suffer greater than you just did."

"By the Gods," Yami snarled, "I will make you pay."

Bakura simply laughed at the Prince's threat, angering Yami further. He didn't know the lengths of evil that this man would go to, to ensure his plan would work but all he knew was that he needed to get Tea out of this place and, realizing that this was the great evil he fought the first time; to defeat Bakura once and for all.

"Take them away." The thief ordered and turned away from the scene.

* * *

><p>"We'll separate them so they don't try to escape or something..."<p>

"Good idea."

At their words, the guards taking Yami and Tea to the cells, locked them in two different ones, situated next to each other. Although Tea was quiet the whole time, Yami wasn't. In fact, he was fighting off the men, and succeeding however, many reinforcements were called upon, who grabbed him as soon as he managed to get free and so, in the end, they were able to lock him up. Tea had never seen him so angry before… it was as if he was someone else entirely and even though she trusted him completely, she was afraid that he could really hurt someone. Yet again, she didn't really mind and he had, in fact, killed a man, which she was quite relieved about- much to her surprise. _I guess the times change a person. _She thought, as she slumped down against the bars and, when the torches were lit, she realized that Yami was also seated with the look of exhaustion on his face.

"Yami?" She whispered, shifting as close as she could to him. She didn't know if he would respond or ignore her, but it didn't matter. She wasn't alone anymore; he had found her and that was all she could ask for.

At her voice, he tensed and kept his eyes firmly on the ground. "I am so sorry, Tea." He murmured, as he brought his hands to his head frustration. She could tell that a million thoughts were processing in his mind and the more he dwelled on them, the angrier he got. However, it was what he said that caught her off guard because she didn't expect he would say that.

"…What for?" She asked, holding the bars that separated her from him.

"For this! For all of this! If I had been able to protect you, you would have never—" He stopped in his tracks for, as he spoke the words he had looked up and faced her. And when he did, he saw. He really saw her. Because he was so preoccupied with trying to get them out of this place earlier, he hadn't realized how badly hurt she was. And now that he laid his eyes on her and observed the unhealthy state that Tea was in, the guilt, anger and worry consumed him whole. She had bruises all over her body; her clothing was ripped and her hair uneven. He hadn't seen anyone look that injured before. "What have they done to you?" He asked roughly, as he quickly made his way towards her. "Who did this?"

Embarrassed, Tea looked away however, he brought his hand through the bars and turned her head gently back to him. The look he was giving her was one of such care and worry, that she couldn't help but answer his question. "F-Fadil did…" She whispered and averted her eyes away from his as she felt him stiffen. "I spoke my mind as usual and, and he wasn't too happy about that and…"

"Fadil." Yami growled as his hatred for the dead man grew.

Tea only nodded and silence followed. However, she noticed that he still held her face and blushed at this observation.

"Did he touch you?" He asked suddenly, dreading the answer. The man had attempted it in the castle, under strict security. Out here, there was no one… who knows what he could have done…

Tea's eyes widened at his question. _Why would he ask that? _She thought, as she felt her cheeks flush further however, she brushed the thought away. He was her friend and he was worried about her; there was nothing more to it. "He…' She began nervously, not knowing how to answer the awkward question. "Y-yes." Was all she could say and she felt herself shake as she did so for, she could clearly remember what the man had done to her- how his hands moved across her body; her trying to get away but she couldn't; him smiling at his power over her. And what scared her most was the look of hunger in his eyes and that, if Bakura hadn't come when he did, Fadil would have done much more.

Yami's heart stopped as he lowered his hand immediately and moved slightly away from her for, Tea's answer confirmed his dread. "Oh no…" He whispered to himself. _How far did that pathetic slave go? _He thought to himself as his worst fears began to consume him. And what angered him the most was that there was no one to help her get away. She was alone and violated by the hands of that man. Suddenly, death seemed a fair punishment to him… Yami began to think that he should have kept him alive and suffering in the vast desert with nothing.

"I'm scared, Yami."

He immediately looked in her direction at her words. And that was when he remembered. Remembered what she was about to face. She wasn't out of danger yet… no, in fact, she was about to be placed in even greater risk and the odds were higly against him. His duel disk was stripped off of him and he was locked in a cell with no means of getting out. And very soon, she would be sacrificed to the beast Bakura was planning to release. Soon, she would be lost forever; taken from him yet again.

But no matter what the odds were, he would do his best not to let that happen.

"We will find a way out Tea. Do not worry." He said, trying to convey the little determination he had to her. She needed to stay strong; to keep fighting and not give in. "I will not let him do that to you." Yami whispered and moved back towards her; placing his hand over hers on the bars. He saw her blush as she moved her eyes to his hand.

"I- I don't know, Yami." She spoke softly; a tear falling down her cheek. "He… he already did it today… he threw someone in- a woman who I had grown close to. And he didn't show any remorse. Yami, he's got his mind set. And I'm so scared, I want to stay strong but after so long… it's hard."

"Hey… hey," The Prince whispered tenderly, "Tea, you are one of the strongest people I have ever met. Don't let Bakura waver you. Yes, he has his scheme but how many times have we defeated evil that has been thrown at us? We will win, Tea, like we have over the years. There is a way but you must not lose faith." His hand tightened over hers. "Promise me. Promise me you will stay strong, Tea."

Another moment of silence followed as Tea let the words sink in. She felt comforted at the fact that he had so much faith in her that once again, the light had found her. "I promise." She whispered. "Thank you, Yami." She added when she saw him relax a little. "Thank you for finding me… for trying to save me in the village. Thank you for being such a great… friend to me." She concluded, hesitating at her last bit of the sentence because she wished he were more than that. Then again, his hand was still over hers, which made her mind swirl.

Yami's eyes hardened at her words as he nodded in understanding. "Tea…" He began but stopped, pondering whether he should say it or not. _How can I tell her? She is my friend; I do not want to scare her away. However, she deserves to know. _Like the first time he attempted in telling the girl of his feelings for her, he became nervous; not knowing what to do or say. And not only that, but he didn't know if now was the right time to say it. So instead, he stayed quiet, giving her glances and surprisingly, she too, was glancing at him here and there. It was an awkward situation; like both of them were expected to say something yet they couldn't bring themselves to do it.

And it was this peaceful silence that brought Yami to say it; to tell Tea how he feels about her. He couldn't take it anymore for; the thought and feelings were gnawing at him, forcing him to let it out. He wanted to let it out.

"Tea," He took a breath in, "I must tell you something." He leaned in toward her; the bars the only things separating them from contact. She too, took a breath in, in their proximity. What was he about to tell her?

"What is it?" She asked nervously, hoping that the news wasn't bad.

"These last two weeks have made me realize…" He drew in, thinking of what to say next. This was one of the few things he was unfamiliar about and really wished that he had some help from his male friends. He took a final breath in and spoke the words in the best way he could. "Your absence really worried me, Tea. I didn't know whether I could find you or not and when I did, it was as if this ache in my heart had finally been healed."

Tea sat frozen, unable to move her eyes away from his. "W-what do you mean?" She asked; the butterflies growing inside her immensely.

"You are always in my mind. I cannot find the strength to avert my focus from you." He said carefully. "When you are with me, I get this feeling of comfort; that it is meant to be that way."

The girl's heart skipped a beat. Was this his way of telling her… he liked her? This thought drew her to her question, which took a lot of courage and she hoped with all of her heart that it was what he meant. "Yami… do you… do you have… feelings… for me?" Her cheeks burned as she waited for his answer and she felt as if her stomach was about to drop. _What did I just say? _

An awkward silence followed, which made Tea panic. _Oh no. _She thought. _I took it out of context… crap… it's going to be all weird now…why did I have to open my big mouth? _

"Yes." He simply stated.

"What?" She asked immediately. _Did he just say yes? _

Yami moved his eyes away from hers but he never let go of her hand. "I have feelings for you, Tea. And they grow stronger each minute."

Tea lost the ability to speak. Although Yami's strange behaviour of holding her hand and hugging her, made her suspect that it could be possible, she didn't think he actually reciprocated her feelings. She merely thought that it was what she wanted to believe and that he was acting as a friend to protect her from the evil that surrounded her. But, he liked her. _He likes me! _She thought, delighted at this revelation. "I-I…" She couldn't find the words.

"I know." He sighed sadly, "It is wrong. And I am sorry for that—"

"No!" Tea cut in suddenly. She didn't know why he thought it was _wrong_, and she didn't want to know. No, he had admitted that he had feelings for her and she felt it was her turn. She had secretly hoped for this, and for it to be true, she couldn't be happier. The hell of the past two weeks vanished like thin air as Tea let his words sink in and finally it was something that could make her smile. _I have feelings for you, Tea._ She repeated in her mind, ensuring herself that he actually said the words. Nothing could be wrong about this… this was right. "It's not wrong, Yami." She whispered, "I… I feel the same way." She breathed, leaning in closer to him.

His eyes shot back up and he stared at her. "You… do?" He asked; the look of surprise crossing his features.

Tea smiled. "Yeah, I do. Actually… I have for a while now." Even though she was embarrassed, she just wanted to tell him everything; tell him that she too, couldn't stop thinking about him. That she missed being held in his arms; that, when Fadil had kissed her, she imagined that it was he. Of course, she wouldn't, but it did cross her mind.

And now that the truth was out, all she wanted was to be with him; to be called his girlfriend; to be held by him again, and no other man. She wanted to be his.

Yami brought his other hand up and took hold of Tea's so that both of their hands were linked around the bars. "I wanted to tell you before but I couldn't bring myself to do it." He said; the look of disbelief still across his face.

"Why?"

"Because, it _is _wrong, Tea. I am not meant to be feeling like this." He sighed, "You are… off limits to me…"

"Yugi." She whispered in understanding.

The Prince's eyes widened. "You know? But how?"

Tea smiled slightly, "I always have it's just… I never said anything because I consider him my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that."

"And… what of me?"

"Of course, Yami. You are my best friend. I only realized my feelings when I came here but when I did, it felt as if they were always there- from the day I met you, to now. I just… didn't know it. But it makes sense you know? From everything that has happened…"

"Yes, it does make sense." He agreed. "But… I cannot do that to Yugi, Tea. I must not act on my feelings."

"Yami…"

"I'm sorry, Tea." He said and began pulling away from her but she held onto him.

"Your bond with Yugi is strong, but you can't help how you feel. I would never want to hurt Yugi, and I know you wouldn't either, but this isn't about him. This is about _you. _And I… I think destiny planned it to be that way. You can't deny it and… and we can forget about it when we return to the present. He will never know… no one will."

"I don't know…"

"No one will know." She assured him and brought her hand to his cheek; gently caressing him.

The Prince closed his eyes at her touch and, to his surprise, he felt himself flush a small bit. Maybe she was right. If he didn't deny himself from Tea, he could focus more on the task at hand and not have to worry about how she feels… but then again, Yugi… The boy had had a crush on her for years… if Yami acted on his feelings towards the girl, it would be as if he was betraying his friend; his brother. But, as Tea said, no one would know. When they return to the present, they would put their feelings aside and get on with life like it was before- as friends. That way, Yami wouldn't need to resist Tea, Tea wouldn't need to resist him, and Yugi wouldn't know about it.

And they would know what it would be like. They would have that memory.

_I am sorry for this, Yugi. _

This was the first time that Yami went behind Yugi's back, and he swore that it would be the last. "Okay…" He breathed and relaxed when he heard her sigh of relief. Opening his eyes from his train of thoughts, her blue sapphires bore into him and even though his brain was telling him this were wrong; his heart told him otherwise. The Prince's guilt vanished as he stared at her. "You are so beautiful, Tea." He whispered, never averting his eyes from hers as he said so.

She blushed. "It isn't even me…"

_Tea! I am sorry for interrupting but do not tell him that I reside in your body. He must not know that I exist. You are Teana; the only Teana. Promise me you won't tell him. _

_Oh… okay?_

_Thank you. _And the spirit left the girl's mind.

"No," He corrected. "It is you- your personality and your appearance. I have always considered you to be a very pretty girl, Tea. In the present, now and you will be in the future."

"Oh…" Was all Tea could say as she stared into her Prince's eyes. She had never blushed this much in her life. _Can't I just act normal for once? _She scolded herself then again… this was her first… relationship? "Thank you…" She managed to say, squeaking a little as she did so. "So… does this mean we're like… a couple?"

Yami smirked, making the butterflies in Tea's stomach grow. "I guess it does." He answered, feeling strange as the words came out of his mouth. This was the first time he was in a situation like this… well of what he could remember, so it was all so foreign to him.

Tea's next words nearly consumed him whole; his control vanishing.

"Then I guess that makes you my Prince." She whispered as she moved her finger along the outline of his jaw.

Yami swallowed, "And you are my Princess. You always have been, Tea."

* * *

><p>The sun's rays dimmed at the entrance of the cave, as the day went by, signaling that evening was approaching. Although the cell bars separated Yami and Tea, they still stayed close to one another; holding hands the entire time. It was strange for the Prince… admitting his feelings to the girl, and having her reciprocate those feelings, where he expected she would freak out and ultimately break their friendship. And even though Yugi did have a crush on Tea for all those years, Yami felt this was how it was supposed to be- himself with Tea. It felt right; as if destiny had planned it to be that way.<p>

Throughout the day, other than admiring each other, the two discussed the events that occurred over the last couple of weeks. Yami told Tea how he had set off immediately in search of her; the various battles he had to fight; Mahad's defeat and the revelation of two of his strongest monsters. And, finally, how he had killed Fadil, the man who caused harm upon Tea many times.

"Thank you so much." Tea breathed, when he stopped speaking.

"There is no need, Tea. He deserved what became of him." Yami replied, and held her hand tighter in his. "How dare he lay a hand upon you."

Tea blushed and looked down. "Is it really that bad?" She asked as she brought her hand to her face. She hadn't seen her reflection since she was in the Palace so she didn't really know how badly bruised she was, and how she looked because of it.

"Tea…" Yami whispered, "You didn't deserve to be treated like that. I do not know what came across that vile man to do those things to you but he is gone now, and you won't have to worry about him anymore. And, to be honest… yes" He sighed, "You do not look healthy but you are still beautiful and nothing can change that."

Tea felt her cheeks burn. No one has ever been so sweet to her before, well except for her parents but they didn't count because they were obliged to do so. But for Yami to say that word… _her _Yami… she couldn't help but smile. "I-I… thank you." She whispered, even though she didn't believe that she was beautiful.

A moment of silence followed and the two simply stared at each other.

"So…" Yami coughed, averting his eyes away from hers. Her pull on him was getting stronger by each moment, making him worry more for his concentration. He never knew that going into the Realms of Time would cause him to have feelings for Tea; he simply had his mind set on figuring out the mysteries of his past. Now that she was constantly in his mind, he found it hard to focus on his lost memories. "Did you… discover new information here… or?" He asked hesitantly, not knowing whether it was the right thing to question her about. She had been tortured whilst being held prisoner… could she have paid attention to any new information?

"Actually, yeah I have." Tea answered, surprisingly with determination. "Oh crap!" She blurted out as she remembered a vital piece of information. "Why didn't I tell you this before? I completely forgot!"

Yami perked up and noticed that some of the fire in her eyes began to light up again. "What did you discover?"

Another moment of silence passed.

"Your name." She stated finally.

Yami's eyes widened. "My… my name? But how?"

Tea stared at him. It was weird seeing him… so surprised. He was always aware of what he was doing; he always had control and never really was surprised with anything because he always anticipated it. "I overheard the guards talking about it." She lied, remembering how Teana had told her not to tell him about her spirit.

For a few moments he didn't say anything; the thought processing in his mind. "And… what is it? What is my name?" He asked after some time

"Yami, your real name is Atem."

The Prince gasped; a feeling of such familiarity hitting him at the sound of the name. It was as if he knew it all along; like the memory was always there. "Atem…" He breathed. "It's strange… it is like I knew it all along."

Tea continued smiling; a nice change from the constant fear she had in this place. Finally, after what seemed like forever, a significant aspect of the Prince's memories was revealed and he could at last, find out what he needs to and defeat Bakura once and for all. "It will be weird calling you Atem." Tea said, feeling strange when she stated his real name.

"I know." He agreed. "For so long I have been called Yugi or Yami. To know my true name… I feel as if I'm finally my own person."

"To me, you always were." Was all Tea said. Then, after some silence, she remembered. "Oh, also—"

But movement towards the cells stopped her from speaking, and both of them turned to see who the new individual was. At the sight of him, Atem gasped and stood up. "Guardian…. Ahkenaden? What are you doing here?"

Tea also stood up. "Yami…" She began sadly, "Wait…"

"Quick, you can help us out!" The Prince exclaimed, full of determination and high hopes. This only lowered Tea's mood for, soon he would find out that his Guardian betrayed him.

Ahkenaden merely ignored him and opened the door to Tea's cell. "Lord Bakura tells me to tell you… it is time." And he grabbed her arm, dragging her out of the cell as he did so.

_No! _Tea thought as her eyes widened. "No! Not yet, please!"

"What?" The Prince barked, shocked at what was unfolding before him. He moved forward and grabbed onto the cell bars. "What are you doing?"

"He's with them, Yami!" Tea said, whilst being dragged by the man. "Please! Let me go! You don't have to do this!" She continued her pleads, hoping that the man would listen but he didn't; he merely kept pulling her out of her cell; out of the company with her Prince.

Yami's eyes widened and moment of silence passed as he realized what was going on. "You snake!" He yelled, "You betrayed us! How could you betray your own? Your family? Your Egypt?"

"It was never _my _Egypt!" Ahkenaden snarled suddenly, as he hauled Tea out of the cell and turned to face Atem. "Your father took that away from me. My whole life, I was in his shadow and then he had _you. _'The Crown Prince'. What about me? Where was my chance?"

"Your chance for _what?_"

"TO BE PHARAOH!" He yelled and took a step closer to the Prince. 'I deserve to be King. Not your father! Not _you_! You don't know don't you. Your father was my brother and it was I, who planned his death. Lord Bakura executed it so that I could stay in your sacred circle of Guardians. But soon, _Prince_, soon you too, will suffer. And it starts with her." He held onto Tea tighter, which made her flinch. "Once she is out of the picture, you will never be Pharaoh. Bakura will defeat you and I will take what's rightfully mine. The throne."

Atem was furious. His own uncle… betraying his family for power. He realized then, that this whole time, Ahkenaden had been acting suspicious; always going against whatever he said. And now he was leading Tea… his Princess, into great danger for his own selfish reasons. "Let her go." He growled. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh she has everything to do with this. Haven't you been listening? The Princess must marry the Prince for him to become Pharaoh because then, you will have the power of the Gods behind you. _However_, when she is sacrificed, there will be no more 'Lady of Egypt'. She will be lost forever; given to Zorc the Dark One so that he can have his full power!"

"NO! Ahkenaden… don't let Bakura have her!" Atem yelled out. Tea was about to meet her fate, and he couldn't let that happen. "Take me then!" He decided as the desperation began growing within him. "Sacrifice me instead of her. Please! I have the spirit of royalty!"

"Yami, NO!" Tea yelled but was cut off when Ahkenaden covered her mouth with his arm, making it hard for her to breath. She grabbed his arm to pull it down but the more she tried, the tighter he held her so she was forced to stop struggling and breathed heavily through her nose.

"Now why would we do that when this way, we get to see you suffer?" The Guardian snapped and turned around, walking away from Atem with Tea in his grip.

"NO!" The Prince yelled, trying to open the bars but to no avail. "TEA!"

"YAMI!" She yelled back faintly, until the sound of their footsteps was no more.

But the Prince didn't give up. He stayed on his feet and waited because he knew that he too, would be taken out of the cell and be forced to watch Tea suffer. And he would be ready… ready to save his Egypt, and his Princess.

"I will defeat you, Bakura." He snarled, holding onto the bars tighter as he anticipated the footsteps of the guards.

And, as he expected, they came.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Now I would really like to know... did I... convey the 'mushiness' well? I had SEVERE writer's block and keeping them in character was really hard. Did it do justice?OH! And, I hope you're not confused when Tea still called Atem, Yami when she revealed to him his real name... I just figured that after calling him Yami after so many years she wouldn't start calling him Atem straight away so yeah, hopefully that makes sense xD <strong>

**And yeah, I hope you's liked it because even though this chapter was a challenging one, I felt so happy writing it :3 I'm now going to watch countless Revolutionshipping videos on Youtube...  
><strong>

**Oh, also... HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! I hope you all have a great year and may the best come out of it :D**

**Until the next chapter,**

**Sammii. **


	15. The Sacrifice

_**Destinies Intertwined. **_

**Hello! Well, here's chapter 15. I hope you guys enjoy this one. :) Again, it was challenging in terms of trying to convey emotions and keeping everyone in character so I'm hoping my efforts pay off.  
><strong>

**I would also just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and story-alerted Destinies Intertwined. Without you, I probably wouldn't have continued with this. SO yeah, thank you for letting me write 15 chapters of a story!**

**As you know, I do not own Yugioh. *sadface* **

**Happy Reading and Reviewing! :)**

* * *

><p>The grinding of dirt underneath sandals grew louder with each step they took. Atem kept his eyes fixed in the direction of the approaching guards, waiting for them to come for him. The copper bars, which separated him from the outside world, were soon to be moved out of his way, and when they were, he would be ready. Ready to fight for his land; for the world; for Tea. He would do anything in his power to save her, no matter what. Bakura's torment had gone on for long enough and, even though it seemed that he was going to defeat the Prince with the resurrection of his great beast, his efforts would be feeble for, he would not win. Atem had beaten him the first time, and destiny planned it to happen again, except this time, the defeat would be permanent.<p>

The men's murmuring did not waver at the Prince's concentration. As soon as they open the door, he would knock them out and make his way to wherever Tea had been taken. She was dragged out only a couple of minutes ago but it had been two minutes too long. Atem wouldn't wait any further. He had already taken two weeks to finally find his (now) partner and in that time she had been badly hurt; violated by a pathetic slave. No more. She didn't deserve that treatment, and to be betrayed by one who was trusted... by their own- Guardian Ahkenaden; it seemed that they really only did have each other for, who knows who else was on Bakura's side.

"There he is!" One of the men pointed out as he took out a key and twisted it in the slot of the cell. "You're coming with us. There is quite a show outside." He added; humour clearly evident in his voice.

The Prince hadn't said a word. He only stared at the man, narrowing his eyes as he did so. This man did not intimidate him whatsoever and all he had to do was pretend he had no means of escaping. He had to make them believe he was going to be taken easily.

"Make sure he isn't hiding anything." The other man stated when his comrade opened the door.

At his words, both of the guards grabbed Atem's arms and frisked him for any sort of weapon. Upon discovering nothing, they sighed of content... and relief, and shoved him out of the cell. All seemed to be going to plan- the princess would be sacrificed, the prince couldn't do anything about it, and they would be victorious; having beaten the future Pharaoh of Egypt.

As he was being lugged out of the cave, the Prince stopped in his tracks, which had caught the two men off guard. Confused, they turned to find him standing there with his focus to the ground. They stared at him for a few moments before bursting out into fits of laughter. "What's this?" They teased through their giggles, "The Prince of Egypt is sad? Crying? What sort of Prince are you?"

Moments passed before Atem slowly lifted his head; determination spread right across his features. And that was when he made his move. Because the guards were laughing, they hadn't payed attention to their surroundings and that was their mistake because the Prince charged out of their grip and moved forward, before swerving back to them. As he did this, their concentration began climbing back and anger filled them when they noticed what was happening. However it was too late. Before they could do anything, Atem had grabbed one of the man's arms and pulled him forward, where he slammed his fist into the man's face. Dropping him, he turned to the other guard and gripped his hand as the man pulled out his sword. Having the slight advantage, Atem elbowed the weapon out of the guard's grip and used his other fist to hit him in the stomach. The man hugged himself in response and as he did, the Prince grabbed the neglected weapon and rested it against the guard's throat, holding his collar as he did so.

"Tell me." He growled, "Where was she taken?"

Fear consumed the man. "C-crevice! They've taken her to the Sacrificial Crevice!" He burst out, shaking under Atem's grip.

"And where is that?"

"Wh-where you found her, my Prince!" He answered, hoping for mercy by addressing the royal subject as he was meant to. Maybe he would be spared...

"Do _not_ call me that." Atem snarled and shoved the man backwards. He would not kill him, even if he was with Bakura.

And with that, he turned and sprinted out of the cave with every bit of energy his body could give him. The entrance wasn't too far away, so before he knew it, the hole to the outside world came in view. Gripping onto the sword, Atem ran faster, feeling that if he didn't he would be too late. Time was running out; he needed to rescue Tea from being sacrificed as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Thick black smoke suited the atmosphere of the current situation. Swirling heavily above the surface of the earth, it created a dark mist, symbolising the evil that fashioned it. The fissure from which it came plunged to a never-ending drop of shadows, and anyone who was unfortunate enough to be thrown into it would be lost forever; falling into a pit of darkness where their soul would be consumed whole.<p>

And that seemed to be the fate for one girl who only wanted to help her friend.

Tea hung her head as Bakura gripped her tighter in his arms, standing close to the edge of the crevice. Her eyes welled in constant tears; falling in response to the utter fear that absorbed her. It seemed that this really was the end. Even though Atem had found her, the thief was ready. He had sent for backup for the Prince's capture, knowing that he wouldn't be dragged out here easily. He had taken away the Prince's duel disk, knowing that he would use it to his advantage. And now, he was about to separate the Prince's Princess from him, forever.

* * *

><p>The last remnants of the sun hit Atem as he exited the cave in which he was held prisoner. The area seemed to be deserted, with the only sign of life being a small cactus to his right. Everyone must have gathered at the crevice, anticipating the ultimate sacrifice. The Prince couldn't hesitate any longer; he had to get there, and quickly. So, he turned and ran carefully into the direction that Tea was taken, remembering the way from his first attempt in saving her however, as soon as he rounded the corner, he had been ambushed. Guards were waiting there for the Prince's arrival. It was as if they knew he would put up a fight, and win, so backups had been sent to capture him instead. Bakura had been one step ahead. He didn't want any interruptions, and it seemed that he wouldn't get them. <em>No... <em>Atem thought as he was knocked to the ground; his weapon thrown away from him.

"Nice try." One of the men sneered and gripped onto the Prince's arm. His comrade followed suit and soon enough, he was hauled up to his feet. Unlike the first time, these guards had company; four men surrounding the captured Prince to make sure he didn't get away.

"Assaulting the Monarchs of Egypt is an unforgiving crime and I promise you, I will make sure the Gods of this land punish you in ways you cannot imagine." Atem snarled, resulting in cringes from his captors but nothing more; before he was dragged to the Sacrificial Crevice without uttering a single word.

* * *

><p>"Look what we have here!" Bakura yelled out in cruel humour as he watched Atem being dropped to his knees, "Our very own Prince of Egypt! Welcome. It is an honour to have you here!"<p>

Atem narrowed his eyes to slits as he stared at the evil being in front of him. He would not succumb to this man's torment and although the odds were in his favour, there was a way. There had to be. He didn't go into the Realms of Time to be defeated. Destiny had planned another victory for the Prince, so he couldn't give up hope because every challenge that he faced- Duellist Kingdom, Battle City, and the Orichalcos; lead to this moment. And for each one, he wasn't alone. He had his friends; he had Tea. And it was because of this that Atem was stronger in every way- in spirit, physicality and mentality.

The Prince then averted his eyes to Tea; the girl who had stolen his heart. She kept her eyes away from the scene, refusing to make any contact with her captor, or her Prince. She was trying to shield her face away from him so that he couldn't see that she had been crying but her efforts were weak because he had seen her swollen face, and wanted nothing more than to run up there and hold her in his arms until she was okay.

"Tell me Yami. Do you still think you can possibly _defeat_ me?" The thief shrieked, gripping onto Tea even tighter. She cringed and tried to move away but he glared at her and brought her closer. "You dare defy me, Princess?" He snarled into her ear.

She shook her head, much to her dismay. If it were any other situation where she wasn't on the edge of a crevice about to face her death, she would have back chatted, showing whoever it was that was tormenting her that she had a backbone and that she wouldn't just be tossed around. So instead, she whispered "No" and kept her eyes to the ground.

_Tea, do not give up. There is a way. I promise you. _Teana stated, attempting to encourage the girl to stay strong.

_Well, if there is then where is it? I don't know about you but I'm not exactly safe right now. I'm about to be dropped in a never-ending crack-thing and Bakura is one step ahead every time! _Tea replied, a little too harshly but she didn't blame herself. Bakura was about to get his way; one move and she was gone forever; and Yami was on his knees, being held to the ground.

_Just trust me, Tea. _

_I'll try. _

"No!" Atem yelled out with such hatred, forcing Tea out of her conversation with the spirit and averted her concentration to the Prince, lifting her eyes to him as she did so. "I don't think I will defeat you, Bakura. I _will_ defeat you, just like the first time! You couldn't beat me then, you can't beat me now."

"That's where you're wrong. You see, unlike the first time, I now have something... or rather someone, who is very precious to you." Bakura snarled, turning to Tea; stroking her face, and as he did so, he smirked at the Prince, knowing that it would not please him. The girl flinched, trying to move her head away but he turned her back to him. She closed her eyes, praying that he would stop but it was no use. Bakura continued toying with her, and the Prince's feelings.

A hit of anger surged into Atem at the sight unfolding before him, and his need to protect Tea from this madness consumed him whole. He struggled in his grip as he tried to get free, and get her away from Bakura, but his efforts were pathetic because four men held him down. "Don't touch her!" He growled; the anxiety growing as the thief continued to act inappropriately. How dare he lay a hand upon Tea. "You will not get away with this Bakura!" He growled.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I will." Bakura responded in a matter-of-fact tone. Still smirking, he brought Tea's face close to him, ignoring her attempts of resistance. "It's a shame to lose such a pretty face," He said with his mouth only a millimetre away from hers. He moved his eyes back to Atem when he spoke the next words. "But I'm sure Fadil didn't let _that_ go to waste."

Tea shook in his grip, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to force the memories of her torture out of her mind. The Prince however, widened his eyes in shock. Had Fadil really gone that far? Had he gone all the way? He looked at Tea and, seeing how frightened she looked after Bakura's comment; confirmed his fears. "Oh no..." He whispered. "LET HER GO!" He screamed; sick of the torture she had to go through. Enough was enough. She was an innocent and didn't deserve this treatment. And when he saw her so... scared, his heart shook.

No one had the right to treat his Princess that way.

But yet again, Bakura took it all as a joke for, he smiled cruelly. "Poor choice of words there, _Prince._" He pushed Tea closer to the edge. "Do you really want me to?"

"NO!" Atem yelled out, trying to get free again but failing once more. _Time is running out! _He thought to himself, _I must do something, and quick! _

Bakura laughed at the Prince's reaction. "Zorc is about to rise and there is nothing you can do! Once the girl is gone, you won't have the power you need to defeat him and I shall rule the world forever!"

The Prince shook his head in disbelief. _I cannot let this happen. _He thought to himself, trying to find a way to get these guards off him. He knew the end was near; his instincts were telling him so, but he wouldn't allow it to be true. "Let me go." He snarled quietly towards the men holding him but they merely laughed at his threat and mocked him. This angered him further and had somehow allowed him the strength to slip out of their hold. As soon as he was free, he shoved them away from him and ran forward; his mind set on getting Tea away from Bakura.

However, he stopped frozen in his tracks for; the thief had raised his finger. "Ah ah ah!" He teased, and shoved the girl closer to the edge. _NO! _Atem thought as he stood there, motionless and unable to take another step forward because if he did, Bakura would push Tea in. His earlier advantage slipped away like fine paper and again, the thief had full control of the situation. Once more, he was brought to the ground by the guards who had found their strength and grabbed him but Bakura told them to leave him; that he should have his freedom. However, he only said this because he found it amusing how Atem couldn't do anything, even if he wasn't held down. Finally, after all the years that passed, Bakura was about to have his victory.

And that was when Tea admitted her defeat. She had had her eyes closed the entire time Atem broke free; listening to the commotion in front of her; feeling the jerk as she was pushed closer to the edge. If destiny planned for the Prince to defeat Bakura once again, then it was going to happen. But Yami couldn't have all of his focus on her. He needed to stay strong for not only himself, but also the world because its fate rested on his hands. If Bakura won this battle, then the entire world and its time would be in jeopardy. Thus, for their friends, and for him, Tea wouldn't let that happen. "Yami." She spoke up and opened her eyes, catching the attention of not only him, but Bakura and his guards. She kept her focus on the Prince and him only. Taking a breath, she smiled sadly, "It's alright."

"What?" He asked, bewildered at her statement. It was the first time she'd spoken up and hearing her voice so... cold, was like being stabbed in the chest. He stood up and stared at her, wide-eyed.

She nodded ever so slightly. "It's alright, Yami. Don't tire yourself. I am no longer afraid."

Forgetting everyone surrounding him, Atem realised what she was telling him. She was giving up, and that was the most worrisome words he'd heard yet. "Tea, NO!" He yelled; desperation clear in his voice. "Don't give up! You mustn't lose your spirit!" A moment of silence passed and, noticing that she wasn't going to respond, he remembered her promise. Her promise that she would keep fighting. "You promised me!" He yelled suddenly, and her eyes widened; he had hit it... the words she hoped he wouldn't say. "You promised me you'd stay strong!"

"Yami..."

"You _promised_!" He cut in. Atem had never been so desperate and when he spoke the words, he felt so out of character but he had to get through to her. Tea... the girl who always encouraged everyone with her determined spirit; who stayed strong through every challenge. Was she really giving up?

Tea closed her eyes in an attempt to fight back her tears but it was no use. They slid down her cheeks as she simply shook her head and didn't say another word. The Prince however, didn't let it go so easily. "TEA PLEASE!" He yelled, but she kept her eyes closed. _She cannot give up! She's letting herself be sacrificed. She'll be lost forever! _Moving to his last resort, he turned his focus to Bakura. "Take me, Bakura! Don't use her, use me. I'm right here! Use me!" Atem spoke the words so frantically, he didn't realise what he really said. The millennium puzzle lit up as soon as the pleas left his mouth, causing a flickering of light in the distance.

"NO!" Tea had screamed but Atem kept his eyes on the thief.

"Please, Bakura. Not her. _Not her!_"

The thief arched his eyebrow and smiled maliciously. "What's this?" He began, "The Crown Prince of Egypt is _begging _me? A mere thief? Now that's something new."

Atem narrowed his eyes at the thief's response, regaining some of his pride. "Do not test me, Bakura."

"Or what?" He retorted. "You are in no position to make threats. And to answer your question... no. No, I think she is the perfect sacrifice. Not only will my beast rise but I will also get to see _you_ suffer greatly and that is something I've waited for, for a long time. Seeing you resort to begging was a snippet of that pain. It's quite pathetic really. You have no idea what is in store for you." He looked between the two; the Prince staring at him desperately, and the girl, who kept her eyes closed but her tears were falling none the less. "But you see, that's why love is stupid."

Tea's eyes snapped open and she stared at Atem. The Prince also immediately averted his gaze to her, where their eyes locked. As soon as this happened, memories of their time together flashed through their minds- their first 'date' that Yugi had set up. How Tea helped the Prince find out about his ancient past; how Atem helped Tea from Johnny Steps.

The memory flashed to Battle City... the finals to be precise, and how Marik had controlled Tea's mind, taking her to his evil side on the top of Kaiba's building to retrieve the rod from him and banish him. How it hadn't worked and Atem had raced up there, worried where Tea had gone.

Another flash- being stranded in the desert together, trying to find their friends and helping each other along the way.

One more flash- Tea followed Atem into the Realms of time; the light resisting her but her strength pulling her through.

Flash- When the Prince first laid his eyes on her, and the worry that consumed him when he realised she followed him.

Flash- Tea seeing Atem more than just a friend for the first time; the Prince realising that Tea was the girl with the sapphire eyes in his dreams.

Flash- Discovering the village together; laughing and having a good time in each other's company; how Atem was about to kiss her.

Flash- When he found her after two weeks; holding her in his arms and shielding her away from the guards.

And the final flash: _"Tea," He took a breath in, "I must tell you something." _

_"What is it?" She asked nervously._

_He took a final breath in and spoke the words in the best way he could. "Your absence really worried me, Tea. I didn't know whether I could find you or not and when I did, it was as if this ache in my heart had finally been healed."_

_"W-what do you mean?" She asked._

_"You are always in my mind. I cannot find the strength to avert my focus from you." He said carefully. "When you are with me, I get this feeling of comfort; that it is meant to be that way."_

_"Yami… do you… do you have… feelings… for me?" Her cheeks burned as she waited for his answer and she felt as if her stomach was about to drop._

_"Yes." He simply stated._

_"What?" She asked immediately._

_"I have feelings for you, Tea. And they grow stronger each minute."_

_"I… I feel the same way." She breathed, leaning in closer to him._

The memories subsided.

And that was when they realised that they were in love.

Atem couldn't keep his eyes away from her; Bakura's words replaying in his mind. _That is why love is stupid. _It wasn't. No, it made someone stronger because they had someone to be strong for. As his realisation sunk in, his eyes softened and so did Tea's. In fact, she smiled sweetly at him. He had returned her smile; the feeling of comfort consuming him for that split second.

But it was short lived for; the Prince hadn't noticed Ahkenaden sneak up behind him, sword in hand. Tea's smile disappeared instantly as she tried to point behind him. "YAMI!" She yelled, but Bakura covered her mouth.

The Prince, confused at this sudden change of mood, turned around to see what the problem was but it had been too late for, when he did, Ahkenaden sunk the blade through his abdomen and swiped it out just as quickly.

Tea pushed Bakura's arm away from her mouth. "NO!" She screamed; the tears welling in her eyes. "YAMI!"

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled but the girl continued her screaming and it seemed that her worry was giving her strength because she managed to slip out of his grip and run towards the Prince. However, the thief managed to catch her and haul her back. She yelled out to Atem, who had clutched onto his stomach; his knees shaking.

"Why?" He muttered to Ahkenaden, and fell to his knees.

"Turn him around. I think we've wasted too much time." Bakura snarled as he tried to keep his grip on the struggling girl. "She's become restless."

At his orders, Ahkenaden forcefully turned Atem around to face Bakura and Tea. "Tea..." The Prince whispered and tried to move forward but his wound was worsening by each moment. _I must save her! _He thought and continued to struggle forward on his knees but yet again, the pain was too much to handle. _No... _

"YAMI!" She screamed and continued struggling.

"Enough!" Bakura growled and realising that the time was now, he grabbed the girl tightly, turned her to him and smiled. "I would like to thank you for this."

And with that, he pushed her into the crevice; her screams piercing every ear.

Atem forgot about his wound at that moment as his heart stopped, and he jumped up to his feet. "TEA!" He screamed with such hurt and worry. He had done it. Bakura actually threw her in. "NO!" He yelled and ran forward but stumbled and fell again for; he had lost a lot of blood and was beginning to lose his control. Even though his stomach had been stabbed, it was as if his chest had been because the pain he felt at that moment could not be put into words.

Bakura's laughter rang in Atem's ears and soon enough, they faded as the darkness began to take over. The Prince fell to his side; too weak to stay on his knees. _I've... failed... _He concluded to himself before the temptation of closing his eyes consumed him, and he gave into that temptation.

* * *

><p>The shadows that engulfed the crack in the earth were speeding down as Tea dropped into the never-ending pit of darkness. The feeling was swift, as if it wasn't happening at all and all she could think about was if Yami was alright. His own Guardian had stabbed him through the stomach and she hoped with her heart that he was going to be okay. But the doubts consumed her because he didn't look okay what so ever. And that memory continued to tug at her heart, and had forced her tears down her cheeks.<p>

_I hope you recover, Yami. Please... don't leave. You can't die. You can't! _She begged internally as the pain in her chest stayed with her; getting more painful with each passing second; and especially when she thought of the moment right before that incident.

_That is why love is stupid. _

Bakura had said love.

And Tea was in love with Atem. They had shared the beautiful moment of that realisation, and the smile he gave her had swept her away; the light feeling of such happiness consuming her. But, of course, it had to be ruined.

Her Prince had been stabbed. She couldn't take her mind away from that scene. It kept replaying and the more it did, the more she ached. _Why? _She thought. But then she noticed... she could still... think...It was strange. She had been thrown into the crevice and she could still think for herself, feel emotion, and it was like she wasn't moving at all. _That's weird, am I dead or not? And am I even moving? _

_No, _Came a familiar voice. _You are neither dead nor moving. _

_Huh? _

_Look around you, Tea. _Teana spoke in a voice that was so calm for the current situation she, and her counterpart, were in.

The girl did as she was told, and turned her head in all directions. The darkness that she was in wasn't in fact just black, but also had that familiar purple mist to it. She understood then, that she was in the Shadow Realm. And she wasn't moving, no, she was floating still, in the air. _What's going on? _She asked, confused.

_I promised you there was a way, and here it is. _

_You sent me to the Shadow Realm? Is that your way of helping? _

_This isn't the Shadow Realm, Tea. Your soul will be consumed by the beast. And time is running out. Look down. _

Tea did so, and screamed at what she saw. A pair of large red eyes had opened on her. _AHHH, what is that? _She yelled as she tried to move up and away from it.

_That is Zorc. _Teana replied simply.

Just as Tea was about to respond, her eyes were forced shut and a feeling of pain hit her stomach, head, chest... her whole body. It was a similar feeling that she experienced when she first landed on the sands of Ancient Egypt, where she couldn't open her eyes and had such an excruciatingly painful headache. Except this time, it was much worse because this time the pain wasn't only in her head. _OW, not again! What's happening? AHHH! _

It continued to grow within her and when she tried to open her eyes, it became worse. It was like an extreme déjà vu moment and she wanted nothing more than the pain to go away. _Please help me! Teana, make it go away! Please! _

But the spirit didn't reply. It was like she had disappeared and this left Tea even more confused, as well as in pain. Maybe Zorc was taking her. That must have been it; she was sacrificed and now the beast was taking his prize. However, as soon as she thought that, the pain subsided and she felt lighter. Just like the first time, what had hurt her on such levels, completely disappeared and it was like she was never in pain in the first place.

Tea slowly opened her eyes, relieved that she could, and gasped at the sight in front of her for; she was facing a woman who looked exactly like her Egyptian-self: tanned skin, long caramel hair, and bright blue eyes, like hers, but bluer. She was wearing a red gown that suited her figure and decorated upon it were many forms of jewellery. Her arms featured gold jewellery, which was situated on her forearms and upper arms.

She truly was that of royalty; a Pharaoh's Queen.

"I am Teana." She said with a smile and bowed her head elegantly before facing the shocked girl in front of her.

Tea didn't utter a single word and only left her mouth hanging open. So this was the true Princess. Go figure. That's why everyone thought Tea was Teana, because it really was her appearance that Tea had. So, did that mean Tea looked like herself again? She looked down at her arms and realised they were her pale skin colour again. Sighing of relief, she faced Teana. "Hello?" She responded after a while, as if it were a question.

The princess looked down. "This is where we part ways, Tea." She stated sadly.

"What?" Tea asked, still confused but also shocked. What did she mean?

"For Zorc the Dark One to rise, he must have the spirit of royalty given to him so he can have his full power. There are two of us here. Do you remember when I told you of the scriptures? That he would rise with a new power and the chosen one would help save our land. Since I am the one with the spirit of royalty, it is I, who must be sacrificed to give Zorc his power."

"But... wait—"

"You are the chosen one. You will help Atem defeat this beast and save not only our Egypt but the world."

Slowly, Tea began to understand. That was why Teana inhabited her body. "You knew this would happen?" She asked, shocked at her realisation. It all began to make sense.

"Yes. This is where I help you. I will stay here, you will return to the land of the living."

Making perfect sense, Tea nodded. This was the promise Teana made to her and even though it was going to help her, Tea was upset about the outcome of it. "It's not fair though! I can't leave you here! You've helped me through so much-" She began, but Teana lifted her hand to stop Tea and smiled kindly.

"It is the only way, Tea. But thank you. You are truly a beautiful person and the Prince is lucky to have you. He will be okay, by the way." She added when she saw the worry on the girl's face.

"It's still not fair!"

"I know. But many things in life are not fair. You just have to keep on living and make the most of it. I have put all my trust and belief in you. You will defeat Bakura." Teana stated and looked down at the beast below; lifting her head quickly when she saw him move. "The time is now. He is ready for me."

"Wait—"

"I will give you the power you need to defeat this evil. Give me your hands." She said and opened her palms. Tea did as she was told and held onto them. "I bestow upon you, Tea Gardner, the protection of the Gods of our very Egypt. May they guide you when you need them."

"And this is the power I need?" Tea asked when Teana stopped speaking and let go of her hands.

"Yes. It is needed for the ritual I mentioned to you. Soon, you will find out."

Tea nodded in understanding. Knowing that this was it; the end of the Princess was near, a tear slid down her face. "Thank you Teana. I will never forget you."

The spirit smiled in gratitude. "Goodbye Tea. You and Atem will pull through; your bond with each other is your greatest weapon."

And she vanished into the depths of the shadows, sending a blinding light up to the land of the living; creating a shock wave that pushed Tea upwards to the surface of the earth.

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah! I hope you liked it! I will try to upload the next chapter ASAP. Also, sorry for the slight lateness... I went away for a week so I couldn't work on it much.<br>**

**Until the next instalment,**

**Sammii. :) **


	16. A Thief's Tale

_**Destinies Intertwined.**_

**Helloooo! Here's the next chapter of D.I, and it was so painful to write *sob* Not because I hated it or anything, but because of the content. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this one! **

**As always, I do NOT own Yugioh. **

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

The scene that was unfolding before him was one he would never forget. After many years… so many years, his plan was finally taking its _proper _course of action. In only a few moments, the beast would rise and grant Bakura the ultimate power. A power that would make those who made him suffer; pay for their actions.

He would finally have the power of revenge.

And he would use this power on _them_. They took his home from him. They took his family from him. It was because of them, that Bakura lived his life in the shadows; an outcast who had nothing but the rags on his body, and the one companion who he had managed to call a brother.

He could clearly remember when his village went under attack sixteen years ago, when he was only five years old. He remembered the fires that ignited every home in the middle of the night, waking up every citizen and burning them alive. Bakura however, hadn't been asleep, but was in fact, fetching water from a nearby well when it happened. His family was poor, extremely poor and didn't have enough to provide for themselves. During the day, the well was crowded with peasants filling their buckets to take home. If lucky, his mother was able to fill half of her bucket with the leftover water at the bottom, for the duration of the week. His father had been a servant; one who roamed around the different noble families and acted as their slave, taking the rations and moving on to the next family. Although he did manage to provide his own with the pieces of bread and a few fruits, it hadn't been enough, and he had been caught; thrown in prison to rot.

So Bakura decided to take action. And, as the innocent five year old he was, the only way he could think of, was to have sleepless nights; running out to the well with a bucket of water, fill it to its rim and carry it home; filling the main waterhole of his house silently, making sure his mother didn't hear him. But he could hear her. Many nights when he sneaked out, he heard her sobbing in her bed chambers. So badly had he wanted to go to her and comfort her, but he was afraid.

Afraid to see her weak, which would thus, make him weak.

So instead, he did more. He had gone out into the village and stole pieces of rations from various houses, and took them home. Every morning his mother would wonder where it would all come from but Bakura only replied 'Maybe someone is giving it to us in the middle of the night?' His mother would smile at his supposed innocence and nod. Soon however, she started to believe his words and had thanked her secret provider.

Bakura loved his mother. He had loved her dearly and would do anything to make her happy; to see the smile on her face, which would always lighten his mood. And she had smiled that sweet smile at him the day before that fateful night. She had held him in her arms and beamed, telling him that she was proud of him.

So when he returned that night, carrying the heavy bucket of water; to find that his home was ablaze, and the men who caused it were wearing armour dedicated to the Pharaoh; his heart had stopped. Dread consumed him as he dropped the water and ran as fast as his small legs could take him, to his burning home. 'MOTHER!' He had screamed, but her only response was a shriek of terror, before the house collapsed into nothing.

Falling to his knees in tears, Bakura mourned for his loved one. Not only had his father been taken away from him by the King's men, but his beloved mother was too and, as his hurt consumed him, he decided to flee. He was alone; truly alone and there was one way to solve it; to leave the place where his suffering had begun.

'Goodbye, Mama.' He had whispered before turning away from the rubble that had been his home.

Seeing a leaving carriage, he sneaked on and rode off without its riders knowing he was there. As he wondered why they did what they did, their further conversation answered his question.

'_No more will these thieves spoil the reputation of our Egypt.'_

'_Ahkenaden was right to rid the land of those savages. He should have been king, not his brother.'_

'_Agreed.' _

Little did he know at the time, but those words would soon drive him into utter darkness.

A year had passed since Bakura's mother was killed, and he spent that time roaming the streets of the Pharaoh's kingdom, begging for food and water. Some people would feel sorry, and hand him a slice of their bread and handful of water; whereas others would chase him away, ridiculing him for his behaviour. In that time however, the guards' words hadn't left his mind. In fact, they repeated themselves to him, over and over again.

It was a sunny day in that year, when Bakura met a seven year old Fadil. He had begged the boy for food and water and immediately, Fadil had given it to him. From that day forward, the two forged a strong friendship where, everyday, they would meet up and Fadil would give Bakura food, whereas Bakura would tell Fadil the stories of his lonesome adventures. As they grew to know each other, they realised that they were in fact, similar; shunned by society... outcasts who wanted nothing more than to be heard. Finally, after being alone for so long, Bakura had found his new family; his brother.

The years passed and, as they did, Bakura began to understand the words that had been spoken by the guards, until one night, the meaning of them had struck him. And it was at that moment, when his heart grew dark; the beginning of a path which would corrupt him forever.

'_Let's run away, Fadil.' Bakura suggested as he, and his brother sat in between two homes, devouring a piece of stale bread. _

'_What?' Fadil asked, bewildered at the sudden idea. _

'_Let's run away. Face it,' He took a savaged bite out of the bread. 'We are not wanted here. Your parents do not care for you, the people ridicule me. We are outcasts and everyone would be happier if we left this place. We can make a new home somewhere on the outside. We can meet new people. We can make friends. Pharaoh's village is no place for people like us.' Bakura spat the last words in such hatred. He hated the king and the thought of moving away from the centre of his power was a delightful one. _

Luckily for him, Fadil also hated the Pharaoh just as much as he did, so convincing him was simple, and a day later, they left the village and found their home in the outskirts. It was there, where the fifteen and sixteen year olds thought of the plan which, in the years to come, would finally be put into action. It started when Fadil told Bakura of the legend of the Dark One: A beast that had been so evil and mighty, that not even the Gods themselves could stop him. He would only raise when the proper ritual was performed and when he did, the man whom allowed his rebirth would be granted one wish.

It was from that moment, that Bakura began his research on this beast. It had taken him two years to do so and in that time, he began his occupation as a grave robber; but when he had the right information, he and Fadil started their task of resurrecting Zorc the Dark One, for revenge on those who had caused them such anguish- Pharaoh and his men; and for Fadil, his family. By that time, both of their hearts had been consumed by darkness, so they felt no remorse. Whoever made them suffer would finally experience the pain that they felt for so long.

Justice would soon be served.

Bakura was seventeen when the first stage of his plan was put into action. Prince Atem was about to be crowned Pharaoh of Egypt, with his marriage to Teana. The thief knew that a being of royalty was needed but he didn't know exactly what for. However, even though he hadn't been sure, he decided that taking the Princess would delay the marriage and force the Prince to neglect his duties in order to find her. And he had been right for; as soon as she was taken, many search parties were ordered to go out and locate her. Everything had become chaos, much to Bakura's and Fadil's satisfaction.

Her capture however, sparked something within Fadil. He became temperamental and silent; always lurking near her cell. Soon, it was to be discovered that he had begun to develop feelings for the princess and as time went by, he drew away from Bakura and paid more attention to Teana. Angered by his changing behaviour, the thief had yelled at him and called him a pathetic boy who couldn't control his emotions.

'_She is the reason why I have nothing!'_

'_YOU? You have nothing? You dragged me here, Bakura! It's because of you, we have nothing! She has nothing to do with this!'_

'_Those are the words of a fool, Fadil! You are losing focus because of her. But you and I both know you cannot have her! She belongs to them! Are you a traitor to your own brother, Fadil? Would you betray me for her?'_

'_Never.' _

'_Then forget about her. Soon I shall find out what real use she has and Zorc will finally rise and give me power!' _

And although Fadil had reluctantly agreed, he too, noticed a change in Bakura's attitude towards him. He had become vile and short with him; ordering him around and even threatening him with his life if he didn't follow his orders. It was the beginning of the downfall of their bond.

Teana's escape and eventual murder shattered it to fine pieces. Never again were they to be brothers, but a master and servant.

'_THIS IS YOUR FAULT YOU FOOL!'_

'_HOW IS IT MY FAULT BAKURA? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED HER!'_

'_SHE ESCAPED! SHE KNEW SHE HAD THE POWER OVER YOU AND COYED YOU INTO BELIEVING THAT SHE LOVED YOU BACK! But no one loves you, Fadil. No one. Not even I do.' _

_Fadil had frozen in shock before he took a breath in. 'Very well, Bakura.'_

_The thief had straightened up. 'Good. Now that the obvious is out of the way of that fact that I am right, I will lead this plan into action. You were of no help.' He took a step closer to his old brother, 'You fail me again, and you will meet the same fate as she did.' _

_Fadil had simply nodded and turned away from Bakura. _

Months passed and soon, Fadil began addressing the thief as his Lord. Their equality had completely vanished and Bakura had gone to new lengths to find out what he needed to do for Zorc to rise. He resorted to torturing his many victims for information, and he finally got what he needed: to sacrifice a soul. He already knew the site of Zorc's resurrection- the Crevice, so he took a man who he held prisoner, and threw him in without a second thought.

Finally, after many years and further suffering, Zorc the Dark One had risen and granted Bakura's wish of causing destruction upon the Pharaoh's kingdom. It was only when he began his devastation, that Bakura discovered he needed to have sacrificed the spirit of royalty for Zorc to have his full power. So it came as no surprise when Atem defeated him, by sealing away his memories into his puzzle, to lock away Zorc for what he thought, forever.

But the thief had been a step ahead for; he found that, when the time was right, he would once again have his chance. And to do this, he had stolen one of the Millennium items, the ring to be exact, sealed his own spirit within it and waited, like the Prince, for 5000 years until he could be released again.

When he was able to return to the ancient soils through the Realms of Time just as Yami had done so, Bakura had been transported to his outskirts and was reunited with Fadil, where he explained that Teana was still alive (and had lost her memory) for; he knew she was back. He knew her stranded spirit had taken a hold of her reincarnation, Tea Gardner and that by sacrificing the girl, Teana would be the one given to Zorc, and Atem, not having any memory of Teana would in fact, mourn for Tea.

So, as Bakura now stood at the edge of the Sacrificial Crevice, he could safely say that he was content; content that he was to have his second chance at revenge; content that he was to have the ultimate power; and content that Egypt's precious Prince, at last, got what he deserved.

As the thick smoke changed its colour from black to red, to purple, before producing a binding light, the thief took a long breath in.

"Finally." He hissed.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Even though her eyes were closed, Tea felt as if she were going blind for; the amount of luminosity that surrounded her was like she was on the sun. She could feel the force that was pushing her upwards; a force that was so strong she couldn't believe she could survive it. Her body wasn't accustomed to the sort of pressure it was facing so, as she neared the surface, the pain filled her; consumed her until she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed in agony. But it didn't waver at the energy of the light that was taking her to the land of the living. It was as if she had fallen hundreds of metres down into the crevice because, after nearly five minutes, she was still being pushed up, and up, to a never-ending climb of life.

Keeping her eyes squeezed shut, she couldn't help but remind herself how exactly she had ended up surviving: Teana. The Princess sacrificed herself for her. She let herself be consumed by Zorc so that Tea could still live and, although she was forever grateful, she was still upset for; she had once again, lost a dear friend of hers; a sister. It wasn't fair. Teana had been so good to her; kind and helpful. She answered any questions; she comforted Tea when she most needed it.

And just like Safyia had been, Teana was sacrificed to this beast. Bakura really had his mind set, and time was running out. Teana had given Tea the needed power to defeat him: the protection of the Gods and, although the girl didn't know exactly how it would help her and Atem beat Zorc, she would still treasure that power and use it to the best of her ability. The Princess's sacrifice would never be in vain.

But then she remembered.

Tea tried to open her eyes but the light was too strong that she closed them straight away. _Atem... _Was he okay? Did he survive? _Of course he did! Don't think like that! _

Panic began consuming the girl yet again when she realised that Atem could still be in danger. If she was to succeed in defeating Bakura, like Teana had said, he needed to be okay. But not only that... he _had _to be okay; okay for her. Even though the world depended on him, she couldn't lose him. She _wouldn't _lose him.

It was at that moment when the force that pushed her upwards in such pressures, vanished, and she fell on something solid with a thud. Moaning, Tea shifted and opened her eyes to find herself lying on the ground in front of the crevice that she had been thrown into just moments before. "Ow..." She mumbled and turned onto her back.

"What's this?" A voice broke out in such anger that Tea completely regained her consciousness.

She sat up instantly. "It... worked. It worked! I'm okay... I'm alive! WAIT—"Remembering what had happened before she was thrown in, she slowly turned to her right, and her heart stopped as she realised that Yami was lying motionless on the ground just a few metres away. "YAMI!" She screamed and jumped up, about to run to him when a hand closed around her arm and pulled her backwards.

"You're meant to be _dead!_" Bakura hissed as he turned Tea around to face him, but then realised that it wasn't Teana but her reincarnation. This girl was the Prince's friend from the modern world and didn't have the royal spirit within her anymore for; she had her usual appearance: pale skin, blue eyes and shoulder length chocolate hair. Meaning... Zorc did in fact, have the spirit of royalty. Bakura smiled cruelly; his plan was on track.

"LET GO OF ME!" Tea yelled as she tried pushing his hand off her. She needed to get to Yami, and quick. Seeing him lying there so... lifeless... tugged at her heart. She couldn't lose him. "YOU HAVE WHAT YOU WANT BAKURA! NOW LET ME GO!"

The thief shrugged without a second thought and released the girl. She did have a point... Teana was the one who was sacrificed so he didn't need Tea. He might as well let her try to help the dying Prince and seeing her fail would be a treat to him anyway. Ahkenaden however, didn't share Bakura's thoughts and went to grab the girl. Ahkenaden... yes, Bakura hadn't forgotten that it was because of him, that his home was destroyed. It was because of him, that his mother had been killed. No, Bakura knew all along that it was him, ever since that fateful day when he heard the guards speaking, and he had his plan ready for the Prince's uncle. Soon, he would put it in action. "Leave her." He ordered, forcing the ex-Guardian to move away from her. "Let her suffer freely." And he turned back to the crevice, waiting for his great beast to rise up from the depths and finish what he started.

As soon as Bakura ordered the man to move away from her, Tea ran to Atem without further hesitation, falling to her knees when she reached him. "Yami!" She yelled as she lifted his head and cradled him in her arms. His eyes were closed and his skin cold.

The tears found their way back to her. "Please, Yami..." She cried, "Wake up!" She begged and shook him, hoping that he would somehow feel it and open his eyes. But he didn't. He stayed silent; limp in her hold. She shook him harder. "WAKE UP! YOU MUST WAKE UP!"

Nothing.

Tea's breathing faltered and her dread began to consume her. He couldn't be dead... he _couldn't_! Her tears fell like a waterfall and they dripped onto his face as she tried shaking him to life. But when she tried for what seemed like the hundredth time, a wet feeling on her hands caught her attention. Bringing her hand up, she saw that it was covered in red.

Blood.

"No..." She whispered and shifted slightly to see the ground below her Prince. To her terror, she saw the puddle of red that he was lying in. He had lost blood, and quite a lot of it. "NO!" She repeated louder and hastily ripped some of her already ripped rags and pressed it against Atem's wound. Tea shook with fear when she pressed the cloth at the hole in his skin. She held the Prince tighter in her arms. "Come on, Yami. Wake up. You need to wake up." She breathed, trying to stay calm and determined for him. But his silence prevented that from happening and instead of her gaining her strength, she became weak. Her worry and panic completely filled her to the core. She couldn't help but cry harder. "YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP YAMI!" She screamed but yet again, nothing. He remained still.

The pain that Tea was feeling at the moment exceeded any that she had felt before. It was worse than when Fadil repeatedly hit her for nearly two weeks. It was worse than when he had kissed her forcefully. And it was worse than when she was thrown into a crack in the earth. No, the feeling she had at that moment couldn't be put into words. As she held onto her motionless Prince, she couldn't help but think back to when he had been known as Yami in the present. How he would be the one to come in and help Yugi in a tough situation. Yami was the one who was always in control and it seemed that, whatever he wanted done, he would get done. He was like an invincible force that no one could defeat. So, as she stared at him now; a motionless man in her arms with no control, her heart and mind blurred into nothing.

Hesitantly moving her fingers to his neck, she checked his pulse and felt that it was there, but very faint. "Please Yami, wake up!" She cried, but her doubts were taking over. She was losing her determination for; he hadn't moved a single limb since she began trying to wake him. And she didn't know what to do, or how exactly to save him. _I have to do something! He can't die! _

Tea shook him again and pressed the cloth tighter on the wound. "WAKE... UP!" She demanded in between each jerk of his body.

But again, it hadn't worked. He stayed motionless.

She tried once more but ended up with the same result. Nothing.

Tea choked with fear. This couldn't be the end. "YAMI! WAKE UP! YOU MUST KEEP FIGHTING!" She screamed through her tears and held him tighter.

But when she yelled this, the flickering light from his puzzle subsided. She had noticed it earlier but hadn't cared because she was focused on Atem and him only. But as she held onto his lifeless body now, and saw that his puzzle was once again, dim, she panicked. Had that meant he was gone? She checked his pulse again and shuddered when it was even fainter than before.

"No..." She whimpered.

Suddenly, and all too painfully, Atem was out of her arms as Tea had been hauled up by none other than Ahkenaden. Bakura had grown tired of her constant yelling and crying that he ordered the man to take her away. However, she wouldn't go without a fight. In a swift motion, she was out of his grip and turned to him with a fit of rage. "YOU DID THIS!" She screamed and pointed an accusing finger at him. "STAY AWAY FROM US YOU MONSTER! HE TRUSTED YOU! AND YOU... YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN FAMILY!" She took a breath in and closed her eyes as the tears continued sliding down her face. Her stomach had dropped into a pit of nothingness and her heart ached with such sorrow that she didn't care what _they _did to her. All she wanted was for Atem to wake up; for him to be okay.

Opening her eyes slowly, she bent down and grabbed a stone from the dirt covered ground and threw it at Ahkenaden with as much power as she could give. It hit his chest, causing him to cringe. "I hope you burn in hell." She spat and fell beside Atem once again. The Guardian however, did not sit too well with her sudden burst of rage and moved forward to grab the girl.

But someone stopped him, or rather, something. He spun around, trying to decipher what it was that had delayed him.

Tea on the other hand, didn't notice his confusion. Instead, she was again focused on her Prince. Holding him in her arms once again, she caressed his cold cheek as she tried to wake him up with words of encouragement, hoping that he could somehow hear her. "We are all here with you, Atem. You must keep fighting to save the world from the great evil. You mustn't give up. We all believe in you: Yugi," She paused, thinking of her friends back at home. How would they react to see him like this? Her wonder sparked at her determination to wake him. "Joey... Tristan and me. We are all with you. Please, Atem, open your eyes."

But her small flicker of light vanished when he remained still. It hadn't worked. Tea crumbled into weakness yet again. "No!" She cried, shaking her head in disbelief. "NO!" She yelled louder, hitting his chest. "YOU CAN'T DIE YAMI!" She hit his chest again. "WAKE UP! YOU CAN'T DIE!" Once more, her fist made contact with his chest. "YOU CAN'T—"But she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. _Please, don't leave me. _

"Tea."

The girl's head shot up. "Yami?" She immediately asked, staring into his face but his eyes were still closed, and he was still lying motionless.

"I can help you, _Princess._"

Tea closed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the voice. She swore that she was hearing things and she couldn't at a time like this.

"Open your eyes, Tea. There is no need to be frightened." Came the soothing, deep voice.

"Who are you?" She asked; her voice full of doubt.

"I am fairly sure that you are acquainted with me, Tea. Open your eyes."

Slowly, her eyelids opened, and widened at the sight in front of her. The Dark Magician. "It's you!" She breathed. "But... how?"

"I will forever, guard the Prince of Egypt, Tea. As I will guard his Princess." He stated calmly and moved forward, holding out something to her. "Rest it in its rightful place."

She took the object from the magician's hands and saw that it was Atem's duel disk. Following the suggestion, she placed it on the Prince's left arm and waited for something to happen but, like always, nothing did. She panicked again. "It's not working! Come on Yami! Wake up! Please wake up! You can't leave me!" It was no use. He stayed still.

"My Lady—"

"PROMISE ME, ATEM. PROMISE ME YOU WILL KEEP FIGHTING! PROMISE ME YOU WON'T LEAVE ME!" She yelled through her tears and shook him yet again. But he didn't budge. Tea's spirit left her completely. "No..." She whispered. "It can't be...NO!"

"I can help you, Tea. " Mahad stated, repeating the same words as he did before.

Tea's head shot up. "How? Do it! PLEASE SAVE HIM! DON'T LET HIM DIE!" She begged desperately and held onto Atem tighter.

The magician simply nodded and hovered above the two, strengthening the force field around them to keep out the intruders, and also created a small one around himself in case Bakura tried to throw something at him again. He could see the angry villains trying to get to the Prince and Princess but were stopped by the invisible force that he created. Mahad knew time was running out; he had to be quick. Atem was depending on him. Tea was and ultimately, all of Egypt was.

"I will save you, my Prince." He stated and lifted his staff into the air. "My Gods!" He bellowed, "Our Prince has fallen! Please, hear my cry and assist me in saving our Egypt from the shadows! I call upon you as the Dark Magician. Let us bind out powers and give Atem the light!" A forceful light shone from his staff and shot up into the sky.

Tea had heard his chant and, as she looked up into the sky, the Prince's duel disk also began shining a bright light which lead right up into the heavens. _What's going on? _She thought but gasped when she saw the beast that appeared above her.

Slifer the Sky Dragon.

And as soon as he appeared, Mahad cast down his staff, firing a bolt of light directed towards Atem. The Egyptian God had done the same, from both of his mouths, and both forces merged together to form one energy of life that was heading right towards the fallen prince. It slowed down when it reached him, and slowly absorbed into his body.

Slifer disappeared instantly, but Mahad hovered over the both of them and waited to see if his cry for help had worked, as well as preventing Bakura and his men from separating the two.

Tea stared at her Prince, hoping with all of her heart, that this had worked. "Yami?" She asked softly, afraid of what was to come. Would he wake up? Did it work? Or was it too late...

However, he remained still. In fact, his skin seemed to be colder than it was before.

And Tea's heart sank. "No..." She whispered, defeated. "It didn't work." A final tear escaped her eye as she faced the reality.

Atem, her Prince; her love, was gone.

She fell into his chest, not caring about anything or one but him, and spoke her final words, before giving in to defeat.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The temptation of falling into the darkness instantly disappeared as soon as the force hit him. It was as if a surge of energy rushed into him and struck the chords of his organs, prompting them to fire up again. He felt different, like something was changing within him; making him stronger. No longer was there pain in his abdomen.

_I love you. _

And no longer was there pain in his heart for; the sweet words stayed with him. They brought him closer to a door; one that was waiting for him to open it. It was as if destiny was pulling him toward the mysterious entrance. He moved closer and placed his hand on the knob, turning it ever so slightly.

What would it open to? What did it contain?

A light.

Life.

He felt something... or someone on his chest.

And that was when Atem opened his eyes.

.

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah! What did you's think? Honestly, now I feel bad for Bakura. (I was hating on him for the entire fic and now this...) And then there was the other bit... like I said, I hated it in a sense that I had to make AtemYami so... dead. :O ANYWAY! Enough of my ranting. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because it was quite difficult. **

**Until chapter 17... **

**Sammii. :)**


	17. The Dark One

**_Destinies Intertwined_**

**Hello! So here is chapter 17 of DI. I hope you enjoy it, even though it was MEGA hard because I had writer's block for like the whole time. So, as much as I would like to say that it was a pleasure to write... it wasn't AS MUCH due to the fact that I lost some of my inspiration for the story. But not to worry, I will finish it! Speaking of which, I realised when I was writing this chapter, that there are only about four/five or so chapters left. ANYWHOO, enough of my speaking. I really do hope you enjoy this one!**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing! **

**P.s. Like always, I do NOT own Yugioh. Or Atem :'(**

* * *

><p>.<p>

A cool breeze swept across the kingdom calmly; twisting its way through the streets and making its way to the grand palace. The village was silent; the early hours of the night taking control. It was almost too calm, with rarely any soul in sight. The villagers were fast asleep in their homes… not even the misbehaved children were out causing trouble, nor were the petty thieves. No, everyone was in his or her own quarters; on high alert of the approaching danger, which they were warned about a couple of weeks earlier. Priest Seto had informed them of the Prince's departure and told them to stay calm however, upon knowing that their Princess had been taken, and that their future Pharaoh left into the vast desert once again; went into a state of shock and panic, and had set themselves up for the worst.

The officials did the same for they knew that Bakura had been behind all of this. For the last two weeks, guards were patrolling the streets and even outside the village. Security had risen immensely at the palace with very few to no people allowed to enter. The Kingdom was in a state of shock, waiting for any news of what was to come and what it would mean for the future.

The Prince's Guardians were just as on-edge as the rest of the village. Since the return of the many wounded soldiers, they had ordered strict security around the entire place, demanding that if anyone witnessed any suspicious behaviour, to report it immediately. The returning soldiers were also told to explain themselves for; no one was trusted.

"_Why did you come back?" Seto ordered when he saw the men filing into the courtyard. _

"_The Prince ordered us to, Priest Seto! It was a direct order!"_

"_So you just left him there unguarded? By the Gods—"_

"_No! Mahad… he…"_

_Isis, Karim and Shada had run into the courtyard at that moment; the looks of utter alarm plastered upon their faces. "SETO!" Isis called aloud, causing the Guardian to abruptly disregard the soldiers and turn to his companion. _

"_What is it, Isis?" He asked, worried at hers, and the other's look of distress. _

"_My Necklace has showed me an event, Seto. One that has left us with one less." A tear escaped her as she spoke the words. _

_Dread filled the priest to the very core. Was she talking about the Prince? Had he been harmed? "What has happened?" _

_The woman had begun to speak, but couldn't and instead shook her head as more tears fell down her face. Seto widened his eyes with fear. "Isis," He began, and moved forward, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You must tell me what has happened." _

"_Seto," Shada spoke up; the grief evident in his voice. "It is Mahad." _

"_He has been slain." Karim finished. _

_The Guardian froze at the words. A strange feeling entered his insides as he processed the information. "Slain?" He asked, hoping that he had heard it wrong. _

_Karim nodded. "By battle."_

_Seto lost the ability to speak. Mahad, his comrade; his brother… was gone. Defeated by Bakura's men. _

As Isis, Karim and Shada sat in the courtyard now, a couple of days later, they couldn't help but feel hopeless. There had been no word of Ahkenaden since he left a week ago, and there had been no word of the Prince. A sense of Déjà vu hit them. It was just like it had been a few years ago- the Princess was taken and, after thinking they had a second chance when she was brought back; she had been kidnapped again.

The wind picked up as Isis stood up and strode towards the palace gates. Holding her Necklace, she couldn't help but shiver. Something was wrong, she could feel it, and she didn't need her Millennium Item to tell her that.

"Perhaps we should go out there ourselves?" Shada suggested when he took his place beside her. "Ahkenaden has not returned, and there has been no word from our Prince."

Isis took in his suggestion and pondered whether it would be a wise idea to go out there. They should however, if they all left, who would watch over the village? The palace? The Prince had entrusted them to lead his people whilst he was gone. If they left, there would be no one to guide the people, who needed them most at the moment. Egypt was weak, and they couldn't abandon its people. "It is not wise Shada. We must stay and protect our people, as the Sacred Guardians of the Prince."

"Two of us could go whilst two, and Shimon, stay here." Karim said, overhearing the conversation and took his place on the other side of Isis.

"No." Came Seto's voice. The three turned around to see him approaching with the look of utter seriousness upon his face. "The Prince has left his Kingdom to us. We must stay here and follow his orders. Ahkenaden is already out there, and he will return, with the Prince and Teana. We must trust he, who we put our faith in." He stated.

Isis nodded. "Yes, Seto is right. Our Prince and Princess will return to us. But we must stay in our Kingdom." She turned back towards the grand entrance to the palace and looked up into the sky, letting the cold breeze hit her face. _I sense something terrible approaching us. _She thought to herself as a dark cloud filled the night sky, blocking the stars in its process.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_I love you. _

The words remained in his mind when his eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings. Ever since the mysterious force hit him, and the words were spoken, his soul urged him to leave the darkness; to go back to the light, which had shone brightly within him.

But now, even when his eyes were open, he could still see that it was dark. Had he left the shadows? Was he really back in the light?

Groaning in confusion, Atem shifted as he widened his eyelids, trying to get his full focus back and, as soon as he did this, the weight on his chest was off him. He felt lighter and, when he noticed that he had been looking up at a figure, he blinked once, twice and a third time.

And that was when he realized what, or rather _who _he was directly looking at. The lit up torches had revealed her face. His Princess; the girl who had stolen his heart, and who he thought he lost forever. Tea Gardner.

"Yami?" She asked softly; not believing what she was seeing. Her shaking jaw dropped as she stared at him. He was awake, and moving after only a few seconds before, she had given up. She had believed he was _dead._

"Tea?" Atem mumbled, puzzled, as he sat up, trying to decipher what was going on. It was only moments ago, that she had been thrown into the Sacrificial Crevice. His heart ached at the memory; the recollection of seeing her being pushed in helplessly; unable to do anything. And him not being able to save her; falling to his knees as the wound in his stomach worsened. The Prince quickly squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands at the thought. He had thought she was gone forever.

Yet she was right there…

_Bakura grabbed the girl tightly, turned her to him and smiled. "I would like to thank you for this."_

_And with that, he pushed her into the crevice; her screams piercing every ear._

_Atem forgot about his wound at that moment as his heart stopped, and he jumped up to his feet. "TEA!" He screamed with such hurt and worry. He had done it. Bakura actually threw her in. "NO!" He yelled and ran forward… _

"No…" He murmured as the flashback repeated in his head.

But she was right there…

Atem moved his hands away from his face slowly and opened his eyes. Sitting right there, frozen, was Tea. His eyes bore into her swollen ones, and he couldn't help but stare back at her for; he too lost the ability to move. He thought he lost her. He thought he lost himself.

And before he knew it, she had thrown herself onto him, pushing him back down to the ground. Wrapping her arms tightly around him, she cried into his shoulder. After a moment of shock and realization of what was happening, he too, brought his arms around her and embraced her. She tried speaking but all that she managed to cry out were jumbled words, conveying her confusion and surprise.

"Tea…" Atem began, but was cut off by her sobs.

"YOU CAME BACK!" She shrieked into his shoulder; the pitch muffled by it. "You came back to me!"

"Tea—"

"DON'T DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"

"Tea—"

"I thought I lost you! I thought you were dead, Yami!" She held onto him tighter as she cried harder. "You can't leave me! You can't—"

Her words sparked something within him, and he sat up. Gently lifting her head from his shoulder, he held her face between his palms and gazed into the sapphires that were her eyes. "I will never leave you, Tea." He stated firmly and tenderly wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

Tea choked as more tears fell down her face. She still couldn't believe that he was okay. Mahad had done it; he saved him. And now he was back. He had come back to her. His words processed in her mind and, even though they were comforting, she only managed to shake her head, bringing her hand over her mouth. It was all too much for her: thinking she lost her love, only to be facing him as if nothing was wrong.

"I thought…" She whispered through her hand. "I thought…" But she couldn't speak properly; stopping mid sentence.

"I won't leave you." He repeated firmly and slowly stood up, bringing her up with him. He brought her into a tight embrace, gently stroking her hair as she held him around his waist. He knew she was in a state of shock, and he couldn't blame her. He imagined how she would have felt to see him lying there motionless, and shuddered at what it must have been like for her.

It would have been the same as when he saw her being thrown into the Crevice. And that feeling could not be described; for there were no words that could correctly symbolize the grief and terror he had felt.

A feeling that he knew she experienced. The sight of her had confirmed it.

"Tea…" He began by which she moved to face him. The flame's reflection highlighted her face, showing him where her tears had fallen. She was completely shattered and, even though it wasn't he who caused it, he couldn't help but feel guilty. If he hadn't let himself, or her, succumb to their feelings, the events that had just occurred wouldn't have been as traumatizing. They would have had more control.

Yet, as he stared into her eyes now, he couldn't help but realize how close he was to her. It caused a strange stirring within him; a feeling similar to when he had dreamed of her. And that was when he knew exactly what was happening. He was losing the little control he had. It was the power she had over him. One she didn't even know she possessed- her spirit, which drew him in, not allowing him to reject her. She was so beautiful inside and out, and to have her in his arms again, where she was meant to be, made him feel complete. They were so, so close. All his dread, worry and confusion left him for; at that moment, he felt a sensation of sheer bliss.

He felt _alive._

He loved her. He loved her with all of his heart; he had always loved her, and he always would.

Atem gently cupped her face, and leaned his forehead to hers. The three words were about to leave him when he saw how close her lips were to his. The desire to kiss her had come back to him. He wanted to do it… he _needed _to do it. He needed her. "I…" He slowly lifted her face so that her lips were in line with his. One more move, and he would finally do what he had wanted for so long. Atem closed his eyes.

Tea inched forward so that her body was pressed against his. She could feel the heat radiating from him; the life that swelled within him. He truly was okay. It was as if he had never fallen; that he had never been stabbed. She knew what he was about to do, and found herself blushing, glad that it was dark so he couldn't see it. Closing her eyes, she let him take control; allowing him to move her face closer to his.

"I thought I lost _you, _Tea." He whispered as he leaned in slowly, leaving only a millimeter between them.

"I'm right here, Atem." She replied softly.

"PRINCE!" Came a loud voice from above the two, which forced them to break apart, much to their dismay. Atem kept his eyes fixed on Tea for a moment before looking up to see Mahad making his way down toward him.

Tea however, continued staring at him, wide eyed. She still couldn't believe he was back. He was okay. Everything would be all right… well almost. They were yet to rid the world of great evil but now they could, together. She was forever grateful of Mahad. He had saved Atem. He brought him back to her. Yet, his interference of their kiss thwarted her mood a little. She wanted to be back in his arms; to feel what his lips would be like on hers.

She needed him. Just like he needed her.

"By the Gods! I am relieved that you are alright, my Prince!" He stated as he stood beside Atem; the look of relief clearly evident upon his face.

"Your powers never cease to amaze me, Mahad." Atem stated a little monotonously (slightly annoyed at the intrusion), as he pat his comrade on the shoulder in gratitude. He knew that it was his Dark Magician who had saved him; the energy surging within him told him so, and he was forever grateful of his protector. Even though he was a Duel Monster, Mahad would always be the Prince's Guardian, and his most trusted one at that. "Thank you. I am forever in your debt."

Mahad shook his head. "There is no need for that. It is my duty to protect you and the Princess. But Prince… time is running out! We must get back to the palace! Bakura has completed the ritual. The Dark One is coming!"

_Oh no… _"How long until he rises?" Atem asked after a moment of silence. This was it. This was why he came back into the Realms of Time. The evil that began to uncover itself here, was the great evil he defeated the first time. And he would do it again.

"Not long at all! And once he rises, he will destroy everything and everyone in his way! We cannot stop him here, Prince. We must go back!"

The Prince nodded in understanding and scanned his surroundings. It was then, that he realized Bakura and his men were there, furious that they couldn't reach them. Atem narrowed his eyes to slits. It was because of this man, that everyone was in danger. It was because of him, that so many innocents had been hurt. He was the one who had hurt Tea. Anger and hatred filled him to the very core. No more. No more would this man cause suffering to those who didn't deserve it.

He had killed Fadil, and he could kill Bakura just as easily.

"You may be back, _Prince!_" He heard Bakura growl. "But there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"How will we get back though?" A soft voice spoke, causing Atem to avert his focus away from the thief. Turning around, he laid his eyes back on Tea; the light feeling in his stomach returning to him. He still couldn't believe that she was back; that she had been okay. And although relieved at that fact, he still wondered how exactly she escaped her fate. However, he couldn't think about that now. The world was in danger, and he needed to stop it with as much power he could give.

"I have scanned the area and managed to find a way down this cliff. I can lead you back to the village." Mahad stated. "But we must leave now!"

"And what of Bakura?" Atem asked, glancing behind him. "He may try to target you again."

Mahad hovered up into the air once again. "I have used my abilities to shield myself, and you, from any attack. Now we must leave quickly, before Zorc rises!" And with that, he slowly made his way to the left, waiting for the two to catch up.

The Prince turned back to Tea and took a step towards her, once again filling the space, which was between them. He linked his hand with hers and stared down into her eyes. "I am so glad you're alright Tea." He breathed. "When I thought I lost you forever—"

"Except you didn't, Yami. I'm right here, and I won't leave you." She held his hand tighter.

Something flickered within him, and at that moment, he transformed. He became a warrior; a Prince, ready to fight for his people. "Are you ready then?"

She nodded. "I was always ready."

And with that, Atem turned, Tea in hand, and ran in the direction, which Mahad led him.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bakura paced in front of the Crevice, eagerly awaiting the rebirth of his great beast. Atem and Tea had left some time ago but he decided to let them escape for; once Zorc rose up from the depths, they wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. The girl was her normal self again, meaning that the Prince couldn't create his bond with the Princess, who possessed the power that was needed for it.

"My lord!" Came a voice, which always darkened the shadows that already engulfed the thief's soul.

"What do you want?" He hissed, refusing to face the man who destroyed him.

"Should I perhaps, go after them?"

"It's a little late for that, Ahkenaden." Bakura spat. "Their escape is in vain. Zorc is coming, and I already have a plan for you."

"What is it?"

It was then, at that moment, that the ground started shaking violently, as if an earthquake had hit. A black cloud rolled in, signaling Zorc's arrival. The thief smirked as he remained completely still, whilst the Guardian, and his other minions tried to regain their balance. The Sacrificial Crevice had cracked even further, resulting in many stumbling men to fall into it. A light shot up from its depths and pierced the cloud; lightning striking from all angles, hitting anything that attracted them. A fire ignited from the bolts of energy, and merged with the flames from the Crevice.

The thief widened his arms in the midst of this chaos. "MY BEAST!" He called out towards the sky. "THE TIME HAS COME! SOON WE WILL BE UNITED ONCE AGAIN AND FINISH WHAT WE STARTED!"

The earth roared, as the tremors got more violent.

Bakura shrieked with laughter.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The stallion galloped with all of its might; the sand being kicked out of the way with its hooves in the process. It had never run this fast in its life before, and to have two bodies upon it made it even more difficult. But when the ground shook violently underneath it, it couldn't take it anymore and it reined upwards, stopping in its tracks.

Tea held onto the horse's reins tightly as it did this and closed her eyes, waiting to be thrown off it. Amazingly however, she managed to hold on. _What's going on? _She thought and opened her eyes again, and gasped. "WOAH! What's happening?" She cried, as the earth vibrated all around her.

She and Atem had been riding horseback since they reached the base of the cliff. When they had reached the base, the Prince had found his creature lying there, on the verge of death. Tea immediately ran to it, her love for animals taking over, and tried to find what the problem was. However, having no experience in animal care, she didn't know what it was. But Mahad knew. The horse was dying from a lack of food and water and as soon as he realized this, he used his powers as the Dark Magician to nourish the creature.

Having been fed enough food, and consumed enough water, the stallion was on the move, with Atem controlling the ropes, and Tea seated in front of him, where she leaned her back against his stomach for support. She didn't mind this though, and neither did he. In fact, before he held onto the rein, he brought her hands underneath his so that when he did hold onto it, his hands were linked with hers.

It had been like this for about twenty minutes, until now, where they were hit with this somewhat earthquake.

"I don't know Tea!" Atem responded, and kicked at the horse's side so that it would start running again, but as it tried, it stumbled. The Prince quickly pulled on the rope, stopping the creature from falling. So close; they were so close to reaching the village for; he could see the golden gate of his palace. Even though it was nighttime, the castle's grand size and gold allowed anyone to see it at any time.

As Atem tried controlling the horse, Tea shifted so that she could get a view on what was going on behind them, and when she did, her eyes widened with fear. She gasped as the dread began to consume her. "Oh no!" The Prince glanced back after he saw her reaction and tensed at what he saw.

A fiery light shooting up into the sky; lightning surrounding it and slowly, emerging from the shadows of the earth, a giant figure with two horns protruding from its demon-like head.

"MAHAD!" Atem shouted.

"PRINCE!" He responded and hovered next to the two; worry consuming him.

"Get to the village!" He ordered. "Warn everyone, evacuate the people into the palace and rally up the army! Arm them with out strongest weapons and set up the strongest defense possible!"

"But, my Prince… what about—"

"It's an order, Mahad!"

"But—"

"As Prince of Egypt, I demand that you leave us!" He yelled as panic rose within him. Time was running out and he didn't have time to just sit there and convince his Guardian to go.

Mahad nodded in defeat. "Good luck." Was all he said, before he rushed on ahead, leaving Atem and Tea without the shield that he provided.

"What now?" Tea asked, trying not to look behind her.

"Tea." He said, turning her slightly so that she was facing him. "Before we run into battle, I just want you to know…" He took a breath in and continued. He couldn't hesitate any longer. "You must know that you have stolen my heart. It is yours."

"Yami…"

"And if anything happens, please know that…" He caressed her cheek with one hand. A moment of silence passed and at the moment, it was just the two of them. He broke that silence with his next words. "… That I love you too."

She froze in his arms. "I…" She began but couldn't find the words. Had he heard her when she spoke those words, not too long ago?

_Tea's heart sank. "No..." She whispered, defeated. "It didn't work." A final tear escaped her eye as she faced the reality._

_Atem, her Prince; her love, was gone._

_She fell into his chest, not caring about anything or one but him. "I love you." She whispered; the words leaving her lips like fine ice. She had been too late to say it; to let him know how she truly felt, and now he would never know. Admitting defeat, she went limp on his body, crying into his chest as she did so. _

A sudden movement brought Tea back to reality. It was then, she realized, that the horse was on the run again, speeding towards the village. Soon they would arrive… arrive home. She hadn't noticed that Atem turned her back around, held her hands in his and urged the creature forward. She wanted to say something to him, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

But the more she thought about it, the more she was at ease.

He had heard her.

He knew she loved him and now, she knew that he loved her. It had only taken going into Ancient Egypt, finding out that they were to be married, her being kidnapped and then thrown into a crack in the ground, and him spending two weeks in the desert trying to find her only to be stabbed in the stomach; to realize that they were in love.

She didn't _need _to say anything because it had all already been spoken.

So she sat in his arms quietly, taking this feeling of strange comfort all in, before they both faced a creature of ultimate evil. Even though they were on a race against time, for that small period, they were at ease. Tea inched her body back, pressing her back further into his chest and stomach as they neared the village.

The two arrived to an army of soldiers, all set up and ready for battle. As they neared, the men widened their eyes in shock and bow their heads as they began parting to allow the Prince and Princess through. Atem urged the horse to run faster. He needed to get Tea within the safety of the Palace walls, and quickly.

The grand gates to the palace courtyard were open; the villagers scramming, trying to get inside. The horse reeled upwards, nearly throwing the two off it, however Atem managed to control it. He jumped off the steed, helped Tea get down and moved forward, where he saw that almost the entire village was packed into the area. And when they saw him, and the Princess, they gasped and immediately bow before them, even in the midst of danger.

"PRINCE! PRINCESS!" Came familiar voices.

Isis, Seto, Karim, Shada and Mahad (who was hovering above) moved toward their new company, bow their heads and began throwing words at the two.

"YOU'RE BACK!"

"Are you hurt?"

"Princess, are you alright? You look different!"

"We must get you inside!"

"PLEASE!" Atem yelled out, and they silenced instantly. "Teana and I are fine. You must—"

But he was cut off with another violent shake of the earth, followed by a screeching growl. Everyone turned his or her focus behind him or her and stared, wide-eyed, at the giant beast that was standing in the far distance. However, to Zorc the Dark One, the distance between him, and the Palace wasn't that far, at all.

"Oh no!" The Prince gasped and eyed his duel disk, which began flickering with light. _Wait… how am I wearing this? _

After some silence, where everyone couldn't take their eyes off the scene in front of them, Isis spoke up. "What now, my Prince?"

Atem paused before answering the question. It was at that moment, that he thought about everything that had happened, which led to this. He thought about Duelist Kingdom and Battle City. He remembered the drama of Noah's virtual world; his duel with Rafael… his duel with Dartz. These thoughts led him to the memory of all of his friends: Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, Mai, Duke… all of them. Without them, he wouldn't have been able to come back into this world. Without them, he wouldn't be able to defeat Zorc. And even though they weren't physically there with him, he knew they were with him for; there was a special place in his heart for all of them. And as long as that was true, he would always be with them.

With this in mind, he shifted his thoughts to another individual. One who was standing right there, next to him. He felt comforted at the sight of her and he knew that as long as she was there, he would be okay. Where his friends held a special place in his heart; like he had told her earlier, his heart was Tea's.

Atem was ready. His destiny would finally be fulfilled.

"We fight." He answered.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"ZORC!" Bakura bellowed when his beast completely rose from the depths. The horned demon roared into the heavens, mocking the Gods as he did so. No one could stop him for; he was the ultimate creature of the shadows; the devil. His giant black wings stretched far and wide, blocking out the horizon. The snake-like dragon that protruded from his abdomen also roared, sending out bolts of fire with the intention of incinerating anything and everything in its path.

"LET US MERGE TOGETHER" The thief continued, "AS ONE, TO WRECK HAVOC UPON THIS LAND AND FINALLY DEFEAT ALL THOSE WHO HAVE RIDICULED ME!"

The beast looked down at Bakura at the words and bent down, grabbing the thief in his claw-like hands, bringing him up into the gloom that surrounded him. He lifted him higher and higher, allowing the shadows to twist around his body at which, after a few moments, sent a shock wave of darkness through him, and the land and skies around him.

And when these shadows dispersed slightly, Bakura was no more himself… but a part of Zorc.

He _was _Zorc.

Completely and utterly taken over by the darkness.

"Let's begin."

.

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah! Big battle scene coming up which I am somewhat looking forward to writing because this was what I have been waiting for since the beginning of the story. But this chapter? What do you think? I hope it was alright... I'm always paranoid in terms of keeping everyone in character :S<br>**

**Also, school started again *cries* so updates will probably be every two weeks now, since I'm in my final year and I actually HAVE to study so yeah!**

**Once again, I hope you enjoyed this one!**

**Sammii. **


	18. A Battle Begins

_**Destinies Intertwined**_

**Hi there! So here it is! Chapter 18 :) I don't really have much to say so yeah, I hope you enjoy this one!  
><strong>

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

**I do not own Yugioh, Atem, or his palace.**

* * *

><p>"Let me go!"<p>

"We must keep moving!" The woman responded and ran faster, pushing past panic-stricken villages as she neared the entrance to the Pharaoh's palace.

Tea tried pushing off the grip upon her arm. "No! We have to go back and fight!"

Isis stopped running and swerved to face the girl whom she was hastily ushering inside the palace walls. "We cannot afford to lose you, Princess. Not again."

Tea inhaled slowly, trying not to get too frustrated. Why couldn't anyone understand that she needed to be with Atem? That she needed to be beside him; supporting him and helping him defeat Zorc? That was the reason why she followed him into the sands of Egypt... not to be locked in some room, sitting around and letting everyone else do everything. She also had to fight. She had to fight for the world; she had to fight for her Prince.

But the only thing was... it had been her Prince, who ordered that she be taken inside.

"_We fight." He answered. _

_Tea couldn't help but smile. This was it; Yami's destiny was unravelling itself. He would finally become his true self... the Pharaoh of Egypt, and he didn't need to be married for that, for it was all spoken at that moment. _

_He was a warrior, about to fight for his people. _

_And she would be there, to fight alongside him. _

_At his words, every soldier of the army had stationed himself; the defence at the front line, just outside the village; offence were on their horses behind them; the archers were positioned on the rooves of various houses around the place, as well as the strongholds of the palace. Seto, Karim and Shada were also on horses, duel disks at the ready and weapons in hand, anticipating the approaching battle. It was a grand scene, with thousands of men setting up in a short amount of time, to protect their Prince and Princess. _

_A stallion was brought forward to Atem, who held the reins, but turned to Tea before he mounted the animal. She saw the fierceness in his eyes; the determination welled from him. He smiled crookedly at her before his face once again; bore the features of utter seriousness. "Tea" He breathed, "you must go inside." _

_Her eyes widened. "What? No! I'm—" _

"_It wasn't a question. It is far too dangerous for you to be out here. There is an evil force approaching that I'm not even sure how to defeat. You must go to safety." _

_Tea couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew he meant well, but how was she supposed to help him if she were inside? "I'm staying." She stated firmly, attempting to hold her ground, but the look he gave her made her confidence waver. _

"_This isn't a case to be negotiated, Tea." _

"_No, it isn't. I'm staying and you can't change my mind." _

_The Prince took a deep breath and stepped toward her. "I don't want to argue with you about this." _

"_Neither do I." _

"_Then please Tea—"_

"_I'm not leaving you!" She exclaimed. _

_Atem closed his eyes at her words and inhaled; worry and frustration rising within him. This wasn't the time for her to be stubborn. He was glad she was there with him, and he knew he would be stronger because of it, but he also needed her to be in the safety of the palace walls, for a battleground was no place for her. _

_The Prince moved closer and linked his hand with hers. "Tea, I know you want to help me fight this... creature however I cannot let you put yourself in such danger. You have already helped me in more ways than one, and I thank you for that. But as the Prince, I order that you move to safety." _

_She shook her head. "And as the Princess, I say no."_

"_Tea—" His voice rose; the aggravation growing._

"_I can't leave you out here."_

"_I assure you, I will be fine."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Please—"_

"_NO!" _

"_TEA!" He yelled as his grip on her hand tightened._

_She froze. _

_Atem took a deep breath in. "I cannot risk losing you again. Please, go inside." _

_She merely stared at him and at that moment, she was about to give in. What he had just said really caught her by surprise. She had never seen him act so... desperate. He was _pleading _for her to go inside, and that was something he hardly ever did._

_But she couldn't stand the thought of leaving him out here to fight Bakura without her by his side. So she opened her mouth to object... only to find herself struggling to breath. _

_Because at that moment, he had leaned in and gently brushed his lips against her cheek. "You have no choice." He whispered and turned away from her; jumping up on his horse when he reached it. _

_After regaining her control, she blinked. "Huh?" _

_But before she knew it, Isis had grabbed her arm and hauled her away from Atem, dragging her through the grand gates of the courtyard._

As Tea stood across from the Guardian now, she couldn't help but feel frustrated. "Well you're going to have to take that risk if you want to defeat Bakura." She stated firmly, trying not to yell at the woman.

Isis shook her head. "I'm sorry Teana, but the Prince has spoken. I cannot let that happen."

_No! Can't she see that I need to be there too? _Tea thought as she processed the words and the current situation. She knew she wasn't fit for battle. However, the spirit of Teana had given her a power that was needed to defeat Zorc. And her instincts were telling her that she needed to be with the Prince to allow that to happen, even if she didn't know exactly what it was.

So being locked up in a confined room wasn't an option.

"You must get to safety!" Isis exclaimed, and continued pulling the girl, which had brought her out of her thoughts.

The palace was as grand as Tea remembered. Nothing had really changed, except for the amounts of people packed into the throne room, and various guards trying to restore order among the place. The decorations that had been set up for the wedding were long gone; destroyed by the chaos that took up the place now.

And that's when Tea remembered.

The wedding.

_The __binding __of __two __families __will __save __Egypt __from __eternal __darkness._

She remembered how Teana had told her that this 'bond' would have been created with marriage. However, the spirit had also said something else...

'_Yours and Atem's presence will allow for the occurrence of a ritual- one that you will soon find out about... And it is because of this ritual that Egypt can be permanently saved from the evil that Bakura will unleash.'_

_"I will give you the power you need to defeat this evil. Give me your hands." Teana said and opened her palms. Tea did as she was told and held onto them. "I bestow upon you, Tea Gardner, the protection of the Gods of our very Egypt. May they guide you when you need them."_

_"And this is the power I need?" Tea asked._

_"Yes. It is needed for the ritual I mentioned to you. Soon, you will find out."_

The protection of the Gods.

Tea suddenly halted; the pieces of the puzzle slowly clicking together.

_"Goodbye Tea. You and Atem will pull through; your bond with each other is your greatest weapon."_

Bond.

The binding of two families...

Except, after the circumstances, she wasn't able to get married to Atem. Thus, their families did not come together.

But the ritual...

Maybe the ritual was an alternative...

"Please, Princess!" Isis pleaded as she tried to pull Tea, but couldn't for; the girl was frozen. "It is still not safe enough here!"

The girl's concentration was far from the current situation; her mind swirling with the memories; the pieces, which would finally come together. She was so close, so close to finding out about everything; why she was here... what it all meant.

Averting her focus to Isis, she spoke up. "Isis?" She asked, vaguely remembering the Guardian's name, and sighing of relief when the woman responded.

"Yes, Princess?"

There had to be an answer. She knew that they had wanted her to marry Atem so that, like the hieroglyphics stated, Egypt would be saved from eternal darkness; and that the Prince would become Pharaoh. But why did he need her to get that title? Wasn't it passed down? "The only way for Atem to become Pharaoh is if he is married, am I right?"

The woman studied her for a moment. "Yes."

"Why is that?"

Isis raised her eyebrows before she answered. "Why, when he is bonded with you, my Princess, the Gods shall bestow all of their power and protection upon the two of you. Half of that power resides in him, and half in you. But when you are together..."

"We are strongest." Tea concluded.

The Guardian nodded. "Yes. And that strength will ultimately be Egypt's, for you are our Queen, and Atem is our Pharaoh. We will all be protected as the light will shine upon our land, and cast away all that is of darkness."

Tea nodded in understanding. So that was what Teana had given her... half of that power.

Yet, a battle with the darkness was about to commence, and the great power of the Gods hadn't come together.

"Why do you ask me this, Teana?"

"So..." Tea spoke up, ignoring the question. Her mind was swirling but she fought through it for; everything was slowly coming together. "The wedding was to create that ultimate protection from the darkness... "

"Yes—"

"Yet, we are not married..."

"Well, yes—"

"And a war of shadows is about to begin."

Isis froze at the last statement; the realisation sinking in. The Princess was right. The night before the wedding, Teana had been kidnapped again, thus delaying the ceremony. And, as a result, the ultimate bond wasn't created.

Meaning, Egypt was vulnerable; weak, with only half of the God's protection on the battlefield, resting with the Prince; and half inside the palace with the Princess. "Oh no..." She whispered, as the dread began to consume her. Zorc the Dark One was the epitome of Darkness, and if he comes out victorious, then not only Egypt, but the entire world, was in jeopardy.

It was at that moment, however, that her Millennium necklace flashed with light, and presented to her, a vision.

And as the vision continued showing itself to the Guardian, she gasped; eyes widening at what she was seeing.

An alternative solution.

A ritual.

"Princess!" She exclaimed once the vision subsided. "The Prince needs you! We must go back!"

* * *

><p>A wicked darkness encased the already night sky, with the swirling of purple mist in the air. It hovered over the land, stretching far and wide, from the depths of the desert, to the Kingdom, where it created solemnity; a world of shadows. The mist brought great evil over the area, and anyone who was unfortunate enough to be facing it was deemed an uncertain fate for; its outcome rested on one man.<p>

A Prince, whose destiny had been guiding him for more than 5000 years. His journey began 5000 years ago... now, you could say, when he locked his spirit within his ancient Millennium puzzle; a sacrifice he made, to ensure that his people would survive. For five millennia, he waited in that puzzle, anticipating when he would be released and finish what he had tried to accomplish. And it happened five years ago, when his counterpart, Yugi Moto, solved the ancient puzzle thus releasing the spirit of the ancient Prince from his entrapment.

This spirit lived within the boy, and appeared when Yugi felt weak; when he needed strength. And from this, the spirit had become known as Yami Yugi, and had forged a strong bond with the teenager; becoming the older brother, and friend of the boy who had wished for just that: a friend. Not only had he made a companion of his counterpart but also with his friends for; as soon as Joey, Tristan and Tea learnt of Yami's existence, they had accepted him as one of their own straight away. And that was something that the ancient Prince would never forget.

So when each of them helped him, and even guided him to the moment where he presented the God Cards to the stone tablet, he was forever grateful. They had gone through everything together, and when he had to leave them, and return to the realms of his own time... where he was now, he couldn't help but feel a little saddened. He missed them, and he hoped to see them soon.

However, it was one girl, who couldn't let him be alone. A girl, whose determination welled within her, and guided her into a path of light, where she would lift anyone from the depths. And not only was her personality beautiful, but so was her appearance. With striking sapphires for eyes, and the body of a graceful dancer, he hadn't been able to keep his control. He had given in.

He was hers, forever.

And time couldn't change that, in fact, it was time, which had shown him that because it was when Tea Gardner followed him into the realms of Ancient Egypt, that he realised how remarkable she actually was. She had risked her own safety, to make sure he wasn't alone; she had vowed to help him no matter what, to make sure he would succeed, and it was she, who had stolen his heart.

Sitting horseback in front of the grand gates of the palace now, Atem felt something cold against his chest: the cartouche that Tea had given him right before he presented the Gods to the tablet. Lifting it into his hand, he realised something different about it. His name, for; inscribed into the small tag, were hieroglyphics spelling out his ancient self; there, where it would never be forgotten again.

"_Um, Pharaoh?" Tea asked; hints of uncertainty in her soft voice._

_"Hmm?" _

"_I got you something." She moved her hand toward him and opened her palm._

"_What is it?" He responded as he took what seemed to be a necklace from her outstretched hand._

"_It's a cartouche! The guy who operates the shop said that the Pharaohs used to carve their names onto it."_

_"Oh… but Tea… there is nothing carved into this cartouche."_

"_I know," she smiled, the determination once again evident in her voice, "but when you find out your name, you can inscribe it on so that you can never forget who you are." Her eyes were shining._

Atem's grip on the necklace tightened. "Thank you." He breathed. She had been the one who had given it to him. She had been the one who had had faith in him when he was uncertain of himself; and she had been the one to reveal to him his true name. And even though he had sent her away, within the walls of the palace so that she was safe; she would still help him fulfil his destiny with this final fight.

Letting the cartouche fall against his chest, the Prince averted his focus to the scene in front of him. He studied the great beast, which was approaching his army in such devastation, with anything in its path being crushed, and engulfed in flames by the mouth of the snake-like dragon. This was it; the fight, after 5000 years in waiting, which would ultimately decide the fate of the world, present, and future. Not only was Atem's destiny unravelling itself, but so was Bakura's, for the thief was also expecting to win this battle, and achieve what he had been planning for so long.

However, Bakura wouldn't succeed. And no matter how many devil-like beasts he brings forth; Atem would always be the victor.

Keeping his precious memories of his friends; of Tea, in his mind, the Prince held the stallion's reins tighter, and took a few steps forward. He was full of worry and anxiety, but also with pride and determination, and it was this, which wouldn't let him cower. He was the Warrior Prince, and he would ensure that Egypt wins this war. And although he had some doubts, he was confident. The soldiers were stationed accordingly- the defence in the front line, with the offence behind them, waiting for the attack. Two catapults had been moved on either side of the palace, with Shada directing their attacks. And various archers (with Karim as their commander) were stationed around the village with both normal and lit up bows, ready to unleash their surprise attacks.

So, even though Bakura had his great beast, Atem had the strategic plan. He was ready; Egypt was ready.

Various roars and laughter sounded from the approaching devil.

It did not waver at anyone's strength, or courage.

A familiar voice rang from the palace strongholds. "PRINCE! THE DARK ONE IS NOT ALONE! BAKURA HAS UNLEASHED HIS MEN UPON US! THEY ARE COMING IN THE THOUSANDS!" Shimon shrieked.

"Prince—"Seto began from his position beside the Prince, but Atem cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"You need not worry. We are ready." He stated firmly.

"Must we begin then?"

Atem nodded, and pulled out his sword as he raised his left arm into the air.

At his signal, Seto turned to one of the soldiers guarding the Palace gates. "Alert Shada, that it is time."

The man nodded and made his way towards one of the catapults where the Guardian was stationed. After a few moments of silence and anticipation, torches were lit, flags were waved, and the great cannons were hauled into position; stones of flame heaved into them.

Stones that were launched into the sky, disappearing into the mist of darkness before revealing themselves once again; only to fall upon Bakura's men.

Shrieks of pain and terror rang through the land.

The war had begun.

* * *

><p>The screeches were heard from within the palace, and as soon as they were, the villagers had gone into a state of utter silence; the dread and terror consuming them whole. For it was at that moment, that everyone knew the battle had begun, and that, just outside the walls that enclosed them, blood was being shed. No one had uttered a single word; the only form of communication was in the form of mothers embracing their frightened children; and husbands embracing their families.<p>

Tea and Isis, who were making their way back to Atem's company, also stopped in their tracks. "Oh no..." The Guardian whispered, and moved closer to Tea, as if shielding her in that small way. It was strange for the teenager... to have someone whom she hardly knew, care for her safety at such heights.

But those thoughts vanished for; when she heard those screams, her heart stopped. Atem, her Prince, was now out there, in a warzone, fighting with the risk that he may be killed at any second. She thought she had lost him once... she couldn't bear the thought that that may happen again. And even though he had told her he couldn't imagine losing her again, he hadn't thought how she would feel because at that moment, her fear couldn't be put into words. So, she fell silent like everyone else.

"Teana..." Isis spoke softly, "I do not know how to take you to the Prince..."

Tea stared at her for a moment as she tried to calm herself down. _He will be fine, Tea. _She told herself... and repeated the words so that she could force her mind to believe them. And he would be fine; he had to be.

But how could he defeat Zorc, if she wasn't there with him?

Panic found its way back to the girl much quicker than when it somewhat dissolved. There was a battle going on outside and even though it was crazy, Tea needed to get to Atem. It was the only way. "I have to get to him, Isis..."

The Guardian thought about her words, and knew that, even though the situation for the Princess was extremely dangerous, the Prince needed her. Egypt did, and she had to find a way to guide her to him before Bakura was victorious for; without Teana's help, Atem could not win. Isis took a step forward and offered her hand to the Princess.

"This way, my Lady." She whispered, taking Tea's hand in hers, and quietly made her way to the doors of the palace.

* * *

><p>Whereas inside the palace was clouded with silence, outside was chaos for; the villagers who hadn't fit inside, were screaming with terror, trying to push their way as far away from the gates as possible. Above that, the clashing of swords, galloping of horses and yells of soldiers rang through the skies, piercing the ears of anyone who was outdoors.<p>

Tea's eyes widened when the doors were opened. She had never seen such panic. And as soon as the entrance to the sanctuary revealed itself, the villagers scrammed forward.

"PLEASE LET US IN!"

"I HAVE A CHILD!"

"WE ARE IN DANGER!"

"WE BEG OF YOU! ALLOW US A SHELTER!"

Isis had grabbed Tea and pulled the girl behind her; the guards also placed themselves in front of her and drew out their swords. "STAND BACK! ALL OF YOU!" They yelled, pointing their weapons towards the villagers.

The people however, hadn't realised who exactly their new company was, and pressed on, moving closer to the door, and to the blades that were in front of them. They were like a mob, protesting their current situation with the only thing on their minds being to get away from the danger as quick as possible.

And Tea was actually a little frightened by their aggressiveness. She remembered back when she and Atem had explored the village together; how everyone had been so kind and gentle. Now, they were like desperate animals, scurrying away without a second thought.

"WHY MUST WE BE OUT HERE?" They shrieked and moved even closer.

"BY THE GODS, LET US INSIDE!"

"MY PEOPLE!" Isis yelled out suddenly, and stepped forward by which the guards let her through to speak. In response, the people had silenced for a split second at who was talking to them before throwing words once again.

"Please—"She began, but was cut off by the people's yelling. For a Guardian, she was very gentle and calm and it seemed that she didn't know how to handle conflicts. Tea couldn't help but feel bad for the woman. She understood that everyone was afraid, but they had been evacuated into the sanctuary of the palace courtyard. They were definitely in a safer situation, rather than the men who were on the other side of the walls, fighting for them. And yet these people had even dared to defy a Guardian of the monarch.

"You must—"But again, the angry cries from the people stopped her.

And as this happened a second time, frustration began to grow within Tea. One, it wasn't fair that Isis was being treated so badly, and two, the longer she stood here doing nothing, the greater the chance that Bakura would win.

"We can help you if—" Though it was no use, and this time, a man had run up and attempted to push past her but had been caught by the guards just in time.

That was when Tea snapped.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled, and charged forward, placing herself in front of the Guardian.

And when she revealed herself, everyone had gasped, silencing immediately.

But before she could utter another word, a light shot up into the sky, breaking apart the darkness that covered it, and reflected rays of luminosity across the land. Everyone had turned to see what was happening, and gasped at the sight unfolding before them. What was going on? For, instead of being engulfed by the night, at that moment, it was as if Egypt was in broad daylight.

A familiar roar sounded from the light and slowly, a large figure revealed itself... one that Tea had seen many times before. Its great wings stretched far and wide, and its thin body acted like a somewhat snake, slithering in the air. The beast hovered for a moment before it moved slightly forward, perhaps positioning itself into its attacking stance. It roared again and after a moment of waiting, it soared towards its target, opening its second mouth in the process and blew shots of fire to anyone unfortunate in its path.

Tea knew exactly what had happened.

Atem had summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon, and there was no doubt that its target was Zorc.

Murmurs left the villager's lips as they continued staring at the beast in the sky, defending them.

"What is it?"

"Perhaps it is a form of one of our Gods?"

"It must have been the Prince..."

Tea felt something being placed upon her left wrist. She turned abruptly, being caught off guard at the sudden contact, and sighed of relief that it had only been Isis, hurriedly attaching a duel disk onto her arm. The girl's eyes widened, and she became nervous. Because that was when reality hit her. She was about to go into a battlefield, with no experience (except the memory of Teana telling her how to wield a sword) what so ever. She didn't even know how to use these duel disks.

"Here, my Lady." Isis had explained. "You will need this once we are out there." She also gave Tea a sword, placing it firmly in her right hand. "We must be prepared for any attack. Follow me." The Guardian moved to the right, and waited for Tea to trail behind her.

"Where are we going?" She asked when she realised they were heading in a different direction from the main gates of the palace.

"There is a secret passageway, allowing us to exit the courtyard."

Tea nodded and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself. She needed to do this and even though she was scared, there was nothing that would be done to stop her. _Okay Tea... you can do this! _"Um... Isis?" She asked as they neared the grand wall.

"Yes, my Princess?"

"Please stay with me?"

The Guardian stopped and turned to face the girl. Her eyes were filled with anxiety and fear, yet Tea could sense that she was determined to win this battle, and would risk so much to achieve that. "Of course I will, Teana." She said, and continued leading the way to the secret door. When they reached it, she raised her left arm; duel disk opening as she did so.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

Tea averted her eyes to Slifer, who had been unleashing its wrath over the enemy. This was it. She had wondered why her presence in this world was so important, and now it all made sense. Not only was Atem's destiny unravelling itself, but hers was, too. Everything... mankind, the world... it all came down to this fight.

"Yes." Tea stated, and stepped forward, through the doors, and into the battlefield.

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah! (I say that word wayyy too much) Anyway, I'm sorry that it was sort of a filler, but it needed to be here so that the coming chapters make sense! But like I said before... I hope you's liked it!<strong>

**I'm also getting a little upset that my story is nearing the end, but also SO EXCITED for you guys to read what I have planned as the climax of Destinies Intertwined.**

**So, until the next chapter,**  
><strong>Sammii. :)<strong>


	19. A War between the Light and the Shadows

_**Destinies Intertwined**_

**Hello there! Here's the next instalment of DI! Now, I would just like to say that ****this** **chapter was SO exciting to write, and I'm really quite proud of myself. So I REALLY hope you's enjoy it. :D And it's nice and long! (To make up for the fact that I update every 2 weeks now) Oh, and I have also decided to change the rating to 'M' because I realised that the violence in this isn't... well 'T' material. So, yeah... just being safe in terms of that... **

**Anywhooos, happy reading and reviewing!**

**I don't own Yugioh, or Atem's chest. D:**

* * *

><p><em>The Egyptian skies turned into a shade of orange; the last rays of the Sun hitting the great Pyramids and, in turn, reflecting its light upon the Pharaoh's kingdom. The scene was calm, and gave the feeling that the world was at peace; that Egypt was at peace. But King Ahknamkanon knew that was not the case but in fact, the very opposite.<em>

_Egypt was weak for; day-by-day, the shadows he so hoped to rid the land of were slowly engulfing his kingdom. He thought his creation of the Millennium Items would stop this inevitable event, but that proved to be in vain. The end was near, he could feel it, and as Pharaoh, he could not let that happen._

_However, his son, Atem, showed signs that he was capable of defeating the darkness that was approaching ever so quickly. He knew that one day, Atem would take the throne and make Egypt a far better place than he ever could. And that was something Ahknamkanon, with all of his heart, could not wait for. He was so proud of his boy, and believed that he had the power within him to rid Egypt of its evil and bestow peace upon the great lands, that the Gods had given them._

_"Father?" He heard his fifteen-year-old son call, from behind him._

_The king turned from his spot at the Palace's balcony and faced Atem; the person whom he held so much love for. "Yes, my son?" He responded, knowing the inquisitive tone of his child's voice. The Prince had always been curious; always craving for knowledge so that he could be the best he could be._

_The boy took his place beside his father, and looked out towards the village. "I know not if I can handle all of this… the pressures of being King."_

_"What do you mean, Atem. I have taught you everything you need to know." The Pharaoh stated, turning back towards the kingdom, following his son's gaze out to the horizon._

_"I know, and for that I am grateful. But I do not know if I can live up to your expectations. You lead the people well. What if… what if I cannot achieve that?"_

_Ahknamkanon placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "My boy. We all have our doubts; it's what makes us human. But you will be a great king. I promise you that. You will make our Egypt strong."_

_His son turned to him and when he did, he saw a child; a boy who wanted his father's assurance. "How do you know?"_

_The king nodded with such determination. "Because I just do, Atem. You are my son for a reason."_

_The Prince smirked before he turned back to face the kingdom. "It's strange to know that all of this will be mine one day."_

_The King just smiled._

_"Atem, Ahknamknon… the feast has already begun! What are you two doing out here?" Came the Queen's firm voice._

_"Sorry, mother." Atem began as he made his way towards the Queen and embraced her in a child-like hug. "I just needed father's guidance in some matters."_

_"Oh? And what may these matters be?" She asked, brushing away some of her son's fallen strands of hair._

_"You need not worry, mother. I am okay now."_

_"Very well. Now come along, the noblemen are waiting." And, obeying his mother's orders, Atem made his way to the banquet hall._

_"Hasina!" The king called out, as soon as their son was out of their company. His wife turned to him; worry slowly consuming her._

_He averted his gaze to the ground, which resulted in her rushing forward. "What is the matter?"_

_"I fear the situation has gotten worse. Ever since Ahkenaden performed his… deed, years ago, thief Bakura has become more of a threat. I know he hides in his outskirts somewhere, waiting to attack. Our Egypt is weak, and if we do not act soon, the shadows will engulf us."_

_"Oh! My King—"_

_"I must agree with you there, Ahknamkanon."_

_The King and Queen turned, and a wave of resentment hit them when they saw who was in their presence._

* * *

><p><em>Atem moved through the Palace corridors, confused at his mother and father's absence. The feast had gone ahead; the Guardians stating that the King and Queen were probably busy with papyrus scripts, or other royal business. The Prince however, thought otherwise, for his parents would never miss a royal banquet, especially after his mother had said to hurry along.<em>

_Where were they?_

_He had searched every room, up until the lead way to their bedchamber. He wondered why everyone was calm about the fact that they hadn't joined them at the feast. Maybe he was only being paranoid, but it still worried him as to why the King and Queen of Egypt missed a meal basically dedicated to them._

_A piercing shriek of terror rang through the corridors that the Prince had been walking down. He stopped in his tracks, frozen as the cries hit his ears. What had happened? Who was screaming?_

_However, no sooner had he thought that, a slave woman sprinted out of the Monarch's chamber, and came rushing down the hallway, halting before the Prince. His eyes widened at the sight of her, for she had tears streaming down her face, and her panic made her breathing heavy. "My Prince!" She spoke up fearfully, ignoring the need to breathe. "I beg of you! Please, do not continue down this path!"_

_There was something about that request that made Atem's insides squirm. What had she discovered that she didn't want him to see?_

_He realized that his breathing, too, became heavy. Dread began to grow inside of him._

_Without taking a second thought, he continued towards his parent's room, and ignored the desperate cries from the slave. She had even run up in front of him, and grabbed onto his arm to pull him away from the door. "Please! Don't—"_

_"What is going on here?"_

_The slave girl immediately let go of Atem's arm, as he turned to find himself facing Shimon, the King's advisor, and a grandfather-like figure to him. He was usually a very happy, small man, who found the positives in almost anything however, the look he gave the girl at that moment spoke otherwise._

_"You dare lay a hand upon the King's son?"_

_"My advisor… no… I didn't mean to!" She spoke frantically, bowing down before the man in such haste that she stumbled. "OH!" She cried. "Something terrible as befallen us! Please come with me!" And with that, she jumped up and sped towards the door, from which she came… the door to the Pharaoh's bedchamber._

_Shimon merely stood there for a moment, before deciding to follow the slave. There was something about the way she conducted herself so… panic-stricken, that made him believe that a serious issue had present itself to them._

_And all the while, Atem stood there, watching as the girl ran back to his parent's room. When she re-entered it, he heard her cry; a cry full of hurt and sorrow. The advisor then stepped through the doors, and had gasped in shock; in horror. Mumbled voices were heard before the slave ran out, and towards the dining room, calling for help as she did so._

_And that was when Atem's curiosity took the better of him. Although he knew what was coming, he needed to see it for himself. Closing his eyes, he slowly walked towards his parent's sanctuary; the place he spent with them as a child when they wanted time as a family. The place, where his mother had taught him how to walk, and talk. The place, where his father had taught him the values of being a Pharaoh._

_The place, where he'd last seen them._

_He felt Shimon's hand grip his arm. "Prince… no…" He whispered, but Atem shook his head and walked past him. He knew he was in his parent's room; it had a certain scent to it… a welcoming one. Yet at that moment, it smelt different… darker. Keeping his eyes firmly shut, the Prince couldn't bring himself to open them. What would he find? A million scenarios crossed his mind, but none seemed believable. The one that he wanted so much, to be true, was to find his parents standing upon that balcony, in each other's arms, happy._

_He knew he wouldn't find that._

_He heard gasps of terror around him, as the Guardians arrived, along with nearly all of the palace servants. For a moment, there was crying, yelling… the whole lot, but when everyone realized that their Prince was standing there… they had silenced, and waited for him to make any movement; silently grieving… for him._

_Atem's eyelids slowly parted._

_And when he saw the scene before him, his heart had stopped. He stumbled, as the control he had, completely vanished into thin air. No longer was he the young man, destined to follow in his father's footsteps to become Pharaoh; but a little boy who wanted nothing more than to feel the warmth, and embrace of his parents._

_He glanced to his left, where his eyes fell upon the woman who had nurtured him; brought him into this life; and loved him with all of her heart. The woman, who was now limp against the wall; a trail of blood following the path, which she had slid down. "MOTHER!" He shrieked and rushed towards her lifeless body, falling beside it when he reached her. "No…" He whispered as he gently shifted her body so that he was cradling her. It was hard to believe, that only moments ago, she had been standing, telling him to hurry up. She had been _alive_. Now, she was anything but that._

_He couldn't take it anymore, and he didn't care if the whole world was watching because at that moment, Atem, heir to the throne of Egypt, began crying for his loved one. The tears had escaped him; falling down his face as he held onto his dear mother tightly, hoping that this was all a dream… that she would open her eyes and smile at him. That she would tell him everything was all right._

_His blurry gaze then averted to another figure, which was lying motionless in a pool of blood just a few feet away. If the hole in his already broken heart was large; this sight had shattered it completely. Like a knife was stabbed right through it for; he was, whilst holding his dead mother in his arms; staring at who was once the King of Egypt but more importantly… his father._

_"FATHER! No!" He yelled, gently moving away from his mother, and fell beside his father, in the blood, which surrounded him. "No…" He repeated, as his tears continued falling. Never again would he hear his voice; hear his mother's voice. Never again was he to hear them laugh, or have them say they loved him. Never again was he to have his beloved parents._

_They were gone; snatched away from him in a matter of seconds._

_"Prince… we are deeply sorry." Came Isis's soft voice. No one had uttered a single noise during the revelation of the King and Queen to the Prince, but now that she had spoken, a new aura entered the room. Everyone had stilled in somewhat fear, as they awaited Atem's response._

_The Prince looked up at the Guardian; the hurt in his eyes transmitting to hers. "Who did this?" He asked quietly._

_"I… I don't know, Atem." She answered just as quietly, trying her best not to evoke any sort of negative reaction from him._

_"How could this happen?" He whispered to himself. "HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?" He repeated louder; everyone in his presence bowing down before him in submission. Atem, along with feeling pain and sorrow; was angry. Who dares to _kill_ the Pharaoh and his wife?_

_Yet, at that moment, his anger vanished, as he once again, became the young boy who only wanted to be with his mother and father. Because it was then, that a familiar voice sounded in his mind._

_"My son."_

_"Father?" He asked, hoping that it was real; that he was okay… alive. His surroundings faded, and Atem found himself facing a white wall. But then he realized, that he was surrounded by this 'wall'… this white area. Where was he?_

_Two figures appeared before him. They were faint, but he could see them clearly; and the sight of them brought him joy, and sorrow at the same time._

_"My darling Atem. You are King of Egypt now."_

_"Mother…" He whispered and moved forward, towards the faint figure of his beloved parents. He saw that Ra's light was shining around them; highlighting their faces before him. He knew this was the last time he would see them, yet he couldn't accept it._

_"My boy," Ahknamkanon began. "Do not cry."_

_"You must be brave; be strong, Atem." Hasina continued, trying to nurture her son the best way she could._

_The Prince could only nod at his parent's requests, and tried not to shed a tear._

_"We are so proud of you." His mother added, and smiled at her son. She saw that he had reached out for her. She moved forward; and did the same, opening her palm for him, so he could take it. When they made contact, a light had shone bright, and before long, she, and her husband began fading._

_Atem's eyes widened with fear. "No! Don't go! Please!"_

_"We will always be with you." His father spoke and placed his hand at Atem's chest, where another light was cast. "Right here."_

_"Your heart." Hasina concluded, and took a step back, intertwining her hand with her husband's. The light began consuming them; their figures quickly fading into nothing._

_The pain Atem was feeling was indescribable. He ran forward, hoping to catch them. "No, please! I need you!"_

_"No…" His mother whispered gently, shaking her head as she did so._

_"You have been taught well, Atem. You need not us." His father continued. "You will lead our lands, and the land beyond with pride; with strength. You will be the Pharaoh that our Egypt has been crying for. You are its savior."_

_"And remember, your heart will guide you." Hasina spoke as the light took over some more; only leaving their faces._

_The Prince shook his head; a final tear falling down his face. "I will miss you."_

_"You will never truly be alone, my King."_

_Ahknamkanon nodded in agreement. "My Son. Pharaoh Atem."_

_And they disappeared; the light completely taking over, leaving the Prince alone, before he was transported back into reality, where he faced the motionless bodies of his parents. Yet, where he was the scared little boy only moments before; he had somehow found his strength; a light, which shone bright inside of him. A light that tugged at his chest._

_He knew he wasn't alone. He parents were right there, with him, and would never leave him._

_"Prince?" Came the uncertain voices of the Guardians._

_But Atem ignored them, and averted his eyes to his father's Millennium Puzzle. In honour of the Great Pharaoh, he swore at that moment, that he would do everything in his power to make his father proud; to be the King that Egypt so dearly needed._

_Gently holding onto the chains of the powerful puzzle, Atem lifted it from his father's neck, and placed it around his own, before he stood up, and turned to face _his_ servants, and _his_ Guardians._

_And when he did so, everyone in the room immediately bow down before him, recognizing that he was their new leader._

* * *

><p>Blasts of fire shot into the skies repeatedly; the rocks that were engulfed in flames fell upon their targets, and burnt them as they made contact. These targets, Bakura's minions, kept on advancing, however. If their first few lines were defeat, their next ones would emerge, and seem even stronger. The catapults were of significant use, yet as the enemy number increased, it became harder to load them without being interrupted.<p>

In the time that the battle had commenced, thousands of Bakura's men went up against the Prince's infantry with such forces that weren't expected. Even though the armies were stationed accordingly, they were still outnumbered, and shared equal skill in wielding a weapon. This made the fight difficult, and the longer it progressed; the closer the enemy came to the Palace, and ultimately the innocent villagers.

So the Prince, and his Guardians had resorted to their back ups; summoning their Ka's upon the battlefield with their ancient duel disks. It proved to be of aid, yet the battle was far from over for; not only did they have to face the hooded figures, but also Zorc the Dark One, who had nearly reached the village, striding in slow steps as he took in everything he destroyed. It was a matter of time before he was to walk in range of the catapults and archers; and the Prince's army did everything they could to keep their strength to be able to fire their attacks upon him.

Atem swiped his blade out clean from one of his victims when he had the memory; the memory of losing his beloved parents. It came to him from nowhere, forcing itself into his mind, which in turn, made him lose his focus for that moment. He saw the faces of the two people who raised him; who brought him into this world. And he also remembered how they were taken away from it. Even though this memory seemed 'new' to him, it felt as if it was always there, so when it presented itself to him, he felt a familiar feeling of sorrow. Yet he also felt the strange sensation of strength, as his father's words encouraged him to win this fight. He would be the King that his Egypt needed.

So he needed to be victorious.

The Prince looked out in front of him, where the enemy was still approaching, and inhaled. There was still a long way to go. But he would push on. The whole world depended on him, and the lives of those he cared about were at stake. Quitting wasn't an option… ever.

Raising his sword into the air, Atem kicked his horse into a gallop and advanced upon Bakura's men, lowering his weapon when he reached them, in which he sliced them at their chests when he passed them. He had hit five men in a swift motion, where they winced in pain and dropped their weapons as they held onto their bleeding fronts. There was one thing the Prince learnt from his time back in ancient Egypt, and this war; and that was to have no mercy, for; no one was to be trusted. Power was a very desirable thing, and proved to be the force behind betrayal. A family member could even succumb to it.

And it had been exactly that; a family member's betrayal, which had cost the Great Pharaoh and his wife, their lives.

"Dispose of them, Mahad!" The Prince yelled to his Dark Magician, knowing that he didn't have time to finish them off himself, as more men initiated their attacks towards him. The Spirit Sorcerer, hearing his master's demand, immediately obeyed; positioning his staff towards the enemy and fired his Dark Magic Attack right at them. They had been incinerated; disappeared, due to the extent of the force that the Magician's power hit them with.

By that time only, Atem was surrounded, and his stallion began showing signs of fatigue. He urged his horse forward, yet he was slower, and it had cost him his legs for; when he moved, one of the enemy's swords had cut the creature, forcing him to fall forward. The Prince fell with him, as he was thrown onto the sand, losing his weapon in the process. "No…" He mumbled, upset at the innocent animals suffering, as well as his disadvantage. And this disadvantage was pounced upon because as soon as Atem was unarmed, the men advanced at him immediately, stabbing their swords down at him. He however, managed to roll out of the way… only to be faced with another blade being pierced into the ground next to his face.

He was exposed; lying on his back and facing up to the enemy, who were more than happy to finish him. They lifted their weapons; cruel smiles clearly evident upon their faces. Yet, even though it seemed to be the end of him, Atem smirked, resulting in a moment of confusion from Bakura's men. His gaze moved to focus behind them, and they followed it… only to find themselves facing his God Monster.

And when they did, they were no more; for Slifer had blasted a bolt of fire right at them.

"Thank you!" He yelled and jumped up, racing for his weapon immediately. He decided to grab another abandoned sword from the ground, realizing that it would prove to be of aid since he was no longer on horseback. Laughter caught his attention, and he turned around to find himself staring into the hoods of his enemies. Lifting his swords, he signaled to them that he was ready for the challenge.

Atem couldn't remember his training to wield weapons, yet he knew he had had them because there was no way he could use them with such grace and comfort as he had been doing; without any training. It came natural to him, even with using two swords for; as the enemy advanced, he dodged the hit with a swift motion, cutting off the attack with one of his weapons, and used the other sword to stab the man in the stomach, kicking him away when he was done with him. But he wasn't finished there, far from it in fact. Because as soon as one man was down, three others came, proving to be tougher opponents than the ones before them.

Yet, the Prince managed to handle it. Using his swords for both the offense, and defense, he raised them so that they crossed each other, blocking the enemy's approaching sword. He then turned in a swift motion, and with all of the strength he had, pulled the swords to his side, towards the ground. The man who was holding the caught weapon was forced to fall forward, and in the process, he brought along his comrade. Without further thought, he made a quick move with his right hand and sliced one of the weapons through the standing man's neck. He then turned to the two men on the ground, who were hastily trying to stand up again. _No mercy._ Atem repeated to himself, and thrust the two weapons forward, thus ending the pathetic men's lives.

"PRINCE!" Seto called out as he dispatched Bakura's men with his own maneuvers.

Atem averted his focus to the Priest, and followed his panic-stricken gaze behind him. And when he did, his own eyes widened for; Zorc had reached the village, and was making no effort to hesitate. "Oh no!" He yelled out; the realization that they were in more danger than he thought, sinking in. Bakura's army had decreased significantly, but so had his. He looked around, and saw the masses of fallen men. He had half of his soldiers left, and Zorc had just arrived. Dispatching the remaining men around him, the Prince made his way back to Seto, and stood beside him (he had also lost his steed). "The men must go back into their initial stations! The real battle of light and dark has just begun."

The Guardian nodded in approval. "SOLDIERS OF OUR GREAT PRINCE!" He yelled. "FALL BACK. GET INTO YOUR STATIONS!"

The men immediately followed Seto's orders and positioned themselves as they had before Bakura's infantry attacked their own. In a matter of minutes, the defenses were at the front, and the offense behind them. Atem looked up towards the arches, and nodded. They had seen, and as soon as they did, a signal was given to every man holding a bow and arrow. Their weapons were raised; Karim's orders being heard soon after, to fire the arrows upon Zorc. And as they were fired, hundreds of lit up arrows made their way to the giant beast; piercing him from all angles. Not only was this the attack, but also the signal for the catapults as, not long after, large rocks of fire were also thrown at the beast, striking him at his arm and stomach.

And Zorc hadn't even flinched.

Atem's eyes widened at his strength, as the devil began laughing evilly at the attempt. "IS THAT ALL, ATEM?" He yelled out through his laughter, where he sounded awfully familiar to Bakura himself.

The arrows were flung again, and just like the first time, they had hardly made a scratch upon Zorc.

"Seto, we must use our back up!" The Prince ordered.

"I agree!"

"SLIFER! DARK MAGICIAN. IT'S YOUR TURN. UNLEASH YOUR POWER UPON THIS DEVIL!" Atem bellowed; his monsters following his orders, and made their way towards the Dark One, ready to blast him with their attacks.

Various other familiar duel monsters followed the Prince's; ready to let Zorc know what they were made of. As Atem watched the monsters begin to strike Zorc from all sides, he couldn't help but feel a strange comfort at the sight, because seeing those familiar creatures unleash their attacks, reminded him of his home in the modern world; of duel monsters and ultimately, his friends. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba… they all depended on him to win this fight. It had to be done.

For them; and for Tea.

Yet, as the monsters let loose their powers upon Zorc, he continued to move forward; not phased by the assaults. Not even Slifer's… not even an Egyptian God's power was strong enough to wound him. "TRY AGAIN!" Atem yelled, hoping that the next attack would be fatal.

The Divine beast maneuvered its way through the skies in a snake-like manner, making sure that it was out of Zorc's reach. He slithered his way around the devil, roaring as he did so, and sent out bolts of fire whilst he moved in a circular motion, attempting to make the creature dizzy. Both of Slifer's mouths sent out great balls of heat and, after a while, holes began appearing on the devil's skin. Yet, it didn't seem to hurt Zorc; he only treated it as a minor scratch, and still moved forward, toward the palace.

Atem couldn't let that happen.

So he inhaled, ready to order that his monsters attack again, however he had been cut short for; at that moment, a hoard of Bakura's men ambushed his army from the alleyways beside them and, in turn, slashed the Prince across his shoulder. The pain hit him suddenly, and unexpectedly. His soldiers were also caught off guard, and nearly a quarter was wiped off before they had managed to regain their control.

"MEN!" The Prince yelled out. "HOLD YOU GROUND! DO NOT LET THE ENEMY NEAR THE PALACE!"

"Do you think that will work, Prince?" Zorc bellowed in a sarcastic manner, obviously amused at Atem's hope of being victorious in this fight.

However, his comment was ignored, because Atem had changed his focus to Bakura's minions, who had ambushed him and his army. His shoulder was in excruciating pain, yet he had to keep fighting for; there was no time for rest. Too much depended on his victory.

Losing his balance here and there, he managed to fight off the enemy, using his skills in combat to dispatch the groups of men coming at him. It was tough, and he felt himself growing tired as each moment passed by, and his wounded shoulder didn't help that. Seto thought so, too.

"Prince!" He called out, as he took his place beside Atem and aided him in removing their company. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

The Guardian swiped his blade cleanly through a man's chest. "But you're bleeding!" He turned swiftly and raised his sword to block the oncoming attack; shielding not only himself, but his Prince as well.

"It doesn't matter. We must find a way to defeat Zorc!" Atem responded, also stepping in swift motions, as he dueled his opponents, blocking their approaching blades, and striking them with his own. "He is nearing the palace!" He finished, kicking away his defeat challenger.

But before Seto could answer, Zorc had cut in. "PRINCE! Maybe we should formally introduce ourselves!" He bellowed, still ignoring the repeated attacks from Slifer, and other monsters. "Although, I'm quite sure we are fairly acquainted!"

"I do not associate myself with demons like yourself!" Atem snarled, dispatching the last of Bakura's ambush. He swerved to face the giant that was in front of him and at that moment, a wave of doubt hit him. The beast was truly indestructible; destroying everything in his path, including a portion of the village; and still seemed to be unharmed by the attacks.

"Now that's no way to speak to an old friend, is it _Yami?_"

The Prince's eyes widened, and at that moment, Bakura's face flashed across Zorc's.

He knew.

Bakura had merged himself with the beast.

"Bakura!" He growled.

It was then, that he stopped his stride towards the palace, resulting in confused looks from the Prince's army, and the Monarch himself. Yet, when the snake-like dragon raised its head up into the air, dread had consumed Atem. "EVERYONE!" He yelled, as loud as his voice could go. "DOWN! GET DOWN!"

His orders were followed, because at that moment, Zorc's dragon had unleashed his full wrath upon the land; blowing out bolts of fire across what was once the Pharaoh's peaceful village. More than half of it was burnt down instantly, incinerated by the force that hit it without any hesitations.

And not only were the houses 'victims' but so were Karim's, and Shada's Ka's for; the fire had pierced them, and they disappeared instantly. The Guardian's cries of pain could be heard from their stations on the battlefield for; the pain their monsters felt was transmitted straight to them.

Yet, they weren't the only monsters to have been burnt.

Slifer had been caught in the middle of the attack, and had vanished instantly; destroyed like fine paper from the force.

And Atem had felt that burn in his chest, as he lay on the ground, covering his head with his arms to shield it from any projectiles. "SLIFER! NO!" He shouted, as the flames surrounded him, and his army.

* * *

><p>Isis and Tea had been running in between the village alleyways when it happened; when they heard his voice; Atem's. 'GET DOWN!' He had yelled; the panic clearly evident as the words came out of his mouth and, even though they weren't a part of his army, the women followed his orders, and fell down to the ground.<p>

"Isis! What's going on?" Tea had screamed as she covered her head, anticipating whatever was to come. "That was his voice! I know it! I must get to him!"

The Guardian made sure she fell beside the Princess, and placed her arm around in a way to somewhat shield her. "You must wait, Teana! Keep your head down, and when the time is right, we will continue on with our search!"

Tea was about to respond when it happened… when the flames began to engulf everything around them. The walls went ablaze, and had somewhat trapped the two in the alley; the only way out was straight ahead, where they would be left out in the open. The smoke however, fogged up their sight, and had started to clog itself into their insides.

It was all happening so quickly. One moment it had been clear, for a battle ground at least, and the next, fire surrounded them; closing in by each moment. "PRINCESS!" Isis had yelled, and grabbed Tea's wrist, hauling her up from the ground. "We must…" Coughs escaped her. "Go!" She spat, covering her mouth as she tried to keep herself from inhaling too much smoke. Sweat formed at her brows; the heat from the flames radiating straight onto them, and as they continued to go ablaze, began moving closer towards them.

All Tea could do was nod for; she too was coughing, and the ability to breath was quickly escaping her. They needed to get out of there, before they either suffocated, or were burnt alive. "Come…on!" She managed to yell out, and ran forward, this time leading Isis instead of the other way around.

Tea could feel her legs slowly giving up on her, and even though she was fit from her dancing, it wasn't enough to be able to get herself, and Isis out from the alleyway quickly. She could feel the life being sucked out of her and, as this happened, she began to panic internally. What if they didn't make out on time? What if it was all too late?

These worries forced her to run faster. They had to get out of the fire-encased alleyway if the world was to be saved from Bakura's evil. With her vision blurry, and coughing increased, Tea pushed on. _Only a little further!_ She thought to herself; unable to speak in the conditions. _Come on Tea!_

She ran, and ran; her legs about to give in when they reached the opening, and had jumped away from the alleyway as soon as they were out. Letting go of Isis, and falling to her knees, Tea coughed more than she had in a lifetime. The smoke had completely invaded her lungs, she could feel it, and as the seconds ticked by, she felt herself becoming sicker from it.

"Are you alright?" Isis yelled, and fell beside the Princess, also gasping for fresh air; only to receive a little for; even though they were out in the open, smoke and fire still surrounded them.

"I'm fine." Tea lied. She needed fresh air… water… anything. But first, she had to find Atem, and quick.

Laughter caught both of the girl's attention, and they looked up… only to find themselves staring at Zorc the Dark One, who was laughing uncontrollably at the mess he had created upon the village. The sight of him up close, made Tea flinch. He truly was the devil; the epitome of darkness.

The smoke covered battleground was really that; a war zone. Tea gasped at the sight before her for; she was staring at masses of lifeless bodies… all slain from this fight. A wave of sadness, and dread had hit her. Those soldiers sacrificed themselves for their people. They probably had friends… family, who were soon to learn that their loved ones were taken away from them.

Had Atem been one of them?

_DON'T think like that! He's fine. Focus Tea, you need to find him as soon as possible!_

For a moment, it was silent. A dead silence that engulfed the whole area, but before long, men's cries were heard in the distance and no sooner had that happened; that the clashing of swords had once again, rung. Snarls made Tea, and Isis swerve around.

Three of Bakura's men were standing there; sword in hand, and ready to pounce. "Well well well, look what we have here…" They teased, and began circling the two.

Isis immediately pulled out her sword and positioned it in front of her, motioning that Tea move behind her. Yet the girl pulled out her own weapon, deciding that she finally take some action instead of hiding behind someone all the time. All she had to do was remember what Teana had advised her to do when she helped her with her attempted escape from Bakura's prison. _Just be swift, and smooth._

"Tell me," One of them began. "What are pretty ladies like you two doing out here?" It was obvious that they hadn't realized that the Prince's Guardian, and his Princess, were in their presence.

"Do not think that just because we are women, we have no strength." Isis stated, following the men's movements as they circled her, and Tea.

Zorc had let out a roar, and started to continue on his path towards the palace, which in turn, caused the ground to shake beneath them. Tea tried not to let that waver at her concentration. Her sword was up, and she was ready to strike these men, even if she had no real training.

And at that moment, she heard Atem's Dark Magician call his Dark Magic Attack, which had highlighted everything in a white light for a second, revealing the two girl's identities to the enemy. Upon seeing them, their eyes widened, and so did their smirks. "Oh, so the Princess wants some action? Very well then." They teased, laughing menacingly as they did so.

Isis had changed completely, from being a gentle Guardian of the Prince; to a warrior, ready to defend her people. "Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress! Come forth!" She yelled; the duel disk upon her arm lighting up and slowly, the familiar monster revealed itself before them, ready to attack.

Tea looked at her own duel disk, which Isis had placed on her arm. She wondered if she could possibly use it. But… how could she? She didn't know what creature lived within it to defend her. So instead, she turned, and positioned herself so that she and Isis were back-to-back, weapons in hand, and ready to take down this enemy.

It was then, that Bakura's men had pounced.

Tea and Isis raised their swords, ready to defend their attacks.

If only they knew how wrong they were.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you guys think? This is like the first time I've written a full out battle scene, so yeah... that's why I'm pretty proud of myself because it was challenging! I hope it came across well to you guys. And yeah... again, I really hope you enjoyed this one, personally, I think it's one of my best because I did not lose inspiration once whilst writing it. (An annoying occurrence for a few of the previous chapters). <strong>

**The end is nearly here gouuyyyss :'( I'm going to miss writing this story. But there are some new ideas for stories floating around in my head! :D Anyway, I'll shut up nows. **

**Until the next chapter,  
>Sammii :) <strong>


	20. The Binding of Two Families

_**Destinies Intertwined.**_

**Hello there! Here's chapter 20! I hope you guys enjoy this one. It was EXTREMELY difficult to write for some reason but I'm happy that I managed to pull through. Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the updates :/ But blame a thing called school! OH, and I would also love to thank ALL OF YOU who have reviewed this story! My goal- to get past the 100 mark, was achieved and that's all thanks to you's. So thank you! It makes me feel very proud, and happy that my story is receiving positive responses. It inspires me to write more :D**

**I would also like to point out (a good suggestion made by Scaevola2) that, when the text turns to italics, it means that the characters are thinking to themselves and/or it is a flashback. I hope that clears things up for any who were confused! :)**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing!**

**I do not own Yugioh. **

* * *

><p>The contact of blades pierced the ears of their holders. As one was thrust forward, the other lifted to pry it off; a defence that wouldn't let it reach its target.<p>

Isis was achieving this gracefully but not only that, she was able to change from defence to offence. It was obvious she had had training because the way she wielded her weapon was full of elegance, and skill. She was surrounded, but it didn't prove to be much of a challenge for; when one man advanced, she raised her weapon and stopped his blade from contacting her and, in that moment of shock on his part, she suddenly unlocked her sword from his and swiped it cleaning through his side. No sooner had she done that, another attacked, and she repeated the manoeuvre, altering it slightly for each opponent.

Her Ka, Guardian of the Fortress, acted as her back up, blasting bolts of fire, and clawing at men who attempted to aid their comrades in fighting her, and Tea.

For the Princess however, it was a different story. She had had no training to wield any weapon what so ever, and the only experience she had, was when Teana advised her how to do so. Now, she didn't have that voice in her head, telling her what to do. She only had the memories, and being in a battlefield with men who knew what they were doing added to her disadvantage. And these men; the enemy, pounced upon that, ready to end her then and there. They laughed at her feeble attempts of combat and knew that she was weak.

"Ah!" Tea screamed as she swirled around and placed her sword pathetically in front of her to block an incoming attack. How Isis was managing to handle herself with four men, she didn't know. But being surrounded by two was hard enough, and the longer she continued to stumble with her defence tactics, the sooner she would be hit. And the longer she was stuck trying to defeat Bakura's minions, the less chance she had finding Atem and ultimately, beating Zorc.

_What did Teana say? _She thought to herself, trying to remember the advice that the spirit had given her. It wasn't too long ago, but with everything that had occurred in that short time frame, it seemed to have been ages ago when Tea had tried to escape from Bakura's capture. _Okay, I have to hold the sword tightly... _

So she gripped onto the weapon as hard as she could. _Then... then..._

"Crap!" She blurted out as she noticed one of the men thrust his sword forward, aiming for her stomach. Turning to her side swiftly, she dodged the attack and brought down her own weapon, locking it with his.

_Wait until they attack, and analyse their technique..._

Tea took a moment to contemplate the situation and then, the meaning of Teana's words hit her. _Yes! _She cheered internally, realising that she was finally in control. Remembering the spirit's advice, she jerked her sword and in turn, forced the man to let go of his. At that moment, she had had the upper hand and, thinking that all she had to do was attack him, she moved forward.

But she was wrong. Because no sooner had her opponent lost his weapon, his companion had come in, and placed his sword in front of him to block her move.

"PRINCESS!" Isis called, noticing that Tea was struggling. She ran next to the girl and aided her when the man moved his blade forward, attempting to hit Tea. She moved the girl out of the sword's range and raised her own just in time. "Assaulting the Lady of Egypt is an unforgivable crime and for that you must be punished!" The Guardian yelled as she duelled against the man. For a moment, Tea was able to look upon that clash, and see how Isis performed her moves with such expertise. Only a few hours ago, the Guardian had been struggling to control the villagers and seemed to not know how, but as she stared at her at that moment, she was completely different. She had confidence; she had control, and it was proven when she managed to pierce her blade through the man's chest and swipe it out just as quickly. The man fell; killed instantly from the attack.

However, as she beat her opponent, something had happened to her for; she suddenly dropped her weapon and fell to her knees, clutching her chest as she did so.

"Isis!" Tea yelled and ran towards her comrade, holding her up when she reached her. "What happened? Are you alright?"

"My...Ka..." She breathed through her ragged breaths. She was losing a lot of energy; weak because, as she had duelled against her opponent, the dragon that was defending them, had been hit and disappeared instantly. Isis could feel every bit of the pain her monster felt and due to the fact that he was defeat, she ultimately was too.

And not only that, but nothing was stopping the arrival of reinforcements. So, as Tea held Isis on her feet, she noticed that more men had surrounded them, completely. _Oh no... _She thought; the realisation that they were in a very bad situation sinking in. She began moving back, gently taking Isis with her, only to feel something, or rather someone, on her back. Turning around, worry filled her when she saw that she had bumped into another one of Bakura's men. "Oh..." She mumbled, and started retreating from him but realised there was nowhere to go. No escape.

"What now, _Princess?_" They hissed as they pointed their swords towards the two, taking slow steps forward, thus making the circle, which enclosed them, smaller.

Tea positioned her weapon in front of her and held onto Isis tighter. "St... stand back!" She yelled, trying to sound confident but to no avail because she only received laughter from the enemy.

"Look at her!" They teased. "She can't even hold her sword properly. And now, her Guardian is too weak to protect her!"

The girl tried to ignore their taunts but couldn't because it turned out that they were, in fact, right. She couldn't hold her weapon properly; she was an amateur and was surrounded by men who were ready to attack at any moment. And not only that, but she had to help a now-weak Isis, which added to her already high disadvantage.

"You… must… go… Princess…" Isis stuttered, attempting to push Tea away… only to be held onto, tighter. Tea wouldn't let her go. It wasn't an option.

"I'm not leaving you!" She yelled, refusing to listen to what Isis was requesting. If she were, in any way, to escape, she would ultimately leave the woman there to die, and that was something Tea could never do. Ever. It was in her nature to protect those she cared about; her friends, and even though she hadn't known Isis for that long, she considered the woman a companion.

It was at that moment however, that one of the men raised his arm; sword in hand, and hurled it towards Tea; the blade spinning as it was reaching its target.

Tea's eyes widened in terror, and gasped, as the realisation hit her; that in no longer than a few seconds, she would be struck, straight through the chest. Laughter erupted from the sword's owner, and his comrades, for they knew they were about to kill the Prince's Princess. Ducking was out of the question because the blade was already on its course towards her. She had nowhere to go, nowhere to escape. Closing her eyes, Tea thought of her friends. No longer would she see them. No longer would she laugh with Yugi, and stuff herself with food with Joey and Tristan. And no longer would she feel the warmth of Atem's embrace. Or ever feel his lips upon hers.

A tear escaped her as she waited for that fatal contact. This was it. _I tried… _She thought to herself.

Yet, the blow never came. As Tea stood there, eyes closed, anticipating her death, she couldn't help but feel a glimmer of hope. Had someone come to save them? Were the men defeat? A second ago, she was facing an approaching blade. It should have pierced her by now but it hadn't. She was still there; still alive…

Tea slowly opened her eyes and found herself still surrounded however, the attention wasn't on her. In fact, it was at her feet. Following everyone's focus, Tea averted her eyes to the ground and, at the sight before her, she found herself struggling to breathe for; she was staring at Isis, who was lying on the ground below her, clutching at the blade that was firmly lodged into her heart. Tea's surroundings blurred into nothing as all of her focus zoomed on the woman who had saved her life; the dread and worry consuming her completely.

"ISIS! NO!" She screamed and dropped to her knees, immediately trying to pry the sword out of the woman. The Guardian remained still for a moment, and only shifted slightly as she tried to fight through the blazing pain within her. Her blood loss was high, and she was quickly losing herself to the darkness. So Tea tried to help her fight through the approaching shadows, which were encasing Isis rapidly. She tore some of her already ripped dress and pressed it around the blade, trying to stop the blood loss. A sense of déjà vu had hit her; remembering that this was the same way she tried to stop Yami from losing too much blood.

"It's alright, Isis. Okay… you're going to be okay!" She spoke quickly, pressing the rags with as much pressure as she could. She needed to remove the sword, but was afraid that if she did, the Guardian would lose even more blood. _I have to do it! _She thought to herself. _It can't be lodged there forever!_

She couldn't lose her. She _couldn't._ Her heart was already filled with sorrow at the loss of Safyia and Teana. To lose another, who she had grown to care about, would fill her heart with even more sadness. Inhaling deeply, she moved her hand to the hilt of the sword, and held onto it tightly. "I'm going to pull this out, okay." She breathed, and was about to jerk her arm upwards when Isis managed to let out a groan.

Frozen, Tea moved her eyes to Isis's, which were staring directly at her. She shook her head ever so slightly and opened her mouth weakly, to speak. "No… Teana…" She breathed, coughing and in turn, spitting out blood as she did so.

The girl's eyes widened even further. "What?" She asked, bewildered. Why was she telling her 'no'? She needed to take the weapon out quickly otherwise, Isis would be lost forever. _I can't let her die! _She moved her focus back to the sword…

Yet, the Guardian managed to raise her arm and push Tea's hand away from the weapon. She tried to hold it again, but Isis pried it away once more.

"I have to save you!" The Princess barked, tears welling within her eyes as she tried to grip the sword, only to have Isis push it away again.

"Princess…" She began softly. It was clear that her energy; her life, was disappearing rapdily. Tea couldn't stand to see the sight of her, and let her just fade away but she had no choice. Every time she tried to save her; to pull the blade out of her heart, her hand would be pushed away. "I have fulfilled… my duty… as a Guardian." She continued, pausing for more breath; something she was running out of.

Tea began shaking her head, but Isis kept speaking. "And now… you—" She coughed. "must fulfil yours… as the Princess."

"But-"

"You must find Atem!"

The girl dropped her head, letting her hair cover her face. Her tears were escaping her but she couldn't help it for; once again, she would feel that pain of loss. And how one man could cause all of this hurt, she didn't know. "I know but...but I can't let you die..." She whispered.

Isis moved her hand and held onto Tea's weakly. "I have sworn to... protect... you, and I have. My soul shall move into the world ahead. I will be at peace."

Tea stared at her dying friend, unable to believe that it was the end. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"If you are killed, Teana... the entire world... shall know no... Peace!" Clutching onto her necklace, she continued with her final breaths. "Take it..."

The girl followed suit, unclasping the Millennium Item from the Guardian's neck, and held it in her hands. It flickered with light in her palms, causing Tea to feel the energy that surged within it. It was full of magic; a power that wielded to no ends. "When you wear it... the answer... will be revealed to... both you... and the Prince..." Isis whispered; her spirit on its last strand of light.

"I..."

"You will save us..."

And her eyes closed; her fight lost. "Isis?" Tea asked, hoping that she would wake up... that she was okay, and merely resting. Yet she didn't reply, and she never would. _She's gone... _The Princess concluded and closed her eyes, gripping onto the necklace tighter. _How many more people must get hurt because of Bakura? Sh_e asked herself; her hurt and anger rising within her. _It's not fair! Teana, Safyia... and now Isis, have all died because of him! _

Tea rose to her feet, wiping away her tears. _And Yami nearly did as well. _

She opened her eyes, and looked around her. Men surrounded her and were just as surprised when Isis had jumped in front of Tea to save her. But now, they regained their focus and moved inwards, closing the small space Tea was already in. It was at that moment, that her duel disk began flickering; the necklace also. She looked at both pieces of jewellery; panic surging within her as she found herself helpless in her current situation. She had to be determined, and strong, but how could she? All she had was a single weapon, and flickering jewellery.

But the jewellery stopped flickering and Tea suddenly found herself enclosed in white. A white that seemed to be... roaring? "Huh?"

"PRINCESS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Came a familiar voice.

The white elevated itself into the air, and Tea noticed that Guardian Seto was sprinting towards her; his ka, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, having saved her from the men by incinerating them with its White Lightning Attack.

"Blue Eyes!" Tea yelled in bewilderment for; the legendary dragon she had become familiar with during the present, from Yugi's duels with Kaiba; had protected her."Seto?" She continued in her confusion as the Guardian reached her. Where he had come from, she didn't know but she wasn't complaining because if it hadn't been for his interference, she probably would have been killed, too. It was so strange for her, to see how Kaiba's ancestor was so honourable; he was friendly, and actually thought of others before himself.

"Teana!" He yelled as he grabbed onto her arms and studied her; examining to see whether she had been hurt. A look of relief crossed his features after realising that she was okay, and he averted his gaze to her face; his eyes tightening for a moment before worry had filled them. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, quickly scanning his surroundings to make sure there were no intruders, and then began pulling Tea back towards the castle walls. "I must take you back to the Palace!"

But the Princess resisted his pull and refused to move, trying to push his grip off of her. "No!" She gasped. "Wait..."

"Please, Princess!" He begged. "The Prince's orders..."

"As the Lady of Egypt, I order you to LET ME GO!" Tea screamed; having had enough of being pushed around. She didn't risk her own safety, and lose Isis, just to be taken back to the palace. Destiny had brought her here. There was a reason _why _she was the Princess, and she, as well as the entire world, didn't have time to waste.

Seto had immediately dropped her arm at her order, and stood there, clearly shocked at his Princess's sudden anger. The ground shook beneath them, signalling Zorc was about to reach his target. She had to find the Prince, and quick. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward, holding onto the necklace Isis had given her tighter. "Look," She began, trying to lower her frustration with the Guardian. After all, he had saved her, and his intentions were at heart, but sometimes, he was much too persistent, and this wasn't the time for it. "I didn't come out here for _nothing. _The Prince needs me, and I must get to him before time runs out!" She continued; her voice rising as she let it all out. "I have had enough of being pushed around. Bakura has kidnapped me... twice! And I came back to you... I never gave up! So many lives are at risk and it is my duty, as the Princess, to save them. If you hadn't noticed, one of your own has fallen! Isis!" She motioned behind her and tried not to let herself become weak from the loss. She had to stay strong and finally gain the authority to do her own thing without being told not to. "She sacrificed herself! For _me! _So, do not DARE take me back to that palace!" She took a few more steps closer to the Guardian, and lowered her voice so that it was a somewhat whisper. "But if you really want to help me then please, _please, _help me find the Prince."

A moment of silence passed as Seto stood, shocked at what he had heard, and when he realised that Isis was in fact, gone, his insides squirmed. In that instant, he forgot about the Princess; the battlefield... everything, and just stared at his comrade's motionless body, wide-eyed. "Isis..." He breathed, taking small steps towards her. "What have they done?"

It was as if he lost a family member; a sister.

The ground shook more violently.

Zorc's laughter pierced the smoke filled atmosphere of darkness.

Tea tried to ignore the sound of evil as her heart broke at the sight of Seto struggling to keep his control with the loss of Isis. So she averted her focus to the necklace. She had been told to put it on, and if she did... the vision; the answer, would present itself not only to her, but to Atem. _I have to do it... _

But her concentration on the jewellery wavered for; her name... Egyptian name, was called.

"Teana." The Priest had called out as he turned back towards her. "I will lead you to the Prince."

At his words, a wave of relief flooded through the girl. "Thank you." She stated breathlessly. "And... I'm sorry..." She added, referring to Isis.

The Guardian nodded, and called to his White Dragon, where, after lifting Isis in his arms, and placing her on his Ka; Seto ordered that he quickly take her body back to the palace. The ground shook violently again, and the remains of houses crumbled. "We must hurry!"

Tea nodded and, not knowing where else to put it, quickly fastened the Millennium necklace around her neck. As soon as it was clasped, it flickered with light.

And that was when it happened.

* * *

><p>Atem swerved to his right, dodging an incoming attack from the enemy. Bakura's men seemed to be a never ending band of rogues. As soon as a group was killed, the next one would pounce, and the same process of dispatching them would have to be repeated. The Prince hoped that they would have all been defeated by now so that he could focus on Zorc, but that proved to be impossible. Even though their numbers was exceedingly smaller, they were still a threat, and posed as a distraction, allowing the biggest threat... Zorc, to make his way to the palace that held the innocent villagers, and Tea, away from him.<p>

It was frustrating. "Urgh!" He groaned and swiftly sliced a man's neck before moving to the next one, and repeated the same manoeuvre. Enough was enough. Time was running out, and he didn't have that... or enough energy to keep fighting some pathetic minions.

And the Dark One continued to prove that he was virtually indestructible for; no amounts of arrows, or catapults, or attacks from monsters, seemed to faze him. He just kept moving; destroying everything in his path. "THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" The devil yelled, laughing at the Prince's struggles. Atem tried to ignore this, but couldn't help but to listen to those words. Because in all honesty, what could he do? Continue fighting Bakura's men and then in turn, let Zorc reach the civilians?

He had tried with Mahad... he had tried with Slifer...

And then it hit him. Gasping at the realisation, the Prince hesitated no further. How he hadn't thought of this earlier, he didn't know and scolded himself for that; but this was it. The final attempt and chance to finally defeat the evil that loomed over his Kingdom. Swiftly dispatching the last of Bakura's men at that moment, he averted his focus to the sky. "MAHAD!" He called out, "CONTINUE WITH YOUR ATTACKS! DISTRACT HIM!"

"What are you—"

Atem raised his arm into the air; his duel disk lighting up at the signal. "THE LIGHT WILL FOREVER OVERCOME THE DARKNESS, BAKURA!" He bellowed; the determination within him rising. This was it... the answer. "GREAT GODS OF THE SKY, PLEASE HEAR MY CRY!" As he yelled out his chant, a moment of silence passed before once again, Bakura... or Zorc, found themselves in fits of laughter. The Prince ignored this, and continued. "YOUR EGYPT NEEDS YOU! SO PLEASE, MY MIGHTY GODS, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR, AND THE WINGED DRAGON OF RA; SHOW YOURSELVES!"

As the final words left his mouth, a bright light emerged from his duel disk and shot up into the sky.

Yet, as soon as it did, it had abruptly been cut short, and had disappeared instantly.

"What?" Atem asked in shock; in horror, as his plan refused to work. Why hadn't they come forth? And not only that, but the disk on his arm began showing cracks; cracks that rose halfway up it and ultimately, cut off its power. And because of this, the Dark Magician had vanished. "MAHAD!" He yelled; dread rising within him. "WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Zorc roared in triumph. "Nice try, Prince! But you do not have the power to call upon all of the Gods of Egypt!" He teased. "And that's because YOU DON'T KNOW HOW!"

Atem stared, wide-eyed at the beast. "What must I do..." He breathed; his voice full of panic. Turning his head in all directions, he saw that his men were struggling to fend off the enemy. His army had decreased significantly, and now, nothing was stopping Zorc except a few catapults that had no effect upon him. For a moment, the Prince wondered on the archers yet it was then, that he heard a thump beside him.

And when he saw who it was, his stomach dropped.

"KARIM!" He yelled and fell beside him, turning the wounded Guardian so that he was lying on his back.

"Prince..." He began weakly. "Our archers are gone!" Blood was oozing out of his mouth as he continued with his struggle of speech. Atem realised that the Guardian had had stab wounds all over his body. "We were ambushed! And... I was much too weak from Zorc's attack to... defend them..."

Atem could only stare as the horrors of what had happened were revealed to him.

"But...but that's not all! Shada... he... he's..."

The Prince's eyes widened even further. He knew what Karim was leading to. "You do not have to explain." He stated; his voice full of sorrow. The lives of innocents were stolen at every corner. He _needed _to be the victor. For, if Zorc was to defeat him, then the whole world would suffer for eternity.

"I'm sorry... my Prince..." Karim whispered, before he went limp on the ground.

Atem closed his eyes, trying to maintain his control. _Karim... Shada... your deaths will not be in vain._

"THAT'S RIGHT, PRINCE! BOW DOWN TO ME!" Zorc bellowed, noticing that Atem was on his knees beside a lifeless Karim. He looked up to the creature and rose himself, clenching his fists as he did so.

"Never!"

But it was then, that something strange had happened for; everything around him became black. The noises of war; clashing swords, Zorc's destruction; had all disappeared. It was silent; a peaceful silence. And yet, the shadows weren't of evil... they were something different; something lighter. A strange feeling tugged at Atem's chest as the blanket of darkness continued to surround him. Had he lost? Had Bakura ultimately won the fight?

Something caught his attention. It seemed to be a small light; a ray of shine that began moving. "What?" The Prince asked, moving closer to the strange form of luminosity... only to realise it was drawing a... bird?

Hieroglyphics.

It turned out that a statement was being spelt out. Atem stood there, waiting for it to finish; he was filled with anticipation, and confusion for; he had no idea what was going on but maybe, just maybe, it was the answer.

'The binding of two families will save Egypt from eternal darkness.'

_I have read those words before... in the palace! _Atem thought to himself and realised, with wide eyes, that the same words were being written all around the black room. He spun around and found himself surrounded with those words. He knew what they meant; what they were referring to: The Wedding. Yet, there hadn't been the chance for the wedding to go ahead because of particular circumstances. So, what was its message? He took a step closer and reached out for it... only to have it disappear.

It had all disappeared; vanished like thin air before the scene changed and Atem found himself seated on his throne, beside...

"Tea?" He blurted out, causing the girl to face him; her eyes of sapphire staring directly into his orbs. He felt his stomach grow with butterflies at her beauty. And not only that, but he noticed that the both of them were surrounded by a white light; a light that felt pure.

She smiled at him, and nodded. "My King."

"What?" He asked, shocked at the title that she had referred to him as. What had happened? Had he become Pharaoh, and her, Queen? But he didn't remember that happening, no... it couldn't have because Tea had been taken a day before their wedding. _What's going on? _He thought, before the scene changed yet again... to a scene more intimate.

He found himself alone with his Princess; with Tea. They were locked in a tight embrace and, as if he couldn't control himself, he had lifted her face upwards, towards his... and leaned in. "Our bond is our greatest weapon." He whispered, his lips only a few breaths from hers.

"Yes..." She replied, before they made contact.

And the scene changed again.

It became a warzone; the fight against Zorc however, Atem had company from an individual... the girl who had stolen his heart. That same light of purity surrounded them once more, and the hieroglyphics appeared before him.

It was at that moment, that Atem had realised, and gasped for; the answer had revealed itself to him. The scene changed yet again, and the Prince found that he was once again, facing Zorc... in reality.

This time however, he knew exactly what he had to do.

"YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP!" Zorc was yelling, but Atem took no hearing to it.

"Tea..." He breathed. "It's you... it has always been you..." He turned towards the palace and, with no time to spare, he began sprinting to its walls.

"YAMI!" He heard a familiar, soft voice call from his left. Atem immediately stopped running and swerved to see who it was. And when he saw the identity of the individual, he knew he would defeat Zorc for; he was staring at his Princess; at Tea. Guardian Seto, and his White Dragon were on either side of her, protecting her from oncoming enemies.

"TEA!" He yelled, and began rushing towards her.

And that was when Zorc had actually felt a sense of panic. He saw then, the both the Prince, and Princess, knew. And he knew what was about to happen. He had tried to prevent it. That was one of the reasons he took the princess; the weaker link... so that Atem would never figure out the solution; the only way to defeat him. Yet he had, and if he reached the girl, Zorc would lose the battle. "MY MINIONS!" He yelled; the amusement in his voice non- existent, "DO NOT LET THEM REACH EACH OTHER!"

Atem had heard Zorc's orders, and immediately positioned his swords in front of him as he ran. It wouldn't be easy to reach Tea because the both of them had been surrounded in a matter of seconds however; there was something that guaranteed he would get to her.

Their bond; a bond that lasted the sands of time. It was their greatest weapon.

And it would ensure their victory.

* * *

><p><strong>And yeah! I hope you enjoyed this one! To those who are waiting for their kiss (which is probably all of you... dw, I'm dying to WRITE it xD)... I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG! But it's coming, so stay tuned. I guess I figured that if I leave it until the end... it will be more... special :3 So yeah, their moment is on its way... but when? :O I hope that when you do read it, it will be worth the wait. So once again, my fellow Revolutionshippers... sorry for the wait!<strong>

**Until chapter 21,  
>Sammii. <strong>


	21. Destinies Intertwined

_**Destinies Intertwined**_

**Hi there! Surprise! A quick update :3 I wanted to get this one out now, because I would have no time to write in the next couple of weeks so yeah :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**As always, I do not own Yugioh. **

**Happy Reading and Reviewing! **

* * *

><p>Atem and Tea had been surrounded instantly. Upon Zorc's orders, any path to reach one another had been sealed shut by the bodies of the enemy. The Dark One knew. He knew that if they managed to get to each other, the battle would ultimately be won... for them. And he couldn't let that happen. Not after everything he had been through to achieve what he had: losing his family; his mother; being shunned from society, living on the streets, failing the first time and finally, losing Fadil. Bakura couldn't let his plan fail for a second time. He had lost too much for it all to be a waste.<p>

He was so close. So, so close to attaining what he had wanted for so many years. Power.

Revenge.

And now, because of the interference of the Prince's stupid little girlfriend, his plan was in jeopardy. Even though she had been of help as, without her, Zorc's resurrection could not occur; Bakura had expected her to perish within the Sacrificial Crevice. Yet, she had come back, and for some reason she knew, thus had the power she and Atem needed to defeat him. Bakura thought that powerful force had vanished, like the spirit of Teana but somehow... it hadn't. And the hope that the two held at that moment spoke it all: that the solution to his defeat had presented itself to them. If only he wasn't so kind at the outskirts. He should have killed her as soon as she had somehow come back from the depths of the shadows.

There was still time, however. His minions had the two heavily surrounded, and were proving to be the barrier between them, for they put up a strong fight. The girl had that Guardian and his Ka as protection but the Prince? He was on his own.

"PRINCE!" Zorc called out, receiving no response from Atem, who was too busy fighting off hoards of men in his attempt to reach his Princess. "YOU MIGHT HAVE THE SOLUTION, BUT YOU WILL NEVER EXECUTE IT!" The beast stopped his pacing toward the grand palace, and put his full focus on the Prince. He had had enough of Atem's continuous victories. This time, it was his turn; Bakura's; Zorc's.

Raising the snake-like dragon, he aimed his mouth at his new target. Instead of burning down the village, he had a better idea.

Burn its Prince.

* * *

><p>The events that were presenting themselves to Tea at that moment were like a blur. One moment, she was trying to convince Seto to take her to Atem, and the next, she found herself in a real warzone; with Zorc looming above her, men surrounding her; and Atem trying to reach her from the other side.<p>

The vision that had presented itself to her when she clasped the necklace around her neck wouldn't leave her mind. It was strange knowing that the answer to this battle, and for a battle this large, was quite simple. It was a solution Tea didn't mind going through with.

For, the alternative answer that presented itself to not only Tea, but Atem, was a kiss. A kiss that would bring their powers together and, like the hieroglyphics stated, save Egypt from eternal darkness. It was that simple act of affection, which would ultimately result in their victory. It would 'bind' them together.

All Tea needed to do however, was get to Atem. And that wasn't a simple task because men were attacking her from all angles and, like she had been doing all night; she placed her sword in front of her in an attempt to block their strikes. It was a pathetic move... much different to the skill Seto was showing beside her. He was wielding the weapon like a true swordsman. It was nothing like Tea had ever seen before and as she weakly dodged incoming attacks; she saw how he swiftly sliced the blade of his sword cleanly through the enemy without any hesitations. And as soon as he killed one, he moved onto the others, even dispatching two at a time. His White Dragon also proved to be of aid; incinerating the intruders and acting as a defence for the two. Tea was grateful that she had had his help, and would forever respect him for risking his life for her. She would forever respect every single person who had helped her in this world: Abasi and Safyia; the Guardians; and Teana. Every one of them had earned a special place in her heart, and if it weren't for their help, she would surely have been dead.

And then there was Atem. The man, whom she loved with all of her heart. She didn't think she could love anyone as much as she had loved him, but their experience together, in this world, proved that she could. They had been through so much, from entering this unfamiliar world as friends who wanted to help each other; to two people: a man and a woman, who realised that they had feelings for one another; to realising that they loved each other; that then realised that in order to save the world, they had to share a kiss.

Who knew that her act of 'stupidity' (following him into the Realms of Time) as Atem had called it, would result into something more; into something that destiny had ultimately planned for them. She remembered calling out to his hurrying self just a moment ago, hoping that he would somehow hear her. And he had because as soon as she had spoken the words, he stopped his running and turned to her. Their relief had transmitted to one another, for they knew what they had to do. But not only that; Tea saw that Atem was okay... that he wasn't struck down like Isis had been.

Yet, as always, something was stopping them from achieving what needed to be done: Zorc. For, when he realised that they knew, he had ordered his minions to block their path to one another. For the first time during the battle, she had heard panic in his voice, and that was how she knew that he had lost his control of the situation. He may have been a giant demon destroying not only Egypt, but humanity however; there was something he didn't have. And that was love. For it was love, which would lead to his ultimate destruction.

"TEA!" The beast had called out, causing the girl to avert her focus to him. It was the first time he addressed her and it caused a strange stirring within her; like a burning hatred that had been there for years. "SO NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US! NOW NOT ONLY SHALL I ELIMINATE YOUR PRINCE, BUT YOU WILL NOW SEE HIM DIE!"

"You're wrong!" She retorted, pushing away an approaching attacker with her sword where Seto finished him off for her. But at that moment, she saw that Zorc had stopped moving, and faced himself towards Yami; his fire-breathing dragon pointed directly at him. A wave of dread hit the girl as the scene unfolded itself before her. _No... _

"YAMI!" She screamed hoping that he would hear her over the noise. "LOOK OUT!"

* * *

><p>Atem swiped his blade clean from one man and raised his other sword to block an oncoming attack. Locking the opposing sword with his own, he used his strength and pushed the man away, where he brought his other weapon to his chest and finished him then and there. As soon as that man was done, the Prince swerved again and dodged another; his wounded shoulder growing weaker the more he battled. He was used to duelling with cards, so when he returned to his own time, he never expected to fight a war with swords. And even though it felt natural to him, his exhaustion was growing rapidly thus, slowing his reflexes. He needed to reach Tea before it was too late. It would ensure their victory over Zorc. The world depended on it, and not only that, but he felt as if he <em>needed <em>it. His desire to kiss her had been with him for a while, and it was their kiss that would lead to the devil's demise. If he had known this bit of information all along, he would have done it long ago... without any problems.

The vision he saw wouldn't leave his mind. It stayed there and continued to flood his mentality; the image of Tea seated beside him on the throne... them about to share an intimate kiss. All he wanted to do was experience that. He couldn't help himself; after all, he was male.

Dispatching what seemed to be the thousandth minion, Atem averted his focus into Tea's direction, and widened his eyes with terror when he realised that she had been vastly surrounded; way more than he had been. In fact, his own crowd seemed to have dispersed significantly and, with no time to waste, he began sprinting his way to her; to aid her, and to finally do what he had wanted for so long. Yet something in his peripheral vision stopped him, and he turned to Zorc... only to become aware of the fact why everyone had left him and focused on the Princess.

Horror filled Atem to the very core as he found himself trapped, because he was staring directly at the dragon, which was opening its jaws, revealing its razors and ultimately ready to incinerate him. _Oh no! _He thought; the panic completely taking over.

"This is it!" Zorc yelled. "YOU LOSE!"

The ball of fire began protruding from the beast; a flaming light that grew in size the more the beast opened its mouth. It was a ball of death, ultimately ready to be flung at its target: Atem.

But the target had never been reached. In fact, the act was cut short. The Prince gasped in surprise, and relief, when he saw that Seto's Blue Eyes had slammed into the enemy dragon, thus averting its focus from the Prince, to its intruder. The Ka regained its control and positioned itself in front of the devil, where it opened its mouth and fired a bolt of lightning straight towards it. At the contact of the force, a white light protruded from both itself and the snake-like dragon. It was blinding and for a moment, everyone had to close their eyes at its luminosity. And all the while, Atem hoped that Seto's dragon had been able to destroy that part of Zorc for; it was the only monster left to defend himself, Tea, and its master. Karim and Shada were defeat; Atem's duel disk was cracked, and Isis was still in the palace.

_Please... _He thought as the light began to dim and slowly, but surely, it had disappeared.

Atem opened and widened his eyes.

It hadn't worked. In fact, Seto's Blue Eyes had vanished; defeated in a matter of seconds. And the dragon's disappearance resulted in one thing: Seto could feel it, thus he was weak. He heard a shriek of terror ahead of him and when he did, the terror had consumed him for; not only was his Guardian at risk of being struck, but so was Tea. She was completely vulnerable; un-trained with no Guardian protecting her... no monster... nothing.

His instincts took over. "TEA!" He yelled and immediately continued on his sprint towards her. His emotions could not be described at that moment for; it was a mix of worry, shock, dread, and a small glimmer of hope that was quickly fading. Even though he had had the answer, there was still a mountain to climb; still the numbers of minions to be defeated. And there was still the epitome of evil; Zorc, who was looming over them; ready to cover everything in ultimate darkness.

Atem's legs were burning. His shoulder was blazing with pain. And he was covered with dirt and blood. Yet that didn't stop him in fact, it made him push himself further. "KEEP FIGHTING TEA! SETO, STAY STRONG!" He bellowed as he made his way towards them, slicing the intruders along the way. Nothing would stop him; his state of desperation ensured that.

"MEN!" He continued, hoping that he still had some of his army left and to his great relief he had for; he heard their cries in response. "COME TOGETHER! MAKE SURE THAT THESE MEN OF EVIL DON'T LAY A HAND UPON MY PRINCESS!"

And in an instant, soldiers of the royal army appeared from all angles, abandoning their current duals and abiding by their Prince's orders. As soon as they saw the swarms, which surrounded Tea as well as Atem, they had pounced; attacking Bakura's men with such forces that after minutes of swords clashing, opened up a path; a pathway that allowed Atem to see Tea clearly, and where Tea could see Atem just as evidently.

* * *

><p>Tea stood frozen for a moment when it revealed itself to her; the pathway that lead her straight to Atem. She couldn't believe it. Just a second ago, it had been completely blocked and it seemed that she would never be able to reach him. Yet there it was; the opening, which would lead to their victory.<p>

The swipe of a blade near her face brought Tea back to reality. Shaking her head, she regained her concentration and that was when the anxiety took over because at that moment, the pressure got to her. The fate on the world rested on her shoulders, and if she made any sort of mistake, everything would crumble; the shadows could engulf them at any moment. So, she straightened up, ready to fulfil her destiny... only to remember that Seto was hurt. His Blue Eyes had been defeated by Zorc, which in turn, left him in pain. And she couldn't leave him, not when men were still surrounding them. They may have been distracted by the backup that had arrived to help them, but it didn't mean they were out of danger. She turned to him, noticing that he was still battling against a couple of men, clinging onto his chest as he did so. Worry consumed the girl; and a sensation of confliction struck her. _What do I do? _She thought, turning her head into Atem's direction, where he had been fighting off men on his way to her, and then to the Guardian, where he was struggling to pry off the intruders.

She glanced at her weapon; her hand clutching it with a shaking grip. She had only used the sword as a defence mechanism the entire time she was out on the battleground but maybe, just maybe, she could help Seto, and then quickly make her way to Atem.

"TEA!" The Prince had called out, and she averted her gaze to him; her confliction growing. Although open, the pathway was slowly closing up again, and Atem still had quite some ground to cover. But she looked back to Seto, who seemed to be fighting even more men.

_I have to do it! _She concluded and turned towards the Guardian. "Hold on!" She yelled behind her, and ran towards Seto. She thanked whatever God was aiding her, that she was a dancer, because she used her flexibility to skilfully manoeuvre her way around the clashing swords and place herself beside the struggling Guardian; her newfound determination, and desperation, allowing her to let the sword take over.

"What are you doing?" She heard Atem call from behind her; the bewilderment clearly evident in his voice. She knew she should have gone to him; it had to be done, but her personality didn't let her. After all, she was Tea Gardner, and no amount of time can change the fact that she cared for her friends.

"Princess!" Seto yelled, dispatching one of the many men. "Leave me!"

But she ignored him, and placed her sword defensively in front of him when she realised that a blade was heading straight for his heart. Not only did the Guardian give her a look of utter shock and confusion, but so did the enemy and, realising that she was his new opponent, he turned to her.

"Well well..." He began, and spun the weapon in his hand in an attempt to intimidate her.

She didn't let it waver at her newfound confidence in fact; she positioned her sword in front of her and waited for him to make the first move. And he did for; no sooner had she been ready, he pounced upon her, blade aimed straight for her front. Yet, he had missed... completely. Because she had used her skills as a dancer to gracefully move out of the way. She had to admit, it felt good to feel in control... to not have someone guarding her all the time.

"Teana!" Seto had called out, fighting his own opponent, but was trying to concentrate on her. The Lady of Egypt had just placed herself in between hoards of men, and she hadn't realised that she too, had been surrounded again; cut off from not only him, but the Prince as well.

Tea didn't notice however. She was too busy duelling against her opponent who, although strong, was shocked at her agility. He would strike his weapon forward, only to have her swerve to her side and knock it away with her own... without knowing that she did so. Where she learnt those moves, he didn't know, and neither did she; but she wasn't complaining. She continued to dodge his attacks until finally; she had knocked his sword out of his hand and placed her own at his neck. It hit her then. That she was about to kill him, and had hesitated.

That was a wrong move. Because when she hesitated, he had grabbed her arm and spun her around, where he pressed her back against his stomach and brought her own sword to her neck. She realised she had been surrounded, and when her captor's companions saw that he had the upper hand, they had moved to fight others.

Tea felt his hot breath against her skin. She could smell death on him, and he didn't seem too phased about it. "I must admit," He hissed into her hear, "You had me worried there. But of course... you couldn't do it." She struggled under his grip; the time quickly ticking away. The ground began shaking once again, signalling that Zorc began continuing his destructive stroll to the palace. The blade pressed into her neck, and she froze, unable to move any more.

"Did you really think you could kill me?" He continued his taunting; the humour clearly evident in his voice. His grip on her tightened and the blade inched a little further. Tea closed her eyes, tensing as she tried not to think about the weapon at her neck. "You stu—"

He had been cut short abruptly; the sound of a swiping sword ringing behind her. The minion's hands slid down her shoulders, before they were no longer on her, and the sword was flung to the ground. She glanced down, and saw that he was lying motionless in a pile of blood. But before she had time to process what had happened, a new hand gripped her own tightly and hauled her away from an oncoming attacker.

"What are—"She began but stopped; eyes wide when she noticed who had saved her.

Atem.

"What were you doing?" He yelled as he fought an opponent, swiftly moving Tea aside to stab him through the stomach. He still held her hand, and turned back to her when he was done. "Do you not know how dangerous that was?"

"I do know!" She retorted, shocked that he was there, close to her. Yet again, he had saved her. "But Seto—"

"Can take care of himself!" He interrupted and swerved her to the side again; clashing his sword with an approaching attacker, blocking his and ultimately knocking it out of his hand. He then turned both himself, and Tea swiftly so that he had a better angle to finish the man off.

And when Zorc realised that Atem and Tea were in fact, together, the panic consumed him whole. He roared into the skies, angry that his minions allowed them to reach one another. "YOU PATHETIC FOOLS!" He yelled. "YOU LET THEM REACH EACH OTHER!" He then ordered that they all abandon whoever they were fighting, and attack the two monarchs, no matter how difficult it was.

Atem and Tea however, managed to dodge each attack. In the process of swerving and turning still, hand in hand, the Prince had grabbed his abandoned sword (having dropped it when he grabbed his partner), and handed it to her. She tried using it to the best of her ability, managing to block incoming attacks and giving strikes of her own. Yet, she was still too afraid to kill anyone off. She had done it once before; she had killed two men, and that was enough. So Atem took over for her, where he gracefully turned her in toward him so that she was shielded from anyone else, and pierced his blade through who was once her opponent. They worked together as one, where Tea would block the approaching blades, and Yami would stab them as they tried to unlock their weapons. And all the while, their hands were linked together, to make sure they weren't separated.

"Tea!" The Prince called out as he slashed his blade through the neck of one man, before he moved to the next and duelled with him. "We must..." He began, but stopped to finish the man off. He then turned to her, and faced her towards him. "...Proceed with the... process..." An awkward silence followed, but only for a short moment because Tea had called out a warning behind him. He immediately responded, leading them both to his right, and placed his sword into the man's stomach.

"I know!" The girl answered, fighting off her own enemy. The two faced each other again; their glances moving down to each other's lips. This was it; not only would they defeat Zorc, but they would also have their first kiss. A blush found its way to Tea's cheeks and, unfamiliar to her, but Atem had also reddened. It was slight, yet he could feel his face burning as his desire to kiss her grew, even though they were in a battlefield. They stared at each other for a moment; a gaze that reflected many emotions: worry, determination, nervousness... and love. They were absorbed with one another; letting each other's eyes take control. Her sapphires stared into his soul, whilst his crimsons stared into hers.

But the moment was broken, because blades had been swiped right next to the two, and they had immediately moved out of the way to dodge it. "We have to do it now!" Tea yelled as Yami slashed his sword across the intruder's shoulder. When he was done, he nodded and turned back to her, and leaned in. Her heart began pounding as she waited for his lips to be upon hers. However, yet again, they were interrupted. She sighed of frustration and blocked the enemy's sword, this time however, knocking it to his side and slicing hers cleanly through his chest. She gasped in horror as Atem twirled her around him so that he could fight his own opponent. "There was nothing more you could do!" He stated, recognising that she had panicked at what she had done. "He would have killed you otherwise."

"But I killed him!"

"Tea, this is a battleground. It's alright!"

"But—"

He pushed her to the side just in time to block an intruder's attack. Her eyes widened when she realised that if he wasn't there, she would have been stabbed. A shake of the ground caught her attention, and Tea glanced up... to find that Zorc was right in front of the palace; his attention on the two. His minions were in never ending numbers; there was no way they could kill them all first and then perform the alternative ritual. They had to do it _now. _

Just as she thought the words, Atem turned her back to him, and leaned in once again, slowly bringing his hand to her face to balance them both. He too, was feeling frustrated. Time was running out, and they didn't have that, to continue fighting these men. His lips moved closer to hers when a blade found itself in between their faces.

"Woah!" Tea gasped, and separated from Atem, allowing him to fight the thousandth intruder. "Yami, we're running out of time!" She pointed out as he finished him off, and moved to the second one. Bakura really was in a state of desperation for; no one would unleash these amounts of men upon two people. And both of them were surprised that they had managed to fight them all off. The beast's orders could be heard in the background, where he yelled at his men that they had to do everything they could to stop them. He had even begun making his way towards them, ready to incinerate them once he was close enough to be able to.

"I know!" The Prince answered, swiftly turning back to her and leaned in once again. He hoped they wouldn't be interrupted but of course... they had been.

And that was when he lost it.

"ENOUGH!" He roared, throwing his sword to the ground and took a step towards Tea, where he cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips down onto hers.

At that moment, the world stopped. It was as if everything slowed into a blur; the hoards of men that surrounded them becoming figments of shadows that meant nothing. Not even Zorc's roars could be heard.

Tea's heart beat rapidly against her chest as Atem's lips brushed against hers. At first, he was uncertain; waiting for her to respond. It took her a moment to do so, for it had happened so quickly. But when she realised that he was in fact, kissing her, she immediately reacted, and craned her neck upwards, allowing him to continue. His mouth was warm, the touch of his lips softer than she could ever imagine. It caused a strange sensation within her; a desire to move closer to him and let him take control completely. She pressed her body against his, and opened her mouth with a low, soft groan. He also pressed against her, turning their first kiss into one of passion. She brought her hands up around his neck, pausing for a moment to catch her breath.

Her eyes locked with his, and she couldn't help but smile. He too, smirked; their love for one another transmitting between them.

It was at that moment however, that a light shone from the sky, highlighting the two in a circle of luminosity. They glanced up and were blinded at its force for; not only was it shining on them, but it was surrounding them... encasing them in brightness.

"What's going on?" Tea yelled, confused at the sudden scene unfolding itself around them. But before Atem could respond, a somewhat wind picked up, swirling around the two at high speeds. Yet, they didn't move with it... they continued to stand still in the white encasement, still utterly puzzled at the current situation.

For some reason, Tea felt the need to close her eyes. In fact, they were doing so without her knowing. A feeling of anxiety found its way to the girl as the strange event kept on going however, she couldn't see it. And when she tried to open her eyes, they wouldn't budge.

"Hold onto me, Tea!" Atem had yelled, and she followed his words straight away, clinging onto him as the winds sped up, encircling them in air that was scraping them across their faces. It was painful, and Tea wanted nothing else but for it to end. She tried opening her eyes again, but to no avail.

"My Pharaoh." Came a soft, but firm voice. "My Queen."

"What?" The both of them asked, shocked at their new company and what they had said but, no sooner had the strange voice spoken to them; the wind had stopped.

Tea couldn't help but repeat the words in her mind. _My Queen... _Did that mean...?

She heard Atem gasp beside her so she opened her eyes. Very slowly, the battleground revealed itself before her. It seemed to be the same before the strange light encased her, yet something felt... different. Like a sensation of strength flourished within her. She glanced to her side, and her eyes widened when she saw that Atem had changed for; his clothing was clean, like he hadn't been fighting a battle at all. She also saw that his duel disk was open, and behind him, the Dark Magician hovered, ready to attack. Tea gasped. "When... when did you change?"

He turned to her, and he gave her the same look of confusion, before his eyes skimmed her body. "Tea... you have also changed."

She glanced down at his words, and gasped for; she found herself wearing an elegant white gown with a gold belt at her waist that fitted against her figure. She also realised that she had had various amounts of jewellery clasped upon her... similar to Teana's. And not only that, but her arm felt heavy. She averted her gaze to it, and when she saw why, her eyes widened even further.

Her duel disk was also open. _What?_

Tea glanced behind her and found herself even more confused for; she expected to find a duel monster, but there was nothing there. "Why is this open then?"

"I WILL STILL DEFEAT YOU!" Zorc had bellowed, causing the two to avert their attention to the beast. His voice was full of panic, and he wasted no time firing attacks; balls of fire charging towards the both of them however, when they neared the two, they had disappeared. It was as if they had a shield surrounding them. "NO!" He yelled, and charged to Tea and Atem. "MY MINIONS! GET THEM!"

Bakura's men charged towards the monarchs, but had also vanished upon nearing the two. In an instant, his entire force had been defeated; defeated by an invisible force, after they had battled for hours and had not even beaten half of them. Although Tea was surprised, she wasn't complaining. Yet, she still wondered at whom, or what was protecting them. She also wondered about the strange power that she and Atem would have, after they shared their kiss.

She blushed when she thought back to it. It was as if it occurred a while ago, because she suddenly had a longing to kiss him again.

Another light was cast into the sky, but this time, it came from Tea's and Atem's duel disks.

"NO!" Zorc shrieked. "IT CAN'T BE! IT CAN'T—"

Three beasts appeared in the skies; slowly descending from the heavens. Their huge forms dominated the entire plain, and when together, equalled the size of the Dark One. Tea, and Atem, had seen these beasts before... many times. Atem had even wielded all three himself, during the present.

"_You do not have the power to call upon all of the Gods of Egypt!" He teased. "And that's because YOU DON'T KNOW HOW!"_

Atem knew that now he did, and for the first time since this battle began, he found himself feeling complete confidence. The Dark One was about to be defeated. And not only would Egypt be saved, but the whole world would be.

Tea looked up. "I think... we just won..."

Atem smirked, never averting his eyes from Zorc. "So do I."

As soon as his words were spoken, the three Gods positioned themselves behind both Atem and Tea. Obelisk in the centre, with Ra and Slifer on either side; all ready... waiting for the call to attack.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME, PHARAOH!" Zorc roared.

Those words, Atem concluded, would be his last.

Because at that moment, he grabbed Tea's hand, tightening it with his own. She glanced over to him, and he saw her nod in encouragement. This was it; they would finally win.

Atem inhaled and thought of everyone he cared about. He thought back to when Yugi first solved the Millennium Puzzle; to when he met Yugi's friends; to all of the battles they had to face. All of it lead to this moment. The moment where he, Pharaoh Atem, would permanently defeat the shadows, which threatened to engulf all of mankind for 5000 years.

"MY MIGHTY GODS!" He yelled. The three hovered above, growling in their anticipation. "ATTACK! FINISH OFF THIS BEAST AND RID THE WORLD OF ITS DARKNESS!"

Zorc's roars of protest were lost with each blow from the Gods. They had attacked instantly; the dragons blowing blasts of lightning from all angles; Obelisk punching him with his Fist of Fury. All of their strikes broke through the shadows, which encircled the beast and, as they did, the sun slowly began to rise in the horizon, signalling the beginning of a new day... the beginning of a new light that would shine brightly for the years to come.

The beast had been knocked to the ground, crushing the homes beneath him and, since he was near the palace; he had crushed a section of its walls. Shrieks of fear sounded from the castle as the villages were exposed to the devil and his true size however, he was of no threat anymore. Because as soon as he fell, the three Gods raised themselves high into the air and fired their attacks at the same time thus merging their powerful forces together into a sword of light that made its way straight to Zorc. The beast roared and, as the sword of energy hit him, a light was cast over the land, brightening everything. The darkness had ultimately been lifted.

And when this luminosity dimmed, Zorc was no more. He had completely vanished; incinerated by the force, which had penetrated him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehehe . THERE IT IS GUYS! THE LONG AWAITED KISS! I hope I conveyed it well o.O It was the first time I have ever written a kissing scene so yeah... I hope it was... good haha :L I tried to make it perfect for you guys because you waited so long for it. Hopefully, it meets your expectations. :) Oh, and as you could probably tell... I used Pirates of the Caribbean as inspiration for it xD Again, I hope you enjoyed this one!<strong>

**Anywhoo, until the next chapter, which is the final chapter of Destinies Intertwined (I seriously cannot believe the story has gone this far so again, thank you to all of you who have read, reviewed, favourited and alerted),  
>Sammii. :) <strong>


	22. A New Beginning

**_Destinies Intertwined_**

**Hi there! So here it is, the final chapter of Destinies Intertwined. It had been such a pleasure to write, and once again, thank you to all of you who have bothered to read it :) I'm sad to say goodbye, but I guess all things must come to an end. This ending... I hope you guys like it. You may or may not, but I feel that it's most 'in character' for this story :L**

**Anyway, I'm glad that you have managed to stay with me the whole way through, and I cannot wait to give you more stories :)**

**P.s. Sorry for the late update :O**

**I do not own Yugioh.**

**Happy Reading and Reviewing :D**

**Until the next story,**  
><strong>Sammii :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Egypt was silent.<p>

From within the palace walls, not one person uttered a sound. Instead, every being had had their eyes fixed upon the city ahead of them; the castle's crumbled walls revealing what was on the other side. Everything had been destroyed; various flames were still ablaze, and the bodies of thousands of men, both enemy and soldier of the Prince, were scattered all over the land; the smell of death clearly evident within the air. No one could believe that they were actually witnessing the result of the war that had just been fought. Yes, they had heard the clashing of blades, the screams of men, and Zorc's roars, yet they never expected to see their city… their home, so obliterated.

Eyes wide, the people slowly moved out of their sanctuary, which was the palace's enclosure. Their steps were small because, although Zorc had been defeated, there was no guarantee that they were truly safe. Yet, as they made their way into what was once their village, different families parted towards their shattered homes, staring at what they had become. Hardly any building was still intact; all had turned to ruins… destroyed by the impact that had hit them. The reality of the situation struck many, and this was emphasized when various villagers fell to their knees beside a motionless body, burying their heads into the chests of who was once their father, husband, brother or son.

However, as the sun rose higher into the air which in turn, eliminated any remaining shadows of the previous night; a new sense of serenity spread itself among the people. Rays of the sun's light was cast across the land, signaling the beginning of a new era… a new life for these villagers, who had gone through so much: pain, loss and constant worry.

And when the identities of two individuals appeared, making their way towards their home… the grand palace, each and every one of the Pharaoh's people stopped what they were doing and stared. Stared as their saviors made their way through the rubble and around the lifeless bodies. They couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe the fact that their Prince Atem, and Princess Teana had managed to pull through, and defeat Zorc from terrorizing not only them, but the whole world. They had done it.

Shimon had run up to the monarchs; guards on his trail. "Teana! Prince! Are you alright?"

"Yes Shimon. We are fine." Atem stated calmly. "However, Priest Seto is not." He turned towards the guards. "Find him, and take him to the palace immediately."

The men agreed without hesitation and headed off. Shimon however, kept a perplexed eye on the two. "Prince, how were you able to summon all three Gods of Egypt? You and your Lady have not wed…"

Atem sighed contently, and smiled as he turned to Tea, who gave him a look of pure adoration. "I didn't need to." Was all he answered with, and brought the girl closer to him.

However, their moment had been interrupted with Shimon's voice. His focus was on behind them, and he pointed; shock clearly evident upon his features. "Look! It's Guardian Seto, and Ahkenaden!"

The Prince and Princess tensed, but did not turn. "Take Seto to the nurses!" Shimon had demanded; remembering the orders Atem had given.

"Yet, dispose of Ahkenaden."

The entire village gasped at the statement; every person going completely still. Shimon had even stepped back; his face reflecting a look of horror. "But… sir, he's—"

Atem ignored the responses. "A traitor." He finished off, which caused more gasps from the crowd.

"My Prince…"

"It was Ahkenaden, Shimon, who schemed to have the Great Pharaoh and Queen killed. He worked for Bakura. Acted as a slave for the vile man! He is of darkness, and our Egypt has had enough."

Shimon shockingly averted his gaze to the Guardian. "Is… is this true?" He asked; the pain evident within his voice for; it was as if a brother had betrayed him. And if what the Prince had said were true, he would have then in fact, actually betrayed his family.

Ahkenaden responded, shaking as he did so; trying to think of an excuse. "Please… My Prince… Atem… he-he forced me… Bakura! I didn't mean to—"

"SILENCE!" Atem yelled, which had caused every person of his kingdom to bow down; the severity of his voice scaring them.

"Please! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

"Dispose of him." Atem repeated silently, yet viciously and Shimon, agreeing with him, nodded to guards nearby. At the gesture, Ahkenaden had been seized, and Tea closed her eyes; the Prince holding onto her tighter as the sound of his execution rang from behind them.

Once Ahkenaden was gone, something had sparked within the villagers. And no sooner had this happened, everyone erupted into cheers, chanting their monarch's names and thanking them for their bravery. They had saved them, and each and every person would forever be grateful for what they achieved that night. They hadn't given up… they continued to fight until the very end, which ultimately resulted in this new light, which was cast over the land and would stay there for eternity.

"THANK YOU, MY PRINCE AND PRINCESS!"

"YOU HAVE SAVED US!"

"YOU HAVE BROUGHT PEACE BACK TO US!"

During these celebrations, Atem and Tea were led into the palace, where Shimon was told that Karim and Shada were slain; and guards were sent out to retrieve their bodies. News of Isis's death was also told to the Prince, where Tea sadly confirmed; telling him how she had saved her. This led to preparations of a memorial service, and a days worth of recovery.

And even though it would take time, Egypt would repair itself. It would once again, go back to its former glory.

* * *

><p>The Egyptian skies reflected a shade of orange like none other. The scene conveyed peace; a sensation that the nation hadn't felt for many years. No longer was there the threat of darkness and turmoil. Instead, it was the beginning of a new life, which would contain harmony for its people.<p>

For 5000 years, an evil lingered; a shadow of wickedness that brought pain and suffering to all of those who were unfortunate enough to be in its way. Its' goal… to bring destruction upon the world.

So, as the Prince of Egypt stood at his balcony overlooking his kingdom, he couldn't believe that he had managed to overcome these shadows. It had taken him 5000 years, ever since he locked his spirit away within the Millennium Puzzle; but knowing that it was gone… that he had been victorious once and for all… it gave him a sense of serenity that he had grown distant to. And even though he was filled with sorrow for the loss of those he cared for, he knew that everything would be okay.

His mind brought him back a couple of hours, to the memorial of his Guardians and the fallen soldiers. He remembered how guilty he had felt; that Zorc's vow for revenge on _him _had resulted in their deaths. This had pained the Prince, yet this ache was overcome at the realization that their deaths were not in vain. Zorc had been defeated… no longer would he be a threat to the world. And knowing this, Atem knew that those who had lost their lives would move on the afterlife; their spirits at peace.

It was strange for him, knowing that it was all over. That his purpose for returning to the land of the living had been fulfilled. What was he to do now? He knew that he had to return to the modern world however, since he had recovered his memories, what was to be expected of him?

As he looked out to the village, and saw how the people were picking up rubble; the remains of what was once their home; a soft voice from behind, startled him, yet he wasn't on-edge. For, that voice had made his heart beat rapidly and there was nothing he could do about that.

"Atem?"

Turning instantly at her voice, the Prince found himself gazing at the woman who had stolen him, completely. Tea. As he met her eyes, he saw that she was leaning against the wall; her white gown accentuating her figure in a way that emphasized her beauty. It fit her perfectly, and at that moment, she truly looked like a Princess; a Queen. Yet it was more than that; for she was _his _Princess, and that thought made Atem content. Her sight at that moment, reminded him of the figure in his dreams; the figure who had turned out to be her. He remembered how little control he had in those reveries and how he didn't know what to do in her presence. Now, staring at her in reality, he knew that he had no control; she had taken his power, and all he wanted to do was go to her and embrace her.

A moment of silence passed, in which Atem admired Tea's beauty. She completed him, and he didn't know how he hadn't noticed this before. "Hello." He stated after a while; a slight smirk crossing his mouth as he did so.

She returned his smile and began making her way towards him. As she moved, the wind picked up and blew against her figure, making her dress and hair flow with it. The Prince's breathing faltered. It seemed that finally, the both of them could share this time with themselves, and them only. It was the intimacy that he had wanted for a while.

He offered his hand to her, and when she reached him, she took it, her grip tightening as she did so. At that moment, they both knew that they had each other, completely. No longer would they be separated by bars, or walls, or by the hands of the enemy. After so long, she had him, and he had her. And this realization not only brought them peace, but comfort.

Without thinking further, Atem draped his arm around Tea's waist and brought her closer to him, turning her so that the both of them were looking out to the horizon. She relaxed in his grip; letting him take over, and rested herself gently against him. A calmness like no other filled the atmosphere and the two stood quietly in each other's arms for a while, admiring the view that had presented itself to them. It was like a photo on a postcard, yet they were in it and were able to see the beauty that the land of Egypt truly had. The Prince however, averted most of his focus to the woman in his arms. As she admired her surroundings, he admired her, and he couldn't help by keep his eyes fixed on her.

"Tea…" He whispered ever so softly. At the sound of her name, she turned; her sapphires meeting his crimsons. Their gazes locked, where it caused his heart to palpitate even more; and caused her to blush a bright red. Atem smiled at this; pleased that he had had that effect on her because it proved to him that he wasn't imagining this. That, instead of thinking that she had returned his feelings…. he _saw _that she had. "Thank you."

"What for?"

Bringing his hand up to her face, Atem caressed Tea gently. "Everything. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to pull through. It was the help that you offered me, which made me stronger."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but the Prince continued before anything could come out of her mouth. "Do you remember what you gave me before I entered this realm?"

Tea's eyes brightened as she remembered. "Your cartouche!"

Atem nodded, revealing the necklace to her as he did so. "Do you see? My name is right there, where I will never forget it. _You _gave me this, and it was _you _who told me my name. My existence has been a mystery for 5000 years and you Tea… you have made me my own person. I am free because of you." He released the cartouche, letting it lay against his chest. "And it was because of you, that we managed to defeat Bakura."

Tea smiled and, repeating Teana's words, she breathed. "Our bond is our greatest weapon."

Atem nodded and slowly leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. The both of them were silent, completely absorbed with one another.

"You were always your own person, Atem." Tea whispered, breaking the silence that lay between them. Upon hearing them, the Prince opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"A spirit…" He began, but had been cut off by her next statement.

"A king."

The finality of her voice surprised him. Pulling back, he stared at the girl. "Tea… I…" Hadn't she realized that the whole time in the present, he had been a spirit inhabiting the body of her friend?

"A king, Atem." She repeated, bringing her hand up to his face. Gently, she began outlining his features, moving from his jaw, to his lips, before wrapping both hands around his neck to bring herself closer to him. "Tell me," She whispered. "Would I be able to do this to a spirit?" She kissed his cheek, which in turn, caused his heart to skip a beat. He moved himself closer to her at her actions. "Or this?" She added quietly, before she lightly placed her lips on his other cheek.

"Tea…"

"Or this?" She spoke ever so softly, tenderly placing her lips upon his. This kiss was a gentle one; an affectionate peck that transmitted all of her love to him. She retreated slowly, leaving him breathless; a red forming at his cheeks. Tea chuckled at this; the thought of Atem being embarrassed strange to her. Of all the years she had known him, he had never seen him blush but now, not only was he reddening, but he was also speechless.

A flickering of light caught both of their attention, and the two glanced down to the Prince's Millennium Puzzle. The item was producing small rays of luminosity, signaling that it was time to go home. To go back to the present.

As Tea stared at it, her smile wavered. She tensed and pulled back, out of Atem's arms. He allowed her to move away, yet he kept his grip on her hand. They both knew what going home meant, and it caused a feeling of discomfort.

"I guess it's time…" Tea breathed; her eyes distant as she refused to meet Atem's orbs.

The Prince's heart ached as he saw how hurt she was at the reality of their situation. He held her hand tighter in his. "I wish there was another way…" He said, trying to bring her to ease.

"But there can be! In secret. In secret, Yami. No one would know…"

Atem closed his eyes; her words striking his chest. The offer was tempting yet, he knew that it wouldn't work for; he also had a strong bond with Yugi. And the boy would realize straight away. He had been through so much with Tea, but he had also been through so much with Yugi… maybe even more. Yugi was his brother, and his brother had had feelings for Tea for a while. He could never hurt him like that; he could never take her away from him… with him knowing.

Guilt suddenly found its way to the Prince. Because he realized then, that he had in fact, taken Tea from Yugi… he had completely succumbed to his feelings for her, and she for him, that as time went by, they had fallen in love with each other. And that was very difficult to get out of.

But he would try… he had to. "He would know, Tea." Atem stated quietly, opening his eyes as he did so.

A moment of silence passed. "I know…" She sighed. Of course Yugi would know; and she and Atem agreed that their relationship was only for this time period so that way, they could follow their hearts, but also avoid hurting their close friend. This way, it was truly in secret. At this realization, Tea's heart broke.

And so did Atem's. "I'm sorry, Tea. But I cannot hurt him."

The girl finally averted her eyes to her Prince and fought through the pain she was feeling. She smiled sadly. "Don't be sorry." Slowly, she softly placed her palm at his cheek. "I can't hurt Yugi either."

Atem relaxed at her contact and for a while, the both of them stood there, taking in this final moment that they could show their affection to one another. However, it had to end; and they had to be strong enough to let it happen. So Tea inhaled, unhurriedly removing her hand from his palm, and her other from his hand.

Atem hesitated for a second, refusing to let go. _For Yugi. _He repeated in his mind, which made it slightly easier for him. It allowed him to release Tea's hand from his and although causing an aching within his chest, he fought it; trying to persuade himself that it would be alright. He and Tea would remain friends; and he hope that he would be okay with that.

"Pharaoh? Princess?" A new voice sounded, which snapped Atem out of his racing mind. He averted his gaze and found himself looking at Seto standing at the entrance of the balcony; cloth wrapped around his battle wounds.

"Pharaoh?" Atem asked, confused at the new title in which he was referred to. He thought that to be Pharaoh, he had to be married, but that hadn't happened.

"Well yes, since you and Teana bound your powers together, you have become Pharaoh. We all believed that a wedding ensured that however, as you know… there was an alternative. But, my king… preparations for the wedding have resumed—"

"Wedding?" The two monarchs asked in unison, glancing at each other as they did so. Hadn't they managed to avoid this awkward situation?

"Why yes," The Priest answered, confused at their sudden reaction. "Sir… Teana is to become Queen, is she not?"

Atem and Tea stared at each other; a longing for one another arising within the both of them, yet they knew that nothing further would happen. And they definitely knew that they weren't going to get married. They had to get home, and the flickering puzzle emphasized this because it had grown brighter and in turn, began causing the two to fade.

The girl nodded to the Pharaoh, prompting him that it was time. In response, Atem turned back to Seto, removing his puzzle from around his neck as he did so.

"Pharaoh?"

"No." He disagreed and held out the item to the Priest. "I am resigning my post. You are Pharaoh now, Seto."

The man's features reflected pure shock. "WHAT? I…but… sir! I… uhh…"

"Take this."

Seto shockingly placed his hands around the chain of the puzzle. "But… my Pharaoh!"

Atem shook his head. "There is no need to call me that since you are the king."

The newly appointed monarch stared at the Millennium Item before averting his bewildered gaze to Atem. He opened his mouth to object, but the ex-King cut him off. "You will lead the people well. You are an honorable man, Seto, and I am lucky to have had you by my side."

"But… I…"

"Egypt is waiting for you… Go."

Not knowing what else to do, the man nodded and awkwardly made his way away from the balcony. Atem turned back to Tea as soon as they were alone again, and realized that most of her legs have become transparent.

Meeting his gaze, she forced a smile before she turned around and looked out to the horizon. "You ready?" She asked; her eyes scanning the Egyptian sands for a final time.

Atem shook his head. "No."

"What?"

But before she could completely face him and ask, he had moved straight up to her and grabbed her arms. Turning her towards him, he pressed his lips against hers, bringing her into a passionate kiss. She responded immediately, craning her neck upwards and opening her mouth to allow him access. He pushed her back against the edge of the balcony, and pressed his body on hers; their fervor and love transmitting to one another. She groaned in pleasure, and brought her hands up around his neck. He could feel her tears dripping down onto his lips, and his heart pounded; the ache rising, as they had to let each other go. Yet, when he should have pulled back, he didn't. He continued kissing her, knowing that this was the last time that he could.

And during that time, the both of them had become completely transparent. They could still feel each other's warmth, and when Tea pulled back, her tear filled eyes locked with Atem's determined ones. He tried to wipe her tears away however, his fingers went through her; unable as they were now spirits within this realm, about to disappear into the future. So instead, he smiled at her, trying to convey to her that everything would be okay.

"Now, I am ready." He whispered.

She returned his smile. "I love you, my King."

"As I love you, my Lady."

And they both faded completely; returning to the modern world and leaving the ancient realm, which brought them together.

* * *

><p>"What d'ya mean she has to stay here?"<p>

The heavy accent pierced Tea's ears as she fluttered her eyes open and found herself facing the ceiling of a tomb. She heard footsteps nearing, but ignored it for; her back ached; the obvious reaction to her having been lying down on the ground for what… a month? Wait… was she really back?

"Can't you see she's unconscious?" Another familiar voice yelled. "It's been hours! We have to get her to a doctor!"

_Hours? _The girl thought, confused. She sat up, and gasped. Because right ahead stood the Stone Tablet that she had jumped through apparently only hours ago. _I'm back! Yes, I'm back! _

"Stupid voodoo shmoodoo. How is leaving Tea lying there on the cold ground beneficial to the Pharaoh?"

"This 'voodoo shmoodoo' you speak of, Wheeler, is not stupid!"

"Shut up Marik!"

"Calm down Joey, I'm sure she'll wake—"

"Yugi?"

"What is it, man?"

The boy glanced at his puzzle; pure astonishment filling him. "My puzzle… guys, I think the Pharaoh's back!"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I can feel it!"

As they moved back into the tomb of the Stone Tablet; the Ishtars following close behind; everyone froze for; their eyes moved to the figure standing there, her back towards them: Tea.

"TEA!" Her three friends yelled in unison, and the girl turned, only to find herself being held in the arms of the boys she had grown to love and care for.

Upon letting her go, Yugi was the first to bombard her with questions. "Are you alright, Tea?" He asked immediately; a look of pure worry on his face.

"Don't do that again!" Tristan yelled; the only one who refused to let his friend go.

"Are you crazy?" Joey bellowed in pure shock. "I thought you were the smart one!"

"Guys, I'm okay!" She answered, smiling as she did so for; she was so happy that she was back in the modern world and in the company of her friends.

Her blonde friend coughed with sarcasm. "Sure you are. No one in their right mind would have done what you did Tea! But then again, no one is that stupid…" He grinned at his choice of words.

"Joey!" She yelled, pushing Tristan away from her, and before she knew it, Tea found herself bickering with her friend… again, with Tristan attempting to calm them both down. It seemed that she never left.

Sighing of relief that his friend was truly okay, and deciding not to get involved, Yugi allowed himself to phase out of reality and enter his mind, where he found himself facing his counterpart.

"_Hello, Yugi."_ He stated calmly; a sense of calmness radiating from him. It seemed that he was finally at peace.

"_Yami! _ The boy yelled. _"You're back!"_

The Pharaoh smiled, nodding as he did so. He was glad to be back with Yugi for; he had missed the boy. It felt as if he had been separated from his brother for years.

"_Well? Did you manage to uncover your memories?"_

"_I have."_

His words sparked excitement within Yugi, and he allowed Yami to take over so that he could reveal to everyone his newly recovered identity.

"Pharaoh!" Ishizu called suddenly, noticing that Yugi had switched to his alter ego.

At her words, everyone turned to him, and immediately inquired of his journey… asking him if he had recovered his memories. Atem answered their queries, revealing that he had in fact, discovered who he really was… his name, and that it was Tea, who had revealed that information to him. He also told them of his and Tea's victory over Bakura, who had been revealed to be Zorc, and that he would no longer be a threat; that the shadows were forever, gone. Yet, as he did, he made sure not to reveal anything about his relationship with the girl, and she was grateful for that. As they had said, no one would know.

However, one person did: Ishizu. She had known for a while; the powers of her Millennium Necklace having revealed to her of Tea's importance to the fate of the world, back during Battle City. She eyed the two skeptically, and smirked when she realized that they were in fact, in love. To her, their attraction to one another was obvious, but to everyone else, they hid it well. She could see that they longed for each other; how he would quickly glanced at her, and she at him; and how they tried to ignore it, keeping their affair a secret. She could see how they pained they were about it, and silently followed their wishes, deciding to keep quiet about it; yet her heart shook because she knew that soon, their hearts would break once again.

"Well," Tristan began, "What do we do now?"

"I dunno, fight another bad guy?" Joey shrugged and turned to the Ishtars, waiting for an answer.

Marik glanced to his sister and shifted uncomfortably. She nodded slightly, which prompted the boy to continue. "Actually, there is one more task that the Pharaoh must fulfill." He turned towards the stairs. "We shall explain it outside."

Tea stood still for a moment, and watched as her friends departed from the tomb. She couldn't help but glance in Atem's direction for what seemed to be the thousandth time and as she did, her heart skipped a beat... again. He kept his eyes away from her, but he had noticed and smiled slightly, before allowing Yugi to take over.

"Tea?" Came Yugi's quizzical voice.

"Yes, Yugi?"

The boy shifted. "Thank you… for helping him."

Tea stared at her friend, and found herself smiling; her experience within Egypt racing through her mind. She remembered when she first laid her eyes upon the land… how amazed she had been at its beauty; when she met up with Atem… arguing with him, only to have forgiven each other. She remembered when she realized her feelings for him; being kidnapped… him finding her… holding her; when they admitted their feelings to one another.

The girl blushed at that memory. Even though they had been imprisoned, the moment was perfect. For, that was when Atem, the Pharaoh of Egypt told her, Tea Gardner, that he liked her. And it was that time, when she saw him… vulnerable, and she knew that it would be her, who could give him the strength that he needed.

Her mind then brought her to their first kiss; also a perfect memory. It had felt so right… she had felt so complete. They loved each other, entirely, and it was their love, which ensured their victory over the darkiness.

"What are friends for?" She answered after a moment; at somewhat ease with herself, and her situation.

Yugi returned her smile and nodded. "Well, let's go and find out what this next task is!" And he made his way towards the exit, Tea following behind before she paused in her tracks and turned to face the Stone Tablet.

Bringing her hand to her chest, Tea stood there for a moment and stared at the artifact. Even though she and Atem couldn't show it, they would always be bound by their love, and it was here, where it had started… where they had been brought to one another.

She had a feeling that this upcoming task had something to do with the fact that Atem had recovered his lost memories, and something was telling her that his journey was over. Yet, she tried to push these feelings aside, concluding that she would only deal with that if the situation truly presented itself to her.

But she knew one thing, and this fact would stay with her forever.

_No matter what happens next, we will always be together. _Tea told herself, turning away from the tablet as she slowly made her way up the stairs.

Because their destinies had been intertwined.

**End. **


End file.
